Welcome Back to the Truth
by Mizuki Amaya
Summary: In an attempt of suicide, you somehow wound up in a league of cloaked warriors. They called themselves Nobodies, and seemed to have the goal of becoming whole once more. Seeing as you still had a heart, this goal was nothing to you, but the mysterious man your heart longed for was certainly enough to make you want to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome Back to the Truth

_Chapter 1_

You had been so close to finishing it; so close to ending it all. And he had caught your hand. You hadn't known his name. In fact, you hadn't even seen his face until that one moment when you looked up in surprise. You hadn't expected someone to stop you.

Some could say you were a prosperous villain. Others would just shudder at the thought of voicing their fears that they would be next on your victim list. You couldn't count how many lives you took, how many people you'd fooled with your pretty face and fake charm. Well, that had added up, and you had been so ready to finish it.

The elevator had brought you to your destination. The top of the building seemed so high; perfect for the large drop you were about to take. So many lives had been taken on your account, and so many people wanted vengeance on you, so you had taken it upon yourself to give the rest of the living what they wanted.

After it had all added up, after you'd taken enough lives, you had cried at first. But the night of the jump was too late for tears. You were past that point. All there was now was the blood roaring in your ears and the flickering lights beneath you. You had shut your eyes and taken a final breath.

What happened after that... well, it was so fast it was hard to comprehend. You had felt your feet leave the roof, and you had fallen a few feet before a strong hand caught your wrist. You looked up in bewilderment and frustration; who had dared stop you?

Your rescuer seemed oddly dressed, and though you struggled to see his face, it was shadowed beneath a hood. You cried out, but he didn't let go. You were raised back onto the roof before you were released, but your hero wasn't going to get away so easily.

Immediately you summoned your bo staff and swung at his side, but your attempted blow was stopped short. The man caught it as though it were going at the speed of a cloud. He grasped it with his other hand and pulled you away from the edge before giving it a sharp push, sending you backward in bewilderment.

The bo pulsed with a dark aura; the darkness it had grown to wield ever since you had submitted to the darkness in your heart. You hadn't gone the whole way, however. There was still a small flicker of light that kept you in a neutral area, preventing you from becoming...one of them.

An infuriated scowl came across your face as you attempted another swing. This time your target wasn't entirely successful in defense. As he attempted to catch it a second time, his arm rose to a defensive position, and you were just lucky enough to alter your strike slightly enough to hit him in the joint of his elbow.

The mysterious man pulled back in what appeared to be hesitation before leaping forward and using your own weapon against you. In a few swift moves, your back was against his torso, and your arms held back by your bo. The metal dug into your skin painfully, bringing hot tears to your eyes.

"What is your name?" His voice was deep; deeper than any other you'd heard.

"What is it to you?" you retorted. He grunted and spun the bo staff away from you, making it vanish into nothingness.

"Surely you would know your own calling." You gazed at him blankly with your _(color)_ eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"I tried to answer that calling, and would have succeeded if you hadn't stopped me!" You whipped around and made a last minute decision to leave him. Besides, what sort of creep was he? Going around and talking about callings and everything as though he knew you. You felt a sudden tug on your arm that turned you around in an instant.

"Jumping off a building is not going to answer the calling that has been pestering you ever since you knew about us." You glared up at him with menace and roughly ripped your arm from his grasp.

"It's all lies," you spat.

"It may appear that way to you, but you must realize we are not so different. The only contrast is that we answered our callings." He raised his head slightly as though testing you.

"Don't mock me. I know what I'm doing."

"What is your name?" he repeated persistently. Your eyebrows scrunched into a frown. Why did he even care?

"_(Name)_," you answered reluctantly. If he knew this much about you, surely he would know your name?

"_(Name)_, what do you say to another chance; a clean slate?" he offered. A cold glaze came across your eyes as you glowered at him.

"Nothing you offer me can erase my past."

"But what if I offered you a new beginning?" The proposition was tempting, you had to admit. But who was this kook? There was no proof you could trust him, so why had you said what you did?

"Then I think I would have to accept." You had surprised yourself that night, but if you hadn't said yes, you wouldn't be where you were now. You had been carried to him by the wind, and you had been glad you had clung to a hang glider that day to ride your destiny.

Then came the time you stared up at the castle, you had dreaded what you might have gotten yourself into. You still hadn't known your hero's name, but you almost didn't want to ask. He seemed like a man of mystery, but you honestly thought he went a bit far with it. Didn't you even get to gaze upon your rescuer's face? He kept that stupid hood up all the time.

Now you were wandering freely throughout the castle, perfectly fitted in your new robes. Your "hero" had insisted you wore the Organization uniform if you were going to be a part of it, which was more than you would have guessed. Organization XIII had been the very group you had been doing your best to avoid, so why were you joining it now?

The castle seemed glorious enough. The floors and walls shimmered with radiant pearl marble, decorated with designs of what appeared to be disfigured, upside-down hearts, the significance of which was unknown to you. You turned a corner, loving the sound of your boots echoing through the empty corridors.

A door loomed before you, and considering there were no limits as to where you roamed, curiosity got the best of you, and you soon found yourself pulling it open. A tune reached your ears instantly, making you want to step in for a closer look.

The Hall of Empty Melodies was huge, and its dome-like features seemed to fascinate you to the point where you hadn't even noticed you were approaching a certain nobody playing his sitar. Sunset colors shone through the glass ceiling, complimented with a heart-shaped moon. You frowned at the odd circumstances that a moon would even be shaped like a heart.

A cry of surprise erupted from the cloaked figure you had obliviously run into. He stepped back, and the tune he had been playing up to that point was erased from your ears. The sitar disappeared from his hands as he took an arrogant pose.

"Can't you see where you're going?" His voice was a lot higher than the other one belonging to the last Organization member you'd met. "I don't understand why you people can't leave me-" He blinked at your appearance and frowned. "Who are you?"

"Your comrade," you said angrily, giving him a dry glare.

"You don't look like any comrade of mine. There's only been one female Organization member, and she's gone. So who are you?" He raised a blonde eyebrow. This Nobody seemed to take the appearance of a punk style. His hair was neatly cut short with a few strands of hair hanging in his face. The male's eyes were a deep aqua, which was certainly something you hadn't seen before.

"Your comrade," you repeated. "Now accept it or leave it." He reached up and scratched the back of his head, which brought an exasperated sigh from you. You turned around and made your way back out of The Hall of Empty Melodies. You figured you most likely had better luck talking with the man you'd met earlier than this dope.

You soon found yourself walking amongst what looked like graves. What confused you even more was the fact that some of these graves were glowing, and instead of gravestones there were glowing archways shaped like keyholes. You gazed at it carefully before deciding to observe it later.

You stepped through a round opening and began your ascent to the top of the castle. It was a while before you found the one you were searching for.

You found him gazing up at the moon, appearing to be puzzling about something. As you approached, he turned around and faced you. It was the first time you had seen him without a hood, and you couldn't help but feel he was strikingly handsome. His spiky silver hair dangled a bit in the front, accenting his tan skin perfectly. His narrow amber eyes glowed with a seriousness you could never understand, and his lips were a dark olive.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" he questioned.

"Well, yes..." Your _(color)_ eyes shifted to the floor with uncertainty. "But does no one else live here? I mean, I met up with some other...someone, but are there only three living here now?"

"No," he said bluntly. "There were thirteen people living here, but many have been deceased, and there has been one that has left our company. Now, including yourself, there are eight occupants."

"Oh," was all you managed to say.

"I suppose you are wondering where you'll be staying." He raised his arm and held out two fingers. A dark portal formed before the two of you, swirling with rich colors of deep purples, blues, and black. With a glance at you, he stepped in, disappearing completely. You cautiously stepped forward and into the blackness.

A chill as cold as ice pierced your entire body, making you shiver with displeasure. A feeling of depression swept over you, causing you to feel as though you'd never be happy again. Is this what true darkness felt like? Sudden disappearance of the black world made you gasp for breath. You were back in the "graveyard."

"You will be staying in this room." He led you to a platform designed with what looked like kunai. The glowing archway stood before you, shining with all of its brilliance. You glanced at him as to be sure he wasn't just joking.

"Um...okay," you said at last. "Should I just go get settled in, or is there something I need to do first?" It was odd asking questions considering you had been your own leader your entire life, and now you were suddenly part of a team.

"I have nothing in mind." He turned and opened the portal that would take him back to the castle's top floor. As he stepped forward, you held out your hand in protest.

"Wait. I never got your name." He looked to the side, not directly at you, but as though to acknowledge your presence. He paused for a moment.

"Xemnas."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So his name was Xemnas. What an odd name compared to your own. Especially with the circumstances of when you rearranged the letters...no, you pushed the thought from your mind; he hardly seemed the gay type. Though he WAS rather controlling...did that mean he was-? You pushed the thought from your mind again; it was certainly not the time to be thinking dirty thoughts about your superior. Especially since he was facing you in a battle stance, prepared to test your strength.

You had summoned your bo and you now stood in your own stance as well. Xemnas's cold eyes stared you down from across The Hall of Empty Melodies. You counterbalanced them with your own _(color)_-eyed stare. He motioned for you to make the first attack. You hesitated; you never attacked anyone you were sure was ready to counter it. But what choice did you have?

Your feet pounded against the hard floor as you charged toward your target with your bo raised in preparation. To your surprise, your "new mentor" didn't bother to wait for you to follow through. Instead he was already spinning through the air, two glowing light sabers in his hands.

In a split second you felt a heel in your stomach, and you let out a gust of breath. Xemnas used this leverage to flip backwards from your body, before he kicked the bo staff straight from your own fingers. You brought your hand down and gazed at it in astonishment. You hadn't known your grip was so flimsy.

Xemnas landed with a soft clap of his boots against the flooring. You looked up and found yourself face to face with the striking nobody. He almost looked disappointed due to your lack of effort.

"Surely you can do better than that? That was pathetic. I could see what you were about to do before you even began to run," he mocked, insulting you to your dismay. You were used to using your skills upon unworthy opponents; the ones who couldn't fight to save their life...and they couldn't. They knew you were going to kill them from the moment you appeared, but it didn't make them any better.

"Let me try again," you demanded.

"Very well. Do something worth my time this round," he proposed, once again insulting you, but this time you didn't care. You were too busy getting ready to battle again. Your bo was back in your hands and you were ready to attack. The stunt you were about to pull you had often used on those that had some skill in defense, so you hoped it would work on this one.

You took a few running steps forward and leapt with the strength of your right leg. Doing a front flip through the air, you held the bo straight forward, making it appear you were going to strike your target in the head. As you neared Xemnas, you quickly changed your form, spinning your weapon so that it would strike the right shoulder without giving your opponent time to move.

But once again, Xemnas found a way out of your attack. He simply stepped to his left, sending you crashing to the floor beneath you. You kissed the floor and sat up, running your fingers through your hair in frustration. You sighed and ignored the pain in your nose as you turned to look at him.

"OK, what did I do wrong this time? That technique has always worked in the past," you said dryly. "What gives?"

"Your eyes betrayed you. Your body was focused on a blow to the head, but your mind was focused on the shoulder. In that instant, your eyes flickered to my right shoulder, and I instantaneously knew what your true destination was to be. Try something different." He narrowed his eyes and moved farther down the training ground. You groaned and picked up your weapon, bruising pain aching through your muscles.

You brought yourself to your feet and made your way to the opposite side of the hall. Grasping the bo firmly in your hand, you quickly searched for a plan. He had outsmarted the simple strike, and then outwitted your best strategy. Now you had to make something new, so what would it be?

The method formed in your mind and you immediately took action. Charging forward, you held your staff at your side. Xemnas seemed to be mocking you just by standing there idly and watching you with a frown. But this time you were smarter.

When you came within a foot of proximity, you took an unexpected sidestep to your left and spun your bo against the back of his knees. You were actually surprised when you have found the attack was successful in knocking him to the floor. He took a breath and looked up at you with a nod before bringing himself slowly to his feet.

"I see you have already made improvement. Good. Now try defense." He raised his arm and pointed for you to go to the opposite side of the room. You dashed over and got into a defensive stance, ready to meet his weapons.

Xemnas, however, did not charge toward you. The lack of movement essentially made you feel as though you might have done something wrong. Were you supposed to attack? But his next shift answered your question. In no time at all he had disappeared as though he had never been there in the first place, but just as you started to question yourself, he had reappeared directly in front of you, and had a light saber on your shoulder before you even had time to react.

His weapon sizzled against your skin, making you grit your teeth in pain. He fixed you with an intense stare. The saber shut off and he stepped back, crossing his arms. Your eyes flickered for a brief moment in uncertainty; what was he thinking?

"You must be ready for anything. You do not know your opponent's moves until later in the battle. By acting as you were, you made yourself completely vulnerable to whatever attack I should pull on you. Do you understand what I am saying?" You nodded blankly. He had given you no time to even think! How did he expect you to fight back with such a small amount of reaction time?

"You need to give me time to think!" you retorted. Xemnas gazed at you thoughtfully.

"Maybe so, but some antagonists you encounter will not," he replied. You frowned and heaved a sigh. He was practically saying he wasn't going to do a bit of letting up for your sake. "Try again." You had no idea how many times he said that on that afternoon. In fact, you had no idea whatsoever why he was even taking it upon himself to train you when you already knew how to fight.

By the evening you were so worn out you couldn't swing your bo with enough strength to even break a board. Xemnas, however, seemed entirely immune to any sort of fatigue battle might bring upon him. This tended to get a bit on your nerves; didn't he ever rest? He could be up at late hours with nothing better to do than watch you sleep and plot some way to take advantage of you. The thought made you shiver.

Of course, as you reconsidered the theory, that would be something a pedophile would do, and Xemnas seemed far from any sort of pedophile you'd ever met. But then, little to your awareness, there was a potential pedophile currently roaming the castle as well, but you had no recent fate of meeting him as of yet.

Now all you had potential to do was sleep, and that's exactly what you were going to do. Xemnas must have noticed your weariness, for he gave you a look of judgment before leaving the room for the top of the castle. Your eyes followed him dryly before you used as much energy as you had left to climb the slopes to your "room" as you would call it.

"Hey!" A voice called after you just as you slipped into Proof of Existence. You knew the voice; you were just reluctant to answer it. You groaned as the certain someone pursued you, easily matching your pace. It was clear he didn't notice your look of pure annoyance as he gave you a friendly smile.

You answered his greeting with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to reassess his outgoingness before he continued. Demyx reached back and scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't even know your name," he admitted. "You ran off yesterday without even a good-bye." His aqua eyes seemed to twinkle in the glowing light of your doorway.

"And why do you care?" you questioned with cold curiosity.

"Because...we're comrades, right? Just as you said. If I'm going to help you, I'll need to know your name." You narrowed your eyes and stared off to the side; he was in your way. How you would have loved to just leave him standing there, to have gone through the doorway to your room as he waited for a reply. But you couldn't because the stupid dope was standing in the way.

"We're a team, not comrades. I had a grammar error. We are acquaintances," you corrected. "Let's leave it at that for now."

"Fine. I'll go first. I'm Demyx." He raised his eyebrows, and you realized with disgust that he just wasn't going to give up. If he would just get out of the way!

"_(Name)_. There. Are you happy now?"

"I suppose so," he said with satisfaction, a stupid grin on his face.

"Now move." You took it in your liberty to shove him aside so you could go to your room. You didn't mean to be so harsh with the poor guy, but aside from being tired, this whole darkness thing was wearing off on you. You were no longer just the secluded villain, but now you were becoming the cold-hearted villain as well.

You barely had time to see a flash of red appear from across the room as another nobody exited his room before you looked upon your own. It was nothing special; the room looked like any other part of the castle, only this one was more of a balcony than anything else. It overlooked the World That Never Was, as well as was right next to the moon.

The moon, of which you knew nothing about, was the only light that made your room glow, but it cast an eerie gloom about the place that made you feel right at home. Your cot was in the corner closest to the portal. You eagerly stripped yourself of your cloak, leaving only the rest of the black clothing the Organization members wore beneath.

Bending down, you removed your boots and then sat down upon the bed. Your muscles ached form the strain of constant brawling, and happily acknowledged the comfort of relaxation. You laid down and rested your head against the pillow, and in no time you were fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

You yawned and sat up, stretching your arms to the ceiling. For a fleeting moment, as you opened your eyes, your heart began to pound. It took you a second to remember everything as you gazed upon the moonlit room. 'Jeez...doesn't the sun ever come up here?' you wondered, silently hoping you hadn't slept through the day.

You stood up and fiddled with your hair for a moment; bed head always got the worst of you. Your first thought of the day...or night...or whatever you called this...eternal darkness thingy was that Xemnas was most probable at the Alter of Naught. He was more than likely waiting for you, considering the two of you hadn't completed your 'training' yesterday.

Speaking of which, your muscles were still stiff and sore from the last battle. You had no idea how you were going to pull this one off. Last time you might have had a chance if you had tried hard enough, but today? Not a chance. It might be worth trying to ask him if you could take the day off...then again, it could be easier just not to show up at all.

You would have followed through with your "wicked, wicked plan," but you knew that at some point during they day, you'd get bored, and eventually resort to tracking poor Xemnas down and bugging him. It would become a daily routine, and in a way you sort of pitied him for being the victim of your bipolar attacks.

At times, you could be the most easy-going, hyper little sprite ever seen prowling the darkness. But at other times...when you wanted to be alone, you really meant it. You could be cold and heartless, just like any other nobody. It was no wonder you were assumed to be one yourself, but lucky for you, you still contained a heart. Though, knowing little of the Organization, you had no idea _they_ didn't have hearts.

You headed toward the doorway and soon exited your chamber. You decided you could always just take a walk and cover some more of the castle's boundaries. Though, you admitted, it would have been a lot nicer with some company. Unfortunately, the only company you'd had for day was Xemnas...well, other than Demyx pestering you.

"Want to play some cards?" The voice came from your right. You frowned and turned around. A man with neatly cropped white-blonde hair, blue eyes, facial hair, and a hoop earring within the lobe of his left ear stood not too far off, shuffling a deck of cards. You raised an eyebrow.

"I don't play." The company would be appreciated, but this man's appearance alone gave you the immediate impression that he was a regular gambler, and also had the manifestation of a bar hopper.

"I can teach you," he offered. "Come on; just a quick game."

"I don't play," you repeated. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way. I'm off to take a walk."

"Suit yourself. My cards are always waiting for players." He turned around and prepared to return to his compartment.

"Eh...go play with yourself," you said with a snappy tone before heading off in another direction. It seemed you were on your way to see Xemnas after all. If the Organization was full of guys like that, you were willing to put everything you had into training just to be away from them for even a little while.

You plodded along the empty balconies, taking in the scenery for everything that it was: magnificent. The sounds of your own footsteps echoed softly throughout the areas of the dark realm that surrounded you so densely. You could actually feel yourself as a part of the darkness here...like you were meant to be here all along.

As you began to near the Alter of Naught, a melodious tone reached your ears. You immediately recognized Demyx's sitar this time, and you figured he must have been playing in one of the rooms nearby. You couldn't imagine Xemnas was too happy about this; the sound of the water manipulator tuning his instrument was not what you'd call music to your ears.

As soon as you stepped up the final few steps of the ramp to the Alter of Naught, you realized your estimation was a bit off; there Demyx was, now playing a familiar tune. He seemed completely absorbed in his playing, oblivious to the sudden presence of the one person he'd been trying to get the attention of since you got here.

"Hey, I know that song!" you blurted without thinking. He stopped playing and looked up. His aqua eyes seemed to glitter with surprise; you didn't think he had expected you to socialize with him so willingly. And now here you were, admitting you had some sort of connection to him. Great.

"Really?" He looked down at the chords. "Now where'd you hear that? I mean someone like you must not get into music too often. I'm surprised you actually recognize the not-so-popular song." It seemed, by his tone, he wasn't too happy about you walking out on him a little while ago.

"I love music," you admitted in a neutral tone. "I haven't gotten a chance to listen to much, but I like what I've heard."

"Uh-huh." He went back to playing, this time in a softer volume. "I don't suppose you know the vocals? I haven't heard the song in so long..."

"Of course. I can't say I'm a fantastic singer, though." He shrugged and began playing from the beginning so you could follow. The familiar words rolled over your tongue in a tune that you could admit was rather off-key. It could still be recognized, all the same. The song normally sang by guys, sounded a little odd with a female voice leading.

Without the drums, From the Heart, by Hoobastank, just wasn't the same. You really needed a beat to follow with the lyrics, so there were times when you found you were singing ahead, which normally got you a raised eyebrow from the blonde male before you.

Demyx gave the finishing note and looked up with a nod. "'Sounded alright. You could definitely work on those keys, though. Sheesh." He shook his head in mock disbelief. It seemed he really didn't care how other people reacted to the things he said; he appeared to speak his mind whenever he felt like it. Yep, Demyx was a real encourager, all right.

"I'm sorry?" you said sarcastically. "It's not my fault I haven't heard the song in forever. Being locked in this castle where everything sounds a little bit different and the notes are- what are you grinning at?" you yelled angrily. The blonde, instead of actually listening to you, was giving you a sly smile.

"You." He shrugged and made his sitar vanish.

"I don't see what's so funny. But clearly you do?" You put your hands on your hips and gave him an ominous stare. He grinned as widely as possible, making you raise your eyebrows and give a weak smile. "You look really pathetic, do you know that?" A snort came from behind you, causing you to whirl around in surprise; you had no idea you were being watched. The thought of someone else listening to your terrible singing made color rise to your cheeks.

A man stood at a short distance from you and Demyx, his arms crossed in an arrogant pose. His flaming red hair was spiked toward the back of his head, giving him a windblown appearance. His jade eyes bore into your skull with intensity.

"I like her. Did you find this one in the alley too?" Axel sighed and shook his head. "Just keep it down this time, Demyx. You kept me up all night last time."

"I am not a whore!" you yelled in defiance and paused. "And it was Xemnas that brought me here. Not...him." You frowned at a confused Demyx. Axel's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Mansex's new puppet, hm? Where'd he dig you up?"

"He didn't 'dig me up.' He caught me jumping off a building and caught my wrist. How romantic." You rolled your eyes with sarcasm.

"Oh, very." Axel nodded in agreement. "So you're sure you're not a whore?" Your _(color)_ eyes grew icy.

"Who do you think you are?" you challenged. What a jerk! Insulting you by saying you looked like a slut. Well, guess what? You were no ho, and if you looked like one, well then so did he. He was wearing the same robes you were.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He pointed at his head as though indicating his brain. You, however, being the mastermind you had come to be, saw it as an opportunity to comment on his hair.

"What about your mop you call hair?" You raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't say anything about it," he replied frowning.

"Can we just get off the subject?" butted Demyx rather coldly. Jade orbs stared into blue in a silent duel. It seemed they were not too fond of one another. And you weren't fond of either of them, though you were beginning to warm up to Demyx only slightly. He could get rather annoying. When he wasn't begging for your attention, he was either whining because you wouldn't give it to him, or he was pouting in some corner, playing his sitar and isolated from the rest of the Organization.

"Yes. Please." Your glare shifted between the two males. "I'll just continue my walk, if you don't mind. You two can fight it-."

"I'll come with you," Axel interrupted.

"Uh..." You chuckled mirthlessly. "No you won't. _You_ will go back to your room...or do whatever it is you do. I really don't care. But you are _not_ taking a walk with me." He shrugged.

"With that temper, who would want to?" he retorted. For that sort of comment, you felt it necessary to get revenge. Turning to Demyx, you gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"Come on, Demyx. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So you're sort of like us, then...lost and alone. You can resort to nothing but fighting." Demyx's aqua eyes stared into your own orbs, making a shiver go through your spine. Where did that come from?

"I suppose," you replied shrugging. "When you don't even have a home, you get bored. The only thing I could think of to do was kill, so it became my life. I could steal whatever I pleased, and anyone that wanted to stop me ended up dead." Though he tried to make it unnoticeable, Demyx moved a few inches from you.

The two of you were pacing the castle, just chatting about the past and all its contents. Though it wasn't important, right? It was over, and now you had begun a new life. You were the first Organization XIII member with a heart. Now that was saying something.

But then, if they didn't have hearts, they didn't have feelings. How Demyx had spoken of Axel, it was quite clear he hated the guy. That didn't make the least bit of sense to you. Hate was an emotion, but was it also just a piece of you?

"What about you? What did you do before you joined the Organization?" You looked at him with a peak of interest; enough about you! What about the other nobodies? You weren't the only soul in the bastion. Demyx scowled, and shook his head, staring at the ground blankly.

"I...don't remember," he admitted. "Not even my real name. It's all a blank. I don't even remember joining the Organization; my memory ends somewhere in the middle of being a part of it."

"Well...you must have known how to play the sitar before you joined, huh? Maybe you got hit in the head or something, and it made you lose your memory...and your heart?" Your own eyebrows curled into a frown as you desperately tried to piece all of this together. Getting hit in the head wouldn't cause you to lose your heart...so how did the nobodies lose their hearts in the first place?

"We become nobodies when our original selves become heartless," he stated, answering your silent question. "If the heart had a strong will, then a nobody is created. If the will is strong enough, a human nobody is produced. The problem is that no one remembers their true selves...or...no one that I'm aware of does.

"You've got it lucky." He looked down at you, making you realize he was taller, damn it. In fact, from the people you'd seen, it appeared you were the shortest one in the entire group. That sucked! "You're still your original self," continued Demyx, snapping you from your thoughts.

You felt a wave of pity for the guy; the thought of not remembering your past life...wait, that would be good news for you. You could let it all go; not recall a thing about who you once were, but instead concentrate on who you could become. But maybe that was only cool for you. If you had an OK life, then you supposed you would have been like the rest of the nobodies: desperately searching for any trace of what your life was like before you lost your heart.

"Well...you're still...you, right? Even though you don't have a heart-"

"A heart changes everything. You don't appreciate it until it's gone," he snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. You hadn't meant to make him angry. That's what you got, you supposed, for trying to make him feel better.

"But what if it doesn't even make a difference?" A vein on his temple began to pulse, though you hadn't taken much notice to it. "My heart doesn't even give me the proper emotions. I could simply-"

"Then why don't you just give it up?" he roared and stormed off. You were slightly taken aback; was he that sensitive about talking about this sort of thing? You stopped walking and stared after the water manipulator with a dumbfounded expression upon your features.

"If you want to be like that, fine!" you yelled after him, stomping your foot, though you were quite sure he couldn't hear you by then considering he had already passed into the next hall.

"Get used to it; he's a bed wetter. Got it memorized?" You whirled around, quite surprised at the notion you were being watched. Axel stood leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. One of his red eyebrows was raised in a casual manner, his eyes fixed upon you with their cool jade gaze.

"And who invited you into the conversation?" You asked, raised your own eyebrows in mockery.

"I found an invitation that arrived at my mailbox accidentally. Look..." He pushed off the wall, returning his slender arms to his sides. "He's got a problem. I wouldn't bother with him if I were you; he's the weakest in the Organization, he sucks at fighting, he's immature, and he's got a temper you don't want to mess with."

"Why should I care about his temper if he's so weak?" you retorted. Pausing and thinking of some sort of insult to send back at the Flurry of Dancing Flames, you crossed your own arms. "So your fighting style...is it just a composition of insults, or was that a dirty secret?" Axel raised a finger to his temple in annoyance, closing his eyes to think a moment. In no time his eyes were glaring at you, showing you just what intensity his infuriation had reached. Oops.

"All I'm saying is that you pick and choose. The only thing Demmy over there," he motioned toward the door, "is interested in is getting you into bed. If you're the slut type, be my guest and continue to flaunt around him and you'll have yourself a bed buddy in no time."

You opened your mouth to reply, but he disappeared in a swirling portal of darkness before you could even say 'but.' You sighed and frowned; you didn't 'flaunt,' you just wanted a friend. Throwing your hood up, you disappeared in its shadows, welcoming the mystery it brought to you every time you wore it.

You feet continued to lead you down the empty corridors. Silence hung thick about you, giving you the eerie feeling of being alone. Not even the melodious sound of Demyx playing his sitar could be heard, making you wonder just how much you'd hurt his feelings. How could he be so sensitive when he didn't have sensitivity?

You soon found yourself staring upon Demyx's archway in Proof of Existence. You suddenly wished the stupid portal were solid so you could at least knock. Just walking in was about as bad as using that Organization portal thing.

The churning blue flames flicked upon your skin with a cool touch as you stepped into the doorway. You soon found yourself looking upon a not-so-empty room filled with posters and CD's of all sorts. It looked as though the CD's were alphabetized by artists, and many of the posters were famous bands you would only see in certain worlds.

"Demyx?" you called, wondering if he was lurking around the bed or somewhere you couldn't see him. Wait...why did he get a bed while you were stuck with a cot that smelled of perfume that would normally be worn by a prostitute?

There was no answer; the room appeared to be empty. You stepped forward, knowing you should probably leave, but then again, you were curious. What were the things precious to Demyx that he never talked about?

You scanned the CD titles, searching for any familiar names. There didn't appear to be any you were interested in when you got about half way through. Some times you hesitated on a name though, trying to remember if you knew them or not.

"Ew!" You stopped looking and removed a case from the shelf. A blonde diva smiled up at you as you stared down at the cover in disgust. "Britney Spears? What was he thinking?" You place the CD back on the shelf in the empty space whence it came.

A small door stood before you, and you frowned as you inquisitively opened it. You stopped dead and wrinkled your face in detestation. A girl with the same color of hair looked back at you with her hand on her hip to turn better; her butt was facing the camera, and she posed with a red thong decorated with a heart gem between the strings.

"Maybe Axel was right," you murmured, closing the door in shock. You figured it would probably be best you left before you found any more...surprises, when a voice at the door made you freeze.

"Hey!" You could easily tell it was Demyx without even looking. '_Of course it's Demyx_,' you thought, '_this is his room_.' "Axel, is that you? I thought I told you to stay out of my room!" he whined from the opposite side of the area. He thought you were Axel? Maybe it was because Axel had such a trim figure...but still! At least he didn't recognize you. "Did you ruin anything like you did last time? Please tell me you didn't change the positions of my CD's again. I just got done putting them back where they belong!"

A smirk came upon your face as you moved along the shelves, looking for the case you had observed just a few minutes prior. Finding the familiar pink label, you plucked it from the rest and stood up straight.

"Not another accusation," he bleated.

"Would you quit whining?" you snapped in annoyance. As you turned around to face him, he appeared to be taken aback that you had a feminine voice. "It looks as though you misplaced a CD; this belongs in the trash." You held up the case with the front facing him.

"_(Name)_?" he said in disbelief.

"No, it's Xemnas," you droned sarcastically. "I came looking for you, and found this." You raised an eyebrow, though you hadn't realized at first that he couldn't see it due to the hood you still wore.

"I-It's just something- it's...old." He seemed to be struggling to find an unknown explanation to satisfy you, making you chortle softly.

"Sure." You put it back on the shelf, though you didn't place it where it was meant to go; the case now sat where you had tossed it carelessly.

"Hey!" He leapt forward to rescue the CD that he 'didn't care for.' You removed your hood, crossed your arms, and raised an eyebrow. After he had placed it back in its proper spot, he looked up at you. "I'm sick of reorganizing them," he explained.

"Whatever. I still say that belongs in the trash, especially if you don't care about it. I just wanted to...apologize," you grumbled. "But now that I see you're not mad anymore, I'll just be leaving." He didn't seem to protest, so you made your way over to the portal.

You looked down, blinking in displeasure at an undergarment that appeared to have been thrown carelessly into a nearby corner. It certainly wasn't boxers that you picked up with repulsion. Facing him, you gave him a questioning glance. He replied with a lackadaisical shrug. You sighed and shook your head, tossing the heart-patterned material back where you found it and left without another word.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So...I just charge in a defensive position?" you asked hopefully. Xemnas's eyes flickered from across the room.

"Very good," he responded in a mild tone of surprise. "You are catching on faster than I imagined. Why don't you try it?" He motioned for you to attack. The two of you were back in The Hall of Empty Melodies, and you were back to training. You didn't like the fact that you needed training, though you admit you did need it, but it was rather an insult considering you had been out on your own for so long, and you hadn't ever lost a fight...until now.

You breathed deeply and closed your eyes, feeling your nails dig into the palm of your left hand. Your right hand gripped your bo staff with the vigor of battle. Xemnas was teaching you techniques of offense onto defense that day, which is what you would need in a true battle. The other strategy would be defense onto offense, but that would come later.

Your _(color)_ eyes shot open with willpower of marking the destination of your strike. Your opponent was already in a battle stance, wielding his aerial blades with his own confidence; he expected you to fail. How rude of him!

You gritted your teeth and knew that you probably looked rather stupid. You were doing all these pre-battle stress relievers, and there he was waiting for you to get past that point and get on with the spar. You would have to come up with some sort of tactic soon, or else Xemnas would more than likely get annoyed and attack without waiting.

Your feet began to charge blindly forward, even though you hadn't even told yourself what you'd be doing once you had closed in the distance between the two of you. Suddenly time began to slow...or it seemed like it did, anyway.

You felt the front of your right foot catch on the heel of your left, causing your torso to fly forward and toward an astonished superior. The bo fell from your hand before you crashed into Xemnas, and both of you hit the floor with almost no sound except the wind through your cloaks.

You had landed on top of him with heated embarrassment. Your hands rested upon his well-built chest, your body pressed against his as gravity weighed against the both of you. Color rose to your cheeks immediately, but you didn't even think to get off of him. In fact, you didn't even look at him at first, because the expression on his face would have instantly given you the notion to get off of him.

Your eyes flickered down upon his, and he stared back at you with a burning amber gaze. What you saw in his eyes that day changed your life forever. You couldn't explain it in words if someone ever asked you what it was, considering you weren't the greatest storyteller in the world. All you knew was that you took a sudden respect to the male beneath you.

A voice behind you made you jump in surprise, sending a jolt of nausea straight to your stomach.

"I'm sorry; am I interrupting something?" Xemnas tilted his chin up so he could see who had spoken. You could see his eyes waver before he sat straight up, sending you tumbling off of him and onto the chilly marble floor.

"Not at all." The Superior stood up and brushed off his cloak, not even offering a hand to help you up. Was that day just his rude day or something? You rose unsteadily to your feet and bent to pick up your bo. Your orbs glimpsed up and rested upon a stranger standing across the room.

A man with blue hair held a straight posture, his arms hanging against his sides. His own amber eyes locked gazes with you in an unpronounced interest. A scar in the shape of an x marked his face, actually doing the opposite of what a scar like that should do; it complimented his features quite nicely.

You straightened up as well and nodded in his direction. Xemnas seemed to take notice of the two of you before deciding to make introductions.

"_(Name)_, this is Saïx. He handles many of my engagements inside of the Organization." Saïx seemed pleased with the note of appreciation in his leader's voice. Your name sounded so different compared to the rest of the Organization members, and you suddenly realized Xemnas probably expected you to change your title to match the code of the rest of the group.

"It's a...pleasure, _(name)_," said Saïx, blinking in greeting. You bowed respectfully, like you usually did before you began training with Xemnas, though not quite so deep.

"Likewise," you lied. Why did you care about meeting him? Though you should probably know your allies by name, it certainly wasn't pleasurable to meet him. Then again, he didn't seem terribly bad. He seemed to notice the lack of warmth in your voice, but must have mistaken it for the thought of you not having a heart. Hah...if only he knew...

"Saïx will be notifying you of any future missions or practice battles you should be attending to," Xemnas informed you. "He will not, however, be telling each of you when the meetings take place. That will be your own responsibility." You sighed; that was a long speech for Xemnas to say in his slow dialect.

"Understood," you muttered. How were you supposed to know when the meetings were going to be when no one was there to tell you? Of course, you could check that message board that was in the meeting hall...

"Saïx, since you are interrupting a training session, perhaps you would care to demonstrate to the student what a true struggle is approximating," Xemnas ordered. Saïx dipped his head in understanding and summoned his weapon.

You felt a jolt in your stomach that didn't feel so good. A claymore glinted in the Luna Diviner's hands, its size shocking you into a partially unconscious state. Staring at it for so long must have looked a bit out of the ordinary since Saïx began to give you an odd look. You gave yourself a quick shake and immediately got into your stance.

Xemnas stepped back and gave you guys some space to fight, smirking to himself; this would prove to be interesting. He knew you were no match for the moon element yet when bearing in mind that you didn't have as strong point of your own so far.

_Here goes nothing._ You used the offense you didn't learn, running toward the seniority figure with your eyes burning with potency. Too bad your muscles couldn't share some of that strength.

As soon as your proximity was small to your antagonist, you felt the side of the claymore give you a blow to the stomach. You flew rearward and onto your back, gasping for breath. Your mouth was open with the aftershock, but in a moment it was replaced with sheer determination; you were going to hit him if you collapsed trying.

As you ran forward again, your eyes fell to his right; the handle of his weapon was on that side, and if you were lucky you could jump and get a hit in over there if you had enough time before getting struck again. Concentrating on that spot, you prepared your bo for a pole-vaulting leap.

Before you got the chance, however, you felt yourself fade into nothingness. You couldn't even feel your weight; it was as though all gravity had left you. Was this some sort of battle technique of Saïx's? It was possible; with the element of moon, he could certainly do something like that.

Your quick reappearance answered your question as you found yourself at Saïx's right flank. Your bewilderment, however, had left you vulnerable. You shouldn't have hesitated. The claymore came across and hit you in the upper back, sending you onto your knees. Once again you struggled to regain the breath you had lost.

"That will be enough," Xemnas declared with a mixture of boredom and satisfaction in his voice. Saïx stepped backward, letting you get up, though you didn't do so. You were only beginning to breathe again, and you still leaned on your hands and knees, gasping desperately. Once you had recovered enough oxygen to speak, you turned your head to the side and began to get up.

Sharp pains arched up and down your spine, making you give a sharp cry. You tried again, only to achieve the same results. You had to ignore it and stand up; you couldn't continue to act like this in front of Xemnas.

"No, no, I got it, thanks," you said, waving Saïx away, though he hadn't even attempted to assist you. You finally managed to get to your feet, though you stumbled a bit, rubbing your back and forming a silent 'ouch' with your lips.

"What was it that you wanted?" Xemnas questioned the Lunar Diviner with interest.

"I finished checking on that thing you were wondering about," he answered.

"And?"

"It was clear from what I could see. I think it might have just been in your imagination." Between friends, that would have been in good humor...so just how stiff were these guys?

"Hello?" you called, bringing the attention back to you. They didn't even look at you! How vulgar! "I'm still here, you know!" Saïx looked down at you finally.

"And you will have to learn to be quiet if you want to be entrusted at all around here," he droned coldly and turned around, disappearing into a dark portal. You gave a look of disgust to where he had vanished and looked up at Xemnas expectantly. You wanted an explanation for what just happened; how had you just shifted from one place to another like that?

But Xemnas didn't seem to be paying attention; he was gazing at the moon with a frown on his features. You sighed. It didn't work. You sighed louder: still no result. Giving the nobody a dry look, you decided now would a good time to leave. It didn't look as though he would be talking to you anytime soon, so there was no point in you staying.

With one last glance back at him, your eyebrows arched upward in a worried expression. You began to walk toward the door, wondering what was going on that had him so concerned. What was the problem he had speculated?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After the awkward moment with Xemnas, you were doing all you could to avoid him. The times you knew you should be training, you confined yourself to your room. Whenever you spotted Saïx on his way to look for you, you quickly dashed to the showers so he couldn't pull you out. You couldn't explain it; you were embarrassed.

You had, however, taken this time you had to yourself to be working on different areas of your skills. You'd also done a good deal of thinking, and you thought you had come up with an Organization name. Not that you wanted to be called it, but for strangers, it was always a good backup. That way they couldn't track you down.

Though you figured Xemnas most likely expected you to choose a name to be generally addressed by. You personally preferred your own name, but if that was the case, you figured you'd better tell him you had chosen the name of Xevia. You weren't a nobody, so you didn't bother rearranging your real name and adding an x; you just thought the name you had chosen sounded cool.

Now as you practiced with a few other weapons you'd found collecting dust, you silently wondered if you could pull this Organization thing off. Many who knew about the Organization would automatically think you must be without a heart yourself, but that was untrue. If they knew that, you would doubtlessly be ridiculed.

A pair of sais felt cool between your fingers as you attempted to spin one like you had so often seen them used. You instantly dropped it, flinching at the loud clatter it made when it hit the marble floor. A solo applause made you jump and turn around in surprise, hiding the other sai behind your back.

"You really have some skills with those...knives, don't you?" Demyx wore an arrogant smirk upon his handsome features.

"They're sais," you corrected. "Besides, it's not like you could use them." You leered at him as he bent down to pick up the one you dropped and curled his fingers around the handles.

"What's so hard about them?" He tried to spin it, as you had done, achieving the same result. He stared down at it before gazing back at you. He shrugged nonchalantly and summoned his sitar. "Who cares if I can't use some stupid pies?"

"That's _sais_! Honestly, you're hopeless." You shook your head at him, but you only got a short glimpse of his eyes when he glanced up at you before he began to play a tune. You sat down on your cot to listen; you had to admit, even though he was as pathetic as they got sometimes, he was an awesome sitarist.

He looked up to make sure you were listening before continuing the melody, but suddenly stopped short when he saw you on the cot. He lowered the instrument and raised an eyebrow. "Dude! Don't you have any other furniture?"

"That's dudette," you muttered coolly. "And no. I think Axel might have burned it all when Larxene was destroyed; there were some ashes I had to clean up."

"'Want a butterfly chair?" he offered. You raised a brow.

"And what are you doing with a butterfly chair?" He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it again with uncertainty. "I knew it! You are such a pansy!"

"Am not!" Demyx made a slight pout at the insult. "I won't give you the chair then if you don't want it!"

"That's just because you'd like to keep it for yourself." You'd struck gold again, thinking if only you'd had a camera...

"Meanie," he mumbled.

"Oh, I'm _so_ offended," you said sarcastically. "I'll take the chair. Sheesh, do you make a big deal out of everything." He grinned in a childlike manner and began to pluck the strings imperturbably, and you closed your eyes to take in the melody. Heck, if he could just stay here and perform for you that would be just fine.

You lay back on the cot and opened your optics to stare at the sky above you. You wondered to yourself why it was everyone else had some sort of a ceiling, but you just got a balcony? Clouds of different colors swirled in the heavens, lit dimly by the shimmering moon.

A rumble made your brows knot together. Sitting up, you blinked. Demyx hadn't seemed to notice, so was it just you? You watched him for a moment just to be sure. Just as you began to lean back again, a flash above you made you looked up, startled.

You felt something wet hit your nose and you quickly shook your head with irritation. "OK, Demyx, cut it out," you called, but by the confused expression he gave you, you could tell it wasn't his fault. "What-?"

The sound of rainfall echoed around the two of you as you both were splattered with large drops of water. In no time your hair was clinging to your neck and your cloak was heavy with the extra weight. You stood up suddenly and took a breath of air. Where had the storm come from?

You felt your chest vibrate with laughter that seemed to appear from nowhere. You hadn't felt the rain in ages, and here it was soaking you to the core. You began to laugh again and held out your hands to feel the rain.

You even went as far as raising your face to the sky and sticking out your tongue. You giggled again, most unusual for you, and looked down at Demyx with glittering eyes. He was watching with an amused curiosity before a smile spread across his face. Oh boy.

"Watch this," he said with a new cockiness. He gave a quick strum to his sitar and began to play rock style. The rain began to fall in a pattern as though dancing to the beat. Your cheeks tightened with the smile you were wearing. It looked completely awesome to see the rain swaying in a wavy form.

Apparently, this was only the beginning. After he gave a last chord, Demyx held out his hand and brought together quite a few drops. It appeared as though a puddle began to form on the ground.

"Oh, how fascinating. You can form a puddle." You put a different sort of sarcasm in your voice, picking on him lightly. The drops began to take a larger form, making a familiar silhouette. "You've got to be kidding me." You raised an eyebrow at the Melodious Nocturne.

The water had formed a replica of Demyx- same hair, same stance, same shape of eyes. He grinned, expecting you to be impressed. You cocked your head to the side to see it at a different angle.

"Come on; it's cool, right?" he asked, still wearing the over-confident grin.

"Demyx, how can it be cool when you're not even cool?" You received another pout, getting a chortle from you.

"You know you think it's awesome. I mean, it looks just like me."

"Yeah...you're right; it _does_ look just like you."

"You must study me a lot to know that. Don't tell me you've fallen for my good looks?" He took the pose of a model, flashing you a charming smile. You raised an eyebrow.

"You really are hopeless."

"Wait, watch this." He brought up another form, this time making another you.

"Whoa! That's wild." You poked your water-twin, your finger sinking into the arm. You pulled it out in alarm and studied it with a strange look on your face.

"I'll show you more later. We'd better get inside before one of us catches a cold." He chuckled, apparently thinking the matter was humorous. You looked around at the cot and the rest of your room. It looked as though you'd be sleeping somewhere else that night. "You can use an extra cot and stay with me," said Demyx, solving the problem you had not announced.

The water forms exploded into large drops and joined the rest of the water flowing at the soles of your boots. All you wanted to do was get some dry clothes and curl up in front of a fire. Did that mean visiting Axel? The thought perturbed you.

The two of you stepped into the portal leading out of your room and into Proof of Existence. The familiar cold of the dark world suddenly seemed even colder against your wet stature. Shivers began to rack your body and you hugged yourself in attempt to keep warm.

"Come on; I'll get you some dry clothes and you can change." Demyx held out his hand, offering you to lead the way to his room. You were supposed to change...in there? You gave him an odd look, but he answered it with confusion glittering in his aqua eyes. It appeared he didn't catch on.

You stepped into the portal and looked upon the room you had been in only a day ago. The water manipulator didn't follow you in, so you took your own free will by finding the butterfly chair he'd given to you and sitting down in it. You looked up at the glass ceiling, feeling as though you were in a fishbowl with the rain falling onto the dome setup.

Demyx returned a moment later with a folded cot in one arm and clothing in the other. He set down the cot and handed you the clothes. You took them gratefully and searched for a place to change. He gave you a quizzical look.

"Is there something you need?" he asked.

"Privacy?" you asked hopefully.

"Why- oh!" He smiled sheepishly, a slight tint rising to his cheeks. "Right. You're a girl." He pointed at you, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"I'm glad you made that observation. Now can you leave, or at least turn around?" He shrugged and threw up his hood, facing his back to you. You glanced at him apprehensively before pulling off pieces of your clothing.

"So you're an actual member of the Organization now, huh?" he asked.

"I have been," you replied. "For a few days now. Why?"

"I don't know," he called back. "Xaldin was talking about it. I guess you're stuck with us now!" You noted the tone of humor in his voice and smiled to yourself.

"You're absolutely right. I'll need some serious therapy by the time the Organization splits up."

"Why's that?" His head turned to the side, and considering you were half naked, your eyes snapped to the spot where he stood, and you instinctively covered your bosom.

"Keep your eyes forward, buddy!" you yelled at him. "I really _am_ going to need therapy," you admitted. "I'm stuck in this place with you and the other lunatics."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he whined.

"Figure it out for yourself, pansy." You pulled on a dry shirt and began to work at your pants. You had to remove the soaked boots first. They were carefully lined at the brims with gold, though the design of the upper boot was rather ugly in your own opinion.

In about a minute you had a desiccated cloak over your body and were beginning to feel a bit warmer. You picked up the wet clothing and tossed them at the male before you, grinning as they successfully wrapped themselves around his head.

"What the-?" He ripped them off and stared at them blankly. You sat down on the bed and brought your legs into an Indian stance. "Anyway," he continued, tossing the clothes back on the floor and joining you on the bed, "If you're an Organization member, what's your name?"

"You know my name, you idiot." You frowned at him, your _(color)_ eyes blazing.

"No, you're Organization XIII name. You need a name with an x that is-"

"Xevia. I picked it out this morning."

"Zeviah?" he repeated.

"No! Do I have to sound it out for you? Here...I'll say it like it sounds, and slowly. Zay-veeah. X-E-V-I-A. Got it memorized now?" He gave you an odd look and you cocked your head before quickly putting a hand to your mouth. You had sounded almost like Axel for a brief moment. You would have to watch that in future conversations.

"Xevia, huh? I don't want to memorize it. Do I have to?" he whined. You sighed.

"You're hopeless."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You could see it- the endless horizon of ocean blue, waves rolling against a white shore. The sun was setting, spreading vibrant color across the sky that was touched with thin clouds. You could hear the waves crash against the land and could actually feel the water lap at your ankles.

A smile reached your face as memories washed over you. You watched a young girl run past, her long hair flowing behind her. She was laughing and clearly running from something, but the next thing to pass answered your silent question.

A tall man followed her, and you could hear his throaty chuckles accompany the little girl's. You cocked your head to the side; all of this seemed so familiar. Where could you have seen it before? The maiden's pursuer stopped running and stared up at a cliff.

Your gaze followed his and you found yourself looking upon a lovely woman who happened to be dangling her legs over the edge. Her lengthy, dark, stringy hair almost touched the ground on which she sat, and her shocking neon green eyes stared blankly at the horizon.

Her lips were full and of a rich maroon, which seemed to contrast deeply with her fair skin and pink cheeks. She almost looked like a porcelain doll if you compared her. After the man continued to watch her for some time, the woman slowly turned her head and fixed her gaze on you.

The sudden impact of locking your eyes with her sent you further into the water as you gasped in astonishment. In her optics was such a deep sorrow it was hard to comprehend, but behind it all was a mysterious peace that you found yourself more curious about as the seconds passed.

The man followed the woman's stare and turned to face you. You let out a scream of shock and quickly found yourself sitting up in a cold sweat. Your breathing was rapid as you woke from your dream, and beads of moisture made its way down your forehead. How had you managed to doze off?

It wasn't even time to go to sleep. You mentally scolded yourself for being so foolish. You would need to get your sleep tonight; you weren't going to stay up and sit around Demyx's room. You looked around the familiar space filled with CD's and music assortments.

Speaking of which, where was the Melodious Nocturne? He seemed to be nowhere in sight, and you almost wondered if he were hiding to pull some sort of prank on you. It seemed like something the fool would do.

You stood up and yawned, giving your head a quick scratch. Your wet clothes were still strewn about, giving you an idea that Demyx wasn't the neat type. Shivers rippled down your spine, and you hugged yourself in attempt to keep warm. Your hair still remained damp from the rain, not to mention the fact that you were now covered in a cold sweat.

What was that dream? It seemed so familiar, and yet you couldn't quite think of why it would be. You hadn't seen the woman in your life, but that man...you knew him from somewhere.

Demyx carelessly walked in, strolling about without even bothering to watch where he was going. You silently wondered just how many different rooms he had walked into before he had successfully found his own. The nobody appeared to be tuning his sitar, and by the looks of it, was failing in doing so.

He gave a grunt of frustration and stopped plodding for a moment. He gave the strings a strum, and you quickly covered your ears in protection from the hideous shriek that erupted from the instrument.

"Gah! Can't you do that somewhere else?" you yelled angrily. Demyx looked up at you in surprise. It almost looked as though he'd forgotten you'd be staying with him for the night.

"It's my room," he replied defensively. "Besides, if I could just get this thing tuned..." He ran his fingers down the strings again, only to receive the same screech as the last time. You covered your ears with more force.

"But I'm in this room! Please, it's going to make me go deaf!" You knew you were being a bit dramatic, but it was such a high-pitched wail you were almost tempted to smash the stupid thing.

"Oh, you won't go deaf. I just need to find my tuner. Don't be mad." His eyebrows were curled up in what almost appeared to be pity. Why did he pity you?! Didn't he get the fact that he was the reason you were going through torture?!

You glared daggers at him as he put down the instrument and began digging through a bunch of junk in the closet. You gave an exasperated sigh and decided you'd attempt to help. If he found his tuner, maybe listening wouldn't be quite as bad.

First things first, though: the room needed to be picked up. With the way his CD's were organized, you might have thought his clothes would be as well. But as you collected the dirty clothes strewn about, you found the same undergarments in the same corner as last time, still laying exactly how you left them.

"Demyx!" you whined. It appeared it was your turn to complain. "Don't you ever clean up?" The blonde looked over his shoulder and shrugged, shaking his head and chuckling. You rolled your eyes and picked them back up in disgust.

Adding them to the pile, you found an empty container to put them in. You could take them out and wash them later. A few music magazines were scattered about the floor. You bent down and shuffled them together, placing them on a nearby shelf. As you looked around, you found one good thing: at least the bed was made.

"Found it!" he exclaimed, standing up straight and holding up the tuner for all the world to see.

"Gee, that's fascinating. I think I'll go take care of the laundry while you play the pretty music," you muttered dryly and grabbed a container before shoving the clothes into it. He shrugged and picked up his sitar. Shaking your head, you walked out of the room.

Now you just needed to _find _the washing machines. The castle seemed completely vacant while you wandered down the hallways. It was as though the mansion wanted you to feel the emptiness it held. You shuddered and ignored the fact that there was no sign of life anywhere near you.

A piece of paper lying on the floor caught your attention. You didn't hesitate to put down the basket and pick it up. It seemed to be some sort of research paper. Frowning, you placed it on top of the garments, picked the container back up, and continued on your way.

Your eyes scanned the paper briefly. The words spoke of hearts and their components. What made them whole seemed to basic idea of the whole article, and you inquired as to why someone here would want something like this. This sort of thing was for scientists, not villains.

Your carelessness led you to bump into a tall figure. You blinked and looked up. Your mind immediately sent the message to your body to follow your instinct and jump back. A cold yellow eye glared down at you menacingly, its partner covered up with a black eye patch.

The man was hideously scarred and had a daunting look about him. His dark hair had many large streaks of gray, pulled back into a long ponytail, giving you the impression that this was most certainly an aged man. There was also no doubt he was your superior; you were the newest member. As revolting as he was, you had to pay your respect.

"Excuse me," you said politely, though it was through clenched teeth. He gave you an ignorant snort and you could see the right side of his face curl up in what looked to be a smirk. "Excuse me," you repeated, not bothering to hold back the annoyance in your voice.

He raised his eyebrow and looked off to the side. You could feel a vein begin to pulse in your forehead. What didn't this guy get about move? He was blocking the doorway you were just about to enter; the doorway that you assumed led to what you would guess to be the laundry room.

"Hey...pal...please move. I have to-" His sudden glare silenced you instantly and you backed up a few steps. He seemed to chuckle.

"Do I...intimidate you?"

"Well, if your appearance doesn't do the trick, your breath certainly will," you blurted without thinking. Now it seemed as though _his_ vein wouldn't stay still. He clenched his fists, and for a moment you thought he was about to strike you. Wow, was he ever sensitive to comments on his looks...though he had none worth talking about.

"I would expect _you_ should watch your tongue," he said coolly. "You think that just because you're Xemnas's new pet you'll be protected. I'd recalculate." He pushed aside you, rudely smacking into your shoulder as he passed. Finally! Your entrance was cleared! You wanted to throw your arms up and rejoice.

"Thanks, scarface!" you yelled after him and entered the room. Not a moment later you were spun around and found yourself face to face with a not-so-happy nobody. Though he did seem amused at the flicker of uncertainty in your eyes. He cocked his head slightly before you felt fingers tighten around your neck.

He raised you off the ground and brought you to a higher level than he, staring up at you with an entertained expression upon his features. You groped at his fingers, desperately trying to get air. He gave a throaty laugh at your efforts and didn't move to help you down.

You closed your eyes for a brief moment before your foot shot out in a powerful kick to his cheekbone. "What the-? You little!" His grip tightened on your throat and you could feel consciousness begin to disappear. Without another word he dropped you on the floor.

You gasped for breath and clutched your neck in pain. Though you couldn't see them, bruises were already forming where his fingertips had gripped. There was a cold ferocity in his eyes as you struggled to your feet. Your knees shook beneath you from the previous lack of oxygen, but you were determined to avenge your reputation.

"You," you rasped, your throat scratchy and sore. You opened your mouth, but resorted to just pointing at him angrily. He gave you an odd look and crossed his arms. "You- you...grr..." You narrowed your eyes and summoned your bo from your belt.

You spun it between your fingers, your feet quickly moving to a more stable position. The staff came to an abrupt stop as you held it fast within your palm, your other arm out for balance. The man scoffed and summoned two oddly shaped guns. Your eyes flickered for a brief moment, but you held your stance. Gritting your teeth, you pushed off from the ground and raised your bo to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

You hit the floor with a loud thud, your back stinging from the impact. You rubbed your head in confusion. Blinking, you sat up and stared in front of you. Another dark figure stood ahead. All you could see was the familiar shape of his body and the back of his punk-style hair.

"Demyx?" you groaned, pulling your bo staff over to your side. He looked behind him at you, his sitar poised in his hands. "What are you doing?" After you had leapt at Scarface, instead of connecting with your mark, you had run straight into the Melodious Nocturne and had fallen to the floor as a result.

He shrugged and brandished a stupid grin on his face. You frowned, your eyes large with the odd look you gave him. Scarface didn't seem too happy with the interruption. He had so looked forward to the glory of defeating you.

With a growl, he aimed a gun at Demyx and prepared to pull the trigger. You blinked in panic and reacted quickly, wrapping your arms around Demyx's legs and pulling him down to the floor beside you. His sitar smacked against your knees, but when Scarface pulled the trigger, the shot went straight to where he had been previously standing, wiping off the annoyed look from Demyx's face and replacing it with a grateful glance toward you.

The water manipulator stood back up and strummed his sitar. Once again you asked what he was doing. He didn't look at you this time, keeping his eyes straight forward and on his opponent.

"You're not strong enough to fight him," he replied. "You can thank me later."

"What?" you roared. "Demyx!" Struggling to your feet, you gripped the bo in your hands and got into a battle stance. "You are _not_ going to play the selfish hero. That's my job." His gaze flickered onto yours for a brief moment.

"Would you two shut up?" Scarface yelled, yellow eye glaring.

"Can it, Patchy," you retorted, giving him yet another nickname that seemed to anger him further. Demyx chortled softly. "What?"

"His name's Xigbar," he answered. "He's Organization Member Number Two." Your eyes widened at this; you had been pestering second in command? Though...wait, he wasn't second in command! That was Saïx. Did that even make any sense? Despite the thoughts buzzing in your mind, you didn't hesitate to laugh.

"Xigbar?" you repeated between chuckles. The vein in the Freeshooter's forehead had returned. "Where the heck did you come up with that? Did you name yourself after some sort of nutrition bar?"

"Don't you have something better to do?" Xigbar growled, his fists nearly breaking the handles of his gun arrow rifles.

"I _was_ going to do the laundry, but you wouldn't get out of way." You glared right back at him. "Don't _you_ have something better to do? I'm sure the garbage cans in the kitchen need to be emptied." You were mocking him on purpose. That would be something a rookie would take care of, certainly not a senior member.

Xigbar sneered and turned around to leave. "Oh, and Xiggy!" you called. He turned his head to the side. "I hope you can find enough cover-up, though I'm not sure it would do any good; you're sort of hopeless in that area." He said nothing, but as his weapons disappeared, you could see just how tight he was clenching his fists as he left.

Demyx sighed and shook his head at you. You gave him an innocent smile before picking up the basket again and making your way over to the washing machine. You opened it and began throwing the clothing into the cavity.

Standing up, you added some detergent and pressed start. The sound of water trickling could be heard from the device as it began to fill. You turned around and took a step forward, nearly falling back and onto the machine.

Demyx stood directly in front of you, an eyebrow raised in arrogance. You frowned and sighed. With a twitch of your neck, you signaled with your head for him to step aside. He stood his ground with the same look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm waiting for my thank you," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me." You stepped up to him and attempted to push him aside with your arm. He wouldn't budge. "Demyx, move." You tried again: nothing. "Demyx, come on!" You gave an exasperated sigh and gave up. "Alright, _thanks_," you droned sarcastically.

"Say it like you mean it," he ordered, eyebrows raised. You growled in the back of your throat with disgust. Rolling your eyes, you mumbled a thank you. "That's better." He stepped aside.

"You should be the one thanking me, you know. _I'm_ the one doing your laundry."

"And you're staying in my room," he retorted quickly. "I didn't ask you to do that, so don't expect a thanks from me." You frowned at him and walked past. From the sound of another pair of boots against the marble, you could easily tell he was following you. You turned around and stared at him. "What?"

"Don't you have a life too?" He cocked his head. You sighed and closed your eyes, shaking your head. Looking at him again, you raised your hand to a chest level. "Don't _you_ have a life as well?"

"Yeah," he replied bluntly. "So?"

"So why are you following me?"

"Because...I'm going to bed too." You blinked and raised your eyebrows.

"Oh." Looking down, you turned around and continued walking. You soon left the room and made your way back to the kingdom of music. It wasn't long before you got there and stepped in casually. Your eyes widened in surprise.

Demyx walked into the room as well and set his sitar on it stand. He unzipped his cloak and let it fall to the floor. When he turned around, he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"The cot's gone," you replied in confusion. He yawned and shrugged, slipping the boots off of his feet. Now all that remained on his body were black pants, a pair of black socks, and the black gloves the Organization wore. The gloves were off in a second, and you gazed at his shirtless torso blankly.

It was odd seeing so much skin within the Organization. You were just used to seeing a sliver of collarbone, a neck, and a face. Everything else was covered with dark robes. Now to see Demyx without black clothing on was rather a shock. An idea formed in your mind: you had an urge to poke his stomach.

You stepped forward with a smirk, knowing very well that he was watching your actions carefully. His gaze flickered to the sitar beside him, and you almost wondered if he thought you were going to do something to the instrument.

Your body was directly in front of his in a moment, and you tilted your head to the side playfully. He frowned and blinked, his bangs swaying in front of his aqua eyes. You reached forward and gave him a quick poke, feeling a sharp pain in your pointer finger.

You wrinkled your nose and held up your hand in examination. "What the-?" Your eyes traveled down to his stomach; abs. They were rock hard. You poked them again, only to achieve the same result. "You suck!"

A grin came across Demyx's face as he apprehended just what you were trying to do. While you were distracted, he reached forward and pinched your side. You jumped in surprise and glared up at him. He laughed silently and did it again. You jumped a second time, your glare hardening.

Once again you attempted to poke him, this time trying for his own side. He must have clenched his abs to resist, because you finger only sunk in slightly. You gave a desperate cry and repeatedly prodded him. He laughed and ran his fingers down your flank. You gave a shudder and a quick giggle.

The look of realization came across his face, only to receive a worried expression from you. His lips curled into a wicked grin. You drew a breath and shook your head in defiance. Oh no...please no. "Don't...please don't," you whimpered uselessly.

In a flash his fingers danced down your sides and you felt your abdomen shake with laughter. "Demyx, stop!" you cried with no avail. You would so pay him back. Your lungs began to hurt with the effort of drawing breath, and you sank to your knees, still in fits of giggles.

He lowered to your level, continuing his torment. There had to be some way of getting him to stop! You squirmed to get your sides away from his quick fingers that were so used to dancing over his sitar strings. Falling backwards, you continued laughing at the tickle torture.

Your body spun in a desperate attempt to make him stop, but this only made him react by straddling your waist to make you stop squirming. "Demyx, haha, Demyx, please!" He laughed and finally stopped his fingers from moving. You gasped for breath, feeling the redness drain from your face.

"What's the matter?" he toyed. You glared at him playfully and countered his previous attack with a quick jolt. He felt onto his back with surprise, and you took the opportunity to pounce on him. Grinning at him viciously, you easily pinned him.

A sudden shock came to you instantly; you didn't know what to do. He couldn't be tickled because of his stupid well-built abs, so what sort of torture could you afflict upon him? The idea washed over you, and only widened your smile. A flicker of worry flashed in the water manipulator's eyes.

You reached up and untied your long _(color)_ hair and wrapped the band around your wrist. The long strands of hair hung on your shoulders, and you quickly threw your head forward to toss it onto his face. You could hear him blow in attempt to get it away from his mouth, but you wouldn't give up.

You gave your head quick shakes, your hair following the motions and applying a different sort of tickle torture. He began to laugh, and this time you were given the pleasure of listening to _him_ gasp for breath.

Demyx tried to sit up, but you quickly grabbed his shoulders and pinned him back onto the floor. If you were to get revenge, you would get _full_ revenge. You continued to shake your hair on his face, receiving more laughs from the musician beneath you.

You were thrown backwards and onto your butt, and you began to chuckle with amusement. "What's the matter?" you mocked. He gave you a weak smile when he sat up, and quickly fixed his hair. He stood up and offered you a hand. You smiled gratefully and reached up to grasp it, but he pulled it away quickly.

"Psyche!" yelled Demyx playfully.

"Why you rotten little..." you mumbled as you helped yourself to your feet. Once again you felt fingers pressing into your sides at high speed, and you began to laugh again, stepping backwards blindly. You bumped into a shelf and fell back down to your knees. The two of you heard a clatter before a few CD cases fell from the shelf and onto the floor. Demyx held his breath for a moment and burst out laughing.

"Smooth, Ms Graceful!"

"Hey, shut up. I wasn't the one with the tickling fingers." You picked up a few of them and placed them back in order before grabbing the last one and hesitating. "Hoobastank?" You looked up at him. He nodded, shrugging with embarrassment, making it obvious he assumed you were making fun of him. "I love them!" You smiled. "Well, the band."

He raised an eyebrow in a mocking pose, crossing his arms. Casually plucking the CD from your hands, he brought it over to the high-tech stereo system and put it in. The familiar tune of Same Direction filled your ears, and you smiled in recognition. You stood up and brushed yourself off, glancing up at the Melodious Nocturne.

"OK, can you put some clothes on...please?" you requested hopefully. He chuckled and threw on his cloak again, pulled on his boots, and put on his gloves. "Thank you." Now things seemed a bit more natural without him showing off his skin to the world. He turned around and flipped through the songs, finally stopping on The Reason. Demyx turned back around and face you, smiling.

"Hey, _(name)_...wanna dance?"

"Are you crazy?" He didn't appear to be changing his mind, so you laughed and shook your head. "No thanks. I don't dance."

"Aw, come on." He widened his eyes, giving you what looked to be a puppy dog pout. You smiled and shook your head.

"You are so weird." He stepped forward and grabbed your hand, pulling you toward him. "What- Demyx, no!" You tried to pull away, but he held you fast. You had no choice but to give in. You grabbed his left hand with your right and placed your own left hand on his right shoulder. You felt his right hand against your waist and a moment later the two of you were gliding to the beat.

"See? It's not hard," he said in a convincing tone.

"You're leading." You looked up and gave him an odd look. He grinned down at you and shrugged his shoulders. "Why do you even want me to dance with you anyway?" Demyx looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I don't know. I never get to dance with anybody."

"I see..." You closed your eyes and listened to the music. Demyx took this opportunity to gaze at you. A new sparkle was in his eyes as he thought back on when the two of you first met. From the moment he had spotted you, he had liked you from the start. They said nobodies couldn't have feelings, so what was this he was experiencing? Was it all his imagination, or was he in love with you?

He couldn't stop himself from breaking through the outer shell you had set up to isolate yourself from the rest of the world. The experience of getting to know you better was even more fun, and now that you had finally warmed up to him, he could discover even more he didn't know.

Your beauty continued to startle him each time he gazed into your face, and your _(color)_ eyes entranced him every time he looked into them. This was the first time your scent had engulfed him, and he found himself leaning forward to get a better shot at smelling you.

Your hair smelled of milk and honey, but the rest of you had an aura of jasmine blossoms. He closed his eyes and took in the fragrance with bliss. Without even trying, you had unconsciously put him into ecstasy.

"Hey, Demyx?" Your voice woke him from his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"How...how did you end up here?" It was an innocent question, he had to admit, but one he found he couldn't answer. The nobody could only remember back to his first day here. Anything before that was completely blank.

"Er..." He frowned and sighed. "I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering. You just don't seem like the type of person to be hanging around this group." He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. Were you complimenting him, or just observing the fact that he was an outcast?

"I could say the same about you," he said softly, slowly pulling you closer. He happily noticed you did not object, but reacted by resting your head in the crook of his neck. He shivered at the feeling of your breath against his skin.

"Well...I know how I came here. Xemnas caught my wrist when I jumped off a building. He brought me here to..." You frowned. "Well, I'm not quite sure why he brought me here."

"Eh...oh well. You're here, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, I guess." You thought to yourself for a moment, pausing to piece together the latest events. "Demyx, what is Xemnas planning?" The water manipulator seemed to hesitate in his steps, but glided gracefully back into the beat.

"Hasn't he told you?"

"No," you replied. "He hasn't said a word about it." You could feel Demyx's chest rise as he took a deep breath.

"Well," he began airily. You looked up at him expectantly. He gazed into your eyes, opening his mouth to speak. He paused in uncertainty and smiled. "It doesn't really matter right now. You're going to know soon enough."

"But-"

"Shhh," he cooed. "No more questions." You pouted indignantly. It seemed as though he might had been wearing off on you a little bit. You sighed and put your head back on his collar. He closed his eyes in elation.

"You're a good dancer." Your words brushed against his bare skin before they even reached his ears, and you inquired why he quivered. "Are you cold?"

"N-no," he replied quickly. "I just..."

"What?" You lifted your head to look at him. Once again he stared into your eyes and vacillated. He opened his mouth but frowned and shook his head.

"I can't...oh, never mind." He sighed, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. Your brows bunched together and you grasped his elbow, pulling his arm downward.

"What is it?" you repeated.

"You're just...um...really..." You could see a pink tint rise to his cheeks, bringing a knowing smile from you. He was obviously trying to say something that greatly made him feel uncomfortable, and you almost wondered if half of it was the close proximity of your bodies.

You raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue. He groaned and gritted his teeth. Taking a deep breath, he met your stare.

"You're um...have you been told that you're really attractive?" It was your turn to blush, and you looked off to the side awkwardly. You didn't know whether or not to say thank you or question him as to why he had said such a thing. You figured you should probably answer his question, but you couldn't make the answer come out.

The truth was, no one had. That's what made this moment even more awkward, especially since the two of you were so close. Xemnas's face flashed in your mind, and you drew a quick breath. Your current confusion was giving you mixed feelings. Demyx was a great guy, but you couldn't tell if you felt the same or not. You knew there was something there for Xemnas, even though he was at least four years older than you.

Though The Reason was over, the two of you continued to dance. You struggled to remember the name of the song that was playing, and frowned in mystification when you remembered it was Disappear. Glancing at the CD player answered your unspoken question. The shuffle light was on, explaining why it had skipped so many songs.

Demyx was still watching you in amazement that you hadn't said something smart to hide your embarrassment. You finally looked up at him, and seemed to blush even deeper when you realized his gaze hadn't faltered. Your heart began to beat faster as he began to lean forward.

"Demyx..." He drew back in hesitation before finishing his descent on you. His lips engulfed yours in what began as a tender kiss. When he realized you weren't resisting is when he decided to go further. The two of you had stopped dancing, and he pulled you forward. Your body was pressed against his as he put more force into the kiss.

You finally gave in and kissed him back, wrapping your arms around him in an embrace. You pressed upward, and he responded only by forcing downward and increasing the pressure. His lips toyed with yours as you felt his hands slide down your back. You gave a shudder of pleasure and your right hand flew to his hair.

Your eyes fluttered open slightly and as you stared at him you realized just how different it was to not have his intense aqua eyes looking back at you. Your eyes closed again as he began to nibble on the bottom of your lip in a begging way. You realized you must have stopped using your own actions when you had opened your eyes, but you began to play with his lips again.

You both began to stumble around the room when Demyx decided to make the kiss deeper even yet. Your leg bumped against the bed, resulting in a backward fall onto the mattress. The Melodious Nocturne bent over you, his hands resting on your lower back.

Demyx's lips traveled down and nipped at the nape of your neck, and you gasped in surprise at the sudden change of angles. He smiled in response, rather pleased at the sound of pleasure he had brought from you. You felt his hand leave your back and soon heard the sound of the zipper of your cloak as his arm pulled it upward.

It was open in a moment's time, giving him free access to your exposed chest. Once again his lips traveled downward, and he took in your scent on the way. He kissed you on the rim of your bra before you felt his hands once again travel up your back. Though this time you knew their destination.

You hesitated for a moment, and he must have sensed it, for he stopped kissing you and looked up. His eyes seemed to be pleading with yours, and you took a deep breath, closed your eyes, and nodded for him to continue.

(Author's Note: If you are against reading lemons, do not read chapter nine. Chapter ten will continue from the morning, and I can offer a brief summary without the immense details at the beginning for those of you who have the morals to skip over it. Not like I _don't_ have morals, I just usually don't listen to them when reading.

For the Xemnas lovers: don't worry! Keep in mind this is not anywhere near the end of the story. This plays a huge significance in the plot as a whole, so stick with me through the Demyx romance. The plot I had formed in my mind when I first decided to write this story won't be changing in any way, so don't worry about this story losing its unique features. [This, from what I could find, is the only existing romance based on Xemnas and a FEMALE, giving it originality. If this is false, I apologize; I am just basing this on my own knowledge of Kingdom Hearts fanfiction on the popular hosting sites.])


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

You could feel the clip on your bra unhitch, and felt the familiar release of the support. Demyx pulled your arms from the sleeves of your open cloak and followed up by removing your black-laced bra. It was carelessly tossed to the side, and your heart pounded as the water manipulator's breath skimmed your exposed breasts.

His hands traveled down to the button on your pants, but you grasped them with your own, fixing him with an intense stare. He blinked in surprise, but you smiled mischievously before you took your hands off of his and grabbed the zipper on his cloak. You began to pull it upward, and as his cloak flew open, he straightened his arms to let it fall to the floor.

His fingers outstretched to your pants, but you shook your head with a tsk-tsk and reached forward again, your abs pulling you to a sitting position. Your fingers fumbled with the clip on his denims as they slipped the button loose.

He smirked down at you, and you responded with a quick smile before pulling down the zipper. You slowly pulled his pants down his legs, and he quickly stepped out of them. You then grasped the end of his boxers, pulling them downward as well. His "instrument" pulsed with its erection as he stepped out of his boxers and pulled off his boots and socks. He slipped the gloves from his fingers and tossed them to the floor.

Finally you allowed him to remove your pants. As they traveled down your legs, you shuddered. The shiver came again as he removed your panties that had matched the bra that had been tossed across the room. The Melodious Nocturne leaned down and breathed in your scent, causing you to inhale sharply and lean your head back.

The rain was still coming down in heavy sheets upon the glass ceiling. It looked like small waves of plenty rushing down the roof, its different layers making it hard to see anything other than the water. The moving of your leg brought your attention away from it and returned it to Demyx. If you didn't know better, you would have figured that was the entire reason he had done it.

He pushed your other leg aside and smirked at you devilishly. He kneeled at the end of the bed and set his head between your legs. You gritted your teeth in anticipation; you knew what he was about to do. Biting your lip, you prepared yourself before it happened.

His tongue delved into your core and you gasped stridently, shuddering and rolling your head back in ecstasy. Demyx took this as a note to go further, his tongue exploring your depths without mercy. You gripped the sheets tightly, moving forward slightly to increase the pleasure.

Sweat was already rolling down your face as your breaths came in rapid heaves. You held it for a moment before letting it out, followed by a gruff moan. A new light came to Demyx's eyes at just how much pleasure he was giving you.

Your hand flew to his hair as you clenched your teeth. Your eyes begged for mercy, but he wasn't paying attention. His own optics were closed in concentration. You groped at the sheets desperately as you froze in your struggles. You tried to resist the sensation pooling at your stomach, but when his tongue gave a quick change of angle, you released, and he eagerly lapped up your honey in satisfaction.

You gripped his bare shoulders and pulled yourself up and looked into his intense aqua eyes. You came face to face with the boyish figure before grinning; it was your turn. You leaned down and engulfed his lips with yours, getting a taste of yourself from the juices that still remained on his lips.

He stumbled to his feet and pressed into the kiss, his hands wrapping around your neck. Still gripping his shoulders, you flipped him onto the bed, your lips separating from his. He seemed to have a look of panic, making it clear he wasn't expecting such a quick action.

You moved over him and straddled his hips, your _(color)_ eyes twinkling with mischief. Demyx stared at you blankly, oblivious as to what you were about to do. You figured this must have been his first time with a woman in this sort of situation.

You grasped his erection and felt a sharp intake of breath come from the nobody. You smiled and gave a chuckle at his naïve mind. You lowered yourself onto him, letting go of his manhood. Uncertainty glittered in his eyes, but as you used your fingers to lift his chin, he seemed to be a bit surer of this.

Forcing him completely into yourself, you gasped in pain. He was bigger than you thought he'd be, especially for his young age. Demyx gave you a look of curiosity, which you answered with a weak smile.

You used your knees to make slow circles with your hips. His mouth hung agape, his lip quivering slightly at the sensation that was so new to him. You knew you were moving too slow for him, but the fact that you were doing so was what made you smile so wickedly. You wanted complete vengeance; the hair tickling you had inflicted had not been good enough for a payback, deeming the torture he had put you through. This was your own way of revenge.

He began to reach up to grasp your hips, but you shook your head in decline. He gritted his teeth and let out a gust of air. You smiled and figured you should probably speed up...and yet, you didn't. Your hips still moved in the same slow motion, and it seemed as though Demyx could hardly take any more of it.

His hands grasped your hips, and you noted he wasn't looking at you in case you would reject again. He moved your hips at a faster pace, making you chuckle softly. You waited to see how long he would continue moving you himself before he would finally realize you could do it on your own. After a few seconds you blinked and shook your head.

"Demyx." He stopped and looked up. You raised your eyebrows and gave him a look. He let go of your hips and allowed you to take control. You went back to work, this time putting in some strength from your abs. You gazed down at the water manipulator curiously. He was biting his lower lip in anticipation, his eyes flickering repeatedly.

You smiled and continued the motions, once again quite aware that after a while this would not be enough for him. He must have been thinking the same thing because a second later he had flipped you over and regained dominance. The song on the CD player changed, Out of Control beginning with the familiar guitar. The chorus, you knew, would almost seem fitting.

Your legs were spread apart roughly, widening your eyes in surprise. You raised your shoulders, wondering if he was going to pull the tongue approach again. A moment later your unasked question was answered.

He plunged into you and you cried out in rapture. He pulled out and delved in again, his hands resting on your upper thighs to allow him more access. He began to hammer into you repeatedly, and you started to pant and grip the sweaty sheets.

His entire body seemed to move in a wave with his actions, and you could see his muscles ripple with the strength he was putting into each thrust. Your back arched as you began to lose control over your nerves. The impact of skin against your clit was causing you to twist and turn in iniquitous protest.

"D-Demyx," you gasped. This seemed to encourage the Melodious Nocturne to press harder, and his eyes flashed with a devilish sparkle, which you easily found sexy, as he made another moan tear from your throat. He quickly silenced it with his lips, and you felt lost within him as his tongue pressed against your maw, asking for entry.

You opened your orifice and allowed him to explore. His tongue massaged yours gently and explored every corner of your mouth. His hips continued to crash against yours with each drive he gave you, and though both of your lips were locked together, a groan escaped the corner of your mouth.

Your tongues danced with the joy of which you were both experiencing. He ended the kiss and grasped your hips before speeding up his motions. You cried out in pleasure and threw your head against the bed. He smirked in satisfaction and increased the speed even more.

You cried out his name repetitively, soon screaming it as you felt the commotion in your abdomen for a second time. Your walls closed in around him in resistance as you fought it off. Demyx raised his eyebrow in surprise at the new feeling from your womanly region.

You gasped erratically, and felt your nails dig into your palms. He continued his movements, though he seemed a bit uncertain as to what was happening. It was an entirely different feel from the oral approach, he noted while watching you squirm beneath him.

Your cavity tightened even more as you finally allowed yourself to release around him. You could hear his own irregular breaths as your own release added to his pleasure. You were both shimmering with a coat of sweat, and you encouraged him to give in by rubbing your hands on his moist chest.

You saw his eyes flicker before a shiver ran down his spine. He shut his optics tightly, and you winced in mild pain as his fingers dug into the top of your thigh. He released into you, gasping for breath. You smiled in satisfaction and wrapped your hand around the back of his head before pulling him into another kiss.

He fell onto the bed beside you, returning the kiss eagerly, though he had to pause now and then to take a breath. His hand roamed along the comforter in search of the end of it. Pulling the sheets down, he sat up and gripped your sides. He slid you to the top of the bed and joined you without a word.

You slipped your legs under the covers and lay down, sinking into the soft mattress. He followed a moment later and pulled the covers up to your chin. Demyx's hand rested upon your cheek after he brushed away a few strands of hair. He leaned in and kissed you tenderly before wrapping his arm around your waist and closing his eyes. You smiled and followed in pursuit, sleep overcoming you quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

You rolled over, your hand falling upon an empty pillow. Your eyes shot open and you sat up instantly, your eyes gazing at the other side of the bed in search of the nobody you had hoped to wake up next to. You cupped your hands around your face and pushed against it, bringing them across your temples in an attempt to wake up.

Was last night a dream? Had you just imagined Demyx making love to you? As the sheets fell from your torso, your question was answered. You glanced around the room cautiously before getting up and rushing to retrieve your scattered clothing.

By the time you were zipping down your cloak, the Melodious Nocturne walked in, drying his hair with a small towel. He stopped at the sight of you, his aqua eyes traveling down your body. With a satisfied smile, he waved to you in greeting.

"Hello, Demyx. Sleep well?" you asked coolly. He shrugged.

"I suppose." He went to the CD player to press stop at last. As he put the CD back in its case, you crossed your arms, a playfully disappointed look coming over your features.

"_I_ slept fine. Thank you for asking." He didn't even turn to look at you. How rude! "Demyx." He looked over his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"My gosh, you _are_ impossible!" You chuckled and made your way over to him. He bent to kiss your forehead, causing you to blush faintly. "Did you get the laundry?" His brows curled upward and he opened his mouth slightly before giving you an innocent glance.

"Not exactly..." You rolled your eyes.

"Fine. I'll go get it. It has to be put in the dryer..."

"Wait!" He grasped your hand and stopped you from walking away.

"Demyx, no repeats. Come on; wasn't last night enough?"

"No." He blinked and shook his head. "I mean that's not what I meant." You raised a brow in curiosity. "I-I have something to show you. It's really cool," he said in an attempt to be convincing.

"What is it?" Demyx opened his mouth to reply, changed his mind, and began to run toward the portal, dragging a stumbling you behind him. "W-will you let go of my wrist?" you yelled in protest. He released you with uncertainty, making sure you were still following him. He waved you onward, stepping into the doorway.

"Come on!"

"I'm coming!" You ran into the portal, reappearing in Proof of Existence. He was dashing across the room, and with an exasperated sigh, you followed him. It was too early for this.

Demyx ran into your room with you close at his heels. You stopped dead once you gazed upon the balcony in shock. A sheet of white fluff covered the entire platform, and small flakes of it were still falling. Demyx danced around in the stuff, his cloak already covered with white spots that almost looked like dandruff from a distance.

"Watch! You can do this!" He stuck out his tongue and caught a flake. You wrinkled your nose in repugnance and cautiously stepped forward.

"That's disgusting," you said with repulsion.

"No it's not! It's fun! See?" He did it again, this time dashing around in attempt to collect more. He stopped and looked at you. You kicked at the stuff, watching as the excess white flew up in the wind. "I wonder what it is..." He dove into the material, popping his head, now covered in white, and shaking it off. "It's cold!"

You began to laugh, pointing at him. He blinked in bafflement and reached up and scratched his head. After you didn't stop, he stretched one side of his lips over in annoyance.

"What?"

"You," you gasped, "look old! Your hair is all white." He made a pouting face and shoved his face back into the fluff in attempt to cover his head. You grinned mischievously and scooped up some of the flakes and packed it in your hands. Demyx sat up abruptly and shook the stuff from his head, leaning on his knees. His cloak was no longer black.

You tossed the sphere you had made, giving a whoop as it hit its mark. The ball began to melt and slowly slid off of Demyx's unhappy face. You began to laugh, clutching your stomach. Something hard hit your shoulder, making you jump up in alarm. Flakes fell from your cloak and onto the majority of it.

"Hey..." You frowned and vigorously began to make more spheres. Demyx, with playful glee, began to do the same, his aqua eyes wide and glittering with amusement. The both of you began throwing the balls at each other, ducking when you could and cheering when you hit the target.

Laughter echoed around the outdoors, as well as through a few windows around the castle, catching the attention of a certain firebug. He narrowed his eyes and set off to investigate. He snapped his fingers to an unknown beat as he walked down the corridors.

You and Demyx were panting with exhaustion, both glaring at each other playfully. The Melodious Nocturne seemed to have the aura of joy normally found on a small child, and you could find yourself feeling that same sort of happiness.

"What...the hell...did you do to me?" you panted breathlessly. He shrugged.

"Screwed you?" You gave a giggle, leaning forward slightly at the sharp pains in your lungs. It was bad enough you were exhausted, but now you were laughing.

"I didn't mean _that_!" You sighed and put your hair back up with the hair tie from your wrist. "I mean...before I began hanging out with you, I was disciplined. I was...calm. You made me into some sort of kid!" He grinned proudly, only to have his face filled with white as you teasingly chucked another sphere. He spit some of it out of his mouth before wiping the rest off with his sleeve.

"What can I say? I'm a good influence!" Your mouth fell open in disbelief. _Good_ influence?!

"You are a _terrible_ authority!" you retorted. He pouted and slouched over, but perked up a second later.

"Watch this! Remember I told you I'd show you more later?" The water forms began to take shape. You chuckled, remembering very clear the show he put on last time. Once again you looked at a water form of yourself, as well as one of Demyx. This time, however, another figure began to take shape.

You recognized the silhouette of Axel as he stepped toward your 'twin.' He appeared to be hitting on her or something of the matter, and you watched with amusement as Demyx's figure clenched his fists. The real Demyx's face was lit with merriment.

You looked back at the show. A sitar had appeared in the Melodious Nocturne's hands, and the form was approaching Axel angrily. He raised the sitar and began to beat the other form to a mere puddle. You began to laugh hysterically, not only because of the show, but mostly due to the nobody whom was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

Demyx froze, the forms reducing to puddles. Axel raised a red eyebrow at him and stepped forward, the white substance melting at his boots. In fact, any fluff around him seemed to melt away instantly.

"I see how you can be so amused with snow, Demmy," Axel growled sarcastically.

"Snow?" Demyx cocked his head.

"This." Axel pointed to the white substance. You suddenly brightened with an idea and ducked into the snow quickly. Your hands cupped around the flakes, and you let your body heat warm it slightly before you set it down and let it cool. A wicked glee sparkled in your _(color)_ eyes as you picked it back up again and drew your arm backward.

"Show?"

"Snow, Demyx." Axel's eyes seemed to glare at him, but he twitched in surprise as a snowball hit him in the midsection of his arm. His jade gaze snapped to you, and you smiled weakly. "It's..." He frowned at you and turned back to the blonde. "...a colder version of rain."

"So it's water?" Demyx asked hopefully. Axel rolled his eyes and nodded. You stared at Axel apprehensively before a huge pile of snow fell on top of you, submerging you completely. You dug your way through the darkness before your head popped up. Sending a dry glare in Demyx's direction, you wriggled your way free.

"I hate you," you muttered.

"So it was angry sex I heard last night then, hmm?" Axel asked with interest. Color rose to your cheeks instantly as you rubbed the back of your neck.

"You...heard us?"

"Loud and clear," he responded easily. "I wouldn't be surprised if you two woke the whole castle with your screams. I knew you were a whore." You jumped in surprise at the insult. Pointing a finger at him, you opened your mouth to retort, but suddenly it hit you. Xemnas.

Your eyes widened, and you scrambled to your feet before dashing out of the room. Your head turned from side to side wildly as though the Superior would be standing somewhere in the room. You dashed up the ramp and outside again, ponytail flowing behind you. Your drawstrings clinked as you sprinted up the castle in search of your mentor, your superior, your _hero_.

You were almost there. Just a few more ramps and you would be at the top of the castle. You panted with the long run, feeling quite warm despite the chilly air that penetrated your robes. Just as you were about to climb the last elevation to the Alter of Naught, a hand grasped your wrist and jerked you backwards.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey! What are you-" You looked behind you. "Saïx! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Xemnas had requested to see you," the Lunar Diviner replied.

"Well, I was on my way to see him."

"He's not up there," he said coolly. You cocked your head. Was Xemnas in the Hall of Empty Melodies? Saïx held out his unoccupied hand and made a dark portal. Stepping into it, he dragged you along behind him, much to your protests.

You felt the dark flames lick at your skin, but you weren't afraid. You had been through all of this with Xemnas earlier, though you wondered if you'd ever get used to the sensation of disappearing and reappearing a ways away.

A sudden brightness made you shield your eyes. It was white, like the rest of the castle, but even more luminescent. You felt Saïx let go of your wrist, so you slowly opened your eyes in order to give them time to adjust.

"Welcome to the lab," Saïx said calmly, holding out his hand in a silent order for you to keep walking. You stepped forward cautiously, and it wasn't until you spotted the back of Xemnas did you take normal strides.

The Superior seemed to be studying a few pieces of paper on the desk in front of him. His silver eyebrows were pulled into a frown that you guessed was confusion. His amber eyes closed and he shook his head in frustration.

"Xemnas," Saïx pronounced. Xemnas turned around and faced the two of you, nodding with understanding. He flicked his hand in a signal for Saïx to go. The blue-haired man dipped his head and turned around, walking toward the open portal. A smirk played his features as he stepped in.

"You have arrived."

"Yes," you stated. "What is it you wanted to see me for?"

"Your training. Though, there is something I would like to talk to you about first." You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. "I understand..." He turned around and faced the desk again, forcing you to stare at the back of his spiky hair. "...that it might get a bit lonely in the castle for one that holds a heart within their breast."

"What do you mean 'holds a heart?'" You frowned and cocked your head to the side. He turned back around, looking as though he were almost in positive glee.

"Because you have a heart of your own, you can feel."

"Feel what?"

"...Emotion."

"What does this have to do with anything?" you asked impatiently.

"Us Nobodies do not have a heart. I want to make it perfectly clear that we cannot feel pain, grief, happiness...or love." It didn't seem to hit you until the words began to sink in. You understood what he was trying to say; the Organization did not have hearts. They could not feel.

Your eyes clouded with disbelief as you stared blankly ahead of you. Last night...it had been a hoax. You had been used like some sort of cheap whore. _That's_ what Xemnas was trying to tell you. The world around you began to spin, and a wave of nausea mixed with pain and hatred..._emotion_ came over you. You wanted to run...just run away. It was a one-sided affection, destined to go nowhere.

"So you see, whatever has been going on in the castle these previous days, more directly last night, was maybe different than what you had imagined." Tears pooled in your eyes as you finally looked at Xemnas. You took a deep breath. _Tears are not going to change a thing_. _Crying won't make Demyx have a heart_. You ran the thoughts through your head continually. _Stay strong_.

"So you're saying...I shouldn't be deceived?"

"Precisely. As for Demyx, I am entirely astonished you would give yourself to one such as him." Anger flared inside of you. Was he insulting the water manipulator? Then again, could you really care for him that much when you knew he didn't- _couldn't_ feel the same? "I believe you were being careless."

"I felt-"

"Exactly. You felt." He began to walk toward you slowly until he was directly in front of you, gazing at you with his fiery amber eyes. "The heart is fascinating. Perhaps you should spend less time taking such a precious momentum for granted," suggested Xemnas coolly. "Mixing into the wrong type of people could alter your future immensely. You should maybe concentrate on making yourself useful to the Organization.

"I don't suppose you have been told your destiny?" You frowned and shook your head. "And I would assume you must have a power of some sort. Tell me, _(name)_, what is your element?" You hesitated. Element?

"I...do not possess an element, but rather an ability," you explained. Xemnas tilted his head in interest, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. "I hold the ability to wield any weapon." His eyes grew even more concentrated, and he turned around and began to pace about the room.

"Then I would expect your skills would be a bit more developed."

"I can fight! I base most of my technique on Martial Arts. I'm just unsure of whether or not it would be useful here." Xemnas turned his head to look at you.

"We shall see. I would prefer to observe your dexterity. You shall battle Demyx tomorrow in the meeting hall." You opened your mouth in protest, but a quick glare from Xemnas silenced you.

"Yes, Xemnas." You lowered your head. How were you supposed to do that? You didn't even stand a chance when Xemnas went easy on you! You turned around and began to walk toward the area from which you came, but stopped short. The portal was gone. "Um..." You turned to look at him.

"Give into the darkness," he ordered. Your brows curled up in uncertainty, and you turned around and closed your eyes. You had done this before, though it was completely accidental during your little spar with Saïx. You cleared your mind and soon felt yourself dissolving into darkness.

You reappeared in Proof of Existence, a little ways off of your target. You had concentrated on ending up in Demyx's room, but it was only a few steps away. You began to close the distance before a firebug stepped in front of you. You jumped back in reaction, receiving the usual smirk in return.

"Walk with me," said Axel. Not a suggestion; an order. Your eyes hardened into a questioning glare. It would be stupid to refuse, especially in the state you were in with the Organization as it was. He was your superior, as much as you hated to admit it. You gave him an impatient glance, giving him the hint that if he wanted to walk with you, he'd better start walking.

He took the hint. You followed silently at his side, and it wasn't until the two of you had left the room that he began talking. It was a bit of a contrast to Demyx considering Axel was playful in a sarcastic way, but he was also dead serious.

"So how do you like being Mansex's apprentice?"

"Why do you keep calling him Mansex?" you asked with annoyance.

"If you rearrange the letters in his names, it spells Mansex. X-E-M-N-A-S to M-A-N-S-E-X. Got it memorized?" You glared at him.

"No. It's incredibly stupid...and I'll have to be sure to call him that sometime." Axel snorted.

"Nice knowing ya."

"Whatever," you mumbled. "Why do you want to walk with me in the first place?" The Flurry of Dancing Flames gave a shake of his head and a tsk-tsk.

"You know, you really need to level up your curiosity," came the sarcasm. "Honestly, you ask too many questions. If you're so inquisitive, I was wondering how your training was coming along."

"Who cares?" His jade gaze snapped upon you in mockery.

"You don't know? Oh, I see..." He nodded thoughtfully. "The Organization cares. Once you complete your training, you'll be sent on your first mission. You will be a tremendous help, though I have yet to believe this. I'm only repeating what Xaldin told me."

"Who?" Axel chuckled.

"Xaldin. You'll get to meet him in due time."

"O...K..." You sighed and scratched your head. "So what's in it for me?" He gave you an amused look. You answered it with an analytical gaze.

"You think just like a criminal would. Tell me...how long have you been in this business?"

"Only as far as I can remember."

"So I suppose it didn't take you long at all before you became a heartless?" You blinked at him in astonishment. He didn't know?

"I...have a heart..." He didn't seem to react to this, but stared ahead thoughtfully as the sound of boots against marble echoed.

"So what are you? Is your heart immersed in darkness?" You frowned. Why was he so concerned all of a sudden?

"No...I allow a faint glow of light to keep me from crossing over. So far it's working, but this teleporting thing is making it falter," you muttered dryly. He chuckled.

"So it would. You're neutral then...we have more in common than I thought."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Well can't I move to a different room?" you yelled angrily at the blue-haired man before you. Xemnas was apparently out doing something important, so you had given up hope of talking to him; the mission was supposedly going to take some time.

Saïx crossed his arms and fixed you with an unbiased gaze. He didn't seem to be taking your request seriously. In fact, from the look of it, he was actually taking pleasure from your pain! How rude of him!

"I don't see why it would make such a difference," he droned coolly.

"If sleeping on top of snow in a cold biome appeals to you, why don't I just take your room?" You crossed your own arms and glared at him, putting some attitude into your stance. He gave a snort of amusement before relaxing his arms at his sides and turning around calmly. He began to walk away, opening a portal. "Hey! Hey, I'm not done talking to you! Saïx!" You growled indignantly and stomped your foot. "This isn't over! I'll get a new room yet!"

The Luna Diviner had already disappeared into the darkness. You heaved a sigh and sat down in the computer chair with boredom. Lights danced in front of your eyes, drawing your attention to the computer screen. The keyboard seemed a bit oversized, but it also had buttons you had never seen before. A certain group of them caught your eye.

Each one of the Organization members' names were listed, every one of them on a different key. You frowned and reached forward curiously. Your finger found Demyx's key and pushed it, a beep sounding from the speakers. You jumped in surprise and looked up in reaction.

A message was printed on the screen, above the massive movement of different files: searching. After a few seconds, you were looking at a picture of Demyx. He was smirking...it so figured.

Beneath the picture and file name was an entire written report on his past, or what they knew of it, and the missions he'd been sent on: those he had completed, and those he'd failed. Your eyes scanned the text, though you had no idea what you were looking for. You supposed you wanted to find anything that might hint what his real life was like.

You touched the mouse and scrolled down, the text rolling up the screen in a blur. Sighing, you pulled up the find menu. Typing in a few words that might indicate the real Demyx, you watched as the message flashed upon the screen that read, 'No matches found.' You tried something else. Nothing.

Sighing, you scrolled down some more until you reached the bottom of the page. A link was pasted there and you inquiringly clicked it. A small window popped up on the screen showing a map with a blinking red dot. What made you take a second look was that the red dot was moving. Narrowing your eyes, you clicked on it. The picture zoomed in immediately.

From what you could see, this was a tracking device. You guessed the zoom would probably only work within the castle because of the cameras that must be set up; you could see Demyx idly walking down a hallway. He stopped at a large door and looked up at it before reaching out his arm to an ID sensor.

His hand pressed against the small scanner, and a moment later the door was opening. The water manipulator put up his hood and stepped into the room. Once again, the map on the screen zoomed out, receiving a groan of frustration from you.

"Stupid computer..." you mumbled and watched as the dot moved through what looked to be a large space. "What...? What floor is that?" You looked closer, studying the map carefully. There was a whole different floor of the castle and you didn't even know it. You must have missed it when taking only the one way to The Alter of Naught.

Well, now you had something to explore. You supposed it might be a bit easier to find your way there and around the place if you joined Demyx quickly, but there were the other files to check out too, and some of the Organization members' names you hadn't even seen before. One, however, you recognized instantly.

You pressed Larxene's key and watched as the computer did its search. Her picture came up on the screen, and you found yourself staring at a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. You cocked your head and scrolled down to her death. She had died at the hands of Sora...who was that?

You looked back down at the keyboard and pressed 'Zexion.' You had no idea who Zexion was...as well as the keys that read Marluxia, Vexen, Roxas, and Lexaeus. You didn't know Xaldin either, but you had heard of him.

Another blue-haired man appeared on the screen, though this one had sort of an emo-style haircut. He looked as though he might be a mysterious one, but then again, he appeared as though he might just be one of those people that would hang out anywhere with anyone.

You checked a few other files out, gaining your own personal opinions on the ones you looked up. Of course, these thoughts were not exactly complimenting.

"Ew! Lexaeus is one ugly dude."

"Haha! Vexen looks like a woman!"

"Oh my gosh...Marluxia looks gay. Ahaha! The element of _flower_? Who has the element of flower? That pink hair...would look funny on Demyx..." (Though unfortunately, you had no idea of the few people passing through the room, especially at this point. Axel had been walking through in search of some papers and had heard your little comment. With a smirk, he left the room without a word, plots forming in his mind. Poor Demyx.)

"Roxas..." (It was a good thing Axel had left when he did.) "...Who's...Roxas?" You pressed the key and watched as the file made its way to the surface. You wrinkled your nose in disgust; this Roxas person looked like some sort of wannabe. Then again, he looked perfectly natural in the second photo in which he was wearing an Organization cloak. "Why does he have two pictures?" you wondered to yourself, frowning at the screen. You scrolled down and began to read.

"The Key of Destiny..." you read aloud, observing the description of his weapons. "Keyblade? What the heck is that?" You continued reading, mindlessly twiddling your thumbs. "Axel's best friend. Did Roxas...die?" You scrolled down to the bottom of the page. There was no text reading on the nobody's death whatsoever.

You figured you'd try the link and found it worked. You looked upon some strange map that you were sure wasn't Castle Oblivion. The blinking red light wasn't in motion. Knowing the tracking device required cameras to do its full process, you exited the window.

The last key you were entirely curious about was waiting. It didn't interest you to look up Saïx or anyone else's past at the moment. This place wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, so you could always come back. Besides, you had yet to read up on Xemnas. Xaldin's file opened immediately when you pressed the key.

"Um...OK, those sideburns are _not_ natural," you said with displeasure.

"Maybe not for women," came a voice behind you. Your eyes widened instantly; you always seemed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Turning around slowly, you faced a man that was an exact replica of the photo on the screen.

"Do you know you have really blue eyes? They're very deep," you said instantly with a tone of innocence. You knew you were just trying to get out of the situation, but it didn't seem to work.

"Should you really be toying with the computer? You'll break something."

"Will not!" you shot back immediately. "At least I can look at the screen without shattering it!"

"What an interesting sense of humor you have," he observed.

"My, what interesting hair you have!" you exclaimed dramatically, cupping your cheeks with a mock surprise expression. "Seriously...you should shave those things off. You're scaring people." The Whirlwind Lancer reached up and touched his long, bushy sideburns that curved onto his face.

Instantaneously, you felt as though you shouldn't have said a word. He wasn't threatening you or anything, but there was sort of a dangerous vibe from him. He gave you a sneer before disappearing into a portal. You let out the breath you'd been holding and got out of the chair.

It was time to check out that floor that you'd missed. But first...you'd have to find it. Dashing out of the room, you figured you should ask Axel. You'd only left him a moment ago from your walk, so he had to be around there somewhere.

Your voice echoed throughout the corridors as you called his name repeatedly. The Flurry of Dancing Flames, a few corners away, opened one eye. From where he was standing, he could barely hear you, but your voice still reached him. He shoved himself off of the wall he'd been leaning on and set out to meet you half way.

Your footsteps carried you swiftly down the hallways, and as you turned a corner, you bumped into Axel and fell onto the floor. "Ow..." you murmured, helping yourself up and rubbing your hip. The firebug before you chuckled and shook his head.

"That was graceful."

"Shaddap." You gave him a dry glare with a slight smile. "Do you know how to get to...um...this other floor. It's got this big empty space, and um...Demyx just went there."

"Oh, that helps me a lot," he replied, rolling his eyes. "I think I know what you're talking about, but I'm not about to take _you_ there."

"Why not?" you wailed.

"Because I'm incredibly enthusiastic about getting there, and I can't wait up for you while you try to catch up."

"That was a bit long for sarcasm, Axel."

"Actually, I'm hungry. I was about to go eat."

"But I need you to get up there," you protested persistently.

"Why?"

"It has this code thingy."

"This code thingy...I see. Why don't you wait for Demyx?"

"He's already up there! Please?" He stared at you blankly as though thinking it over. Shrugging, he shook his head in defeat. Your eyes sparkled with victory as he looked up at you with a cocked head of annoyance.

"I hate you."


	13. Lost Chapter 1: Be My Valentine

Lost Chapter #1: Be My Valentine

Through the darkness, black hair swayed in a pallid woman's face. Her bright green eyes could be seen glowing as they stared ahead blankly. She seemed to show no emotion; she was a woman of mystery, and this is what baffled you. Why were you having these dreams?

The surroundings began to grow lighter and you found yourself on the same beach as your previous dream. Though this time, you were in a different area. Black jagged rocks jutted out of the sea, salty mist hovering around them as the waves crashed against the sides. It was extremely windy, which is why the woman's hair was blowing so wildly.

You approached her cautiously, cocking your head to the side. She seemed so fragile...so _lost_. You reached out your hand to her as though to touch her, but pulled back as a sound reached your ears. Was it your imagination? You carefully outstretched your arm again, but once more you heard the voice.

The little girl you recognized from before stumbled in the sand. She was yelling to the woman, but it was so hard to hear over the waves. You had to strain your ears to make out her words.

"Mother!" She seemed to be calling it repeatedly, but it wasn't until she was a few feet away from the woman that her mother acknowledged her presence with a warm smile. The young girl sat on the woman's lap and rested her back against the woman's bosom.

"Aimi..." You looked to your left in surprise. The proverbial man was approaching the pair. "Don't you look lovely?" He presented the woman with a bouquet of flowers. Aimi smiled and took them gratefully. "We thought we would find you here."

"I can hear her in the ocean mist..." The woman's voice was barely audible. It was very quiet and smooth, almost as though in song. You studied her with concentration. Hear who?

"Aimi, she's gone. It's time to face up to that fact," the man cooed.

"I know she's gone," Aimi snapped irritably. "But her spirit is within me...it's as though, when she died to save my life, her heart became my own." The woman looked up at you warily and met your gaze. Once again the sudden impact made you gasp and step back. When she spoke, you could have guessed she was speaking to anyone, but then again... "_(Name)_, do you feel her?"

You opened your mouth to reply, but the darkness began to return. It submerged everything, leaving you in emptiness. You took a deep intake of air and sat up sharply in Demyx's bed. Glancing down at him, you saw he was still sleeping soundly.

_How long have I been asleep?_ you wondered to yourself before climbing from the sheets. Throwing on your cloak, you walked from the room and out of Proof of Existence. There was no sign of any other nobody that seemed to be awake, making your heart beat faster.

You made your way down to the office where Xemnas seemed to be most of the time lately. However, when you walked in, there was no sign of the Superior. "Huh...he normally doesn't sleep this long," you said aloud.

Your feet carried you to the message board. You yawned as you scanned it briefly. There didn't seem to be any news of upcoming meetings.

Your eyes fell upon the calendar in curiosity. X's marked the dates that had passed; you had been keeping track since everyone else was too lazy to do so. Grabbing a pen, you marked off the thirteenth before stopping short.

It was the fourteenth of February. You silently wondered if Organization XIII knew anything about Valentine's Day in the first place. They didn't have hearts, so why would it matter? It would be some sort of holiday of lust. Even so, it was always a fun day to act amorous to people just for amusement. It always seemed to creep them out, and you, being the adroit little demon you were, put it on extra thick just to make them go crazy in annoyance.

Plots formed in your mind of tortures you could inflict on poor Demyx that day. You would need hearts...lots of hearts. But as you tried to find a way to get some, a new idea came to you. With a nefarious grin, you dashed from the room and back toward the rooms.

You would wake up every member of the Organization, telling them there was an urgent meeting in the meeting hall. Valentine's Day was the perfect April First for you. As you slipped into each room and called their occupants' names, your evil plan began to fall into place.

Now you had to find something to say. It had to be incredibly stupid...something they didn't care about. Valentine's Day! It was perfect! There was just one room left to visit, and you were not looking forward to it.

As you stepped into Axel's room, your eyes widened instantly at the temperature change. You looked around with a dry gaze; you were warm, and too warm. Axel was laid out across the bed on his back. His arms were against his sides in a straight posture.

"What a stiff...Axel." You whispered in his ear, hoping he'd awaken. He was always dozing off during the day, so surely he wouldn't sleep very hard now. Sure enough, a jade eye opened and gazed at you critically.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames sat up and glared at you. "What?"

"There's a meeting."

"That's it? You should have woken me earlier; I can hardly contain my excitement," he said sarcastically before laying back down and rolling over to face the opposite wall.

"Axel...it's urgent. Come on. Get your lazy butt out of bed." You left the room and happily skipped down the halls with glee. The door to the meeting hall was already open, and it appeared most of the Organization, or what was left of it, was already there and waiting for the meeting to start.

"Is Xemnas going to get here any time soon?" a grumpy voice called down to you. You instantly pinned the higher pitched tone to Demyx. The sounds of a dark portal echoed through the room as Axel appeared in his high-perched chair. You stepped up to the middle platform calmly and looked up at all of the nobodies.

"Xemnas didn't call this meeting; I did." Angry groans and mutters answered this, but your glare silenced them. "Guess what, everybody?" There was no answer. "Today's Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day!" You threw your arms up dramatically as though opening them for a hug.

"What? You woke us up this early just to tell us about some stupid day for people with hearts?" That one came from Xigbar.

"Yeah, really! Why should we care?" Demyx.

"Because we love each other _so_ much." That one, of course, was Axel.

"Come on, people!" you yelled. "Valentine's Day is a day when you can share something special with the ones you care about...preferably the opposite sex, if you don't mind. I would like to keep my breakfast."

Silence greeted your ears before each one of the members disappeared into darkness. "Bunch of misfits," you mumbled to yourself, and exited the hall. As soon as you stepped out of the door an arm wrapped around your shoulders. You jumped in surprise.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Valentine." You looked at your 'admirer.'

"Demyx!" He batted his eyelashes at you. Your eyes widened and you quickly pulled away from his grasp, receiving a pout from the water manipulator. "O...K...you need sleep. Go back to bed." You pointed toward the direction of Proof of Existence.

"Will you join me?"

"Go back to bed!" you yelled angrily. He gave you a grim smile before disappearing into the dark depths.

"Well, now that he's gone..." Xaldin stepped around the corner, a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Oh no...not you too." You took a step back in fear.

"Will you...be my Valentine?" Your eyes didn't seem to be able to get any bigger before you took off running down the corridors, fleeing to your balcony. Sure, it was covered in snow, but right now, that seemed like heaven.

You slipped around a corner and leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. Man, what a mistake. Who should approach you next but Saïx? The blue-haired man smirked at you, taking note of your weariness. He opened his mouth to speak, but you shook your head vigorously and began to wobble away. You would have run, but frankly you were a bit too tired.

As you turned another corner, you bumped in to Xigbar. "Not...you...too," you breathed.

"Move it," he said sharply. Your face filled with relief; he still hated you! You wanted to hug him. Then again, this could be your chance to do some torturing.

"Xiggy!" You ran forward and wrapped your arms around him. Instantly you were tossed to the ground. "Ow! Happy Valentine's Day to you too!" you snapped angrily, struggling to your feet.

"Oh that's right...I almost forgot. I made a poem for you on this special day." He cleared his throat.

"Oh no," you moaned.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. Demyx is a fool, and so are you!" He began to laugh.

"That's not funny!" you shouted angrily and kicked him in the shin. The yellow-eyed glare he gave you sent you sprinting away. You were still panting when you reached Proof of Existence, and you were suddenly grateful you hadn't been able to find Xemnas to tell him about the holiday. Maybe now you could get some sleep.

"Hey, Xevia." The whispered voice came from your left. _Please no..._

You turned and looked at Axel, who was waiting outside his doorway. "I have something to show you," he said quietly, beckoning you over. You shook your head in a pleading manner, but he continued to motion for you to go with him. You sighed in defeat and followed the firebug.

Once again you were standing in his room, and once again you were too warm. You figured it must be because you had been in the cold castle for so long that you had grown used to it. Axel walked toward his own stereo and pressed play.

Flames erupted around the both of you, and Axel summoned his chakrams with raised hands. They spun rapidly at his sides. He smirked at you wolfishly. Looking at him in disgust, it took you a moment to get it.

Burning Love by Elvis Presley blasted over the speakers. Your hands flew to your ears as you convulsed. You could take it anymore! Were they trying to drive you crazy?

You scurried from the room and onto the balcony. Your breath came in short gasps, but you sighed with relief and rested your arms against the railing bordering the deck. You were safe...what a relief. Did all of them coordinate with each other, or were they all just crazy? You made an attempt to put it past you before concentrating on the moon above you. Just when you were about to drift off into daydreaming, a deep voice interrupted your thoughts.

"I've been waiting for you, Xevia."

(Author's Note: Yeah, OK...this chapter was really stupid and pointless, but I wanted to do SOMETHING for Valentine's Day. Please forgive me. XD At least the Burning Love thing was funny...or I thought it was when I came up with it. I am going to get some WEIRD reviews for this chapter.)


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The alabaster door loomed before you, its magnificent white color glowing with the little light there was. You ran toward it with alacrity, glancing back at Axel to make sure he was following you. He seemed to be doing so, though without any enthusiasm whatsoever. In fact, it seemed he was taking his dear old time.

"Hey, Speedy! If you go any slower, you'll get plowed over by a turtle! Come on!" you yelled back to him. He seemed to take amusement by your comment, responding with a playful smirk.

"Aren't you a bit too fat to be a turtle?" he called back, making you turn a bright red.

"Now that's just rude!" You stood in an akimbo position, an eyebrow raised in arrogance. Axel caught up with you, his jade eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I can't help it if the truth hurts." He pulled off his glove and pressed his hand against the screen. You blinked in shock; you weren't used to seeing Axel's skin other than his face and his neck. A blue light scanned his palm before a loud click reverberated on the walls. A hissing sound emitted from the door before it slid open.

"Thanks, Speedy." You gave Axel a wink and stepped into the new area. It didn't surprise you that the walls and floors were white. Another door loomed in front of you. It was of a large size and was rather baroque. Carved ridges swirled around the Organization symbol, which was of a darker off-white and centered on the door.

You walked up and sighed in exasperation; there was an entry pad that required a password. You would have normally given up, but if this floor had so many tests to get past the security system, surely the Organization must be hiding something there. You puzzled on the password...what could it be?

You tried something simple by typing in thirteen. It was clearly invalid; the keys began to flash dangerously, and you had to punch them to get them to stop. After trying a few more passwords, you were about to just smash the stupid thing and get in without using any more logic. It was at this state of mind that you often worked best because you tried things you would not normally pull.

Rolling your eyes in sadistic glee, you laughed mirthlessly and typed in something incredibly obvious, which is what would make people think it wouldn't work. You typed in the word password, your mind clearly made up that it would not go through and that you would have to punch the keypad again.

The loud clack of the door's lock system made you jump. This door did not seem to have as much technology as the last one. It creaked open at the pressure of your hand as you walked in slowly. Light reflected in your pupils, making you squint. You were so used to the constant nighttime appearance that your eyes were no longer used to the light they were receiving now.

Giving a gasp of surprise, you shut the door behind you and plodded toward the center of the room in shock. Slowly turning around in a circle, you looked up at your surroundings. Thousands of books were stacked high on shelves, and a large chandelier sparkled above your head. It appeared to be some sort of grand library.

A desk was set against the far wall, a small reading lamp set upon it. A wooden chair was slightly pulled away from the small table as though its occupant had recently left. There was something else that also referred to a previous visitor: a book lay open on the desk, its pages divided neatly as though it had been read halfway through before its reader had stopped.

You walked toward it inquisitively and cocked your neck at an odd angle so you could study it. It appeared to be of some sort of romance, making you wonder which Organization member was reading it. But why would you care? You had an entire library to amuse you now, so you didn't need to waste your time in solving pointless mysteries.

A sliding ladder hung on a curved pole that was set above the shelves for elevation use. You ardently ran toward it and climbed a few of the steps. You had always wanted to ride on one of those things.

Pushing off against the wall, you yelled an asinine 'wheeeeeeeeeeeeee' as the ladder slid across the bar and around the library. Giggling, you pushed off from the other wall and returned to your original spot. A few titles jumped out at you.

Taking the few books from their shelves, you climbed down the later and examined them on the desk. They seemed to be atlas books containing maps of the different worlds as well as pictures from visits there.

You frowned and opened one, flipping through some pages. Your eyes rested on a very familiar sight. The beach you had so often seen in your dreams was photographed and placed on the page.

Closing it instantly, you gathered up the books in your arms and ran toward the door. Struggling with it made you stumble out awkwardly, and you barely managed to keep your balance. However, your concentration on making sure the books didn't tumble out of your arms kept your attention away from what was in front of you.

Your arms ran straight into a figure's torso, causing you to look up in astonishment. "D-Demyx!" you exclaimed before looking back down at the books and moving your body to keep them in place. So you had collected a lot of them...so what?

Your attempts nevertheless were worthless; the books fell from your arms and fell to the floor with numerous thuds. Your face grew hot as you kneeled to pick them back up. Cradling them back in your arms, you stood up and blew a stray strand of hair from your eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Demyx raised an eyebrow.

"I was just checking out the library," you said instantly, shrugging. "I could ask the same about you." He raised his brows and smiled innocently.

"But that doesn't mean I have to answer it!" he teased playfully. You gave him a dry look and tilted your body slightly so a few books slid toward him. He caught them without hesitation, though he seemed a bit surprised.

"Then I'm sure you'll be kind enough to help me carry these back to your room," you drawled. You led the way out of the area, quite happily noting the difference in weight. Thanks, Demyx.

The Melodious Nocturne followed you, a pout procured on his boyish face. This brought a smile to your lips as you walked backwards to face him. "You are such a pansy!"

"Am not!" he retorted. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, turning back around. You silently wondered when you'd actually find time to even look at the books today; you had training with Xemnas as well as your individual training. You were practicing on your own with fans today, and you knew that would take up most of your time.

You hadn't learned how to summon your weapons like the others yet. Xemnas had not gotten around to teaching you, but you were certain it was similar to teleporting. In the meantime, you had made sheaths for your sais on a belt that you wore under your robe. It even had a strap for your retractable bo staff.

Unfortunately, the bulk of the weapons under the material did not go unnoticed. The light sounds of shuffling could be heard behind you, bringing a frown to your features.

"Demyx, what are you doing back there?" The water manipulator didn't answer. You adjusted the books in your arms. Some of the cloth on your cloak was caught between your arm and the bottom book. "Ah...oh well," you muttered.

In a quick motion, Demyx ran past you, and you felt a tug on your belt. You looked down in surprise, moving your possessions to the side. Slight anger flared in your chest. You looked up instantly, _(color)_ eyes blazing.

"Give that back!" you yelled after him. He laughed and held up a stolen sai, a stupid grin on his face. You took off after him, the books dropped and forgotten. You started laughing, your smile widening as you closed the distance between the two of you.

You were just about to tackle him when he turned a corner sharply, heading down another hall. Naturally, you instantly turned as well. Demyx stopped short and you ran into his back and fell backwards and onto your rear.

"What the-? Demyx, you little twerp!" you growled, pulling yourself to your feet. "What was that for?" Man, you ran into so many people in this castle...literally. As you peeked over his shoulder, your question was answered.

Saïx glared at you from a foot away, his amber eyes ablaze. Your first instinct was to duck back down behind Demyx and hide. You, of course, followed through with the immature action. Demyx stepped to the side, leaving you out in the open. You smiled at the Luna Diviner weakly.

"If you two have nothing better to do than fool around, I would suggest taking missions," he said calmly.

"Xemnas said I can't-"

"Yes, I know. I was more or less referring to Demyx. You have your own duties to attend to," he informed you unnecessarily. You frowned and stuck your tongue out at him. He snorted. "Adolescent."

"Senile," you shot back. He gave you a weak smile and disappeared into the darkness. "Man, what a jerk!" Your voice echoed down the hallway, making you flinch involuntarily. You hoped Saïx wasn't still listening.

"Senile? Is that the best you could do?" Demyx questioned.

"Do you always speak your thoughts aloud?" you snapped. He shrugged. "You're impossible, I swear."

"But you still love me, right?" he asked hopefully, childish joy sparkling in his aqua eyes. It took a second for you to catch on to how you could get the sai back.

"Oh, of course." You flashed him a charming smile and stepped forward, swaying your hips from side to side. "But you see..." You stood on your toes to reach his ear. "You're such a fool, one would think _you're_ the senile one." Snatching the weapon from his hands, you stepped away and smiled audaciously. He made an indignant pout. "See ya." You disappeared into a portal, watching him just stare at you blankly. He had to fight you tomorrow, and he had no idea just how much your skills had increased.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Grumbling, you dropped the atlas books on top of Demyx's bed. They bounced and scattered, but you didn't care. You had just gotten back from your training session with Xemnas, and he had actually had the nerve to insult you. How rude!

He had told you that he had apparently overestimated your abilities. You were supposed to be farther by now. Heh, if he only knew...but he didn't, and that was the joy of it all. It allowed you to freely practice without limits.

However, he had insisted on an extra training session tomorrow before your little spar with Demyx. It was obvious he wanted you to lose; he would wear you out with training, and then you'd be too tired to fight. But you would make sure you were ready.

It had taken you hours of practice, and had made you a bit late for the day's lesson. Xemnas wasn't happy. "Eh...Mansex can go screw himself," you muttered, deciding to take the nickname from Axel. Though you weren't punctual, you had learned something The Superior hadn't planned on teaching you until the very moment before your first mission. Boy, was Demyx in for a surprise.

Speaking of which, you had no idea as to where the Melodious Nocturne had disappeared. It only gave you the opportunity to practice a bit more for the next day. You pulled out your latest weapons you were working with...the ones Axel would immediately protest to: chakrams. They weren't pure chakrams, but more of in the middle of the originals and how technical Axel's were.

The chakrams you were training yourself were also round, but it had no center. The handle was on the outer rim, and spikes jutted out from the outside. It was a strictly offensive weapon; you couldn't block too well with simple rings in your hands. These were meant for physical damage only, which is why you weren't sure you wanted to use them tomorrow.

You would most likely stick mainly with you bo if you could. Short ranges, however, would be a problem, which was why you would keep your belt on and your sais in their sheaths until an opportune moment required their assistance.

You set the chakrams down and unfolded a fan. You had happily discovered that Demyx did not check under his bed, so this is where you had been hiding the weapons. Though, even if he did look beneath it, you doubted he would be suspicious; you always left the fans unfolded, and you doubted Demyx knew that certain fans could be used for battle.

The fan did not require practice; you had gotten used to its tactics easily. You looked around at the different things, trying to decide what to train with next. There were butterflies, but you were not going to use those in battle; those could definitely hurt Demyx.

Hook swords...not likely. Those required much vigilance, and you were certainly not ready to use such a complicated weapon in a tight situation yet. You heaved a sigh and picked up the items in your arms. You would just have to stick with the ones you were used to.

You shoved the weaponry under the bed and pulled down the blue comforter to hide the mess. It was still a little early to be going to sleep disappointedly. The day had seemed long, but you would rather go to bed on the right time instead of going to bed early and waking up early.

Making your way out of the room, you settled on going to bother Saïx again about getting a new room. You were fed up with staying in Demyx's room...especially because he had a problem with sharing. You asked for one thing, and before you even finished your sentence, he had clung to it, screaming "MINE!" You had rolled your eyes and grabbed his sitar. Clearly this was a wrong move, because you had found yourself face to face with an unhappy water manipulator. Laughing softly, you had handed back the instrument, which he had snatched angrily and left the room. And you hadn't seen him since.

You yawned and stretched your arms above your head. The castle was a bit dreary. These guys needed to get more forms of entertainment. Wait...scratch that. They needed to get at least _one_ form of entertainment.

Just as you were about to leave Proof of Existence, you felt a hand grab your upper arm and stop you from going anywhere. You turned around, thinking it was most likely Axel. You were surprised, however, to be looking into the bright blue eyes of Luxord.

"What do you say to a game of cards?" he offered casually.

"I told you I don't play," you said coolly. "If you can teach me, I don't care. I don't want to play cards. Not now, not ever, not with you, not with anyone. Now will you _please_ let go of me so I can go find Saïx?"

"I think you're spending a little too much time with the superiorities."

"Demyx is superior now?" You raised an eyebrow.

"To you." He chuckled. "Just one game. Think of it; just you and me out together in The World That Never Was." He flashed you a charming smile, making it clear he misinterpreted your sudden change of attitude.

"You mean...outside of Castle Oblivion?" you asked hopefully.

"You got it. So what do you say?" The offer was tempting, though you'd rather just leave, ditch Luxord, and go out on your own, but you highly doubted that would happen. You were strictly forbidden to be outside the castle without supervision, which was entirely unfair. You were completely capable of taking care of yourself.

"Fine. Where do you propose we play cards?" You crossed your arms, cocking your head to the side. You had no idea what this nobody had in mind, but you just hoped it wasn't some sort of whorehouse. It almost seemed like something the Gambler of Fate would pull.

"Just a club downtown. It's nothing special, of course, but it will do, I'm sure. Just uh...stick close to me. Things could get rough with a pretty little thing like you." You made a disgusted face, recoiling from his grasp.

"Are you trying to woo me?" you asked incredulously. He chuckled.

"That depends...are you woo-able?" He took your hand as the darkness began to surround the two of you.

"N-not exactly," you stuttered, looking around you wildly. You weren't quite sure you trusted this one. He seemed a bit...you didn't know what word to put to it, but it didn't settle with you quite right. But hey! You got to get out of the castle, right?

You soon found yourself gazing upon a city of darkness, though light gleamed from the glowing neon signs and the lights in the windows. You followed Luxord silently into the club he was telling you about. The moment you stepped in, the sharp taste of cigarette smoke hit the roof of your mouth, making your chest heave with coughs.

Mixed with the thick cloud of smoke was the heavy scent of alcohol. You gave the blonde beside you an odd look.

"A bar?" He turned to look at you with raised eyebrows.

"Are you against bars or something?" You shook your head, which seemed to satisfy him. The two of you found a table where a group of people were already playing cards. Luxord pulled up two chairs and waited for you to be seated. You shot him a stubborn glare, but he was persistent.

Sighing, you plopped into the chair, scooting it forward before he had a chance to do it for you. He smiled wolfishly and sat down beside you in the other chair. You slumped your shoulders; you did not like him...were you that desperate to get away from the castle? It wasn't that bad there, it just needed more leisure.

"Luxord!" It appeared he came here often. The men immediately stopped playing their card game and reshuffled the deck. "Who's the lady?" All eyes were on you, and you returned their gazes with a sharp glare. The dealer, who was a rather large man, laughed deeply. "Rather feisty one, isn't she?" You sneered at him dangerously, causing him to have a moment of hesitation.

"This is _(name)_. She's my date for tonight." You felt Luxord's arm go around your shoulder, but you reacted by immediately giving him a dry look and shrugging it off. You were about to correct the name, but you hardly doubted anyone cared anyway. Besides, it would be better to see Luxord get into trouble later on for calling you by the wrong title.

"I am _not_ your date," you snapped, leaning away from the nobody, who was chuckling with embarrassment. "A game of cards is not equivalent to a date, buster. Get it through your thick head." The men began to roar with laughter and you could feel your cheeks grow red with anger.

"You'd better watch out for this one, Luxord," one of the players said. "She might just get even with you one day."

"I highly doubt that," the Gambler of Fate replied, stealing a glance at you. "I'm her superior. She's our new addition to the Organization."

"Oh," the dealer exclaimed. "No longer Organization XIII anymore, then? More like Organization XIV."

"Actually, we're just pretending Roxas never existed. No one needs to know of a traitor within our midst." Luxord sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "Can we just start the game already? I'll bet 2000 munny."

"Just like you to take the risks. All right," the dealer agreed before he began to pass out the cards. "Is the lady playing?"

"No...I think I'll pass," you decided, glaring at each of them in turn. The man shrugged and dealt the rest of the cards. As they started the game, large mugs of beer were set on the table, one for each person. Luxord set yours in front of you, but you decided it was worth glaring at that as well. Why didn't he take the hint?

The blonde drank his greedily, polishing it off quickly. You blinked in astonishment; you had never seen anyone drink that large of a glass of beer so quickly. It was evident he came here often. Though, after a while, it was also clear he was susceptible to the alcohol.

Luxord began to get a bit giddy, and he tended to hang on you often, though you pushed him away persistently. He would just guffaw at you and lay another pair of cards. Even though he was drunk, you had to admit he had talent. It was no wonder he used gambling for battle, though the idea seemed entirely stupid to you.

It wasn't long before you actually considered returning to the castle alone. Though, if you were caught, Xemnas would not be happy. You didn't exactly want to make him disappointed again; you were already worried about what he had in store for you for the next day.

The men passed through more drinks, and steadily became more intoxicated. And gradually, along with that, your glares became colder. The cigarette smoke with consistently bothering you, and if you hadn't any manners at all, you would consider going around and snuffing all of them out. Of course, that's what you had done. Who needed manners?

Angry protests filled your ears, but you just yelled back. "Eat some sunflower seeds! They're better for you anyway." You turned back to the table and sighed. Luxord didn't notice. You did it again, this time making it a bit more obvious. He looked at you with concern.

"What's wrong, baby?" He chuckled and fell toward you, though your _(color)_ eyes grew cold as he wrapped his arm around you yet again. He sort of stumbled you could say, before his lips closed over yours. Your optics widened in surprise before they narrowed instantly to disgust. You pushed him off of you and stood up in your chair.

"Excuse me. I have to use the washroom," you growled, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"_(Name)_!" You twirled around and your face lit up with joy.

"Demyx!" He had no idea how happy you were to see him. You wanted to throw your arms around him and thank him, though your dignity held you back from doing so.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I could ask the same for you." You frowned and cocked your head. He shrugged.

"I had a message for Luxord, but it appears he's too drunk to care." Luxord heaved himself out of his seat and staggered toward you, a stupid grin on his face. Man...you did not like seeing him like this, and you hoped never to see him in that sort of shape again. He fell onto you, making you stumble backwards and into the bar counter.

"Would you get off of me?" You roughly shoved him backwards.

"Ooh, you're pretty when you're angry." He started laughing. You felt Demyx's hand close around your wrist before he gave you a tug toward the portal that had formed near the exit. You gratefully followed, but stopped short.

"Wait, Demyx. I would like to say thank you to Luxord for such a good time." You took your wrist away from the water manipulator and turned to look at the gambler. Giving him a sweet smile, you walked toward him in a whore-like manner, keeping your eyes focused on his.

This seemed to stir something within him, but you did not want to take the time to ask. Quite frankly, you didn't want to know. He had that hungry look in his eyes that sex-starved men often got before they made their way to the red-light district.

You closed the distance between the two of you, stopping only about a foot away from him. Your gaze fell upon his arm as you lifted your own to touch it. You ran your fingers down it in a sexy conduct, a smile playing your features. You looked up and fixed him with a fake, hungry stare. He smirked, completely unaware of what you were about to do.

As your hand reached his wrist, your fingers wrapped around it tightly. As quickly as you could, you yanked him toward you and lifted your leg. Your foot drove itself below his ribs, and you pushed outward with as much force as your leg would allow. You let go of his wrist immediately, watching him crash into the tables, knocking down glasses and chairs. Cards were scattered everywhere, and Luxord ended up on his back, lying on the floor.

"Thanks," you said cheerily before turning around and taking a few steps toward Demyx. "Oh, and Luxord," you called, turning to look at him. "I would recommend you to stop trying to flatter me. It's not going to happen." You turned again and walked past the Melodious Nocturne, turning your head to smile at him. "'You coming?" He stared at you blankly as you opened a portal. Before you stepped into it however, you heard Luxord's voice behind you.

"This isn't over," he gasped, now standing...well, more like leaning against a table. You turned your head to acknowledge him.

"You're right Luxord; it has only begun." You walked into the darkness, letting it surround you and accept you into its depths. A smile played your lips as you disappeared from the bar. Demyx stared at the spot you had previously stood before deciding to follow you. A sense of fear had flickered inside of him; Luxord wasn't too happy, and the water manipulator was no match for him.

"Run! Run Away!" He vanished into the portal as quickly as he had spoken.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Darkness...it was surrounding you. You could see nothing but the endless black abyss. You held up your hand in front of your face. You could see it as though you were under a bright reading lamp.

Giggles reached your ears, echoing throughout the ample area. You looked around wildly to trace the source, but it was not found. The sound was beginning to drive you crazy. You covered your ears with your hands and sunk to your knees. The floor, however, was not the hard floor you had expected to feel.

As your knees hit a soft material, the darkness faded into a bright light, making you squint in effort to keep your sight. The light vanished, revealing a grassy field that led to rolling waves. A large oak sat upon a hill, a swing attached to one of the upper branches.

The familiar little girl you often saw in your dreams was swinging on it, laughing as her father pushed her. You dropped your arms to your sides and slowly rose to your feet. Stepping forward cautiously, you decided you would make this go somewhere. You were determined to find out why you were having such dreams.

Aimi was sitting on a branch in the tree, her long and slender legs hanging over the side. Her hair looked tangled, as though the depression was really eating away at her heart. The green eyes that were usually so shockingly beautiful and bright with spirit now reflected the deep pain she felt inside; they were dull with melancholy.

She stared off into space blankly, which was no surprise. It appeared her husband and daughter were attempting to keep living their lives, taking care of her in the meantime. Her skin seemed paler than usual, which you had almost thought impossible.

"Mom! Look how high I'm going!" The girl gave another giggle before you were hit with such a force of pain you doubled over. Clutching your head and screaming, you closed your eyes to fight it off. Your stomach writhed with nausea and for a moment you were sure you were going to vomit on the spot.

The pain subsided slightly, but you were hit with another attack. What was happening? The sting swept down your spine and back up again, sending spasms throughout your entire body. When you looked up, you own _(color)_ eyes were dull with weariness.

Aimi was staring at you. Had she noticed you? Was she the only one that saw you throughout this whole mess? When she averted her eyes, you realized she must have been gazing at a flower blankly, giving you the illusion her stare had been resting on you.

You gasped to retain your breath before the world began to fade. Your eyes were shut tight as though you were trying to make it disappear faster. You were sick of these dreams, but they were becoming more and more familiar. You knew Aimi, you knew that man, and you knew that little girl.

Now what you could see was a white pillow and blue sheets. You groaned and rolled over, looking up at the sky above you. There was no longer snow on the roof, but you knew that the snow continued to linger outside.

Climbing out of bed lazily, you pulled on your cloak, boots, and gloves. You heaved a yawn and attempted to exit the room, and would have, had not a certain Nobody barged in with a red face.

"Mm...g'mornin', Demyx," you mumbled groggily before shaking your head and taking a second look. "Good morning, Demyx?" Blinking, you struggled to comprehend what was happening. His hair was a lighter shade of his face.

"You! You did this to me!" he yelled, pointing to his hair. You could not suppress a giggle as you stared at his head. His normally blonde hair was now the same shade of pink as the color of Marluxia's hair, which you had observed in the computer room.

"I-ahaha-did no-hahaha-t!" It did not appear Demyx was in the mood for laughing at this point. The grin on your face was wiped away at the burning seriousness in his aqua eyes. "Demyx, you don't seriously think it was me...do you?"

"Who else?" he retorted sharply.

"Hey...it's a better look on you. You can't hide what's inside!" you cracked, shaking a finger at him. This only seemed to make a vein pulse in his forehead. "What? I can't help that you're a pansy." You made to get past him to leave the room; the fight would be soon, and you had to do some serious meditating to get to a point to where you could take him on without bursting out into a fit of giggles.

As you stepped up to his side, you were stopped abruptly. A hand grabbed your upper arm sharply and yanked you back.

"Wha- hey!" You stared into Demyx's face with annoyance. He looked like he meant business, and he wasn't about to let you just walk out of the room without a proper argument. He was certain you had done this, and you were not going to get away with it.

"You ruined my hair!"

"It's already enough of a mop already!" you yelled back.

"So you admit you did it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Oh, _that's_ real mature," you drawled sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well so is that!"

"I am so going to kick your ass," you muttered through gritted teeth, getting a glare in return.

"Not if I kick yours first!"

"How pathetic; you can't come up with a proper comeback, so you use my starters and make it your own. Real skillful, Demyx."

"You're going down," he grumbled, eyes blazing.

"I hope you like the floor, because you'll be making best friends with it when I kick your butt." With that you stormed from the room. Precautions your ass. This called for full measures; you were using chakrams, fans, kunai...anything necessary for winning this battle. You were not going to lose, not after that.

As you made your way toward the Crooked Ascension, you walked past a confused looking Axel, who called your name after you, but you didn't bother to answer. You wanted to cry angry tears, but that wouldn't change a thing. Tears would only prove that your heart was weak, and living in a place with heartless beings only made it more necessary that you hold yourself back to be just as emotionless as they were.

You ran up the ramps, eyes burning with rage. You had a training session with Xemnas, and because of Demyx, you had enough vigor to fight The Superior and leave him with a few bruises. Whipping your bo from your belt, you charged toward the dark form at the Alter of Naught. He was gazing at the moon thoughtfully, completely unaware of your quick approach, or so you thought. It didn't come to mind that he might be able to hear your boots pounding against the marble floors.

With a squeeze, your bo staff was immediately extended and at its full length. Spinning it, you leaped and prepared a drop attack, your eyes glittering with sadistic glee. Unfortunately, Xemnas was ready.

In a flash an aerial blade connected with the metal. He threw you backwards and you hit the floor with a thud. You weren't, however, going to give up so easily. Pulling yourself to your feet, you retracted your bo and clipped it in its place. Xemnas had no idea you had been training in other weapons, so when you pulled out a few shurikens and whipped them at him, he was entirely unsuspecting.

The Superior easily dodged it and shot a few smoldering lasers at you. These were simply deflected with the sais you had swiftly wielded. His eyes flashed with surprise at your wide range of abilities you had kept so well hidden. It seemed it was time to take this up a notch.

More lasers flew to you, and you struggled with knocking so many away. In fact, you had not entirely succeeded. One grazed your left cheek, leaving a small trail of blood where it had passed. You shrunk back and winced. Your flesh burned with the impact of the plasma material, and you touched your cheek gently with the reminisce of being struck. That was most definitely going to leave a mark.

You growled and faced him, spinning a sai masterfully from your hand. It sliced through the air, flipping as it headed straight toward its target. Xemnas caught the blade between his fingers and spun it back at you. You caught it as well, sending him a quick glare.

"Your skills have improved," he observed aloud. You gave a 'hmph' and sheathed your weapons. "What else have you kept from me?" Your eyes narrowed challengingly.

"I cannot reveal all I have practiced," you said carefully. "You are my leader, my teacher, and my hero, but you shall also be my observer. If I do recall correctly, you are to watch a spar with Demyx today." Xemnas nodded and made his aerial blades disappear.

"That is true," he agreed. You crossed your arms and watched him with an adamant gaze. He seemed to be thinking about something, but what? His eyes made you uneasy, and you remembered once again the time when you had fallen upon him. That had been an accident, but you had almost wondered if you had truly willed it to happen.

Each day your respect for the Nobody grew, and though you had friendships with the rest of them, they could never level up with Xemnas. He had proved himself worthy of your trust; he had caught your wrist without even knowing the true you. He had claimed to know you that night, but he had not known you as a person.

Now as you looked at him, you did not only see your guide, but you saw someone worthwhile. This man, without effort, had changed your life so simply, and yet with such complexity. It was something you should most likely thank him for, but there was also the strong pride that burned in your heart. You were too stubborn, but you figured he probably already knew you were grateful.

The passing glances you gave him were already enough to tell him that you felt something different about him. You might not have figured it out yourself, but he knew, and that was enough. If only you would discover what your forgotten heart was trying to tell you, then maybe you could have cut some time off of your journey, but it wasn't about to happen soon.

"I will be looking forward to it," declared Xemnas with a smirk.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sheer meditation. A clear mind; nothingness. All you could see was the dim light through your eyelids, but you were not concentrated on that. You had focused on your determination as you decided to meditate before the battle.

Demyx, it seemed, was already prepared...or so he said. You knew he was off somewhere tuning his sitar and warming up by fighting a few heartless. You silently hoped they kicked his butt so he'd be weak later on.

Your _(color)_ eyes opened with a cloudy haze to them. Standing up, you lifted your sleeve and pulled a black ribbon from your arm. You often had it tied on your upper arm just in case you were in need of it. You didn't care if people thought it was odd; a ribbon could come in handy sometimes!

You reached back and slipped the ribbon beneath your hair and used the material to lift it before you tied it off. Hair could be a major distraction in battle if it got in the way. Now it was time to warm up with stretches. Oh, how you were looking forward to it.

Bending down, you started off with your thighs, feeling the immediate pull in your muscles. Next came your calves, followed up with your arms. Those were what needed the most stretching.

You reached across your chest and pulled on your right arm with your left hand. After doing the opposite, your arms were, in turn, bent behind your head, your elbows (once again in turn) grabbed by the opposite hand. That finished off your biceps and triceps.

Abs were next and last. You threw your arms to your left side and leaned over to touch the ground. Then you did the same to the other side. It was time for battle.

The cloak you were currently wearing was open quite a bit at the bottom so it was easy to grab weapons. You had made sheaths that tied around your thighs and held your kunai. You didn't have many, but they were good to have on hand; you preferred them to shurikens.

If a stranger looked at you without seeing beneath your cloak, they would think you were completely unprepared for a spar. You were yawning uncontrollably, your hair was messed up already from scratching your head, and your eyes were a dull hue from lack of sleep. Hey, it wasn't your fault you'd been having those dreams. It was their fault! They kept waking you up!

You had decided not to wear your usual weapon belt this time. It would be too much of a hassle to have the weight of your sais plus your bo with Demyx as your opponent. You knew you were have to be quick and agile, and you could not afford to have unused weapons weighing you down.

The journey to the meeting hall seemed like no time at all, and as you stared up at the white door blankly, a question formed in your mind: why were you doing this again? Xemnas had said he wanted to assess you, but there was something else...oh yes. There was the fight Demyx had begun over his stupid hair.

You opened the door and walked in, your boots echoing through the spacious area. It appeared Xemnas was already seated on one of the high-leveled seats, and you had to crane your neck to look up at him. His hood was up, making you take notice of another nobody who had joined the party in his own throne: Saïx.

"I want a different room!" you called up to him. He snorted with amusement. You sure were persistent on the matter, though he couldn't blame you. He would go crazy himself if he had to stay with Demyx for so long. But that's what made it so much fun for him- to watch you suffer.

"Would you quit whining!" Another voice made you look in a different direction. His hood was up, but you knew that tone: Xigbar. You glared in his direction, and you knew he was scoffing in a silent reply.

"You're whining because I'm whining!" you shot back. You knew it was childish, but you didn't care. He was a creepy pedophile with a temper problem. He was sort of like Demyx in a way, subtract the seriousness, ugly face, scary eyes, and pedophile part.

"I'm rooting for you, kid." You blinked in surprise and turned around to look in the opposite direction. Once again, his hood was up, but anyone could guess the identification.

"Axel?" He gave a nod. "Sheesh! Is there not some other form of entertainment, or do we have to throw a fiesta?" you yelled through the large room. Xemnas raised a hand in a call for silence. You had obviously failed to notice the entrance of a certain water manipulator due to your distractions.

Turning around, you faced Demyx with a steady glare. You were rather collected, however, which made him hesitate, though only for a moment. Summoning his sitar, The Melodious Nocturne smirked in a battle-ready stance.

You glanced up at Xemnas expectantly. He would decide when this fight would begin. You could feel his burning amber gaze beneath the shadow of his hood. He was staring at you as though calculating something. A moment later he dipped his head in approval.

Though you hadn't brought your belt, you still carried your bo. That was your main weapon, but you just didn't need a belt to carry it. With pressure applied to the center, it ejected the other sides and sprung to its full length.

You stepped back into a proper stance for a bo. Demyx would make the first move. He took a flying leap and gave a blast of his sitar. The tone rang through the hall as water forms began to take shape.

"Shit," you muttered, suddenly remembering that he did not often fight for himself; he used water to fight for him. Though that could be a good advantage for you.

You spun your bo and charged, whipping it through the strange figures. They evaporated at the first blow, leaving Demyx prone to your attacks. He seemed concentrated on playing a rock melody, so he was entirely unaware of your quick approach.

You swung your bo down toward his head, and would have succeeded in the hit hadn't he looked up just in time. The staff connected with the string of his instrument with a loud _twang_. He winced, receiving a smirk from you in return. His hair still shimmered with the pink color, to which you could hear Axel's snickers from above you.

Bubbles emitted from the water manipulator and blasted toward you. You were about to question the approach, but a moment later you understood why he used it. They were not normal bubbles, as you figured out the hard way.

Electric shock blasted through your entire body, making you grit your teeth in pain. The water pressure blasted you backward, and you did a backflip high into the air, landing in a crouching position with your right arm extended outward and your bo staff gripped firmly in your hand. This was not the end, however.

Streams of water shot up at your feet, throwing you high into the air. You had certainly not expected that. The high pressure stung against your back and knocked the bo clean from your fingers. You looked at your hand in surprise before growling in frustration. The sudden high altitude gave you an advantage, however.

Before you began to drop, you reached into your pockets and pulled out four shurikens. Slipping them between your fingers, you whipped them from both hands. Demyx had to do some serious dodging to miss your throws, and even with teleporting, one of a high elevation grazed his shoulder and made a tear in his cloak.

His eyes followed you to the floor as you landed gracefully once more. He also noticed the lack of weapons in your hands. He was unaware of the kunai you hid beneath your cloak, but he was also oblivious to the ability you had worked so many hours to master.

Throwing out your arms and dropped your chin, you shut your eyes and concentrated hard. You just had to hope he didn't throw an attack before you had time to finish what you were doing. The cool feeling of sais forming between your fingers tingled in your senses. They had been successfully summoned.

Xemnas was taken aback, and rather impressed. He had not taught you this. It only went to show your true potential and independence. Perhaps he had underestimated you. But then again, you certainly had your kinks.

Demyx was rather shocked as well. He was beginning to panic; how many weapons had you actually trained in? As he watched you lift your head to glare at him with a silent mocking laughter, he vaguely remembered fighting against sais. They were skillful weapons but they also had a huge disadvantage. If they were twisted the right way, they could easily break a wrist.

You charged forward, flipping the sais masterfully between your fingers. Oh, how you wanted to kill Demyx; you hadn't even gotten the chance to made a swing before he dropped his sitar (it was strapped around his shoulders, so it didn't literally drop), grabbed the handles of your weapons, and gave them a twist followed by a sudden jerk. They were ripped from your hands painfully.

Gritting your teeth, you ran back to your starting position. He could teleport, yes...so why couldn't you since you had done so when battling Saïx? The answer was simple: Xemnas had not taught you to control it. You had been so busy learning the summoning of weapons that you hadn't taken the time to learn short-distance teleportation.

Once again you were weaponless, and Demyx took this to a full advantage. Water forms began to shape again as his nimble fingers danced over the sitar strings. You growled and quickly summoned your chakrams.

It was Axel's turn to jerk in surprise. You had not informed him that you were training in his specialty, though yours were a bit different than his. Yours, for one, did not have the center core, he noticed. Even so, this could not stop him from taking a special interest in keeping a keen eye on your actions.

You gripped the handles tightly and spun around rapidly, the spikes of the chakrams slicing through the water. It took you a little while this time to cover the distance the bo normally took. Even so, you completed the task.

Once again streams of water sprouted beneath your feet, but you quickly dodged to the side and continued to charge forward. You had to do this multiple times because apparently it never occurred to Demyx to make them come up on your left side.

It wasn't long before you were pinned against the wall. The water began to rise rapidly, and you were faced with an obstacle. It was now or never, and though you had never practiced this, it was your only chance of reaching Demyx before getting blasted away.

Your feet connected with the wall as you rapidly dashed toward the nobody sideways. Jumping off the wall, you made a spiral and brought your chakram down upon the handle of his sitar. He gave a gasp of surprise when you successfully drove the other one into the same shoulder your shuriken had hit. A mirthless laugh escaped your throat as you jumped back only to be electrocuted by oncoming bubbles. Man, you hated those bubbles!

You pulled yourself to your feet and spun around, a spot between the spikes on your chakrams resting against Demyx's neck as you pulled your swing to a sudden stop. At the same time, the sharp edges of his sitar were pressed against your side where it would have pierced your kidneys.

The two of you froze and stared each other down. There was no solution to this battle. You had both fought fairly, and now this was the end. If either of you were to pull something, you would have been cheating.

"Draw?" you asked him in an attempt for truce in battle. He hesitated before giving a nod. You both stepped back and looked up at the rest of the nobodies expectantly. Xaldin and apparently joined the rest of you without alerting you. And most unfortunately, so had Luxord, who was the only one other than Saïx to have his hood down.

He was staring at you with a look of lust played on his face, and even though you glared at him, it never faltered. However, mixed in with the lustful glaze in his eyes was a twinge of hatred from the previous night. He was not about to give up on you; you were a challenge, but all the more reason to watch you squirm.

"Xemnas?" you called expectantly. It seemed The Superior had departed. You looked up at Saïx with a questioning glance, but he only gave you a calm and adamant stare. Sighing, you disappeared into the darkness once more. The feeling still tortured you: being chilled to the core and feeling as though the happiness had been shredded from your very being.

You reappeared at the Alter of Naught, where Xemnas stood staring across the horizon. His hood was down, allowing you to attempt to read his expression. His steely locks glinted in the moonlight, and his amber eyes never seemed to end with how much deepness they reflected. He turned to look at you, his face softening in your presence.

"I am glad you took the hint that I wished to speak to you alone. There is something I would like to discuss."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You...have improved," spoke Xemnas.

"You taught me," you replied, lowering your head. He frowned at you with puzzlement, holding up a hand in protest.

"I do not want your respect, only your cooperation." You blinked and straightened your posture, gazing at him in confusion.

"Cooperation?" Xemnas began to walk around the area slowly, his arms behind his back in thought. He stole glances at you before turning sharply and raising his hands to the sky.

"Kingdom Hearts! It is almost complete..." You frowned, your mind even cloudier with bafflement. "But not quite." He lowered his arms and turned to face you. "The time is nearing that you must fulfill your most significant mission." You cocked your head to the side inquiringly. "I shall assign you a few beginning missions that you must complete before you may fulfill your greatest purpose here."

"And that would be?"

"You shall learn of it in due time," he assured you. "In the meantime you must continue to practice. I shall continue to hold regular training sessions with you, though I would much prefer if you showed up when you are meant to." You laughed nervously.

"Yeah...sorry about that." You knew you had been missing the training sessions on purpose. Hey, you couldn't help it if Demyx kept bugging you. You froze. Demyx...was he still mad? The hair incident had nothing to do with you, and you silently wondered how long it would take him to figure it out.

"Do not tell me; I would like to see it. You have yet to improve before you take any chances with this mission." Xemnas's amber eyes burned strongly with seriousness. His silver locks glinted in the reflection of the moon, and you had to resist the urge to reach up and touch them.

"Right..." you stuttered, giving him a nod. "Every day then?" He nodded as well, frowning and looking off to the side in thought. "Would you like me to take a small mission?" you said after a moment of awkward silence. His gaze snapped back to you.

"Not quite. I would like to see some more progress. Then perhaps you may do a duet mission with another member." Your shoulders slumped. Did he not trust you to do it on your own? Not only that, but there was no congratulations from him on how well you had fought. He had simply stated you had improved...what sort of a compliment was that?

"Whatever," you mumbled barely audibly. You dipped your head again, even though Xemnas had told you not to. Man, you were getting used to this teamwork thing! Normally you'd snob off to him...and get punished.

Turning around, you stole one last glance at The Superior before leaving the Alter of Naught. You set off toward Proof of Existence with a yawn, stretching your arms to the sky. Not only was it late, but the battle had worn you out.

Stepping into the portal to Demyx's room, you closed your eyes in relaxation as the cool blue flames licked at your skin and numbed your sore muscles. A moment later you found yourself staring at shelves upon shelves of CDs. The water manipulator was on the bed, though he was staring at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly, his gaze not even flicking over to you.

"Uh...to go to sleep?" A frown marred his features as he sat up to stare at you. "Great job today, by the way." You began to walk toward the bed to sit down, but Demyx's cold glare kept you glued to the spot. "You're still angry. Right...I'll just...go..."

You slowly backed up into the portal. This time felt colder going through because you had a pair of icy aqua eyes fixed upon you with hostility. A sigh of relief escaped your mouth when you safely got out of his room, and you shook your head to clear your thoughts. Great. Where were you supposed to sleep now?

Your feet led you to Axel's door, but you immediately protested. You were _not_ going to waltz in there and sleep with..._him_. Especially after he admitted to hearing you and Demyx earlier. You shook your head again; you had to keep your mind away from The Melodious Nocturne.

The next thing you knew, cold blue flames were licking at your skin, but you weren't cool for long. As soon as the scenery changed, so did the climate. The temperature spiked dramatically, and you silently scolded yourself for going into Axel's room anyway.

The floors were free of carpet, and had some ash stains, which, to your assumption, were from Axel's fire practice. The walls were a crimson red, along with much of the furniture. If it wasn't red, it was black. A corkboard was hung at the far wall, and you could barely make out a picture of what looked like Roxas, with Axel giving him a playful noogie. You smiled to yourself and chortled.

"Hey." Axel snapped you out of your thoughts and made you jump.

"H-hi." You gave a little wave of greeting. "Can I...um..." You frowned and scratched the back of your head. You were not going to ask to spend the night. _Come on...think of an excuse...'_ "Can I borrow a blanket?" you asked. Axel's brows lowered in a frown.

"Sure." The pyromaniac guessed that was not the real reason you were in his room, but if you didn't want to talk, he wasn't going to ask. "If you're going to bed with Demyx, I want it back. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, of course!" You shuffled your feet as he got you a red fleece blanket. As he handed it to you, you took it shyly. "Thanks..." His jade eyes were glittering with question, but he would go unanswered. It wasn't his concern whether or not you and Demyx were fighting. "'Night."

You left the room quickly and wondered where to go. There was always the option of bugging Saïx, but you assumed if you did, you'd most likely have fingers around your throat in a moment, though that hardly seemed like something Saïx would do.

Your own door was not far off, so you unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around you. The material smelled like a mixture of smoke and Axe cologne. It figured.

You walked over to the portal and entered, shivering instantly at the touch of the cold on your skin. The snow had disappeared, but it was still extremely cold out. It was no surprise to you; you had just been at the Alter of Naught with Xemnas, and since that was outside, you knew very well just how cold it was.

As you snuggled onto your cot with the blanket wrapped tightly about your body, you closed your eyes and welcomed sleep...or tried to. It wasn't exactly willing to join you. Your eyes shot open as a sudden impact of something wet and cold hit your cheek. It happened again.

You sat up and glowered around the space in confusion. A moment later, a steady rain began to fall. Great; now it was raining _and_ it was freezing cold. The water began to soak to your skin, your body racking with shivers. You were dripping wet, but you had nowhere to go. You supposed you could always sleep on the floor inside, but what good would that do? You'd just wake up with sore muscles, and it wasn't like they weren't sore enough already.

A cold wind picked up, sending ripples across the thin pond that had already formed across the floor. Your teeth rattled, and you shut your eyes tight in an attempt to make yourself stop shivering. This was Demyx's fault; he had kicked you out, and you had done nothing wrong!

"That's it...who am I fooling?" You stood up from the cot instantaneously, your boots making water fly into the air as they hit the pond with a splash. You ran into the portal, the flames actually feeling warm this time. Proof of Existence was still empty, still, and silent, but with the noise you made, one would assume there were about six occupants.

Your boots squished with every noisy step you took while you dashed over to Axel's room. There was nowhere else to go, and your cheeks flushed with embarrassment once you entered the room. Axel was lying on his bed, his cloak, gloves, and shirt off. His arms were behind his head as he too stared at the ceiling.

Glancing over at you, The Flurry of Dancing Flames sat up abruptly, chuckling at your expense. You were dripping wet and water was falling to the floor and making a puddle at your feet.

"Nice with a capital 'N,'" he commented.

"Shaddap, Carrot-top," you shot back. "I need a place to stay." He raised a red brow in curiosity.

"Oh do you? I thought you were staying with Demyx? I mean...why else would you be so wet?" You closed your eyes momentarily in attempt to ignore the smirk on Axel's face; it was quite clear he was not referring to your clothes.

"I was trying to sleep outside, but it started to rain, and-"

"I'm only joking. You can stay here...you'll just need some dry clothes. Unless you _want_ to sleep in the nude." You shot him a glare, and he threw his hands up in defense. "OK, OK. I'll get you some dry clothes." He got up from the bed, and as he passed by you, held out his hand behind him. Flames erupted in the center of the room.

You turned to look at him with questioning, but he had already left the room. The fire crackled, sitting upon the area of the floor that was already charred. You sat down Indian-style and warmed yourself beside it, taking the moment to gaze at the picture you'd seen earlier.

The blonde was grinning with a desperate cry for help on his face. Axel was smirking mischievously and was digging his fist into Roxas's head. You chuckled again and shook your head.

"That was, uh...before he left us," a voice behind you explained, some dry clothes thrown over his shoulder and two mugs in his hands. Axel handed one to you before tossing the clothes to the floor. The contents of the cup steamed and drifted into your nostrils. Hot chocolate...how did he know you had been craving it?

You raised the mug to your lips and tilted it, savoring the warm chocolaty flavor. Setting it down on the floor, you stood up and began to strip yourself of your clothes. With a glance, you happily noted Axel had fixed his gaze on the fire in order to give you your privacy. At least _he_ had the decency to do so. Demyx had just stood there and gawked last time.

The dry clothes felt good against your skin, though your hair was still sopping wet. You sat back down and grabbed the mug once more, taking small sips. "Thank you, by the way," you mumbled to the male beside you.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah." A look of concentration fixed itself upon your face as you swallowed the beverage.

"So...what do you mean 'before he left?'" You shivered as shocking emerald eyes locked with your _(color)_ optics.

"Roxas?" The firebug frowned and scratched his head. "He was...the only one I liked. He left the Organization in search of his somebody."

"He just...left?"

"Everyone else would say he betrayed us, since his somebody is our greatest enemy."

"Who's that?"

"Sora...you didn't know?" He cocked his head to the side, turning back to the fire. "I guess Xemnas has told you less than I thought."

"We don't...talk much. We're mostly just training." This caught the pyro's attention, and as he looked at you, he smiled faintly.

"Good job today, by the way. I had no idea you were skilled in chakrams." A tint rose to your cheeks as you shifted your glance. "If you had trained just a bit more, you would have whipped Demyx's ass." He chuckled and shook his head. "I can't wait to see the day when that arrives. Speaking of which, why aren't you staying with him again?"

"We got into a fight," you said quietly. "He accused me of dying his hair pink. It wasn't my fault, I swear! Even if I did laugh at it..." You glanced up at Axel to see a look of guilt on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I did that..." he mumbled. "Oops?" You laughed. "I'll let him know tomorrow."

"Jeez, you sound so eager to be rid of me," you observed with a tone of amusement. He flashed a charming grin your way, making your heart flutter slightly. Where had that come from?

"Of course! You can't play with fire, little girl; you might get burnt. Got it memorized?" Axel shook his finger at you as though giving you a lesson. This brought a dainty smile to your cheeks. "So...do you know about your mission yet?"

"No," you replied sadly. "Xemnas won't tell me what it is. He just told me that in the near future I'll be going on a duet mission with someone." You grimaced in disgust.

"Those suck ass," commented Axel bluntly. You chuckled and took another drink.

"So what about you?" He looked at you inquiringly. "Do you have any plans to fulfill?" He shrugged.

"I'd like to see Roxas again if possible. You know," he said with seriousness, "I'm thinking about going after him. You know, leaving the Organization." You blinked and looked down.

"Really?"

"Yeah. There's really nothing here for me anyway." Your eyes wandered around the room and you felt a tingle go through your body as your gaze fell upon the shirtless pyro. He had a small build, but abs complimented his abdomen nicely.

"I can think of something," you mumbled shyly, quickly averting your gaze to floor in case he noticed.

"Hmm?" he grunted.

"...Me." You were afraid to look up, but when you finally inclined your head to do so, you found he was already looking at you. By his facial expression, you could certainly tell he was thinking intimate thoughts. You hadn't meant it like that! Wait...had you? It hadn't occurred to you that it was possible that you were attracted to him.

Axel shifted and sprawled out beside the fire, leaning on his elbows. His head was nearly touching your arm. It put you in a rather uncomfortable position as you felt yourself grow warmer, and not because of the fire.

The fire manipulator's jade eyes stared up at you contentedly. You looked back down at him and slowly sipped your hot chocolate. The cup was lowered to your lap as you blinked at the sudden grin that spread across his face. "What?"

"You're blushing," he pointed up, chortling. This made your face become even redder, and you gave him a smack to the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed the spot where you'd hit him with a frown. You smiled innocently and drank your beverage.

Axel struggled to his feet and snatched it from your hands playfully. "Hey!" you yelled in protest and tried to get it back, but the chances were slim; you were still sitting, and he was standing to his full height. You made a mad grab for it again, this time slowly standing up. He held it higher, a smirk on his lips.

"You jerk!" you yelled, jumping to reach it. Your fingers didn't even skim the bottom of the mug. He laughed with amusement. "You're going to pay for this!" You continued to jump in order to grab it, but he kept holding it higher each time. You jumped again, this time practically landing on him as you bumped into his torso. As you fell forward, he fell backward, the mug falling to the floor with a crash.

You found yourself in close proximity with the firebug, your noses practically touching. His jade eyes were wide with shock, but they stayed adamant upon your face. A shudder made its way down your body, and your eyes clouded over with desire. Wait...what?

Still, you could not resist leaning in further. "About the fire...I'll take my chances," you whispered before closing the distance between the two pairs of lips. An electric shock of heat shot down your spine, making you tingle with pleasure.

Axel leaned his head forward, returning the kiss. His lips pressed down hard against yours. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you toward him. Why did it seem that whenever you had been standing in the rain, you ended up in a situation like this?

You moaned as your hands flew to his flaming locks. He answered you with a growl, his tongue slipping from its depths to taste your lips. The two of you stumbled to the side and into a wall. Your back was pressed against it, Axel's torso forcing it back with pressure. He was giving you no personal space whatsoever, but at the moment you didn't care.

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you opened your lips to allow him to enter. His tongue nearly shoved itself down your throat as your own tongue battled with it. He easily won, and you gave a moan of defeat...or that is what you _could_ call it. It also could have to do with the fact that Axel was now massaging your back at the same time with one of his hands. The other one was still wrapped between your waist and the wall.

Your fingers massaged his scalp in return, your eyes shut in pure bliss. You had no idea where the actions had come from, but you certainly weren't protesting, and neither was he. He seemed to be encouraging you, as though he had plotted this from the beginning. Had that been the case, or was it just the situation?

The fire was often an automatic turn-on, so that really didn't help. You broke from his lips to take a breath. The two of you were actually panting, but neither of you made an attempt to separate. Axel smirked down at you wolfishly before his lips crashed down against yours once again.

Your body was still extremely warm, though you were certain it had something to do with the fact that Axel was a fire manipulator. Any simple movement of his sent electric tingling through your nerves.

Your body stiffened as he hardened against your thigh, though you couldn't help feeling the same. You were literally squashed between the wall and the male before you, but strangely the pain only made you press against him harder.

It almost seemed like the two of you would meld into one form with how tightly your bodies were against each other. The kiss was still lasting, making it seem as though it might never end. Then again, you hardly wanted it to. It was sure bliss...ecstasy. This was...you couldn't truly put a word to it. Was this going to be a repeat of a few nights earlier?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Axel's hand traveled down to your legs, and you felt the zipper on your cloak slowly rise. Your eyes shot open as a new feeling suddenly hit you. You broke the kiss instantly, receiving a confused look from the redhead.

You blinked, thinking you must have imagined it, and returned to kissing him. He kissed you right back, sliding his hand to the rim of your shirt. You ran your hands up his bare chest, sampling his physique. There it was again!

You took your lips away from his and shook your head. "Excuse me..." He frowned and stepped aside, allowing you to leave. Through the halls you ran until you reached the bathroom. The door creaked when you opened it, and you immediately shut it.

Slipping into the only stall in the room, you locked its door behind you. Checking, you grumbled to yourself and fished in your pockets for a tampon. After you'd finished your...business, you left the bathroom quietly, as though embarrassed.

When you returned to Axel's room, he was sitting on his bed patiently. You now understood why there had been a sudden impulse. He looked up at you before standing. It was clear he was ready to pick up where you two had left off, but now you were no longer feeling up to it.

"Do you have a cot?" you asked. He raised his eyebrows in surprise, and gave you a short nod. The fire manipulator left the room. You stood beside the fire, waiting for him to return. _Mmmm...chocolate_. The flavor soothed your taste buds when you had taken another drink of the warm beverage. (Meaning you stole his...)

Axel returned a moment later and unfolded the equipment. You watched him warily, your sleepiness returning and making your eyelids heavy. You were about to lie down when you found yourself staring into those intense jade eyes again. They were full of concern due to your sudden change in personality. You hadn't explained why you had so quickly changed your mind, and you were not about to.

"I'll take the cot," he offered. "Go ahead and sleep in the bed." Your eyes widened in surprise; you would never get that sort of treatment from Demyx! Giving a short nod, you plodded over to the blood-red satin sheets. Your cloak fell from your body, your boots came off, and so did your gloves before you climbed beneath the material.

The fire in the center of the room died, plunging the area into darkness. Eyelids drooping, you gave into the urge to sleep. The world swirled around you, or so it felt like, before your dreams began. Axel crept from the cot and stood by the other side of the bed, making dim lighting from a small flame in his hand.

You looked peaceful enough, no emotion shown upon your face. He reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair from your face and cocked his head with a smile. He hadn't expected you to suddenly start kissing him like that, but he couldn't say he didn't like it.

The pyro, however, had no idea why you had changed mood so quickly. It was as though you had left the room to take care of some unfinished business and something had upset you before you came back. He was curious to ask, but figured you would have told him if you had wanted him to know.

Heaving a sigh, he licked his lips in frustration. He wouldn't have minded taking it farther with you, but now it was as though you instantly wanted to go back to being distant. He had envied Demyx for being the one to have all the fun so far, and now that he had actually had an opportunity to keep you to himself, it made a pit feeling form in his stomach when you had denied him.

You had fascinated him since you had gotten there, especially when he watched you spar using chakrams. He longed to show you that Demyx wasn't right for you; that he could pleasure you more than that little twerp could ever live up to.

Axel bit his lip indecisively. He had no idea what to do to help you discover such a thing, since it was obvious you weren't ready for what he knew he could use. Oh yes, Axel was experienced in that area, which is why he would be able to go further. Luckily he had been able to get by without any STD's.

Your body gave a quiver. He frowned and watched you carefully. You were trembling, even though the room was quite warm. If Axel weren't occupying the room, it would have been as cold as any of the others. Which is precisely why he was able to have satin sheets.

He lifted the material and climbed in, wrapping an arm around your waist beneath the sheets. You gave a twitch of surprise, but didn't wake. Your body continued to tremble, but Axel couldn't exactly light you on fire to warm you up. He was capable of using fake fire that wouldn't damage its target, but if you woke up, you'd freak.

"_(Name)_," he murmured in your ear. Your eyes shot open and you blinked a few times before looking up at him. You couldn't make out his facial expression, but you could see his form and the familiar glint of his eyes.

"How long have you been lying there?"

"A few minutes."

"Well how long have you been staring at me?" He didn't respond. You stared at him quizzically before grumbling and pulling the sheets tighter around you. That's when you realized the position of his arm. "Axel, what the hell are you trying to pull?" you asked, raising your voice slightly.

"You were shivering."

"So let me shiver!"

"You'll have a restless sleep if you shiver all night."

"So?"

"So I'm trying to warm you up." You blinked and grumbled something in response. "What was that?"

"I said you suck at applying heat," you repeated, though with a clearer voice. Your eyes were still closed, though it was pointless to try to sleep when you had a certain "someone" talking to you. Axel leaned inward, smirking slightly. He knew your eyes were closed, which gave him the opportunity to pull things that you normally would scold him for doing if you could see.

You jerked your head back in surprise when you felt Axel's warm breath on your nose. Trying to adjust to the darkness, your eyes still could only make out his form. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm just trying to warm your body!" You turned your head and buried your face in the pillow before you felt a tug on your waistline. What the heck was he doing? The silent question was answered when your body moved toward him a few inches. Sighing in defeat, you snuggled into his arms, your face resting in the crook of his neck.

He was wearing his cloak again; he had put it on after you had crawled under the covers. He couldn't exactly sleep on a cot and be cold himself. When he wasn't awake, the room could get decently chilly.

Your breath felt moist against the nape of his neck, and he shifted in resistance. He had to hold down the lustful thoughts forming in his mind and let you rest. Your hands were clenched in fists and placed between his torso and your bosom. You almost seemed like a young child seeking comfort in a father's arms.

Axel tilted his head downward to rest his chin against your head. He breathed in the scent of your hair and closed his eyes. Your trembles came to a slow stop, and he smiled inwardly that you had at last warmed up.

You were gradually going back to sleep, thoughts spinning through your mind. If Demyx ever discovered the two of you, things were sure to get ugly. It took you a moment to adjust to the absence of a steady heartbeat thumping in Axel's chest before you began to wonder about the moment the two of you had shared earlier. It seemed so far away now.

Had that been simply lust, or was Axel becoming how Demyx was? Loving you in a detached sort of way? After you had made the move, he had forced himself on you, which is what you were sure he was somewhat doing now. You weren't buying the 'you were cold' trick.

Even so, Axel had respected you enough to stop what you were doing and let you do your own thing. Sometimes lust did not allow that. But then there was the 'sometimes.' You shifted slightly in his arms and listened to him stir.

He took a deep breath, making your fists drive deeper into your ribcage, and let it go slowly. His chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic motion, letting you know he was already fast asleep. Here you were, awake, daydreaming about him, and you were the tired one!

You inhaled and smiled to yourself. His scent could be barely found behind the stale Axe cologne. The mixture of aromas soothed you. You had smelled the same cologne on a few men you'd killed, but it hadn't smelled so great then.

Darkness slowly overtook you, and you soon fell asleep in the warmth of Axel's body. You felt comfortable there, protected. Even your dreams couldn't haunt you that night.

The rain continued to fall in hard sheets, water flowing from the castle's balconies. Meanwhile, in his room, Demyx tossed in his sleep. It was different not to feel your body heat beside him, and he actually felt guilty for kicking you out.

But you'd ruined his precious hair! Why had you picked such a terrible color? It just _had_ to be pink, out of all the other colors it _had_ to be pink. It would only support the rest of the Organization's theory that he was gay. Well, at least he didn't have the element of flower.

Demyx's sleep was restless, his mind haunted with the previous fight. You had seemed hurt behind the anger that had risen. He was almost certain he had seen a flicker of pain behind those burning _(color)_ eyes. Now you were probably sleeping on some cold floor, he assumed.

The water manipulator pulled the sheets tighter around him and frowned in his slumber. He wasn't too happy with himself for shoving you out, especially when the weather was so cold. He could have at least gotten you a cot, but it was too late. He was unaware you were sleeping with Axel, which was most unfortunate for him; he got up, rubbing his eyes, and set off to find you.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Demyx grumbled to himself and wandered the castle with an open cloak. He might have felt sorry for any passersby, due to the fact that he was only wearing boxers underneath the draping material, but he was too tired to care. So far you hadn't been in any places he would have expected you to be, so his search continued on.

The Melodious Nocturne was practically stumbling through the halls, staggering from side to side in fatigue. If it weren't for his hairstyle, if someone saw him from behind, they might assume it was Luxord coming back from one of his bar visits. Demyx had even checked the library, but you hadn't been there either.

Now he was making his way toward Saïx's room. He highly doubted you would be in a place of such authority, but needless to say, he would check anywhere. He entered the blue flames of the key-shaped arch.

Saïx's room looked peaceful under the dim glow of the moon outside his window. Rain fell in sheets outside, telling Demyx that you were obviously not going to be in your room. He walked the pathway that spiraled into a large dome. Saïx was resting upon a cot in the far corner.

"Hey, Saïx?" mumbled the water manipulator, stumbling into the round area. The blue-haired man's features were marred with a frown as he woke and sat up. Demyx took a step back, feeling intimidated by the fiery glow of the Luna Diviner's golden eyes. "Have you seen _(Name)_?"

"You mean lately?" He nodded groggily. Saïx frowned and gazed at the floor in thought. "Not that I am aware of. Why...is she missing?" He couldn't help but allow a smirk come to his lips.

"I just can't find her." Demyx shrugged and left the room. He figured you could be with Xemnas, so he made his way to the basement. He could teleport there if he wanted, but there was always the chance of meeting you in the halls.

When he got to Xemnas's cell, he did not dare wake The Superior. From what he could see, there was no trace of you even being there. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Ran his fingers through his hair...his pink hair. You were missing because he had yelled at you. It was his fault.

Had you run away? There were only a few places left to check. Luxord's room was one, which he hurried to look at just in case The Gambler of Fate was holding you captive and possibly raping you. He let out a sigh of relief when he didn't see you there, which was followed by another groan of annoyance.

He hadn't checked in Axel's room, but he doubted you'd be there either; Axel hardly ever allowed anyone in his room in the first place. But it was possible the firebug had seen you before your disappearance. Axel's room it was.

Demyx wandered from Luxord's room to the pyro's, becoming groggier each second. He almost walked into his room when having accidentally walked past Axel's archway. He gave himself a quick shake before stumbling into the blue flames.

"Man, does he keep this place warm," mumbled Demyx as he plodded around the dark room. "Ow!" His foot hit the side of a shelf near the wall. He could barely make out Axel's form sleeping on the bed.

Making his way over, the water manipulator stopped at the foot of the bed, silently wishing for some sort of light. The sight of another form made him frown. All he could see was two heads, and he was quite certain Axel only had one. Then again, he figured it might have been because he was so tired.

"Axel," he whispered loudly. Silence hung heavily in the room except for the average sounds of sleep. Was it just his imagination, or could he hear two breathing patterns? "Axel!" he whispered louder, this time getting a reaction from the pyro.

Axel stirred, inhaling deeply. He opened a jade eye sleepily and stared at the figure in front of him. Instantly torches around the room were lit with fire, and he found himself smirking at the pink hair on Demyx's head.

"Whazgoinon?" he mumbled, staying very still so as not to wake you. Demyx's eyes fell upon your sleeping form. It appeared as though he were trying to hold back some sort of temper tantrum...or maybe just tears? This made Axel's grin grow wider. It was quite clear Demyx was going through a jolt of jealousy.

"I see you found her," the water manipulator observed to hide his sudden reaction. "I...uh...just wanted to know." He started toward the door, but Axel called out to him.

"You know that stuff is washable?" Demyx glanced over his shoulder. "You sleep pretty hard. It wasn't difficult to just sneak up and spray that stuff in your hair."

"You did it?" he cried incredulously. Axel chuckled and shook his head. "You jerk! Because of you, I had to kick her out of my room!" whined Demyx.

"Sticks and stones, Fairyboy. Besides, you didn't _have_ to kick her out of your room; you chose to. So she came to me...soaked to the core. Way to go." Demyx clenched his fists just as you began to squirm in Axel's arms. Your eyes fluttered open in surprise that there was lighting in the room.

"Well you didn't have to take her in and...and-!"

"Yes?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" You raised your head at this and looked around the room, your gaze falling upon a red-faced Demyx. You blinked and shook your head. You weren't dreaming.

"Demyx?" you yawned lazily. He was already storming from the room, making your eyes widen in panic. "Excuse me, Axel," you said rapidly and slipped from the satin sheets. Axel stared after you as you ran after The Melodious Nocturne. He sighed and ran his fingers through his fiery locks. It seemed you weren't going to give up the pansy after all.

"Demyx!" you called after the blonde, sprinting toward him. He was heading toward the halls, sitar in hand. He was actually about to teleport himself to Twilight Town to fight some heartless and release some steam, but your voice stopped him in his tracks. He did not look at you, just froze and glared at the pipes along the walls. "Demyx," you panted, reaching his form.

He turned his head to the side slightly as to acknowledge your presence. You touched his shoulder lightly to get his attention, but brought your arm back immediately when the sitar vanished from his hand before he clenched his fists. You took a step backward in unease, your eyes wild with the same apprehension you were feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"It's not what you think," you murmured quietly. Demyx spun around, aqua eyes wild with disbelief. He gripped your shoulders and shook you. "Ow...Demyx, my shoulders...you're hurting me," you whimpered, but he didn't seem to hear your plea.

"Not what I think?" he yelled. "I walk in and find you in the arms of another man, and not just any man...Axel! I think that's pretty self-explanatory."

"Demyx, he was just keeping me warm."

"Don't lie to me! I'm not a fool. Axel doesn't just keep people warm. You two did something. You can't hide it from me." His chest was heaving with anger, and you gave him a hurt look and cradled your arms. He had let go of your shoulders, and you were now trying to ignore the stinging his hands had left. "If there was something going on, why didn't you just tell me?"

"Demyx!"

"I mean, you let me go on believing that you felt something for me, but I guess I'm just your toy. I mean nothing to you. I'm just some sort of...whore that you use and just get rid of." It was your turn to grip his shoulders and shake him.

"Demyx, look at me!" His eyes met yours, making you hesitate slightly. It was so easy to get lost in those aqua depths, but now they were burning with pain. Pain...you had hurt him. He wasn't really angry, he was so taken aback that you had supposedly gone behind his back and slept with another person. "I'm wearing clothes! Nothing happened!" You let go of him slowly, eyebrows bunched in worry.

His eyes traveled down your figure in examination. "But you could have dressed yourself before you-"

"I didn't have time," you urged. "I'm telling you, he was just keeping me warm." Your own irritability was rising at the fact that he continued to accuse you of something you were not guilty of doing. You reached up and cupped your hands around his cheeks. He looked at you with the innocence of a small child, as though he were lost and afraid. You sighed and smiled before giving him a hug.

"I hate you, you know that?" you murmured in his ear. His arms had wrapped around your waist with a protective embrace.

"Why?" he asked, his voice muffled by your hair.

"Because now that I'm awake, I won't be able to go back to sleep." He felt the same; the whole uproar had woken him, and adrenaline now pumped in his veins.

"Maybe that's a good thing," he mumbled, and you pulled away from him. He avoided your gaze by looking down in a diagonal fashion. You smiled and tilted his chin upward with two fingers.

"Why are you so protective of me?" you questioned, cocking your head to the side. He hesitated, frowning slightly.

"Because I care about you," he replied, speaking only half of the truth. "And I don't want you to get hurt." It was still only part of the whole truth, but he wasn't going to say what was really on his mind. You weren't ready for it.

"Get hurt?" you repeated curiously.

"If you and Axel..."

"Demyx." You sighed and shook your head, looking at the floor. He pulled you into another protective embrace, which you returned slightly. You rested your head on his chest and closed your eyes. There were so many thoughts going through your head, it was hard to comprehend. Who were you supposed to choose?


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_At last you called to me_

_Beyond our destiny_

_So far_

_The memory of you is fading now_

_I don't know why, I don't know how_

_I'm happy for you_

_I'm just not happy for me_

You sang the last note of the tune before Demyx finished off the song with a few more chords from his sitar. Taking a breath, you sighed in contentment and sat down on the floor. Demyx set the bottom of the instrument down and leaned against it.

"So...how does it feel to make a song and master it?" he asked.

"Like I never want to sing it again." You laughed to yourself. "After you practice it so many times, it gets old."

"That's just because you're not as dedicated to music. If you were like me, you'd appreciate it more." He wore a cocky grin on his face. You felt the need to knock it off.

"If I were like you, Xemnas would have given up on me by now." He gave you an indignant pout and shifted his body weight, resulting in the sitar falling to the floor with a clatter, followed by Demyx, who hit the surface with a loud _thud_. You started laughing and pointed at him to increase the effect you were having on his ego.

He glowered at you and made his way to a sitting position. You were still laughing for a decently long time, to Demyx's obvious displeasure. It didn't help that you didn't stop pointing at him. What could you say? It was funny!

"Alright; that's enough!" the water manipulator shouted dryly. It echoed throughout the room, and your laughter stopped abruptly.

"You know...I guess this hall isn't all empty melodies now, hmm?" He stared at you quizzically, making you roll your eyes and shake your head. "Never mind," you muttered. The truth was, you would rather be spending your time with Axel, but he was out on a mission. It was nothing against Demyx; it was just that you weren't in a playful mood. It was no question why.

It was the second day of your period...oh huzzah! The heavy bleeding had forced you to switch to pads for cautionary issues. But then again, you were doing whatever you could not to think about it. The cramps were becoming a distant memory, and you were ignoring the fatigue.

On lighter terms, the bad weather had come to an end. However, the temperature was still too cold for you to return to your room. You certainly didn't mind; it gave you another reason to pester the Luna Diviner.

You laid back and stared up at the stars with a dreamy expression on your face. The glass ceiling was a wonderful touch to the castle, even though it was in almost every room. It did give you a chance to get a view of the sky, however, which was something you normally didn't look at. Now it had become a past time of yours.

Demyx shifted to lie down beside you, and you gave him a sideward glance with a smile. He seemed to have a slight frown on his face, his eyes focused on the moon. You were about to question him when he spoke before you could say a word.

"You know...the only light offered here is Kingdom Hearts." You looked up at the moon, to which he was indicating. The shining heart cast an eerie glow upon the entire citadel.

"There's that chandelier in the library," you replied cheerily, hoping to get the same Demyx back. No, you weren't playful at the time, but that didn't mean he couldn't be. Besides, it was awkward for you when he got serious; it made you think there was something terribly wrong.

"I suppose it must be a bit strange for you not to see the daylight."

"Well...kind of. I've gotten used to it. That heart thing is my sun _and_ my moon. You adapt," you responded, shrugging. He was silent for a moment, a mournful appearance falling on his features.

"I guess I've forgotten what it was like to once live in the light." You sat up slightly, your eyebrows bunched in concern.

"Demyx..."

"You had it easy. Why did you come here?" His aqua eyes focused on you in an instant, sending you back to the floor in somewhat of a drop.

"My life wasn't easy, actually. I wasn't happy, and I'm sure the city wasn't happy with me. All I did was kill and steal. What sort of a life is that?" Demyx did not give an answer to that, and you didn't expect him to. It was one of those questions that didn't require such a thing. A star flashed with brightness, twinkling and sticking out among the rest.

"Do you suppose that's where the Keyblader is?" He reached up and pointed to it.

"I don't know...don't care. I know nothing about him." Demyx chuckled and shrugged.

"All you need to know for now is that he's the enemy. That's good enough." You nodded and closed your eyes for a moment, images sifting in your mind. You could see the horrified look on the face of the person you'd first killed. Her memory had haunted you, but it was only the beginning of how many souls would remain on your conscience forever.

The reminiscence changed to when you were staring down at the bustling streets from your place upon a tall building. It was the one you'd jumped from. The memory played through, ending at when you had looked up at Xemnas in surprise. It had been sort of a shock to think anyone would even try to save someone like you.

It was a simple flash of remembrance as a picture of Demyx's face lit up by the reflection of the rain on the ceiling. The pattern danced on his face as he gazed up at you with uncertainty in his eyes. You had lifted his chin with your fingers, and when seeing the reassurance return to him, you had continued your lustful torture.

Your eyes shot open and you glanced at the Melodious Nocturne apprehensively. His eyes were closed as well, and it almost appeared as though he were reminiscing as well. His lips curled up at the corners, making you wonder what it was he was remembering.

A sharp pain shot from your lower abdomen and up to your head. For a moment you thought it might have been another attack from the cramps, but when the pain shot back down, you realized this was an assault of a different kind. Your hands flew to your head and you gripped it in pain, though you didn't cry out. You couldn't; you didn't want Demyx to go up in arms over a small migraine.

Wincing, you open your eyes and gasped for breath, your hands still wound in your hair. Aimi flashed before your eyes...flashed, like she was being shown from a faulty projection screen. She blipped in and out of your sight, her emerald eyes blazing with a fierce willpower you would never have.

You rose to your feet and stumbled slightly, which must have caught Demyx's attention. He sat up immediately, eyes wide with surprise. It only took a few staggers before you fell backward and into his arms. He caught you with a mirthless chuckle, and as you looked up, gazed down at you with concern.

"'You alright?"

"I think so...I don't know what happened." You looked around the room wildly. There was no sign of Aimi. Why did she haunt you so? Her eyes were twice as intense as Axel's, and when you saw them, you were always taken aback. So when her image was before you, it was almost twice as shocking as thinking you're looking at a ghost.

"You're probably just tired," suggested Demyx.

"Yeah...I'm just tired." It didn't sound very reassuring. He helped you to your feet, his hands still on your waist for support. "Thanks, Demyx, and...sorry for falling on you." You chuckled. He smiled and shrugged, his gaze averting to the floor.

"_(Name)_!" You whirled around and blinked at him. "You're dying!"

"What?" You looked in the same direction, finally realizing what had captured so much of his attention. A burning sensation rose to your cheeks as you stared at the spots of blood on the floor. It seemed you had overestimated the durability of the maxi pads. "Demyx, that's just-"

"We need to get you help right away!" You were swept off your feet, and you stifled a small scream as Demyx held you bridal style. He took off running with you bumping around in his arms.

"Demyx, I'm alright!" you urged.

"No! You're dying! Didn't you see the blood?" He turned a corner, and whom could you have met but your declared arch nemesis: Xigbar. "Excuse me! We have a dying person!" Demyx rudely shoved back him in his hurry to reach...wait, where was he going? Anyway, you couldn't help but laugh slightly at the look of surprise on the Freeshooter's face at the collision of his and Demyx's shoulders.

The water manipulator turned another corner, and you were horrified to see Axel leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed. At the sound of heavy footsteps, he opened one jade eye to observe the scene. Demyx ran straight past him, you in his arms and smiling weakly at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. The other green eye shot open and Axel pushed himself from the wall.

"What the-?"

"She's dying! Make way!"

"Demyx!" he yelled. Demyx stopped running and turned to look at him. "What's wrong with her?" The Melodious Nocturne blinked.

"She's bleeding! She fell on me and left blood on the floor." He was about to turn and keep running, but Axel's chuckle stopped him. Clearly Axel had noticed your recent PMS...and the uncomfortable look on your face. Either way, it was obvious he knew you weren't dying.

"She's fine."

"No, she's not!"

"Yes...she is." He closed his eyes and shook his head in amusement. "It's just her time of month." Demyx's eyes widened, and he glanced down at you weakly.

"Is that true?" he asked incredulously. You replied with an embarrassed grin. "Oh, ew!" He dropped you and you fell to floor hard. "That's disgusting! And she bled on me too!" His arms were held out to the side in disgust as he stared down at his cloak and began to walk away. "I'll have to take a shower now."

"Ouch," you said harshly, pulling yourself up. You rubbed your head in pain and watched him leave, his sounds of repugnance echoing through the hall. Did he ever shut up? He could at least help you to your feet and apologize for dropping you. "Wait! Demyx! Demyx, I'm dying!" you yelled after him in attempt to get his attention again.

"Oh, that's gross! How am I ever going to get the smell out?" he whined to himself. You sighed, pulling your feet closer to your body. Once more you were picked up in a bridal carry. You turned your head in surprise to look at your carrier. Axel's eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you really dying?" he questioned seriously.

"No, but I-" You were dropped again, your body falling to the floor once more. "Ow! Why do you people keep dropping me?" Axel began walked away, now muttering in repulsion at the fact that he now had to take a shower as well. You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Men!"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Swaying green over the rolling hills. The rustling of grass echoing throughout the area. The blue sky glowing from above, its joyous light bringing color to the world. Storm clouds rolled in quickly, sweeping across and dimming the earth beneath.

The sky was now a dull gray, and gloom fell upon the land. A voice rang out clearly through the piercing silence, for the wind had ceased to blow. The words were not audible, but the tone was mournful. It sounded so familiar, but it was unrecognizable for now.

Your eyes fluttered open and you looked around the room from your sitting position. You had been meditating on the balcony that overlooked the Hall of Empty Melodies. Surprisingly, no one had disturbed you. It would have been the assumption that someone would have passed through at some point during the two hours you had been sitting there, but no one had.

You'd had a training session with Xemnas earlier that day, as you had for the past week. Thankfully your period was over, though you'd struggled to keep down your temper when your mentor would mock your mistakes. Now you were paying dearly for the times when you'd let your anger slip; you were being forced to go on a duet mission with Xigbar.

So now you were meditating to get your emotions in control before you went to do the dirty task. It wouldn't be good to have a temper and have to spend a day with Xigbar without anyone else's protection. No one would save you this time if Xigbar lost his temper.

First things first: food. It was an evening mission, so the Organization was having an early supper that night so you and Xigbar could head out. You stood up and stretched your muscles before turning around and making your way downward. The dining hall was in the basement.

It took you a while to get there, but when you did, none of the other members had shown up yet. You sighed and leaned against a wall. It took about five minutes before the first other person walked in. And who could it have been other than Axel?

He took a few steps toward the table before he glanced over his shoulder. Seeing you, he smirked and turned around. Oh no.

"Anxious to get going, I suppose?" You shot him a glare.

"Oh, _yes_! I just can't wait to go somewhere with someone who hates me." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Have fun with that," commented the firebug.

"Will do," you replied. "At least I'll have something to do. What do you plan on doing while I'm gone, lean against the wall and think?" One corner of his lips curled up slightly.

"Nah, I thought I'd busy myself in digging through your dirty laundry." Your eyes widened.

"Axel!" He started laughing at your expense, and you punched his shoulder. "You're such a pervert."

"Sticks and stones, remember?"

"Right...that would refer to your willpower being as strong as a stick, and your heart as cold as a stone?" you drawled.

"I don't have one...did you forget?" You blinked. The truth was, you had. It was so easy to forget that you were among beings without hearts...mere shells. It made you stick out like a sore thumb.

"I guess I did," you admitted. Someone else walked into the room. It was Saïx. The blue-haired man walked around the table and stood beside his seat at the end on the far side. The table was white and of a large rectangular shape, the Organization's symbol of a darker white and stretching out across the top...go figure.

The chairs were also white. Who would have known? Saïx gazed at you blankly with calm golden eyes. You blinked as Xaldin and Xigbar entered, following closely by Demyx, who was trying his best to get past them and get to the table. Darkness swarmed around the surface of the marble platform. You frowned at it curiously, but your unasked question was answered; mounds of food formed on the surface. You had never been there to see it yet.

Xigbar and Xaldin walked over and stood behind their chairs on the far side, at the top. Xigbar was at the very beginning. You assumed they must sit in order of seniority. Demyx ran to his spot that was second to the last on the side closest to you. How did you know it was the last? There was one chair at the head of the table.

You looked around, your eyes clouded in confusion. Where were you supposed to sit? You weren't really an original member; this was Organization XIII and you were number XIV. You didn't have a chair. Luxord strolled in and stood beside his seat that was next to Demyx: closer to the middle. With a salute to you, Axel reluctantly took his place beside Demyx at the end.

Frowning, you wondered why they weren't taking their seats. A moment later you were answered. Xemnas entered the hall, his hood up. He must have been observing something outside of the castle. He stood at the head of the table, and nodded for everyone to be seated.

The squeaking of chairs against the floor rang throughout the room as everyone got themselves situated. Xemnas lowered his hood and slowly turned his head to look at you. This was your first time eating with the entire Organization; you would often steal some food after people had left.

He nodded to you and motioned for you to take the chair beside him, opposite from Xigbar. You hesitated due to the Freeshooter's glare, but took the seat without protest. The Nobodies began to load their plates with food, but you only took one chicken wing, some pasta, a breadstick, and some salad.

You were about to reach for your fork when a snorting sound made you jump. You leaned forward to look past Luxord, who was eyeing you instead of his food, and wrinkled your nose in disgust. You didn't feel hungry anymore.

Demyx had two chicken legs in his hands and was taking turns biting each one. Barbeque sauce was on the sides of his mouth as he wolfed down the meat. You were about to look away due to the nausea that was now at the pit of your stomach, but something made you continue to watch. What was that something?

Axel reached for the chicken leg on his own plate, but right before his hand touched it, Demyx dropped the leg he was holding with his right hand and snatched up Axel's chicken. He sunk his teeth into it greedily, and your mouth dropped open in astonishment. You'd never seen anyone eat so rudely.

Axel blinked and shook his head casually, as though this was a routine. This made your mouth drop open even wider; poor Axel! The Flurry of Dancing Flames picked up his breadstick and began to raise it to take a bite, but Demyx leaned over and began to eat it right from the firebug's hand.

"Ugh..." you sputtered, your chin trembling. Luxord apparently thought you were staring at him, because he kept giving you smirks and nods, though you weren't really paying attention. You thought he said the two of you were at war. Frankly, you didn't really care as long as he kept his grubby hands off of you.

Axel cried out in pain and drew his hand back sharply, the remainders of the breadstick falling from his fingers. You leaned your head forward farther in attempt to understand what had just happened.

Demyx had devoured the breadstick so quickly from the fire manipulator's hand, he'd bit the redhead. Luxord's attention had finally been drawn from you, and he focused instead on the pair beside him. When he saw Demyx was doing it again, he immediately looked down at his plate. There was not but a grape left on it, which was instantly eaten by the Melodious Nocturne.

The Gambler of Fate stood up and out of his chair, wearing a look of pure repugnance on his face. He left the hall, apparently deciding not to eat supper that night. Or perhaps he would use your technique and stop by later to get some leftovers...if there were any. Currently Demyx had chicken, grapes, bread, and mashed potatoes in his mouth at once.

He turned his head to look at you, some potatoes and chicken protruding from his lips. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked. It was barely audible behind all the food. You stared at him with eyes as wide as saucers and wrapped your arms around your plate before protectively scooting it towards Xemnas.

Demyx didn't waste any time with further questions before he started in on the cranberries. You gagged in repulsion and looked away. You could no longer watch it, and couldn't understand how Axel could stand such a thing.

Xemnas was eating slowly, even using his fork to pick up the grapes. You chuckled and shook your head; he was eating at the same pace that he talked. Picking up your own fork, you dug into the chicken. When you raised it to your lips, its sweet aroma already had you salivating.

You bit it off the fork and savored its juices. The food was delicious, though the place lacked atmosphere, and not only due to the plain white walls. With another apprehensive glance toward the Melodious Nocturne, you shoveled down your pasta, ate your breadstick as quickly as possible, and stood up.

Xigbar was keeping his gaze glued to the table...or his food, you couldn't tell which. Xaldin, however, had not even touched his food. He was staring at Demyx in awe, his deep blue eyes wide. It appeared Demyx was eating with even more sloppiness than usual. Saïx just seemed to be ignoring it completely.

You hurriedly left the room without another glance at the water manipulator and leaned against the wall. Groping at your throat, you held down another gag. Just the sounds of his open-mouthed chewing made you want to lose your supper.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, making you jump. Turning your head sharply, you looked up at Axel. His head was cocked, a smirk playing his lips. You frowned in confusion and he laughed.

"You alright?" Sounds of chewing made your eyes widen instantly. Demyx was walking out to see why Axel had left momentarily after not eating much (Axel could really put it down, but he actually ate with decent manners...unless he was doing an imitation of Demyx when number IX wasn't looking.) He was carrying his plate with him and still shoving food in his mouth consistently.

Your hand flew to your mouth, and your other hand touched your stomach. Axel's emerald eyes widened in concern as you dashed down the hallway to the nearest bathroom. You stumbled to the stall, and as soon as you stood over the toilet, the food made its encore.

There went your supper...thanks, Demyx. You flushed the toilet and wiped your mouth on your sleeve. A streak of brown was on the black material...gross. Making your way to the sink, your eyes traveled up to the mirror. You were a mess; your lips were all puffy from vomiting, and your eyes were bloodshot.

You turned the handle for cold and cupped some water in your hands. Splashing it onto your face, you grabbed a towel and dried yourself off. This was not your day. Your mission with Xigbar would be starting soon, and there was no doubt he'd be making fun of how terrible you looked. Then again, he had to watch it; you had a hold on insults for him.

The door creaked open and who would stumble in but Demyx? Foods of all sorts were painted on his face; it clearly looked as though someone had lost their temper, filled their plate with food, and smashed it on him. He stepped up to the sink and began to wash himself off. You looked down at him with reminiscence of disgust.

He glanced up at you and smiled, food decorating his white teeth. You took a deep breath of air and ran out of the bathroom. It still smelled like vomit, so it didn't help to see Demyx's meal all over again. Dashing down the hallway, you made your way to Proof of Existence. There you leaned against the wall and panted, your eyes closed. The upcoming mission was not going to be fun.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"But I wanna know _now_!"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"But I don't want to find out soon enough! I want to find out NOW!"

"Would you quit whining?" You smiled to yourself at the annoyance in Xigbar's voice. Man, you loved ticking that guy off. The two of you weren't even on your mission yet, and you were already getting on his nerves. In fact, you were waiting for Xemnas's approval to leave.

The battle-scarred man glanced at you, and you flashed a large proud grin at him. He groaned and rolled his yellow eyes, mumbling something close to, 'Why couldn't it be someone else...anyone else?' Hey, you weren't happy with the assignment buddy, either.

Xigbar sighed and finally reached into his pocket, removing a silver key. Your eyes lit up immediately. He began to move it closer to the door, when...

"SHINY!" you yelled. No, this was not like you...but you would do anything you could to get on this guy's nerves...and that included becoming drastically hyper. You snatched the key from his hand and started running.

"Hey!" He chased after you angrily, gaining on you easily.

"AAAAAAAAH! SHINY! SHINYSHINYSHINYSHINYSHINY!!!" You turned the corner and immediately fell backwards. Why? You'd run straight into Xemnas's chest. A tint of color rose to your cheeks as you got to your feet. Sure, you were acting especially annoying for Xigbar, but you hadn't wanted Xemnas to see.

"Having fun?" he asked you, and because of the sugar pumping in your veins (you'd helped yourself to quite a few sodas before you met up with Xigbar), you were tempted to give an enthusiastic nod, though you could tell he didn't care.

Xigbar caught up with you at last, eyeing The Superior warily. Xemnas raised a silver eyebrow at the Freeshooter.

"May we go?"

"Wait, better yet: can we not go?" you butted in, receiving an intimidating glare from the sniper beside you.

"You do not need my permission," Xemnas informed him with a frown. With a smirk, Xigbar grabbed your wrist tightly.

"Wha- ow! Let me go, you jerk!" You struggled against him, but the darkness quickly overtook the two of you. The new scenery was of a technology lab, a computer flashing text on the many monitors. "Where are we?"

"Twilight Town," he replied curtly. "Please make an effort to memorize it; I don't want to say it over and over again." He was insulting you! How rude! How dare he question your IQ? You were suddenly filled with sadistic glee as your eyes slowly traveled to his face.

"Where are we again?"

"Twilight Town, like I said. Didn't you-" A look of realization came across his face, and he looked down at you. You had a big childish grin playing your lips...well, it was way more than childish. The grin was very wide indeed; it stretched from one side of your skull to the next...well, almost. "Don't you dare-"

"What's the name again? I'm sorry, I just can't remember!" He rolled his eyes and started toward a door on the far side of the room. "Was it Dawn Town? Twinkle Town? Terror Town?" You continued to pester the poor man as the two of you made your way through the doorway. "Tinkle Town? Tarnish To- whooooooooooooooooa! It looks funny! What is it?"

"Immature brat," he muttered.

"What was that, Scarface?" you called back. You were currently examining what looked like a cloning tank. He rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hallway. "What is this thing?" He didn't answer. "Scarface!" You took after him, running to catch up.

"Scarface, where are we?" Something inside of Xigbar must have snapped, because before you even got the chance to see a pulsing vein, his hands were wrapped around your throat and he was lifting you slowly. Your feet left the ground, and you kicked and gasped in protest. Well, you tried to gasp.

"Stop...calling...me...that," he said through clenched teeth before he dropped you. You stumbled backwards, rubbing your throat with your hands. He continued walking.

"Sorry, Scarface." He hesitated before glaring forward and made his way through the hall. You could have sworn you saw a vein twitch in his forehead. Chuckling, you ran after him.

The two of you passed through a door and into a large white room. This received another large 'whoa' from you as you looked at the thing that looked like a cloning tank that was rather large and in the middle.

"Who were those animals back there?" No answer. "Xigbar? Why are we here? Why is your eye twitching? Why-"

"Shut up!" he yelled. "We're here so you can have a look at Sora and understand a bit more about him, not that your stupid mind would be able to comprehend it, so you can finally follow us when we're talking about him in meetings!" You blinked in astonishment and contentment. He was pissed...yippee! Heh, you were so cruel sometimes.

"So...this is Sora?" You pointed to the large white object. "What's so great about it? How is it a threat? How-"

"Just _please_ be patient." You smiled at the emphasis on the 'please.' The sides of the tank began to unfold toward you in a flower pedal fashion.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" If this had been Xigbar's first time meeting you, you were sure he would have guessed you were about nine, despite your appearance. "Can we see that again?" A moment later, a young man was revealed floating in the tank. "Is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead," Xigbar snapped. "How could he be a threat when dead?"

"Well, technically you're dead, considering you can't truly live without a heart." He fell silent, and you knew you'd said the wrong thing, and yet the right thing at the same time. You walked up closer to the tank, cocking your head to the side while examining the boy. "This is Sora?" Xigbar nodded, only to notice you weren't going to look back at him.

"The keyblade bearer, yes. Roxas's somebody."

"He looks so..." You struggled to find the right word. Young? Weak? Unworthy for the keyblade? "...peaceful," you finished. "Don't you think?" You turned around and faced the scarred nobody, blinking in astonishment. Xigbar had given a twitch that he had apparently not noticed, but something else had. He was gazing at Sora intently, a look of concentration on his face.

"Is that the key in your pocket, or are you just happy?" You eyes were as wide as moons as he gave you a frown of confusion. You smiled with disgust and pointed to his pants. He looked down and gave a startled cry, whipping around. "Snerk. Pedophile..." you muttered.

"Oh, shut up," he yelled back, hunched over in attempt to stop you from seeing it.

"Did ya take your Viagra today, old man?" He shot you a yellow-eyed glare, to which you laughed at. It was the perfect opportunity to insult him; he was too busy getting himself under control that he wasn't going to even attempt to hurt you, plus the fact that you had just caught him hardening when looking at a boy of a much younger age...even younger than you. "This will be an interesting report."

"If you dare tell Xemnas, I will kill you while you sleep, do you understand?" he growled.

"What, tell him that you're a gay pedophile like Michael Jackson?"

"Who?"

"Never mind," you replied. "The fact is, you got horny by looking at some male kid?" You raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"No...that's not it," he insisted. Your eyebrow shot up higher. "I don't know what it was, but..." He sighed and gave himself a quick shake before turning to face you. "Now that you've seen him, we can head back." He seemed confused by your giggles. "What?"

"You're still happy!" You pointed at him, doubling over in laughter. It was just too much. "Would you like me to-haha-close the-ahahahahahahaha-sihahaides?" you gasped, still laughing. He gave you a disapproving glower, but this did not stop your fits of laughter. You sank to your knees and continued to laugh. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, that's quite enough." You kept laughing. "I said stop!" Xigbar seemed to be having a hard time getting you to settle down, but you couldn't help it! The situation was absolutely sickening, but that's what made it so wickedly funny. "Very well, then...I'll just tell Xemnas you went off on your own and disobeyed my orders." You stopped abruptly and looked up just in time to see his portal opening.

"W-wait!" You reached out to him, but he disappeared. It didn't matter, anyway; you could teleport on your own now just about as well as the rest of them. You held out your hand to open the darkness, but nothing happened. "What the-?" You tried again with no avail. "Xigbar! I know this is your doing, you cheap bastard!" you yelled, your voice echoing through the large area.

"Well, Sora...I guess it's just you and me." The boy clearly didn't hear you in his deep slumber. You sighed and sunk to the floor, wrapping your arms around your knees and gazing up at the keyblade bearer thoughtfully. "To think...just how much you're missing out on. Adventures, knowledge, friendships, romance..." your voice trailed off.

Leaping to your feet instantly, you left the room. If you were going to be stuck there, you might as well make the best of it and do what Sora couldn't: go adventuring.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Endless sunset stretched across the horizon in rich colors of yellow, orange, and magenta. Clouds complimented the skies along with the bright setting sun against the ocean's waves. A large clock tower loomed above a town that was structured like a small city.

You walked through the abandoned streets silently, looking at the closed shops. The sun did not seem to be dropping further than it was, making you wonder if this was an eternal dusk. How were you supposed to know when to sleep here? This was civilization. Being in the Organization's castle was an entirely different ordeal.

You froze in place as someone, whom you figured to be a shopkeeper, made their way toward a door. They unlocked it and moved to the window to switch the sign to open. The owner looked at you hopefully, but you turned your shoulder to them. Even if you were interested in buying something, you didn't have the munny.

Voices caught your attention, and you cautiously crept forward to observe them. You could hear a girl's voice accompanied by two boys, expected to be teenagers due to the high pitch. They seemed to be laughing, but something must have cut them short. A new voice could be heard among them, muttering a good morning.

You edged your way forward some more to listen better. They were calling the late arrival a lazy bum or something rather. Frowning, you poked your head around the corner, your face almost right next to a fence. This caused you to blink in surprise at the almost-collision, but you gave your head a quick shake and strained your ears.

"What do you think? Sunset Hill today?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"How about we get some ice cream first?"

"You always think with your stomach." There was much laughter.

"Sunset Hill it is." You jumped back instantly as four teenagers ran out of the alley. They stopped at the sight of you, and who would blame them? Your attire was certainly something out of the ordinary for a girl, especially since you had your hood up. (A girl in tight clothing is rather easy to spot, if you were wondering how they would be able to tell the genders apart.)

Your eyes traveled over the youthful people, taking in their appearances with an odd expression on your face. Your gaze rested on a blonde boy at the end of the row. You blinked twice and shook your head. It couldn't be.

"Roxas?" you asked. The boy jumped as though he had been caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"H-how do you know my name?" You started laughing, reaching up and lowering your hood.

"I'm a friend of Axel's!" Roxas's large blue eyes blinked, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "You know...your best friend? Ring a bell?" He shook his head. "Uh...whatever. Surely you must recognize my uniform?" Another confused look. "Organization XIII? Did you completely forget your background or something?"

"_This_ is my background," he replied. "And what's Organization XIII?" You sighed and shook your head, raising your fingers to your temples.

"Never mind. Maybe you're not the Roxas I'm looking for. But you match the boy in the picture..."

"Huh? W-what picture?"

"In Axel's bedroom. He had a picture of him and you. He was giving you a noogie or something...who knows what he was up to? It's Axel!" No reaction came from the nobody. "Still doesn't ring a bell, eh? This is even more hopeless than I thought."

"Hey, do you want to come to Sunset Hill with us?" asked the girl. Your attention was drawn from the familiar boy. "It's not far, and the train ride is free of charge." You held out your hand in attempt to open a portal again...nothing.

"Sure. Why not?" you drawled with a whimper. Xemnas was going to have your head when you finally got back. Not to mention the fact that you were rather tired. It seemed the Organization was actually on nightshift according to Twilight Town.

"Great!" exclaimed a large boy. You blinked and resisted the urge to poke his chubby stomach. His hair stuck up in odd directions above a red aerobics band, which he was apparently using as a headband. "I'm Pence."

"Hayner," said the other blonde boy, his chocolate brown eyes fixed upon you in greeting. He was in an arrogant pose, his arms crossed over his chest. Khaki pants in a camouflage pattern dressed his legs, giving you the impression that he might be somewhat of a rebel. Before you had a chance to study any more of his odd teenage clothing, your attention was drawn elsewhere.

"My name is Olette," said the girl cheerily. "Nice to meet you." Roxas stayed silent until Pence elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Oh. Roxas."

"I know," you said dryly. "I go by Xevia." Were they worthy enough to know your real name? Heck no! A fat kid, a rebel, an overly cheery girl, and an imposter certainly didn't make your crowd.

"Alright, Xevia; let's go." Pence waved you to pursue as they began to run up a slope. You sighed and followed reluctantly. If it weren't for Xigbar, you wouldn't be here with a bunch of kids. "Here we are- Station Heights," he announced.

"_Fascinating_," you drawled sarcastically. You followed them into the train station and boarded an orange train. In seeing the color, you chose something entirely ridiculous to busy yourself with for the ride: trying to find something that rhymed with orange. You would do anything to amuse yourself at this point.

"I wonder if Omar will be there," said Olette dreamily. You gave her an odd look, catching Hayner rolling his eyes.

"It's her boyfriend," Pence explained to you.

"The boyfriend we've seen one too many times," Hayner growled. Olette shot him a green-eyed glare. "He's with us every day!" It seemed he was in the mood to test her anger. She stood up and moved to the back of the train, where she sat down, stared out the window, and idly played with a lock of brown hair.

"Uh...don't mean to intrude, but if it makes her happy, shouldn't you support her? She's your friend, right?" you questioned.

"Well, yeah...but he's not." The cart slowed a stop and the passengers stood up expectantly. The door hissed as it opened, and you stepped out and looked around. The flaming sunset met your eyes once again, though now it seemed all the more radiant.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" The voice behind you made you jump, and you responded to Olette with a quick nod.

"Come on; you haven't seen anything 'till you've been to the top of the hill!" called Pence, already running into the mass of buildings. You blinked and started walking, the teenagers rushing past you. Roxas, however, lingered.

The blonde nobody walked beside you silently, gazing up at the sky in thought. Your eyes were immediately attracted to the shuriken-shaped zipper decoration on his vest. It was shiny.

"You know...him...don't you?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"Sora. You know him." His piercing blue gaze fell upon you and you stopped walking immediately. So Roxas wasn't entirely blank on the nobody subject. "I've had dreams about him. Who is he?" Never mind that. You continued plodding after the teens.

You took a deep breath and shook your head, turning to look at the streets. The buildings and manmade waterfalls glowed from the setting sun. He continued to watch you with interest; he knew you knew something, but you weren't telling.

"Do you know...Kairi?" Kairi...who? You turned to look at him with a frown. His face was lit up with hope that someone, _anyone_, might understand.

"I'm sorry," you answered with a shake of your head. He gave an exasperated sigh.

"Every night I dream about him. Sora. I don't know who he is, but there's this Kairi, this girl he likes. I don't understand why I'm dreaming these things." You did, and you were beginning to assume that perhaps somehow his memory had been erased.

"I...know Sora, yes," you declared at last. "He's the keyblade bearer. My...enemy. Your enemy." His eyes lit up with surprise and confusion. "Roxas, you—do you know who you are?"

"Of course. I'm Roxas."

"No, no. Besides your name. Don't you remember anything about the Organization?"

"You mentioned them before. Who are they?" You reached up and scratched your head in thought. How were you supposed to explain without making him think you were some sort of lunatic?

"Organization XIII is a group of nobodies, meaning they have no hearts, that have come together as a team to complete Kingdom Hearts. Don't ask me why; Xemnas won't tell me."

"Xemnas?"

"The leader," you said bluntly.

"So...you don't have a heart?" You wanted to strangle him, but thoughts of Axel held you back. As much as you wanted to be away from him, you knew Axel would give his life just to see him one more time.

"I do...I'm the only one."

"I don't get it," he admitted, and you chuckled.

"Never mind. Let's just catch up. Chances are, Olette, Pence, and...Hayner, is it? They're probably already at the hill. Come on."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Breathtaking colors stretched across the endless horizon. Thin clouds decorated the flaming sky, making the colors seem even more opaque. A fence surrounded the top of the grassy hill that seemed to light up from the setting sun.

"It's...even more sunset-like up here, isn't it?" you asked the four teenagers. Olette giggled.

"Look!" she exclaimed excitedly, pointing in the direction of the path you had took to get up there. You turned to observe what she was so excited about, when you saw a well-built boy making his way toward the group. He wore khaki pants and a white muscle shirt, a baseball cap turned backwards on the top of his head. His eyes were of a deep blue, reminding you vaguely of Xaldin, and his hair was a rich black.

"Who's that?" you asked aloud. Olette ran toward him and gave him a hug.

"Xevia, this is Omar," she announced happily.

"Oh...great," you drawled sarcastically.

"Is anyone else hungry?" asked Pence hopefully. Your eyes lit up; a chance to eat after the little supper incident. Actually, you were more tired than anything, but food would do you good.

"Me," you said instantly, raising your hand. "Food sounds excellent."

"Awesome," he declared with enthusiasm and shock. "Why don't we stop somewhere and get something to eat?"

"Why doesn't Olette make something?" Omar suggested. Olette's cheeks became tinted with a rosy color. "She's an awesome cook...have you tried some of her food?" She blushed deeper. You rolled your eyes in disgust. "It tastes almost as good as she do-"

"Alright, alright!" you cut in. "That's enough of that. That sounds fine. _Food_ sounds fine." You shuddered at the couple that was now kissing gently. "Hey!" They jumped and broke apart before staring at you. "Let's get going then. I'm hungry." The teenagers followed you for a while, but it wasn't long before they took the lead; you had no idea where you were going.

The group walked into a white house with a yellow picket fence. You raised an eyebrow at it and followed them in. It seemed Olette was already getting to work, pulling out ingredients for some sort of recipe. You sat down in a chair in an unladylike fashion.

"So...what're we havin'?" You asked casually, looking at her with raised eyebrows of curiosity.

"It's a surprise," she replied, giggling. Your brows shot up even higher, and you looked down and to your right.

"O.K. then," you whispered. She was already bubbly enough, but now it was even worse with her _Omar_ around. Shivering, you gave him a side-glance. He was watching his girlfriend dreamily, his head resting on his hand. Hayner did not seem pleased; the blonde teen was rolling his eyes and sitting in a corner, his arms crossed. You chuckled and shook your head.

Olette began to mix something in a pan. Whether she was a good cook or not, you didn't know, but she sure was fast. In a few minutes, she was presenting everyone with plates and silverware before she scooped the mixture into a bowl and set it on the table.

"Chau Mein!" she said happily, dishing some up for you. Your eyelids dropped; you hated it when people did that.

"Oh jolly joy," you said sarcastically, picking up your fork and digging in uncharacteristically. It seemed like the moment the food hit Omar's plate it was gone. _Great, another Demyx..._ He wasn't quite so sloppy, however. He was just quick at eating...almost military speed.

You slowly ate your own food. It wasn't too bad, but the gravy was a bit too thick. Instead of being partially soupy, it was like digging into Jell-o, only not so rubbery. A moment later, Omar was dishing up more. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. Hayner was keeping his eyes glued to his plate, shoveling the food into his mouth angrily. He certainly made his hatred obvious.

Pence was already on his third serving. You blinked, your eyes wide. You weren't even half way through with your first! Hayner's head shot up as he let out a loud and lengthy belch. The entire group started laughing, even you. Well, subtract Omar. He was staring Hayner down with obvious dislike as well. It almost seemed like two cowboys facing off. 'This town ain't big enough for the both of us.' In fact, you were tempted to make a quote like such, but figured it would be smart to stay quiet.

When you finished your meal, Olette took your plate with a smile and put it in the dishwasher. The kitchen was white and the floor was yellow. It figured. You guessed that Olette's room was most likely orange. Your eyes traveled from one face to the next, and you twitched in a startling manner to find out Omar was looking at you expectantly.

"What?" you snapped. "Take a picture! It lasts longer!" Hayner snickered into his arm.

"How was it?" he asked.

"I don't know! Who cares? Food is food, right?"

"Certain food deserves glory," he growled protectively.

"Oh, I'm so terrified...what are you going to do to me?" you asked drastically, clapping your hands over your cheeks. "Are you going to make me watch you kiss Olette?" You gasped. "Oh no!"

"You're very immature, are you aware of that?"

"Hypocrite," you retorted.

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"Uuuuuuuuum," you thought out loud annoyingly. "You're a jerk?" Once again, Hayner started laughing.

"If you can't respect someone after they cook a meal for you, you have manners to learn," Omar scolded. You stuck your tongue out at him. Even Pence started snickering at that.

"And who are you to tell me what to do? I could have just as easily denied the meal and gotten fast food. In fact, you could have done the same!"

"I don't eat fast food."

"Oh?"

"Olette's meals are my diet." You snorted, coughing to hide your laughter. "Is something the matter with that?" Shaking your head, you continued to cough.

"No, nothing!" Coughing into your arm, you make it barely audible when you choked, "Stalker!" His eye twitched and he stood up, wrapping his arm around Olette's shoulders. The brunette was gazing at you inquiringly. You, Hayner, and Pence were all laughing into your elbows, keeping your heads low. Omar kissed the top of her forehead, pulling her closer and fixing you with a glare. "Look, have your fun. I won't interrupt, honestly. I don't even belong here." You scooted yourself away from the table, but Hayner and Pence both objected. You eyed them quizzically.

"Don't leave," Pence protested.

"You're our friend now," added Hayner. With a raised eyebrow, you scooted back toward the table. Omar whispered something in Olette's ear, and she nodded understandingly. It seemed he was leaving...boy, were the three of you in for a scolding.

"See you tomorrow, beautiful," he muttered, disappearing outside the house. Olette watched him go before facing the trio in akimbo, her emerald eyes blazing. The three of you cowered beneath her glare.

"Why do you always have to interrupt my personal affairs?" she yelled.

"Because, Olette," you began, "we can see right through him. He's a jerk. Why can't you see it?" Her glower fixed itself upon you, but you didn't stand down. You stared right back, your gaze steady and your face set.

"Alright, before a fight breaks out, I say we change topics," Pence suggested.

"He is not a jerk! He just...cares, that's all," she replied.

"Cares?" you asked incredulously. "He treats us like dirt, but since _you_ get showered with compliments, that makes it ok?"

"N-no!" she said defensively. "I'm sorry he was so protective of me, but I can't help it. He loves me...and," she giggled, "he's always treating me like a queen. It's so annoying?" Hayner and Pence both rolled their eyes with a sigh.

"Yes, we know, Olette," drawled Hayner. "You've told us that a thousand times, and I'm sure Omar is getting sick of his usual reply. 'Well then let me whisk you off you your castle, Your Majesty.'" The boys laughed mockingly.

"That's not funny!" She stomped her foot.

"Look...Olette...it's your business who you want to date. We're just trying to help," you said, standing up. "If you ask me, that guy is bad news. But it's your life, so..." You threw up your hands in defense before jumping in surprise. A dark portal opened in front of you, bringing a smile to your lips. "I'll see you guys some other time." You chortled and waved. Hayner looked a bit shocked and was about to say something to protest, but you were already stepping into the darkness. You fixed him with a _(color)_ stare and a smirk before disappearing completely.

The blonde sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He'd wanted to say an actual good-bye to you; you'd been interesting...different from other girls. He had actually considered the fact that he might have been attracted, but didn't want to go so far so fast. Though he couldn't deny that you had something special about you that set you apart from anyone else he knew. That's what made you so fascinating.

You arrived at the castle, right in front of Xemnas. You nearly fell backwards again, considering that had become one of your habits, but only stumbled. Xemnas raised an eyebrow with a questioning look. He didn't appear to be very happy.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Decided to take a visit?" asked The Superior with a hard stare. You laughed nervously and scratched the back of your neck.

"Uh...yeah, about that...what, exactly, _did_ Xigbar tell you?" He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I assumed you would know."

"Well I wasn't here!" you pointed out.

"And whose fault is that?" You fell silent before muttering, "Xigbar's" through your lips. "I am rather disappointed, Xevia." He didn't sound very disappointed, but rather curious. "I do not understand what was so important that you had to disobey a superior's orders and straying off by your lonesome." Your mouth fell open in shock; so the dumb bastard had told the lie after all! Man, you were so going to kick his- "Perhaps you would care to explain?"

"What, is Xiggy right around the corner?" You raised an eyebrow in arrogance, crossing your arms. Xemnas seemed to take note of your anger, closing his eyes, smirking, and shaking his head.

"The heart...so deep, and yet so completely shallow all at once."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" you shot back, putting your fists on your hips.

"Perhaps you would feel more comfortable discussing the issue in my office?" A portal opened in front of the two of you, and with an unsure glance, you stepped into its depths. Xemnas's 'office' was simply the desk cluttered with papers. You blinked and chuckled, immediately stopping when you felt the familiar form behind you. Turning around, you stared up at the silver-haired man.

"Now that we are in privacy, please do tell me-"

"Xigbar lied!" you blurted, quickly covering your mouth with your hand. "Ahem. What I meant to say was I did not stray off. That little jerk- I mean, man...I mean, oh never mind! He has the element of space, right? Well...he kept me there. So that's what happened," you finished matter-of-factly.

"Oh?" Xemnas frowned thoughtfully, a slight brow crease forming on his forehead. You studied it with interest before jumping back and quickly stopping yourself when you'd realized his burning amber eyes had never stopped watching you. "Tell me, Xevia...do you take a particular interest in the workings of the heart?"

Taking a quick breath, you were about to say something, but hesitated. Were you interested in the heart? Certainly not as fascinated as he was, but you wouldn't deny that you had thought about it sometimes.

"It's been on my mind before. I don't know if I'd go as far as study it...in fact, I don't know who would because it's so complex and everything-"

"I did." His speech stopped your mouth from moving almost instantaneously. He had a stopping effect on you, it seemed. "Back in my earlier years, I ended up working alongside Ansem the Wise in studies of the heart. We desperately searched for what made it so...important. I was his apprentice. That was when I was known as Xehanort.

"I wanted to further our studies. I had discovered heartless and the creatures had caught my interest. I proposed the idea to my teacher, but he turned me down. That fool told me it was too dangerous to be meddling in such affairs." Xemnas chortled mirthlessly. "I, of course, did not listen.

"The other assistants there...you would know them as Xigbar, Vexen, Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Zexion...agreed to further the studies. We came to know darkness, control it to our every whim. I was smart to have ignored my mentor.

"We decided that in order to fully understand the darkness and the true being of it, we had to become a part of it. One by one we submitted ourselves, our hearts filling with blackness. I still remember the fear reflecting in Ienzo's eyes that day."

Your own eyes widened, and you cocked your head in confusion. "Ienzo?"

"Zexion. He was the youngest. I am most certain he did not regret his decision, but during the most important event, I was uncertain whether or not he would follow through. He did in the end, as did we all. Our hearts were held captive by the darkness, but our minds were filled with amazing knowledge. Darkness no longer just existed; we _were_ the darkness."

"Do _you_ regret it?" you asked. He looked down at you, seriousness shining in his eyes.

"No," he said simply. "None of us did. The heart was a small price to pay for the knowledge obtained. But we no longer wish to go on as shells. My Kingdom Hearts has been created for the sole purpose of returning our hearts so we may be whole once more."

You eyes shifted to the floor in thought. You couldn't imagine what it was like to be only half of a person. "So...that's what that big heart thing in the sky is for?" you asked, looking up. He nodded slowly.

"Each heart released from heartless joins the many that are already there. It is far from complete, however. The Keyblade bearer is what we need. His weapon has the power to unlock hearts, which we will obtain when he slays his enemies."

"Did Roxas know all of this?" you blurted, spotting a spark of interest in his eyes.

"Yes...but he betrayed us...and paid the price. He no longer knows, but as Sora's memories are returning to him, he is slowly learning. He won't last much longer."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Once Sora awakens, Roxas will basically cease to exist...in a way. He will join forms with Sora and become one. He is lucky; not only will he become whole, but he knows his true name."

"But don't you?" You were thoroughly confused at that moment; your head cocked at a weird angle as though it might help you to understand at least some of what he was talking about.

"I was more fortunate than others to have logs written about me. I would not have remembered had I not read that file."

"I-I didn't know it was so hard," you stuttered, a frown of concern upon your features. Xemnas had never talked to you like this before...ever, and it was an excellent change. You were beginning to like getting to know a bit more of him. Your heartbeat quickened as you stepped closer to the Nobody. "I knew that Nobodies didn't have hearts, and I had just accepted it. It became just a passing fact that never seemed to really matter."

Xemnas fixed you with a burning gaze, his silver locks shifting upon his shoulders as he shook his head thoughtfully. You actually began to feel pity for him. To not feel emotions...it was a nightmare, though you had forgotten long ago that Nobodies didn't have feelings.

"How do you follow your heart when you don't have one? All that is left is a spirit, which does not guide you to the things you know are right. That is why we need to capture more hearts. Then we may become truly powerful." You only knew one thing: he was beginning to capture yours. That spark you'd felt when you had fallen upon him the day that seemed so long ago was beginning to catch fire. What a player you were becoming!

Thus, your true adventure was really beginning, though you didn't know it at the time. Oh, it took you years to stop and think about how this truly led you into such a journey.

"Well...maybe...I can help you become...a Somebody." You locked your gaze with his and failed to notice the flicker in his eyes. He knew you had finally caught on to your true purpose, but now he had to be the one to guide you to it...and make sure you succeeded.

"Your assistance is greatly needed. You are our one contact with a heart, so it is only a given that you should understand it. However, your training must continue. We do not have time for slacking, so I expect you to follow the rules from now on." You knew exactly what that meant: no more adventures. "You are almost ready to begin your mission. There is only one missing piece..."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Yeah...so I got in trouble for 'wandering off.' Honestly, does Xigbar have to be such a lying jackass? I just wish I could get something on him other than his looks that I could just..." You clenched your fists and gritted your teeth. Axel laughed and shook his head, wrapping his arm around you playfully. The two of you wandered down the hallway, now staggering from side to side due to Axel's clumsiness when pulling you closer. Your muscles stiffened at the sudden shrink of proximity.

"Eh...I wouldn't worry about it. _Braig_ has some issues with competition. Ever since Saïx pretty much stole his position-"

"Braig?" you repeated.

"His original name was Braig," explained Axel casually. That was it! He'd given it to you...the one thing to tease Xigbar about. Braig...what sort of name was that? Of course, it wasn't nearly as bad as the name he held now, but it was still something for you to pick on him for.

Axel lowered his head and rested his nose in your hair. Closing his eyes, he inhaled, enjoying the sweet scent of milk and honey. You smiled and pulled away from him bashfully. He gave you a weird look, his red eyebrows burrowing downward. This gave him somewhat of an innocent expression. It was almost...attractive. _What?! No...don't think those things! You were just blowing off some steam on him. It wasn't your fault it had been right before your period!_ you thought angrily to yourself with a scolding manner.

"Look...Axel? Let's just stick to friends for now, okay? I-" You sighed and scratched the back of your neck. "I don't think what we had that night was real. It was sort of...an impulse, you know?" His eyes wandered from place to place as if to avoid your gaze. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath, still not making eye contact.

"So it's still you and Demyx, huh?" A feeling of guilt hit the pit of your stomach, making your own eyes drop to the floor. It wasn't as though you didn't like Axel...in fact, you liked him quite a bit. You just didn't want to waste your time on a relationship that was doomed to fail. However, you couldn't deny that you had a strong affection for the guy.

"Demyx and I-"

"There's no need to explain," Axel said hurriedly, grabbing your wrist. "Come on; I want to show you something." With another look at you, he added with a smirk, "And don't worry: Demyx can come too." This got you curious.

He led you through the halls, still holding your wrist. You trailed behind, tripping over your own feet multiple times. The two of you ended up in front of his door, and he smiled at you as though he were about to show you some big surprise. You raised an eyebrow; he was obviously trying to get his mind off the subject of you and Demyx.

Axel disappeared next door and returned a moment later with the water manipulator himself. Wait...why was Demyx in swimming trunks? You blinked as Axel tossed you a crimson bikini.

"You might want to get changed," he suggested, nodding toward Demyx's room. "When you're done, come on in."

"What, have you installed an indoor swimming pool in there?" This was definitely weird.

"You'll see. Go on." Whatever it was, it wasn't good news if there was a crimson bikini involved. The fact that it was a shade of red instantly indicated it had been Axel that had picked it out...either that, or he'd had it already. That was even creepier.

With one last apprehensive glance, you stepped into Demyx's room and began to strip yourself of your clothing. Your boots were not agreeing with you that day; they did not want to come off, no matter how much you tugged at them. When one finally did come loose, it sent you flying backwards and onto the bed. You shook your head vigorously and worked on the second one. That came easier.

Once the boots were off, you could remove the rest of your attire. Slipping into the bikini, you smiled to yourself when you realized that Axel had been modest in his choice. It didn't reveal too much at all besides what most swimsuits show, your stomach, and a bit of cleavage. At least it wasn't a thong. That made you grateful it wasn't Demyx that had picked it out. The thought made you shiver.

You walked out of the room and into the cold hallway with a shudder. Whatever you were getting into, this pool had better be heated. Then again, it was in Axel's room.

When you walked into the chamber belonging to The Flurry of Dancing Flames, the two guys immediately turned their heads your way to "welcome" you. You become very self-conscious of your attire and just how much it really _did_ reveal. What surprise was awaiting you?

"A Jacuzzi?" you asked, blinking in astonishment. "You stick me in a _bikini_ and then drag me into a lust machine?"

"It's not a lust machine!" he argued instantly. "If you don't want to go in, no one's making you." You raised an eyebrow.

"You just sounded like him." Pointing at Demyx, you grinned mischievously.

"Hey!" the guys said in unison, both defensive in their own ways. Heaving a yawn, you threw your arms into the air and stretched, walking toward the pool of bubbling, warm water. You slipped in and rested your elbows on the side, laying your head back and enjoying the feel of the jets on the knots that had grown on your back from the laborious hours of training.

"Cannonball!" Demyx yelled, and was about to charge for the pool before an agitated Axel grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his tracks.

"Observe, misfit," he mumbled, climbing in calmly. Demyx blinked in observation, his face straight. He didn't seem to change his mind.

"Cannonball!"

"Fine, get paralyzed. If Xemnas asks, it was her fault." Axel pointed at you, and your head jerked up instantly, your _(color)_ eyes burning playfully.

"Gee, thanks. I'll just pull some of my lady charm on him and get away without charges," you threw in with a grin. You had power, and you were proud of it.

"Why not save some of that lady charm for me?" he growled lustfully.

"Yeah, why waste it on Xemnas?" Demyx pitched in, finally putting his legs over the side one by on and sliding in.

"Because Xemnas actually treats me like I'm worth something," you replied calmly, a light tint reaching the corners of your cheeks. You silently hoped they thought it was the heat from the water. Axel must have noticed, for a knowing smirk came across his face, and though he wasn't looking at you, the smug look made you feel uncomfortable. He was going to say something...

"So you like him, huh? 'Doesn't matter," he assured you. "You wouldn't be the first." You gave him an odd look, but his jade gaze never faltered, so you were certain he hadn't seen it. You would just have to speak up. You cleared your throat.

"Axel? Is there something you want to share with us?"

"Huh?" He turned to look at you, finally seeing your expression. "What? No! I mean...I meant Larxene."

"Uh-huh..." you commented sarcastically.

"No, really. She 'liked' Xemnas, but he blew her off. She then went after Marluxia. 'Just a hungry power seeker is all."

Even though Axel and Demyx hated each other, you must have kept them together. Looking at them both, you realized that they, along with Xemnas, were the only ones you knew that knew you had a heart left. Unfortunately, it seemed they were fighting for it. You had noticed the tension in Axel's voice, though he had covered it with a skillful laugh, and Demyx had tensed up instantly when Axel had mentioned the topic on feelings.

"Kind of like you?" you teased, smiling. Bright green eyes shifted to look at you.

"Nah...I was more of a troublemaker when Roxas was here. Now that he's gone, there's really nothing to do."

"Well you should find something. Then maybe you won't be hanging on me all the time!" He snorted.

"If I ever see Roxas again," joked the pyro. He laughed; his eyes didn't. You took a deep breath and felt your heart pounding. You hadn't told him about Roxas because you'd hoped that you could keep Axel in the Organization longer. "I mean, I've seen him, but it wasn't really him, you know? He couldn't even remember me...or us. He recalled my name, but not out of long-lasting memory. Besides, he's probably long gone now. Sora's waking up."

"A...Axel?" you sputtered. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes now closed in relaxation as he leaned back against the jets. "I...I saw Roxas a little while ago. When Xigbar left me in Twilight Town, remember?"

"Yeah. Saïx had a field day when he found out the truth." Saïx had found out the truth? It didn't really surprise you. He couldn't stay in the dark for long. Well, at least someone knew. However, Axel had not told you that he'd already known the story. You'd wasted your time telling him.

"Saïx?" you echoed in confusion. Where had Xemnas been in all of this? Even though it was excellent that someone knew, you would have thought Xemnas would have taken action.

"Yeah, he had a fit; thought Xemnas would have his head for sure." Axel chortled. "Hell, I wouldn't have minded it." You didn't question that that. You knew Axel's hatred for the Luna Diviner ran deep.

"But...Roxas and I hung out. He asked about the Organization and everything, but-"

"Thanks," he said mirthlessly, and somewhat coldly.

"He- huh?"

"You didn't tell me immediately. How am I supposed to work with the situation now?"

"Well..." your voice cracked. "Axel, I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't want you to go," you pleaded desperately. Demyx, who had been playing with the bubbles in the water, suddenly grew stiff and stopped abruptly. Axel heaved a sigh, his emerald eyes fixed upon you.

"You- thanks for telling me at least," he said breathlessly. "And you were right about me leaving. I'm heading out as soon as possible."

"What? Why?" you gasped incredulously. With a glance at Demyx, Axel turned to look at you.

"We'll discuss it later."

* * *

Having just left Demyx, you and Axel meandered through the halls, both of you in dry clothes. You were back in uniform, though only added to the weight you now felt on your shoulders. Axel was leaving you. Now the only people you would have were Demyx and Xemnas...not the best pair. Xemnas had problems sharing a conversation, and Demyx had trouble staying on a topic, much less a serious one. It made you wonder who you were supposed to talk to once Axel left.

The firebug grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a basically empty room, minus the vacant desk and chair in a corner. The floor and walls were white...who knew? Axel poked his head out the door frame and checked for occupancy in the corridors before he ducked back in and shut the door.

"Why are you leaving?" you demanded immediately. He didn't seem surprised you had jumped back onto the topic instantly.

"If you think about it, there's no reason to stay. I have nothing left." A sinking feeling formed at the pit of your stomach once more, making you feel nauseous. You blinked, avoiding his gaze. The pain stung you like a sword to the heart.

"...You have me." Axel's form stiffened, and after a few seconds of waiting you realized you weren't going to get an answer. "But I guess that's not enough." You turned away from him and began to leave, but he grabbed your shoulder, spun you around, and held you fast. You stared at him in shock, taken aback by his blazing gaze.

"That's more than enough."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't deserve you," he shouted angrily. You glared at him coldly. Gritting your teeth, you shook your head slowly and backed away from him.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have gotten involved with me in the first place." (What a hypocrite you were.) Your words were like ice as you turned and opened the door, leaving a befuddled pyromaniac behind you.

"_(Name)_!" He called out your name repeatedly with no avail. You were well on your way down the hall. You thought that would be the end of Axel, but it was only the beginning of the trouble he would cause the Organization...and you.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The pain had not eased up over the next few days. You were still brooding about Axel, and it didn't help when Demyx actually had the courage to come around you to attempt to cheer you up. The 'attempt' plays a significant role. He would often have to sit in his room and tell himself over and over again that the next time he visited you, you wouldn't be so temperamental; you would welcome him with a smile and a hug...but you didn't, and every time, he learned the hard way.

You had been extra snappy to everyone, though none of the Organization members could figure out why. It seemed they were unaware of Axel's disappearance. When they did find out, however, it wasn't pretty. It didn't help that you were put into custody for questioning. It really didn't help that Xigbar was the one questioning you...at first.

"When did you last see Axel?"

"Who cares?" you would drawl in a monotonous voice.

"Is he gone?"

"Perhaps."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?"

"Because you're his friend."

"So?" Then Xigbar's usual vein in his forehead would begin to twitch, but you would just stare ahead with a dead gaze that could even make Barney sad.

"I know you know where he is, you little twerp. Tell me!" It was after a few tries that he had finally lost it and tried to choke you. One never saw Xigbar lose his temper to anyone else so quickly. In fact, he was a rather easygoing man, usually taking up a hobby of teasing someone for fun. But just looking at you pissed him off to the extreme extension.

Saïx had to take over after that. It was much easier to answer questions with him considering he stayed in a calm manner and went easy on you. He must have sensed your pain, though it was not like he truly cared. He knew the firebug hated his guts, but he needed Axel's strength and wits. All he required from you was the information.

After a while, even the Luna Diviner had given up. It was Xemnas's turn. The Superior had sat directly in front of you to make sure you weren't just staring off into space; you were looking straight at him. The sudden impact of his burning gaze almost sent you falling out of the chair.

But there you were, and still you remained listening to him drawl on and on about the betrayals in his pitiful Organization.

"So if you would be so gracious as to telling me of Number VIII's whereabouts," he finished. You were practically falling asleep from the slow dialect of his; it always seemed to calm you, no matter how fired up you were. That is, if what he had to say had nothing to do with insults about you.

"I've told you people time and time again, I don't know where Axel is." Dark circles had formed under your eyes from lack of sleep. Saïx had finally granted you permission to change rooms, but the room he had given you was not the one you would have liked. Thus, Axel's old room was now yours, as well as all of his belongings. It made it difficult to sleep at night with the reminiscence of his warm arms wrapped around you underneath the satin. Along with his absence came the lack of heat within the room. The bed covers were like ice, making it even harder to relax when you were constantly shivering...and wishing that just once more Axel might pull a, 'You looked cold,' and somehow magically appear.

"Surely you must know something?" Xemnas raised a silver eyebrow in inquisition. You stubbornly shook your head.

"All he told me was that he was leaving to find Roxas. Nothing more." Your voice had cracked, though no tears were even close to forming. You never allowed yourself to cry anymore; it wasn't worth the tears and time.

Xemnas grunted thoughtfully and stood up, frowning in concentration. His amber optics were fixed upon you as though judging your appearance. So what if you hadn't showered since Axel left? It was as though when The Flurry of Dancing Flames had departed, so had your dignity. You no longer cared about your appearance...or maybe that was just the depression.

Still, you had no idea why you'd done it. Those hadn't been welcoming arms; that had been talking with your hands. You had only reinforced Xemnas's suspicion that day though, when he had opened his mouth to speak just as you had weakly stumbled to your feet.

His arms reached out to the side as though he were about to emphasize something, but a sudden impulse had sent you leaping forward. You had wrapped your arms about his waist and clung to him, closing your eyes and seeking comfort.

Xemnas looked down at you with surprise and sighed with frustration. It seemed he wasn't going to get any more information out of you, and now you were basically asking him for reassurance and sympathy. When your chin trembled, he blinked and gave in, pulling you upward and into a straighter posture before lightly embracing you.

You buried your face into his chest and hung on tighter. The Superior gazed down at you in bafflement as to what to do. He was not used to playing some sort of fatherly figure, and he certainly had never played the role of a friend.

"Xevia..."

"Why did he have to go?" you said into his chest, the message muffled by his form. He blinked and gripped your shoulders before pulling you away from him. You, in turn, avoided his gaze instantly, keeping your sight fixed upon the floor.

"He is not worth mourning over." Boy, _that_ was comforting. Go Xemnas. You finally looked up at him with a frown and a cold glare.

"How so?"

"He is your rival now. It is time you began thinking of him as a traitor, nothing more. He is no longer your friend." Your mouth fell open slightly in awe. How dare he say such a thing? You had gone to him in hope that he might share some reassuring thoughts with you, and he had given you this.

"He is no more a traitor than you are." Xemnas's eyes hardened warningly. Respect was highly promoted in the Organization. It certainly wasn't required, but if a member was disrespectful, they were often a shame to the whole team.

"Watch your tongue," he said coolly. Your glare grew icier.

"You really are heartless." With that, you turned around and ran from the room. He called your name once, but after you kept running, gave up. Your destination was unknown, but you soon found yourself in Axel's room...your room.

Throwing yourself on the bed, you buried yourself into your pillow. It still smelled strongly of Axe, but you truly wished the scent would never fade. It was almost like a piece of proof that Axel had once been there, and was almost a reminder that he still lived on, though you wouldn't see him every day.

A daring action made you sit up instantly. You were feeling rather rebellious, and your anger towards the Organization only made it worse. Axel couldn't be too far off...could he? You were about to find out as you stretched your arm to its extent and closed your eyes.

A portal opened not too far from you, and you eagerly stepped into it. Your eyes remained closed as winds of darkness whipped around you. As soon as it had begun, it stopped. You opened your eyes and eagerly drank in the scenery.

"Twilight Town?" you asked aloud, wrinkling your nose. If those teenagers saw you here, you'd never get away again. That's when you saw him.

Axel was leaning against a wall not too far off, looking like you had always remembered him. His eyes were closed, his arms crossed, and his chin tilted downward. You walked forward cautiously as though you were afraid it was some sort of illusion. Xemnas's words echoed in your mind.

_'He is your rival now. It is time you began thinking of him as a traitor, nothing more. He is no longer your friend.'_

"Axel?" Jade eyes opened lazily and fixed themselves upon your face. The pyromaniac grunted and pushed off from the wall.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he admitted.

"H-how is everything going? Did you find Roxas?" His eyes averted to the side, somewhat of a hostile glare marring his face. "I guess not." You looked down and shuffled your feet in awkwardness. You wanted to hold him, let him know just how much you missed him being there, how much you missed his laugh and his jokes.

Axel's arms snaked around your upper back and pulled you close. You looked up in surprise and responded by sinking to your knees. His eyes widened briefly, and he blinked before looking down at your crumpled body. It was obviously worse than he'd thought.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames kneeled in front of you before falling backwards and against the wall. He reached forward and grabbed your upper arm to guide you toward him. You fell into his arms, your torso oddly resting between his legs. Closing your eyes, you relaxed your head on his chest and rested your own arms on his shoulders in what you could call a limp embrace.

Axel laid his face in your hair once more, like he had the night when you had showed up in his room, cold and shivering. The memory of it almost made him regret leaving, but there had been no stopping it. He'd been planning to leave for quite some time, and one person wasn't going to change it.

Your eyes opened as you stared ahead sadly. Your left hand slid down his abdomen and rested near your chin. "Please come home..."


	29. Lost Chapter 2: Happy Easter

Lost Chapter #2

"Psst...wake up!" Your shoulder was prodded with a finger, and you groaned before rolling over, wrapping the covers around your body in a defensive cocoon position. "Psst..._(Name)_!" Your shoulder was poked again, gaining another tired moan from you. "_(Name)_!"

"Demyx, not now...I'm not in the mood," you mumbled, heaving a yawn.

"Of course you are! You're always in the mood," came a cheerful reply. Your eyes flickered open with a frown of confusion before you turned over to glare at the water manipulator. He gave you a confused look, cocking his head to the side in an innocent gesture.

"Clearly you're not acting like the pervert I think you are. If you're waking me up because there's a meeting, you're a jerk, and no, I'm not in the mood." You rolled over again, closing your eyes once more.

"_(Name)_."

"Mmph...sleeeeeeeeeeep," you insisted.

"I don't want to. I'm not even tired!"

"Not you...me...I need more sleep. Tell Xemnas he'll have to wait, and if he doesn't want to, he's a sorry assho-"

"Okay!"

"Agh!" You whipped back around under the covers and looked at him. "I was only kidding. Don't tell him that!" Demyx started laughing, his aqua eyes glittering. You grunted and turned onto your stomach to bury your face into your pillow.

"Come on, get up. It's Easter."

"What the hell is that?" came your muffled reply.

"Uh...I don't really know, but the calendar says it's Easter."

"Oh...Easter?" You sat up, hair sticking out in every direction from a terrible case of bed-head. "I thought you said Yeaster." He raised a blonde eyebrow. "Easter...the true story is that on Good Friday, Jesus Christ died on the cross. They put him into his tomb, and then on Easter, he rose again. Though, us humans have pretty much made it into a holiday of happy bunnies, baby chickens like yourself, Easter egg hunts, and candy. Oh, happy day!"

"Sounds like fun. We should wake Axel!" he suggested eagerly. Man, he was annoying. What made him so childish that morning was a mystery to you.

"I don't think Axel would like us to-" Your eyes lit up in sadistic glee. "Then again, he _would_ like to know it's Easter, now wouldn't he? I have an idea..."

The next fifteen minutes were spent with a quick shower and makeup before you quickly taught Demyx how to dye eggs. Oh, you were so wicked. But your fun would have to come later in the day...you figured that since it was Easter after all, you should at least have an Easter egg hunt. The Melodious Nocturne's eyes had brightened at the sound of it, so you might as well, though you dreaded the thought. There were plenty of places to hide the eggs around the castle, and there was really nothing better to do.

"While you're working on those then, I'll go see if I can find some candy..." So off you headed toward the kitchen. Finding nothing there (your heart desired chocolate...ah, sweet chocolate), you made your way back to Demyx, but lingered outside of Axel's door. It was possible he might have some candy. He should be helping, anyway! He could maybe announce that they would be celebrating Easter in the first place...unfortunately.

You felt the familiar chill of the blue flames on your face before a blast of heat hit your skin. Axel wasn't in his room. You frowned and left, heading for the bathroom. It was most likely he had awoken and was freshening up with a quick shower himself. Perhaps you could catch him after he was done with the shower...and already dressed. You shook the images from your mind.

Stopping beside the bathroom door that was closest to Proof of Existence, you pressed your ear against the white wood and listened carefully. There was no sound of a shower running, or even water at that matter. Surely it was safe to enter.

You walked in and turned the corner, stopping dead in your tracks. Axel was in there all right, and he was certainly clothed, but...oh my. The redhead stood in front of the mirrors with a black pencil, carefully applying eyeliner. You blinked and decided to watch a bit longer. It was very strange not to see the usual black markings beneath his eyes. It would prove interesting to see him make them.

Almost as soon as you'd decided to stay, he lowered the pencil to his right cheekbone and began to make a small strip downward. The Flurry of Dancing Flames repeated this procedure quite a few times before the strip was thick enough to move to the other side. A smirk remained on your face as you watched him make the second one.

"Well, aren't we feeling particularly pretty today, hm?" you asked, your voice reverberating off the walls. He jumped, a long black line streaking across the bridge of his nose. He glared at you through the mirror before he reached up to wipe it off. Grumbling under his breath, he touched the bottom of the line with his index finger. "No, wait!"

His green eyes flickered your way quizzically as you grabbed the black pencil and turned him around to face you. You reached up and made a perpendicular line that crossed the first one directly in the middle. Oh, how he would hate you if he were staring in the mirror.

"Perfect!" You spun him around so he could look. "Now you look like...a weird spiky redhead twin of Saïx!" Axel looked down at you dryly with a plain look of loathing. You grinned innocently and eagerly grabbed a towel. Wetting the corner, you laughed nervously as you removed the 'Saïx' markings. His form continued to remain stiff. "Relax! It's Easter."

"Easter?"

"Mhm..."

"What the hell is Easter?" You opened your mouth to explain it, but closed it again, shaking your head.

"Never mind. The point is, you get to participate in the Easter Egg Hunt!" Ah, you loved torturing him.

"Easter Egg Hunt?"

"Easter Egg Hunt...got it memorized?" you added playfully, mocking him.

"That's my quote. Don't use it." He pointed a finger at you, drawing another innocent grin from your face.

"Come on, Carrottop. You get to tell everyone that it's Easter and that they need to join in on the hunt. Well, everyone except Xemnas." You truly couldn't imagine Xemnas hunting for colorful eggs. However, you could imagine him strangling you for making him do it. Not really, but the point was still significant.

"Why doesn't Xemnas have to-"

"Shut up and do it!" You gripped his shoulders and walked him out of the bathroom. "Otherwise I'm telling the entire Organization that I caught you playing with makeup in the bathroom." Axel turned his head to glare at you again in a warning, but you snorted with laughter. "Are you wearing mascara?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really, really sure?" Another glare made you laugh nervously and let go of him. "Right...that's just eyeliner. You know, you wear that stuff really thick for a guy?" His lips pursed. "Ehehe...I'll just be going. Demyx probably dropped an egg on the floor or something."

You had conveniently forgot to mention that the eggs had to be hardboiled, but it was all a part of your master plan. If this was going to work properly, the eggs had to be saucy. So if Demyx dropped an egg, it would be one heck of a mess.

You slipped into the doorway and observed the scene. Demyx hadn't broken any eggs, thankfully, though it might have been due to the fact that he was dying them on the floor. You sighed and sat down cross-legged, gazing at him contently.

"Did you wake Axel up?"

"Nope...he was already awake. Showered and everything...man, what a party pooper." The water manipulator smiled and shook his head. "You've made some progress, eh? You have...what? Thirteen eggs done?" He nodded. "Two more and you'll be finished. We can do the oh-so-exciting hunt."

"Why are you looking forward to this so much, anyway? You were complaining about it earlier," he pointed out.

"So what? Maybe I've gotten into the spirit!" He raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "OK, I'll tell you. Normally for dying eggs, the eggs are supposed to be hardboiled. I decided to leave the insides the way they are. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Because I'm going to bombard Axel with egg yolk." You chuckled. "Oh, sweet vengeance."

"Alright, then."

"Don't you want to? Oh, it'd be so much fun! Or what you could do is drench him afterwards. That would make his day. He would be so..." Your voice trailed off as a look of realization dawned upon your face. It only made you look forward to the prank even more.

"Done."

"Excellent. Maybe Axel's rounded up everyone by now. I'll hide the eggs. You get everyone ready." Off you went, carrying the eggs carefully in a blanket. You placed them in various areas, carefully and masterfully hiding them. You kept one with you, however...you had to have one to hit Axel with. His black cloak would soon be beautiful with egg colors.

You returned to the group proudly. Saïx was mumbling, along with Xigbar and Xaldin. Axel just had enough decency to glare at you coldly. Since when did he hate you? It was probably more of the fact that he 'hated you' for making him do such an immature activity...especially with Saïx. Luxord was gazing at something in the corner of the ceiling.

"You may begin, men." You would have said gentlemen, but they weren't exactly...yeah. Demyx was the only one that actually set out. The rest of them just sort of lingered about, their arms crossed in a bored manner. You gave them an intensified glare. "NOW!"

Clearly that had enough power to send them off to search. Now all you had to do was stalk Axel until he was somewhere near Demyx. It didn't take long for the opportunity to show up. In fact, the pyro was practically stalking the water manipulator as well, eager to steal the eggs before the blonde could reach them.

Demyx looked up and caught your eye, grinning. You figured he was most likely smiling because he knew what you were about to do, but it turned out he was only doing it because he had already found six eggs.

You pulled a pink egg from your pocket and raised your arm into a throwing position. Axel's back was turned to you. It was only a matter of seconds before he turned around. Come on...come on, come on, come on!

The pyromaniac's abdomen shifted to the side. Perfect! You catapulted the egg and burst out laughing as it smacked against his chest. He looked down at it blankly, not really registering what happened. All that came to his mind was, 'Why do I have hot pink on my cloak?'

Demyx found his cue. A huge wave of water fell on top of Axel, flattening his hair and making him look like a drowned rat. When he glared at Demyx, you and the water manipulator both started laughing harder.

"What the-?" And there was Saïx, followed by the rest of the guys. Axel's glower slowly made its way to rest upon you. Black streaks were stretched all the way down his face from the makeup you'd seen him apply earlier. It looked as though he had worn emo makeup and had burst into tears for two hours.

A smirk came across his features gradually, making you stop laughing instantaneously. '_Uh-oh_,' was all you could think. His leer widened until it stretched into an evil smile.

"What are you thinking?" you asked worriedly.

He chuckled. "Oh, revenge will be sweet."


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It hadn't been long since your meeting with Axel in Twilight Town, but already you were beginning to get used to not having him around. That was outside of his room, however. The bedroom previously occupied by the firebug seemed to swim with haunting memories of him.

Saïx appeared to be enjoying watching you suffer; he wouldn't usually do such a thing, but since you had taken the liberty to bother him for so long, he had finally given in, but with a small exception. Now it seemed as though you didn't even enjoy the change, but why would you, considering the situation?

Every time the Luna Diviner saw you now, it seemed as though your eyes were as hollow as empty caves. He thought that perhaps he had been wrong to put you in Axel's old room, and almost considered moving you to Zexion's.

But Xemnas had stopped him from doing so. The Superior thought that staying in Axel's room might help you get over his departure. So you were left to rot in such a memorable cell.

Axel...the thought of him continued to drive you crazy. He was like a plague that seemed to drain more life's energy from you each passing day. It wasn't just his memory, but the words he had said that struck your heart so hard. They weren't cruel, but simply neutral...in his mind.

~*Flashback*~

"Please come home..." Axel rested a hand on your hair, petting your head in a comforting fashion. You lifted it from his chest and looked at him. You could see everything...it was all in his eyes; you knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

"_(Name)_, you know I can't go back," he said gruffly, receiving a grunt of disapproval from a frustrated you. "I've left. They won't accept me now that I've betrayed them."

"Just say you went on a mission!" you suggested eagerly. He frowned in a you-know-better-than-that look.

"You know that won't work. Just look at the state of you! They know that I've left for good. Besides, you have my room now, don't you?" Your breath caught in your throat as you stared at him inquiringly. How did he know you had his room? He chuckled at your confusion. "I visited one night while you were sleeping. 'Had to grab a few things."

"Axel," you whined.

"You're starting to sound like Demyx, cut it out. It's scaring me." _(Color)_ orbs glared at him with intense color. He laughed. "Look, all I'm saying is not to worry about me. You'll see me now and then; you'll just have to look. I haven't left you forever."

"So you're not coming back?"

"No, Xevia...I'm never coming back."

~*End of Flashback*~

_'No, Xevia...I'm never coming back.'_ He had used your Organization name, something he had never done before. Somehow, though Xemnas pronounced you as Xevia regularly, it saddened your mood. You were actually having one of those days when the walls seemed to close in around you. If your child form could see you now, she'd scold you for getting so depressed over one simple person...more particularly, a man.

"Xemnas?" you called, poking your head into your mentor's office. How pleased you were to find him sitting in his chair. The silver-haired man turned around in his chair and raised an eyebrow in questioning...his form of a response. You see, Xemnas was a very conversational person. "Um...since we already had our training session for today, and considering I'm bored out of my skull...if you aren't too busy, want to get a bite to eat? I could go get takeout if you're not interested in leaving the castle, and then we could eat back here, but..."

The truth was, for the first time in about a week, you were hungry. If it weren't Xemnas you were speaking to, you would have instantly blurted, 'I'm hungry!' and would have gotten away easy with it. But your respect for the man before you was far too high for you to pull such a bold move. However, you did it anyway.

"...I'm hungry!" you whined. "Any food would be just fine, just _please_ say yes!" He stared at you blankly for a moment before laughing. Your eyes widened in shock and bewilderment; it was the first time you had heard him laugh, and you had to admit that the throaty chuckle suited him quite well.

"Allow me to finish up what I am currently working on. I suppose takeout sounds just fine. Why not make the meal something we're not used to...make it interesting. I'll meet you in The Hall of Empty Melodies when I'm finished."

"Thank you!" you said desperately. He had just granted you permission to leave the castle! You almost gasped, but assumed he might give you a rather strange side-glance if you did. "I know just the thing."

Darkness surrounded you as you gave way to it. Steadily your heart was growing weaker from the submission, but you continued to keep yourself balanced. As much as you took your heart for granted, it wouldn't surprise you if you lost control one day and your heart was stolen, but luckily your will was strong enough to hold that off.

The smell of Spanish rice filled your nostrils as you stepped into a Mexican restaurant. Xemnas would most likely be a while, so it would be no problem getting quality food. A waiter walked up to you and nodded politely.

"¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?" You gave your head a vigorous shake. Where was your Spanish knowledge when you needed it? Agh!

"Estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Uno?"

"¿Perdón?" The man chuckled. "I'm sorry...I only know a little bit of Spanish. I picked up a few basics when I decided I would like to converse with my..." You stopped yourself before you said victims. "...clients."

"Are you the only one eating today?"

"Actually, I'd like to get dinner to go if possible." The man's eyes traveled down your cloak. "Excuse me? Hey, buddy...I'm up here." You snapped your fingers, which was a bit difficult to do considering you were wearing gloves. But once you saw Saïx do it a while ago, you had practiced, telling yourself, 'If Saïx can do it, so can I.'

"I am...very, very sorry, señorita. We are a sit-in restaurant only." You chortled coldly. Not for long. Your eyes grew icy as you shot him a glare.

"I'm sure you'll reconsider."

"That is not my decision to make, I'm sorry. That's the manager's." You smiled sickeningly sweet and removed part of your cloak to reveal a pair of sais glinting in the light from the ceiling fixtures. His eyebrows shot up instantly.

"I'm sure you'll reconsider."

"Y-yes, señorita. What will your order be?"

"Menu," you ordered, holding out your hand. He gave you one and waited while you looked it over. "Spanish rice, refried beans with cheese, six enchiladas, and a bottle of your best wine."

"I have to apologize; we do not sell it in bottles." In an instant, a blade was to his throat. He made choking sounds and tensed.

"You do now." He nodded and dashed off to retrieve your order. Glancing around, you slipped your sai back into its place and waited patiently. He returned moments later with containers holding the food you'd ordered. Considering good Mexican food took much longer to make than a few minutes, you assumed you'd gotten someone else's meal.

"Your wine," he gulped, handing you the bottle. You smirked and set down the Tupperware, taking the bottle in a firm grip. He was shaking like mad. You reached into your pocket, which seemed to make him even more nervous, and pulled out one hundred munny.

"I do hope this will cover it." You tossed it at him, picked up the Tupperware, and disappeared with a sneer. When you arrived at the castle, it was only a matter of time before Xemnas got there. You weren't old enough to drink of course, but no one needed to know that. Your major concern was to find wine glasses...hm...that might be a problem.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Stupid Luxord," you mumbled as you wandered back to The Hall of Empty Melodies. You'd found the wine glasses, alright, but it had been the Gambler of Fate that had them. They were apparently of his ownership, and it didn't surprise you considering how much he tried to woo women, and how much he drank.

The smell of Mexican food filled your nostrils as you walked up to it and set down the thin glass. It would certainly be interesting to eat while sitting on the floor. Thus, you took a seat and began to dish out the food onto some fine china plates you'd discovered in the storage room. Next came the silverware.

The only thing left now was the arrival of Xemnas. Though it didn't take too long, it did seem like forever before your 'dinner date' showed his face for the meal. He actually seemed impressed as he sat down to accept his plate.

"Mexican?" he asked aloud, amber eyes gazing at you. You hesitated slightly, but nodded before scooping some rice onto your fork and taking a bite. The food was almost gagged back up when you realized you hadn't poured the wine.

One of the glasses sat near The Superior, and it was quickly filled with the red liquid. You'd never had wine, and it only made you even more anxious to try it. So the alcohol was poured to the rim of your glass.

With a malicious grin, you eagerly took a mouthful. If you hadn't swallowed it fast enough, you would have spit it all over the man sitting in front of you. Now in a coughing fit, you covered your mouth and set the glass down, eyes watery. Xemnas chuckled.

"I presume you have not drank alcohol before?" Still coughing, you shook your head. "Try a smaller sip." He picked up his own glass and waited for you to finish, as to drink with you. You took this turn with a bit more caution, but the two of you raised your glasses and once again your mouth was filled with the tangy substance.

The wine certainly was different than what you'd ever heard it to be. This particular kind burned of cinnamon, but was replaced by a cold feeling as though it contained menthol. It wasn't too bad, you had to admit, as one sip led to another, and yet another, before you finally put it down.

Drinking on an empty stomach...it was something you had always been informed not to do. When thinking such, you shoveled the dinner into your mouth quickly and swallowed without chewing. Xemnas was eating his as slowly as usual, ignoring your bad manners.

"Was Mexican exotic enough?" you asked, quickly gulping down your food and looking up. He raised an eyebrow and gave a short nod. Satisfied, you raised your wine glass again. He eyed you with amusement. "What?"

"If you drink too much of that, you will no longer be sober."

"So?" you mouthed back, taking another drink. Besides, you wouldn't mind being drunk. Perhaps it would ease the pain you were feeling over Axel for a while. Xemnas shrugged and gulped down the wine in his glass. Your mouth hung agape. "That's hypocrisy!"

"Live with it," he grunted, pouring himself another glass. "Aren't you going to finish your meal?" You looked down at the food. It suddenly made you feel nauseous. Perhaps the alcohol was already getting to you.

"I'm no longer hungry," you mumbled before reaching out for the wine bottle. He snatched it up and held it away from you, chortling at your cry of desperation as you attempted to reach it, falling over in the process. "Gimme!"

"Now, Xevia...where are your manners?"

"GIMME!" He gave you a strange look. You sighed and rolled your eyes. "Gimme... _please_." Satisfied, The Superior handed it to you. However, he was completely taken aback when you began to laugh wickedly. "Mine! It's all mine!"

With that, instead of pouring it, you took a swig from the bottle itself. Xemnas shook his head and drank from his glass. You hiccupped and swayed slightly, though you were still sitting.

"This is really good stuff," you slurred. It was obviously strong as well; it seemed as though even your mentor was loosening up. "We should get some more...ehehehehehehe...tha's funny."

"You are hogging it," he said simply, taking it from your hand.

"Hey!" you protested. Oh dear...you were beginning to act like Luxord. Xemnas laughed and tipped the bottle upward, drinking the liquid. "I want more!" He stopped drinking and snapped his fingers, then continued to guzzle the wine. "You pig! You're drinking _all_ of it!" You lunged at him, once again falling on top of the man. It was only a repeat of what happened before except you were now drunk, and Xemnas was holding a bottle.

Situating your head beneath his hand, you reached up and tipped the bottle downward. He watched, dumbfounded, as you drank the falling liquor. He laughed and shifted the container to his other hand. You sat up and stared at him angrily.

"Give that back...right now." You stumbled to your feet. Clearly you hadn't eaten enough to hold off the affect on your brain. Either that, or you were very alcohol-intolerant.

"I'm your superior. I don't have to listen to you," he guffawed. If you were sober, you would be looking at this man so strangely. The both of you were already smashed, making it obvious that Xemnas did not drink often, either. Either way, it was weird seeing him act like this.

"So what if you're my superior? Maybe I'm your inferior! You have to listen to me because I'm a 'rior!'" He raised an eyebrow at this. What made this even more abnormal was that you were still on top of him...how pleasant.

"What is a 'rior?'"

"I dunno...I don' remember. Do you?" He shook his head. You sighed and let your head fall onto his chest. "You know what we should do?" you said into him, your voice muffled.

"What?"

"We should waltz."

"Waltz?" You lifted your head.

"Yeah...waltz. Look...all this space. Oh, and do you hear the pretty music? I hear pretty music." Truthfully, there was no music. However, the two of you had been sipping at the wine between sentences, therefore making yourselves worse. You were both dangerous weapons, even out of battle. There was no saying what you might do, even though Xemnas might have an upper hand at controlling you.

"I don' hear no music," he said gruffly, finally sitting up in attempt to listen. You fell off of him and whined in doing so. "Oh, _now_ I hear the music. It's sort of a hum."

"No, you dimwit. That's your ears ringing." The two of you laughed. "Let's dance. Come on, I wanna dance. I wanna-"

"Alright, fine." He pulled you to your feet, swaggering slightly himself. "Do you want to lead?"

"Lead what?"

"The waltz, remember?" You gasped.

"You know how to waltz?" He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, you _don't_ know how to waltz?"

"I know how to waltz!" Grumbling, he placed his hand on your hip and held out his other hand.

"What's that for...and why are you touching me?" you wailed. He groaned and reached down, placing your hand on his shoulder before taking your other hand and shifting to the side. You stumbled after him, but after a few side steps, the two of you were waltzing throughout the hall.

"Whoa...this gets me all dizzy," you slurred, laughing giddily. He chuckled at your comment as well, picking up the pace. "Where did you learn how to dance, sir?"

"A book. Ansem certainly had many," he replied in remembrance, though things were a bit cloudy for him at the moment.

"A book?" you asked incredulously.

"Yes, a book. Where did you learn to follow so well?" he teased, mocking your tripping on his feet.

"Students take after their teachers!" He laughed and spun around again. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Xemnas stopped and stared at the man inquiringly.

"Am I...interrupting anything?" questioned Saïx. Xemnas shook his head.

"We were just eating," you answered, hiccupping.

"I see that," he observed, looking over the pair of you. "Drinking as well. There is spilled wine on the floor."

"So?"

"I am taking in the scene. There is no need to get up in arms about it, Xevia."

"I am _not_ getting all arms up!" He blinked and shook his head. "Besides, Xemnas was just showing me...showing me how to...showing..." You looked up at the silver-haired man and giggled. "You look funny."

"Why, thank you," he said sarcastically. You tittered again.

"It's kinda cute." That one seemed to surprise him. Once more, you laughed giddily. "You're really handsome..." That was the last thing you slurred before your body fell limp in his arms. He looked down at you, eyebrows raised in bewilderment. You had officially passed out, the alcohol finally taking its affect on you in a different sort of fashion. Well, at least you hadn't thrown up again.

"That was out of the ordinary," he said aloud.

"Oh my..."


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

You moaned, rolling over. Throbbing pain sounded in your head, red flashing against your closed eyelids. Not only did you have that painful headache, but you also felt as though you were going to vomit any second.

"Pain..." you groaned, reaching up and touching your forehead. Had you fallen onto the concrete floor in The Hall of Empty Melodies? You couldn't still be there because you felt soft padding beneath you, making you assume someone had placed you in your room. That fall would have been so embarrassing. What happened anyway? You couldn't remember...you had been so out of it.

"Stupid wine," you muttered, opening your eyelids slightly. Okay, one thing was for sure- you were definitely not in your room. Sitting up, you almost wondered if you were dreaming. White walls surrounded you, like any other part of the castle; it just wasn't what you were used to waking up to.

You looked around the area inquiringly before your gaze fell upon a plate of food that was next to a glass of water and two aspirin. The food did not look very good, but you most likely shouldn't be taking painkillers on an empty stomach.

Thus, you grabbed the plate and fork and began to eat the food slowly, struggling to keep your gag reflexes down. It was a while before you managed to finish, and you were certainly anxious to get the aspirin in your system.

The glass felt cool to the touch when you picked it up from the end table. Popping the white pills into your mouth, you raised the glass to your lips and took a gulp of water. Afterwards, you sunk back into the blankets of the bed in which you were lying. They rose over the tip of your nose, making you feel almost completely emerged.

"Awake, I see," came a voice from the doorway. You didn't need to look to know whom it belonged to. "Tell me...does it hurt?"

"Like hell," you grunted. "Thanks for the aspirin. I'm hoping it'll help."

"It should," replied Xemnas. "Your first hangover is always a doozy...and so is your second." You chuckled.

"Thanks...I'll keep that in mind." He hovered over you, taking in your appearance. Apparently, by the look on his face, you didn't look so good. Your eyes were red and puffy, and as usual, your hair was sticking in different directions.

"I have never seen something so pitiful."

"Shut up," you mumbled, rolling over so that your back would face him.

"That wasn't very respectful."

"I don't care. I just want this pain to go away...and the nausea."

"Only time can ease that."

"Then use some of your magic crap and speed up time!" You didn't care if you weren't being nice. The pain hurt so bad it was worse than a bad case of cramps. However, as if he were reading your mind on kindness, Xemnas spoke yet again.

"Good temper is like a sunny day; it sheds brightness everywhere."

"Oh, aren't you a smartass?" you sassed.

"Brighten your attitude," he warned, causing you to stick out your tongue in a retort. "I have clearly failed as a mentor to teach you proper respect." To his dismay, you were not listening. Instead you were occupying yourself by playing with his metal drawstrings. You liked the sound when they clinked together, and it was much more amusing when they belonged to a collected man like Xemnas. "What are you doing?"

No response was given. You yanked on one of the chains, making one of his shoulders shift downward. A giggle that had erupted from you stopped short when pain arched up your abdomen. Stupid hangover...

Xemnas raised an eyebrow at your actions. You had apparently decided to see what happened when you grabbed both chains and yanked. Unfortunately, you never found out. When you wrapped your fingers around the ends, he snatched your wrists.

"Wha- let go of me!" You squirmed, still holding the ends of the chains. The Superior was entirely preventing you from tugging in any direction.

"Let go of the chains, and I will release you," he proposed.

"No." You were one stubborn little brat; that was for sure.

"Very well."

"What are you doing?" Your eyes widened as his thumbs slid to your wrist. "That feels weird, don't- owowowowowowowowow!" You pushed away from him, rubbing your wrists. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Pressure points do come in handy," he drawled.

"You jerk." That was your biggest mistake. Ah, how you wished you had not insulted him after his small warning for discipline. Screams echoed around the room as dark bolts shot through your body. They were familiar somehow, but you were in too much pain to remember. In fact, you plain old just didn't remember anything.

The powers you'd known when you had lived as a villain...you were relearning them, and you had no idea that you'd known them the whole time. This power, for example, was one of them.

Xemnas's fingers were pressed between your eyes upon the bridge of your nose...yet another weak point on the human body. Regrettably, the use for this was indeed negative. By the time your muscles stopped their spasms, he was already at the doorway. You weakly lifted your head with a groan only to watch him leave the room.

The silver-haired man returned a moment later with a wet washcloth in his hands. It was lain out across your forehead gently. Man, what a jerk. He nearly kills you, and suddenly he's extremely concerned about how you were feeling. Yet, somehow, you weren't angry with him for treating you that way. It almost made things...interesting.

"Hey, Xemnas?" He turned to look at you.

"Yes?"

"Who..." You hesitated, unsure of whether or not you should ask the question. It was possible he wouldn't remember; would be sensitive about it, which you highly doubted, or he would go on with an incredibly long speech in his slow dialect. "...Who were you before you became Ansem's apprentice?"

The man sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed thoughtfully. "Do you really desire to know?" You nodded, silently urging him forward. He sighed again, his brow creasing in thought. "I was..."

There was a pause of silence. He turned to look at you, showing vacillation and pain in his eyes. Rough past, you guessed. "I was a lot like you, in a way." It was your turn to frown.

"How so?"

"Well, I was...I..." He leaned toward you as though to whisper something in your ear, making your curiosity grow.

"Yes? Yes?"

"I was...I was...A MURDERER!" He yelled the last few words at the top of his lungs, making you jump as his fingers jolted against your abdomen. You screeched in protest before you shot him a glare. He started laughing.

"You jerk."

"Sleep well," ordered Xemnas before he got up and officially left the room for quite a long time. You were left along once more; making you wonder yet again what room you were in. In fact, you began to wonder about a lot of things.

For one, Xemnas had been acting very strange lately. He couldn't have been drinking again, yet he had been a bit more playful than his usual self. He'd actually begun treating you as though you were someone dear...like a family member.

The thought made you feel warm inside. Now if you could only order Xigbar around somehow...or maybe get a mission. What would be even more satisfying would be to get Luxord away from you for good.

Power...wasn't that the answer? You need authority to do those things; Xigbar was second in seniority. By some miracle you had to have power over him...and you weren't sure that was going to happen any time soon.

You could actually picture yourself with a human-drawn buggy, slashing at Xigbar with whips made of chains and watching him bleed. OK, so you weren't _that_ mirthless, but the thought still brought a smile to your lips all the same.

Your eyes fluttered shut and sleep began to overtake you. Somewhere in the castle, two Nobodies quietly discussed your fate. Yes, you were a great weapon for the Organization to have...an excellent weapon.


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"My first solo mission? Are you serious?" Your joyous shrieking could be heard throughout the castle, much to some of the members', who currently had their hands over their ears, aggravation. "I can't believe it! Yes! No Xigbar!"

You leaped into the air, arms over your head in glee. It wasn't very often that you got the chance to get out of this dark place, so when you did it made it exclusively better. Xemnas waited patiently for you to finish your jamboree.

"What am I going to be doing?" you questioned eagerly.

"Since it is your first, and you will get a few very important missions in the future," he began, and you egged him on, almost panting. No Xigbar! You were free! "You will be..."

"Yes? YES?" A smirk crossed his features, alerting you that something was not as it appeared. Were you being sent to die or something related? "Oh...please don't let it be painful," you whimpered.

"Shopping," he said tersely. This caught you by surprise.

"_Shopping_?" This was the solo mission you were being sent on? How pathetic was that!

"Yes...I have compiled a list for you. Since no one else wants to do it, naturally, the inferior must do the job."

"But it's not _my_ fault I'm the inferior! Why can't I be a superior?"

"He that would govern others first should be master of himself."

"But I _am_ master of myself! Can't you speed up my training or something?"

"More haste, less speed," he replied calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" you yelled. "You just spoke two synonyms and put them in a sentence that should have antonyms. You need some help with your grammar." He chuckled.

"You will learn it's meaning in due time. You have much ambition. Do not let it become your number one priority, but keep in mind that ambition and love are the wings of great actions." You put a hand on your hip.

"This is coming from someone who can't feel love?" A smile crossed his face, and he shook his head.

"But you can. I have no doubt your future success will be great. Just make sure your heart is in the right place."

"It's in my bosom. Is that the right place?"

"Your bosom, eh?" He frowned thoughtfully. Not more wise words...that man needed some help.

"Yes, my chest! Get used to it...it doesn't always mean boobs." Crossing your arms, you gave him a smug look. He grunted.

"Our flatterers are our most dangerous enemies, though they often lie within our bosoms," said Xemnas coolly.

"OK, mister wise man! I'm going to call you Wise-san now." You shifted to the stance of akimbo, quirking a brow at The Superior. "That is _enough_ wise quotes for one day. You read too much."

"But I do read. Now...go do your mission." He pointed to the doorway of his study room. Groaning, you gave him a last glance, snatched the piece of paper from his fingers, and left the room. Shopping...what a simple task. There was no challenge involved in it whatsoever.

This is what you thought...until you took one look at the list, which you soon discovered was folded in eighths. A scream emitted itself from your throat when you realized just how many items you would have to get. The note on the top of the page read, 'The password for the vault is 'password'.' You snorted; it figured.

When you typed in the proper keys, the vault opened with a hiss. Oh, the glorious sight you fixed your thirsty eyes upon! Loads of munny was piled up in the area, and you eagerly grabbed some and put the cash into a pouch.

The door closed behind you as you left Castle Oblivion and made your way toward the nearest grocery store, which was in: The World That Never Was. It was dangerously close to Twilight Town, so if any one of those teenagers went snooping in that mansion and touched a portal, you were most likely doomed.

Throwing your hood up, you stepped out into the cold and rainy streets. The blacktop was shimmering in the city lights, though the scenery was all-too-familiar considering you had been there not too long ago with Luxord.

A bell rang when you entered the one and only grocery store that you knew of. Isles of food and other supplies cluttered the large shop, which made you wonder just how many things they held in stock.

You grabbed a cart and began to run, jumping onto the back of it and grinning as you rode down the first isle. Xemnas wanted many, many essential things, which is probably what took you the most time. Each member had their own little section, and it made you a bit sad to see Axel's marking on the list; he had written something, but someone had scratched it out most likely due to his departure.

Shaking your head to clear your thoughts, you crossed off the last thing on Xemnas's list. "Aw, sick!" Looking at Xigbar's list, you shivered at the fact that he wanted cow tongue. Not knowing how anyone could be interested in such a disgusting piece of meat from a cow's body, you grudgingly made your way to the freezers.

You dropped the tongue into the cart with repugnance and sighed as you gradually made your way down the list. Xaldin wanted this, Luxord wanted...pornography videos?! Your eye twitched as you attempted to read it over in case there had been some sort of mistake, but the written words were plain and clear.

"OK, I am keeping at least a five-foot distance from that man at all times." You had no idea where to find these videos he sought, nor would you look for them. "He also wants...agh, this damn hood!"

So the hood was thrown down and upon your shoulders. You glanced up at the man at the register. Fat hung out of the T-shirt he was wearing, and stubble decorated his not-so-good-looking face. Ketchup and mustard from a burger was slopped upon his clothing, but if his appearance wasn't enough, he was now drooling at yours with keen interest.

You shot him a glare and a look of disgust before moving out of view. He probably drooled at anything that walked...or anything that could cook...or anything that smelled like food or looked like food. Ah, the poor people like him.

"Demyx wants...a new Playboy magazine. What is freaking wrong with the people I live with?" you yelled, your voice reverberating off the walls. Flinching from the sound, you moved toward the magazine isle and plucked it from its spot.

"Aha! Xevia's list...okay, here we go. I want more tampons...hehe...not my fault I used up the last package." It was then that you realized your position: the Playboy magazines were rather close to the register. You sheepishly looked up at the man, who had another burger in hand. Not only had he frozen in place when you had said this, but hamburger insides quickly slipped from the bun and onto his shirt. More pretty colors on the T-shirt!

"Ahem...I mean... SHE wants more tampons. Yes...and SHE also wants..." You looked down and moved along the isle. It wasn't long before you stopped reading off the list. In fact, it wasn't much longer after you stopped reading from it that you were making your way over to the oh-most-hideous-looking-one to check out...your GROCERIES...yeah...

"480000 munny please," he slurred, holding out his grubby hand.

"Holy shit! Are you kidding me? 480000 munny, huh? How about...I give you..." You hastily counted the amount in the pouch. "...300000, and don't kill you. Does that sound even?" His beady eyes bulged, and he instantly handed you the receipt, took the money off your hands, and gave you your groceries. "Ahahahaha! Sucker!" you yelled as you waddled out of the store, arms full.

The plastic from the bags was cutting into your skin, making you grimace and quicken your pace. It seemed like hours before you finally got to the castle. It didn't help that you found the entrance locked.

Thus, you dropped the bags and began banging on the door. "HEY! HELLO, anyone in there?" Demyx opened the door and frowned at you. "Thank you. Oh, and..." You went digging. "Here is your lovely magazine." You shoved it in his arms, grabbed the items again, and stepped in. He stared at it blankly before shrugging and going back to his room.

Great...at the bottom of the list in fine letters, there was directions for the second part of the mission written. 'Put groceries away.' This was going to be fun.


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Life was at ease. Peaceful waters trickled throughout the carrying earth, bringing nourishment and hope to the world. Oh, happiness...it was a blessing. Unfortunately, this is not how it truly was. Instead, bloody saltwater filled the ocean, crashing against the shore with deafening sound.

The sky was a dark black, and only a gigantic blood-red moon lifted itself halfway over the horizon. No stars shone in the sky, but the earth was plunged into a sickly red light that made shadows grow.

Even with the dim lighting, you had been here enough to know where you were, but you'd certainly never seen it like this. Those books you'd found in the library proved useful; they were a teleport to the world that you had visited so often in your dreams.

The land was empty...desolate. You sighed and sat down upon a rock that overlooked one of the many cliffs. You had very often seen Aimi here, collecting her thoughts. There was no sign of the gorgeous woman now. Was this the present world? Had it become one of such destruction and death?

Mist flew into the air, stinging your eyes but making the atmosphere smell of sweet salt. There was motion on the sand below you. Straining your eyes, you tried to see what it was. It was a woman and her young daughter. Black hair whipped in the breeze, and you caught sight of stunning emerald eyes.

Certain it was Aimi, you began your decent to the bottom. Another woman was traveling with them now. Could it be the present? It was possible you had been visiting another world in your dreams.

"Korin? Are you coming?" Aimi's friend hurried to catch up, and you could see seaweed hanging from her hair. Her locks were white, contrasting completely with Aimi's. Her hair, however, was the same length, and her eyes were the same shade of green.

The little girl turned around, holding a seashell. She ran toward them, but kept going, charging straight through their bodies. You had to take a double take, but their forms were disappearing light dust into the air. The little girl just kept going as though nothing was wrong, giving you the hint that she was real and Aimi and Korin were nonexistent. Had you imagined them?

An elderly couple made their way along the beach. It wasn't long before you reached the bottom, having tripped on many rocks along the way. "Excuse me!" you called, chasing after them. They were clearly startled by your appearance, for they backed up in fear. "May I ask you something?"

The man stepped forward, giving you a scan of judgment. He looked oddly familiar in a way, but it was so difficult for you to put names to faces. You stopped to catch your breath, and then stood up tall.

"Who are you?"

"I am..." You paused and frowned. Who were you again? Perhaps you'd hit your head on the rocks without knowing it? Yet oddly enough, you could remember everything else...kind of...right? The only name coming to mind was Xevia...so, naturally, that's what you used.

"Xevia...I have not heard of you before."

"I'm new here. Have you ever heard of Aimi and...Korin?" A wide and haunting look came to his eyes, and he took a few steps backward. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He looked both ways before ushering you to follow him.

The little girl jogged after him, but the woman walked slowly at his side. Sighing, you reluctantly followed. What was so important that you needed to leave? The four of you came upon an old and worn down manor. Wood that was used to build it hung from the sides, gray and rotting. Torn and dusty curtains were hanging limp in the windows behind the broken glass. The porch had many columns holding up a balcony from above. It was quite the mansion, and looked as though it might have been beautiful at some time.

"Where are we?" you asked aloud. No one answered, but you were led through the gate and up the walk. The door creaked when the man opened it, and the floorboards moaned beneath weight. You stepped in after the group, your eyes widening at the large entryway. Whoever had lived there had been very lucky.

The gigantic chandelier had caught your eye immediately, but the man led you to a room beneath the upper hallway. It appeared to be a living-room of some sorts, though sheets covered the furniture.

The man picked up a picture frame and handed it to you. "Do you mean this Aimi?" he questioned. You stared at the picture and nodded.

"Yes, and that's Korin," you pointed out among the four that had been the subjects of the photo.

"Mm...yes."

"And that's...that's..." Your bewildered mind was buzzing with thoughts as you looked from the picture to the man repeatedly. "Is that-?"

"Aimi was my wife. We brought a daughter into the world...only one, and we were very happy, but things changed when Korin drowned. Aimi's personality went flat, and she was no longer the woman I had fallen in love with. Even so, I was loyal to her and was certain that her true heart was still there underneath her strange exterior."

"H-how did she die?" you pressed curiously. He looked away.

"I try not to remember. We do not speak of it here. Terrible things seem to happen when we do. He gave a look to your questioning glance. "Her ghost and Korin's haunt this island. They are often seen together, but people have seen them separately. The worst one to see for most is the spirit of my wife, for they say she puts her victim into a trance, and soon afterward they become fatally ill."

"That's horrible. Have you seen her?" He nodded.

"Yes, I have. But naturally, we talk as though nothing happened. She is unaware that I have remarried, but I am certain that she knows that I have adopted another little girl."

"What happened to your first daughter?" Once again, his gaze averted in the opposite direction. You frowned in curiosity and cocked your head. Had the young female died as well? Perhaps she had gone with her mother.

"We really don't know. After Aimi's death, she disappeared. I assumed her for dead, but my heart is telling me I am wrong. Her name was _(Name)_," he said. You scratched the back of your neck and smiled gently.

"_(Name)_...that's really pretty. I can't say I've heard of her." His eyes studied your facial features.

"She looked just like her mother. 'Would most likely look a bit like you if she were your age, but she had a different hair color." He sighed sadly. "Such a sweet little girl." His adopted daughter was showing her mother an old vase that she must have found pretty. "I do wish I could see her again some day."

"I'm sure you will, sir. Just give it some time." You looked at the sky. "Uh...speaking of time...do you have it?" He looked at his watch.

"It is a little past seven PM." You nodded.

"Thanks for your time. I have to go, otherwise you can call my ass dead." His eyes flashed dangerously, and you laughed nervously, having easily forgotten there were young ears in the room. "Ehehe...right...ta-ta!"

Dashing out the door, you cursed at the fact that you couldn't use darkness to get out of the book. But now you understood why the man had looked familiar; you had seen him so many times in your dreams. Once again, you trudged up the rocks.

The ocean roared beneath you, its rich red color making you feel slightly sick. Green eyes appeared directly in front of you, their depth making you back up. It was clearly Aimi, for dark hair fluttered in the way of her sight. You, however, could see quite well considering the fact that you could see the horizon right through her head.

She reached for you, but you turned around and ran. When you glanced to your side, she was floating beside you at a high speed, optics narrowed with determination. She spoke something in a foreign tongue, but you did not recognize it for what it was: words pronounced backwards.

"Please! Leave me alone!" you yelled, running faster. "I have a reason to live! I am not hostile!"

"_(Name)_..." she hissed, reaching for you again.

"No! I am not _(Name)_! I do not know her, but your husband does. Please, leave me alone!" She continued to pursue you, but in a flash, you were gone. Light whipped around you. You were in a world you no longer recognized.

Green eyes still glowed amongst the white, but you could also see shadows among white locks blowing wildly in the wind. Pale pink lips were accented against the lack of color, and though you could not see the full form, you knew it was Korin.

"Please! I am just passing through." You certainly could not fall ill, especially with your duty to the Organization. "Let me go!" The light stung your eyes terribly, and still Korin did not leave. Instead, she slowly moved toward you, hands outstretched. "Go away!" You reached your own arm out and opened your palm in a wave of dark.

The blackness touched her, and she let out an ear-piercing shriek. It was very lucid that her element was light. The white disappeared quickly, and you instantly found yourself sitting upon your bed, panting.

Axel's old room welcomed you, and for once you felt comforted by the presence of it. You glanced over to the corkboard, where you had left the picture of Axel and Roxas. Shivering, you hugged yourself and closed your eyes. Korin's screech still echoed in your ears.


	35. Lost Chapter 3: A Deadly Mother's Day

Lost Chapter #3- A Deadly Mother's Day

The mystery of Aimi's and Korin's death still had you baffled, and you were in quite the predicament. Not only had the screech of the spirit echoed through your ears for the next few days, but now you were seeing green eyes everywhere. It was a never-ending cycle; you would even spot a pair on Luxord when he was staring at you.

If that weren't bad enough, Xemnas was now assigning you missions like crazy. They weren't shopping sprees, but they certainly weren't far from it. You had truly no idea of the significance of these tasks, but because you were inferior to the rest of the Organization, you were forced to follow it.

Apparently some big event was coming up as well, for Xemnas had doubled your training. This, of course, had your hopes up that maybe you would be ordered to do something important...something thrilling and risky. The thought of it made the tips of your fingers tingle in excitement. You were beginning to think of yourself as a baby bird that had just learned how to use its wings, and was being let out from the next little by little until it would finally be allowed to fly freely.

It wasn't as though you were complaining about the extra time with Xemnas either, though he'd been acting a bit distant recently. You couldn't say why, but it almost seemed like when he wasn't training you, he was avoiding you at all costs.

Demyx, naturally, was as annoying as ever. You hadn't minded his company so much earlier, but now that you were actually busy with things, and actually quite a bit busier than the rest of the members surprisingly, his childlike manner seemed to tweak your nerves. You didn't know if it was the stress, or if you were changing, but whatever it may be, you had to stay away from him in case you snapped.

Meditation was rare now that you were flying from world to world doing little tasks such as delivering a letter. It wasn't so much teleporting as it was finding the recipient. It had shocked you at just how much Xemnas really wrote a day. With as many notes as he wrote, he could have finished a 1,000,000,000-page book that would be equivalent to just how many you had to deliver each day. It certainly made a change; you were actually exhausted and would fall asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.

This night, however, you found you could not sleep even if you tried. Actually, you did try...for three hours, and though your body screamed for sleep, your mind was restless. Thus, you decided a walk might soothe your troubles.

Thundering echoes reverberated against the wall as you took your stroll through the castle. How you would have killed to have Axel beside you again and discussing the Organization's latest events. He would never be there again, however, and it was something you would just have to accept.

You stopped in The Hall of Empty Melodies, many memories washing over you like waves in the moonlit tide. This had been where you'd first met Demyx, and where all your training sessions had taken place. Not only that, but you'd shared some priceless memories with those certain nobodies there.

You had no idea what led you to do it, but you soon found yourself standing in front of the door to your old room...Larxene's old room. The flames felt cool to the touch, as always, and you found yourself staring at a bright moon in the shape of a heart in an instant. Had it really been so long ago that you had been out on this very balcony when the rain had begun to poor, forcing you to join Demyx in his room?

Different events had led up to the climax of that night, and you certainly hadn't expected your relationship with the water manipulator to go so far. You weren't quite so sure if you regretted what the two of you had done that night or not, but circumstances had made it to the point where you didn't have to regret what happened with Axel; that had been an impulse. Urge it might have been, but you still missed him like a fish misses the ocean when it is first caught.

Your feet led to you to the railing of the veranda, and you found yourself gazing upon a sight that you had never really taken notice of before. A nation of neon lights lay beneath you as tall skyscrapers made the city truly extraordinary. You had visited it before, but it had never struck you as so beautiful as it did that night.

With your heart longing for a path to open to your believed destiny, and your body wishing for a moment's peace, the balcony almost seemed like a haven of isolation. It appeared you had spent so much time complaining about having a room without the protection and luxury of a roof that you hadn't taken the time to notice the true quality of the room you had once occupied.

Your gaze flickered to a large building that seemed to strike a memory. It certainly wasn't a building you'd seen before, but it was so similar to one that had certain significance in your life, you just knew it. You soon found yourself backing up in fear as a pair of green eyes gazed at you steadily.

The transparent form of Aimi advanced upon you, and it almost seemed as though she had been trying to catch your attention ever since you had taken a visit to her island. Had she been trying to put you into a trance? You had often been caught up in the shocking color of her optics, but it had never put you into a daze, so what would be the difference now?

"Xevia, do you remember?" A look of puzzlement crossed your features as you stared at her without understanding.

"R-remember?"

"You know me, Xevia...deep in your heart, not your memory, for that has already been taken from you. The curse of this castle, I am afraid, has taken its effect on you at last. You are doomed to have memories that sleep, and those are most often the most useful."

"What are you talking about? My memory is just fine!"

"What is your original name?" This made you hesitate.

"X-Xevia..."

"No, your _true_ name. Do you remember?" Muscles in your face had spasms as your mind strained to remember its lost information. Sadly, you shook your head in defeat. "It is _(Name)_. Do not forget it again."

It struck you odd that you would have the same name as her daughter, but you would soon find out why; Aimi was turning around slowly to gaze at the building with grief. Curiously, you stepped forward and stood beside her. Her long hair hung limp at her sides, and though you found no luck in studying her pattern of the kimono she wore, you found that her facial expressions read quite clearly. Not only that, but her features were becoming clearer the longer she stood there.

"You remember it as well as I, do you not?" she asked, referring to the skyscraper. "That evening that changed both of our destinies forever."

"Huh?" You looked at her with wide eyes, but she didn't bother to return the gaze.

"You do not recall? We had been sightseeing, and had taken the elevator..."

~*Flashback*~

The lift made a soft hum as it rose to its pointed destination. Fluorescent lights made the small area as bright as if the sun were shining radiantly through a window during summertime. Buttons upon the elevator glowed a dull yellow, and looked dull next to the bright emergency button installed nearby.

The doors opened with the same sound as a cart being pushed down a hospital floor. A little girl stepped out vigorously and took in her surroundings. Her parents followed closely behind, their fingers intertwined with one another's.

The young child ran to the edge of the building, her eyes traveling over the sights of the city...the city that was so familiar to you. This was the city you had taken by force, the one you had victimized beneath your careful skills.

She stepped forward slightly to get a better look at the bustling streets beneath her, but her foot didn't quite catch hold with the proper friction. In an awkward motion, her body had slipped over the edge, though her hand had luckily caught the edge of the roof.

The two adults rushed to the edge, but the girl's fingers were already slipping. At almost the same moment she'd let go, a petite hand had caught her wrist and held fast. However, its owner had been surprised at the sudden weight and had fallen forward as well.

All of this you could see as sort of a dream replaying before your eyes, though it was like reviewing your life over again. Emerald eyes filled with anxiety, but the determination of the woman was enough to bring her to swing the child up to her father's waiting arms. Before the man could help his wife to safety, however, she lost grip and let go.

It was Aimi's face you saw, her usually so calm face full of sheer terror as she plummeted to the ground below. It was your scream, not the girl's, that filled your ears and cried out her name...your mother's name.

Her optics were shimmering with melancholy, and that was the last time you had ever seen your mother alive. Her emotions showing from within had haunted you ever since, though you had grown so used to it that it had become as routinely as waking up in the morning.

Burly arms had grabbed you around your waist, and you could no longer see the young girl; you _were_ the girl, the daughter that had been traumatized at the tragic death of her mother. Your hair had indeed been different back then, assumingly changing as you got older, for you were certain you had never dyed your hair.

You had given once last desperate cry as Aimi disappeared into the distance, most likely lost within the moving traffic. Her life had ended then and there, but her spirit had lived on for an unknown cause. Perhaps she was here to keep her living husband company as a deceased mistress, or it was possible she was here to guide you, though you needed nothing of the sort. Your father had put his hands over your eyes that night, and that was the last you remembered until the night of your leaving.

~*End of Flashback*~


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Stillness...pure bliss. Concentration...meditation. It took your mind off of things. Now that you had seen the death of your mother over again, memories of your childhood were returning to you. It finally made sense why Aimi had used the term 'sleeping memories.' Soon after the reminiscence, the spirit of your mother had returned to her island. You no longer saw a pair of green eyes everywhere.

Now the question of Korin was bothering you. You knew that she had died before your mother, for it was her death Aimi had mourned over for so long.

'_I can hear her in the ocean mist..._

_Her spirit is within me...it's as though, when she died to save my life, her heart became my own..._

__(Name)_, do you feel her?'_

Your eyes shot open as a pulse ran throughout the floor. It immediately brought your attention to the door, which was now creaking open. The familiar silhouette of Xemnas stood in the frame. It wasn't necessary for you to see his face anymore to know it was him; you knew him from front and back so well you could pick him out in the middle of a billion hooded Nobodies.

"Xemnas?" you greeted, bringing yourself to your feet and bowing low in respect. "What brings you here on this special occasion? Or...are you perhaps just passing through?"

"No...I do have intentions of being here. I came looking for you, in fact, to assign you to your first significant solo mission. Saïx and I think you're ready. Once you complete this, you will be ready for your full purpose." You cocked your head at this; he made it sound as though they were using you. "Now...there are some things you need to know first."

Xemnas paced around you, filling you in on a few details that you had missed due to your absence at a few recent meetings. It seemed there was a new rookie Nobody the Organization was interested in. It filled you with relief to know that you might not be the inferior for much longer.

The boy's name was Xen, and you were pleased to find that you would hopefully be meeting the young man; you were being sent to retrieve him and bring him back to Castle Oblivion. It didn't sound very important until Xemnas began to get into the difficulties.

Xen was apparently a very valuable piece, and could be a great help to the Organization, but it seemed that an experienced warrior from the light was seeking to destroy him. Your mission was to find this man, kill him, and seek out Xen to recruit him.

"His name is Katashi. Be weary...his powers outweigh your abilities. Your best technique would be stealth in this situation."

"Affirmative. Where am I supposed to find this guy?" Xemnas frowned and brought out a map of the many worlds that created the shimmering stars in the heavens.

"There is a village on this world..." He pointed to a small sketching that had a few letters scribbled on it, but the name was smudged, so you couldn't read it. Xemnas must have noticed this, for he sighed and stood up. "Follow me."

You trailed after him obediently as he led the way through many halls until the two of you came across his office. In a moment, it wouldn't seem like an ordinary office, for he had flipped a switch, and the room was quickly darkening.

A holographic map had flickered on around you, much to your surprise. However, when you attempted to study it more closely, Xemnas touched the world you had seen sketched on the map earlier. It zoomed up on the planet, and he frowned before pressing a certain spot in the middle. Once again the hologram zoomed, and you soon found yourself looking at a small, clear screen of a village.

"You must teleport outside of here, for you might frighten the citizens if you were to simply appear in the center of their town square. Make sure you do not look frightening, for these are very sensitive people. You will need their assistance in order to find Katashi, and more importantly, Xen."

You dipped your head in acceptance. "Understood. And if Katashi gets to Xen first?"

"Then you will have failed your mission," he replied coolly, sending a shiver down your spine. What would happen should you fail? Xen would exist no more, that was for certain, but what would Xemnas do?

"When do I depart?" you questioned inquiringly.

"As soon as possible. The sooner you find Xen, the better. Take what you need, leave what is not necessary. Do not forget that you can summon weapons." Nodding, you pulled your bo from its slot.

"I shall take this with me, if you consider it necessary. I might not have time to summon a weapon."

"Take your sais as well. Bo staff is a longer-range weapon. You will need a hand-to-hand combat weapon."

"My sais?"

"Save your Bo for later, Xevia. Sais are stealthy, and you can use them when stalking Katashi. Be sure to pay attention to your surroundings, for not everything will be as peaceful as expected. Things have changed since I last remembered. Trust no one but yourself, and do not let this mission slip through your fingers."

"I won't." You hesitated before opening a portal. "Thank you, Xemnas." You looked back at him with a slight smile, which he responded with a stern look. "I'll be back soon with Xen." The last you saw before the darkness overtook you was him dip his head as though regretting something, his silver locks falling into his face.

Your room welcomed you when you appeared. With swift movements you grabbed a blanket and a leather knapsack. Tucking it inside the bag, you added some matches and your dagger. There was no telling just how long you would be away from the castle, the place you had only just begun considering your home.

As you left your room, a voice called you back. You turned around to answer it, but jumped as you found the speaker had moved to a position right behind you and was now digging through your bag. You yanked it away from him irritably.

"Demyx!"

"Where are you off to this time?" he asked curiously.

"I have a mission. Someone has to do things around here. By the way...how is your room now that I've been away for a while?"

"A mess...how else would it be? But the-"

"CDs are well-organized, I know. Take care of Luxord while I'm gone; give him hell. I don't know when I'll return. This could end up taking a few days."

"What about food?"

"I was just about to take care of that. I'll catch you later." With a wave, you were off toward the kitchen. There was no Axel to say good-bye to, no Axel to wish you luck and give you tips as to how to track a guy like this. You had always known the fire-wielder to be stealthy and quick, which certainly wasn't your area of expertise.

The large door to the dining room opened with a groan, and you stepped in meekly. There was another door on the other side of the room, which you opened easily before stepping inside the room.

Cupboards were rowed upon the walls, and a refrigerator rested in one of the corners. Your bag was opened yet again as you filled it with nutrition bars, apples, and long-lasting foods. Grabbing a towel, you went into the fridge and pulled out some smoked fish. It would last you a while, as well as give you some proper meat for the time being. It wouldn't be long, you were sure, before you would have to hunt.

The fish was wrapped in the white towel and placed gently in the knapsack. You walked out of the storage room and shut the door behind you. It was time to leave. You concentrated on a spot outside of the village in that world, which you had never done before. It would be your first time leaving this world without guidance, and it proved difficult.

_'Good luck,'_ you could almost hear Axel's voice say, but there was no Axel to smile weakly at. It was just you and the rest of the worlds, your destination calling. Cold fires of darkness grabbed at your skin and pulled you into the deep abyss.

When you opened your eyes you were looking down a hill at a group of familiar buildings, a shimmering blue river snaking through them. The sunlight lit up the valley, making the place almost glow in beauty.

With the sun lowering itself in the sky, you figured you'd better sleep then rather than later. You pulled out the blanket and laid it upon the ground before climbing on top of it and staring up at the sky. Streaks of color were already painted across the heavens, making you think of Twilight Town.

It had been a while since you last visited Hayner, Pence, and Olette. It made you wonder just how they were doing, and if Olette's stupid boyfriend had moved on and found a different girl yet. You could always go and see them when you had completed your mission, you supposed, but duties came first. Xemnas had told you that once you were finished with this mission, you would most likely be ready to start on your next very quickly.

Your eyelids grew heavy and sleep overtook you hastily. It wasn't until hours later that you were woken up by a hideous screaming. When you sat up, a new image greeted your sights. The village was still glowing, but not with sunlight. The town was set ablaze with bright flames, and was close to being in grave peril.


	37. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Screams echoed around you, waking you further from your slumber. The stars were driven into invisibility by the smoke rising into the night sky, and flames lit up the surrounding area with an orange glow.

You rose to your feet and looked about you wildly. Whatever had started the fire could have meant danger, and you had to take precautions. They could very well be trying to ruin your mission.

Without signs of threat, you reached down and began to roll up the blanket before stuffing it back into your bag and summoned your sais. You were soon among the trees, moving swiftly within the shadows of the darkness and hiding with cleverness. The village was blazing before you a moment later, sparks lifting themselves into the air and dying out as they climbed higher in altitude.

Commoners rushed from building to building in search of their loved ones, and yells of orders were being sent to one another. Somehow you were walking down an alleyway, gazing straight ahead as though unaware of the hazard around you. A young child was wailing for his parents in the distance, yet strangely you felt no sympathy.

This was not your home, not your town. These were not your friends or your family. It was so surprisingly hard for you to understand their pain that you were rather taken aback. Since when had you become so uncaring?

The important thing was to find Xen. Anything else was none of your concern, and it was a good thing it wasn't; you'd find yourself stuck in that village when you should be back at the castle. A large piece of flaming wood crackled and crashed directly in front of you, embers flying everywhere. You jumped back with a scream, the heat biting at your flesh.

You shifted one sai over to your other hand and lifted your hood to protect your face. Now you had to find another way into the center of town, but that shouldn't prove to be too difficult. Returning the weapon to your other hand, you made your way through a tight squeeze between two buildings and found yourself in another alleyway.

The heat was intense, but you had grown used to it. This was no different than sparring with Axel, and since the Organization did regular infighting, which wasn't full intense fight-to-the-death battle, it made it easier to adjust to. The pain of losing Axel seemed to be subsiding as you found yourself more important things to care about, such as your training and missions.

The alleyway quickly came to an end, leaving you in the town square. Your cloak was ruffled this way and that as villagers rushed past you with haste. Once person nearby caught your attention, however.

A masked ninja in black material glared at you from the other side of the space. Instantly you took off at full speed in his direction, but instead of taking defense, your target smirked beneath his mask and turned around swiftly before dashing in the other direction.

So he was putting up a chase? It was no matter. Concentrating on a few feet in front of him, you teleported and faced the masked stranger. In an instant, he was gone as well, and you found yourself looking about, only to find him staring down at you from the roof of a burning building.

Having practiced a little Ninjutsu yourself, you were easily able to flip from wall to wall to get to his level. He took off running again, and you pursued, your sais making whipping sounds at your sides. With a quick whip, you had assaulted your sai upon him, but without even looking, he had drawn his sword and knocked it away.

Before you had time to react, he had disappeared again to the streets, dropping between two houses. You snatched up your sai and leapt downward, the wind howling in your ears and pushing back your hood slightly, but not enough to unmask your identity. The Ninja led the way to the town square again, though he gave a little time to catch up when he faltered as to which direction to take.

In a flash, your sai was spinning through the air when you took advantage of his hesitation. This time it made its mark, hitting him squarely in the back. It was only then that you realized you were no longer pursuing the Ninja that had begun glaring at you. This new stranger had a completely different body shape, and was broader around the abdomen.

He dropped to his knees and doubled over, taking his last breath. Your boots surprisingly still made noise against the stone flooring of the streets considering the roar of the fire. The weapon made a crunching noise as it was torn from the spine. It was sheathed before you turned around and narrowed your eyes.

The opponent you had begun to chase was crossing his arms and smirking at you. What mockery! Your kunai were summoned instantaneously and tossed at your target, but he merely caught them and threw them back at you. Your eyes widened briefly before you quickly summoned a katana and knocked them away.

"Where is he?" you yelled over the flames demandingly. A chuckle came across the area.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice was rather high-pitched, and almost sounded as though it could belong to a girl _or_ a guy. A moment later, he was gone. A grimace crossed your lips in frustration, and whimpers reached your ears.

You turned your head to observe the source. A woman in her early thirties stared at you in complete horror, her clothing charred from the flames. Matted black hair clung to her face and shoulders, and wide brown eyes were deep with fear. She shuffled toward a burning building when you approached.

"Please...please don't hurt me. I don't know where he is. Please!" she pleaded, shielding her face. You cocked your head and frowned quizzically. You open your mouth to reply when screams make you whip around in surprise.

Bodies dropped to the ground as lives were taken by another masked stranger. This one wielded a jagged katana, and his emerald eyes glinted with pure hatred. You did not need to question the identity of this man- it was Katashi. You whipped out your chakrams and charged toward him with burning determination.

He slowly turned to look at you, shaggy hair falling around his eyebrows. His locks were of a light brown, strange for a Japanese. Your arm was drawn back to strike, but when you made a move he easily raised his sword in a block.

"Where is Xen?" you demanded instantly, whipping around and spinning a chakram toward his abdomen, which he blocked yet again. A sadistic glint came to his eyes as he gazed into your own.

"You're interested in finding him?" Your optics were narrowed before you sent strike after strike at the man in all the speed you could find, but he blocked every one of them. Not to mention, you had received a few slashes from his sword. One had hit you in the shoulder, another across the stomach.

"Bastard," you spat, groaning and doubling over at the wound below your chest. He began to laugh, throwing his head back in mirth.

"You certainly have some spunk, I'll give you that. But you're wasting your time meddling in something that is not your business. The Organization has no use for you, ma'am." He reached forward and removed your hood, his gaze falling upon your naked face. A flicker of interest came to his eyes for a brief instant at the helplessness showing within your expression. He had expected a plain fighter sent by Xemnas, but certainly not someone as young as you were, and definitely not as strikingly beautiful.

You tried to take advantage of his distraction by weakly throwing a strike, but he easily dodged it. You fell to your knees and lowered your head slightly. Unless some miracle occurred, this mission was as good as over for you. You fingers fell to the blade of your dagger, and you felt its cold touch through your glove.

Groping its handle, you held it in a stabbing position and kept it hidden beneath your cloak's ripples. Katashi stared at you with a smirk and ideas flashing through his head. What he would give to have a woman like you at his right hand, one that would satisfy his needs and love him...but the risk was too high.

Not only would you protest, but Xemnas would come looking for you if you didn't return. So now Katashi had to decide whether or not to satisfy one joy with you before taking your life. A second later, his decision was made up due to an action of yours.

"Please...let us meet again. I will be ready next time, and shall give you a proper fight. Just...leave Xen..." Your eyes met his for a long moment before he spun his sword backwards and struck you in the head with the handle.

Your body fell to the side and you lost consciousness. Katashi shook his head and looked down at your limp form. If you wanted to meet again, he would prepare to kill you then. If not kill you, convert you to his side. It would take some convincing, but he was certain he could pull the stunt off.

As for Xen...Katashi had no interest in filling out your request on those matters. Xen was something to get in the way, and things would get worse if he happened to reach the Organization. He would be a new enemy to Katashi, and a good fighter to boot. You must have been a rookie, for he hadn't seen you before. If this was so, he could imagine the Organization morphs their members into skillful warriors quite hastily, and he could not take another risk with Xen.

Katashi wandered through a crowd of burning people, his gaze set on one form in the distance. His eyes were on Xen, who was gazing around the village in confusion. In a flash, Katashi's blade was in his gut, and blue eyes stared up at the Ninja in shock. Shaggy black hair fell around Xen's eyebrows as he fell forward and inhaled for the last time.

His corpse crumpled to the ground, a young and handsome face tilted in your direction. He was about your age, though his age would have never changed, as yours would have. You were human, and he was a Nobody. However, there was another human that had become rather intrigued with you himself. Katashi strained his eyes to gaze upon your form from far away, a light glitter in his emerald eyes. He looked forward to meeting you again...to do some persuasion.


	38. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"It wasn't my fault Katashi found me first!"

"You could have watched your steps a little more carefully. I'm sure you'll find yourself entrusted with a lot less missions in the future." You narrowed your eyes at Xemnas, your jaw clenched. A moment later you had turned around and were heading back to your room.

An arm caught your shoulder and whipped you back around, and you found yourself staring into those intense amber eyes. He had a firm hold on you, and he did not look very happy with your actions. Perhaps you had spoken out of tone at least a few times in the argument?

"You cannot just walk out like that; I wasn't finished."

"That's too bad! I was!" You attempted to get away, but he held you fast.

"You should know better than to talk to me like that," he scolded sternly, and your reply came a bit more softly in a somewhat apologetic tone.

"I know...I'm just feeling guilty enough by myself for having failed the mission, and then I have you bashing on me too. The stress is unbelievable!"

"With every action comes a consequence. Stress is a part of life, and you should grow used to it." He loosened his grip on your arm, and you slipped free, rubbing where his hand was.

"I didn't say I wasn't, it's just...coming from you, it's a bit different than coming from even an angry mob." Your gaze fell to the floor shyly, and you could feel his stare hot upon your skin. It seemed like forever before he spoke again.

"Go take a rest...I'm sure you need it." Xemnas turned and wandered back into his office, and with a last apprehensive glance to make sure he wasn't kidding, you headed back to your room at last. Pain dug deeply at your heart, though you tried your best to ignore it. Tears wouldn't change a thing.

Demyx was found waiting for you on your bed, a smirk playing his lips. Xaldin was nearby, studying the picture of Axel and Roxas you'd left on the corkboard. "Hey, Xevia...let's make like a turtle," suggested Demyx with a grin.

"Demyx, first of all...I'm not in the mood. Second of all, I'm through making love to you." Your words were certainly harsh, and had the effect they were expected to. You could see the hurt flicker in Demyx's eyes, though he covered it up with a goofy smile that seemed to falter. Xaldin turned around to look at you.

"How can you read him like that?" he asked out of curiosity.

"He's not so hard to figure out when you stick around him long enough to learn the language of Stupid," you replied, setting your bag upon a nearby chair. Demyx had apparently had enough, for he left the room in a huff, receiving a chuckle from the wind manipulator.

"He's too sensitive for his own good. I'm surprised Xemnas hasn't kicked him out yet." He shook his head and moved toward you casually. "So how did your mission go?"

"It was a disaster! Not only did I not manage to get Xen back here safely, but I got into a tussle of my own with Katashi and came out with a bruise upside the head. Xen is dead because I failed to reach him in time." You angrily dug out your sais and tossed them on the bed, fishing for the blanket.

"You're not giving yourself enough credit." Xaldin glanced at the door. "Anyway, I really need to be going. Don't let this get to you." With that simple order, he left you to your misery. The blanket was tossed aside, and so were you...well, tossed on the bed, anyway. You threw yourself to a fluffy pillow and buried your face into its material.

The cloth still smelled of Axel, taking you back a ways to when he was still here. What you would give to talk to him now was unaccountable. His thoughts were priceless, and you missed them passionately.

There was always the option of going to find him, of course, but Xemnas was right; you needed sleep, and badly. Not only had you not gotten enough sleep on your mission due to certain interruptions, but the battles and chases had worn you dry.

Arms wrapped around your shoulders, sliding down toward your chest in a lustful nature. A body was pressed against your back, making you feel quite heated. "Demyx, I thought I told you..." You turned around and became taken aback to find bright green eyes right in front of your own optics. "A-Axel!"

A smirk crossed his features, and his hands slid about your waist, pulling you against him. His lips collided with yours in an instant in a passionate kiss that you easily found you could not break. He made himself just as irresistible as always, so you were naturally drawn to him like an insect to a blacklight.

A few second later you broke the kiss, giving a moan that sounded like you'd just had something tasty. "I thought you weren't coming back." He fixed you with his shockingly bright gaze.

"I wasn't...but I had a reason to sneak in and visit." Axel grinned and began kissing your neck greedily, making you squirm in protest.

"Axel, you know if they catch you here, you'll be a sworn enemy of the Organization. You'll be outnumbered...and I'll be forced to kill you." His nips came to a stop, but he did not raise his head from your collarbone.

"Who's going to catch me? We're in your room." He continued his procedure, his lower body connected with yours.

"Yeah, I-I know that, but that doesn't mean no one will come in."

"Will you stop worrying and just give in?" he mumbled, raising his lips to lock himself in another one of your kisses. You decided to take his advice, your fingers automatically traveling to his flaming locks.

He lowered you to the surface of your bed, nipping at your neck and slowly making his way down. Axel happily noted that you weren't due for your period this time, either. You groaned and shifted beneath him, throwing your head back in encouragement.

The sound of the teleportation devices at your doorway interrupted the both of you in your actions. Your eyes grew wide as you stared at the frame with apprehension. In an instant, Axel was gone in a burst of dark flames, and you silently cursed whoever had spoiled your evening.

The form of Demyx soon stared at you, a hurt expression on his face. A plot somehow formed in your mind to make him think you were only teasing flirtatiously earlier. It would normally kill you to use him like this, but you no longer cared.

You rose from the bed, slowly making your way toward him. He watched your motions carefully, his eyes already glazed over with desire, though it still did not wipe off the heartbroken appearance. He opened his mouth as though to say something, but hesitated.

"Xevia...what you said earlier...did you-" His words were cut off by your teeth clashing against his lower lip in a feisty manner. He squealed in pain and backed up a few steps in astonishment, the sharp tang of blood tainting both of your mouths.

You continued to use the aggression, your nails raking across his clothed back. Demyx separated from you quickly, staring at you with sheer horror.

"What are you doing? Trying to kill me?" A frisky smirk fell upon your lips.

"Why not find out? It's not as though you don't like it." You collided with him yet again, your hand rubbing the inside of his leg eagerly. You weren't surprised to find him hardening already, and you could clearly smell the scent of the sweat upon his skin.

His gloved hand wrapped around your neck, pulling you harder against him. If it was violent sex you wanted, he could easily play the game. Your own lips were bitten fiercely, his tongue jamming into your mouth with insisting twists.

Demyx began to pull up the zipper upon your cloak, opening it just far enough to pull your pants down a ways and rip off his glove. He inserted two callused fingers into your womanhood roughly, making you cry out in surprise. His wrist began to move in a rhythm, though he silenced any potential moans with his orifice.

The two of you rolled onto the bed, his body forcing you into the mattress. You squirmed and rested your hands upon his shoulders before returning his kisses eagerly. Your movements must have made him rather impatient, because he stopped prepping you and began to strip himself of his garments.

He made love to you on top of the sheets, surprisingly putting more passion and belligerence into it than even you. After "making like a turtle", you both collapsed on the bed, sweat covering your bodies. Once again, he carefully lifted you into the bed, taking the other side and wrapping his arm about your waist.

Demyx leaned up and rested his mouth against your ear. You tensed as his whispered, "I love you." What were you supposed to do? Tell him you'd used him to blow off some steam? That you didn't feel the same way?

You stared straight ahead, your gaze unfaltering. Not a muscle in your body, other than your heart, moved. He stared down at your face expectantly before giving up with a sigh and lying back down on the pillow. Long after he had fallen asleep, you were still awake, looking at the same place as earlier, complete shock holding you in place. It was like you couldn't choose to try to sleep, as tired as you were. Would you continue to make as many mistakes as you had been recently?


	39. Lost Chapter 4: Kiss Daddy Goodbye

Lost Chapter #4: Kiss Daddy Good-bye

No sign of Xemnas...or Saïx, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, or Demyx. That was good news. You pressed your hand to the ID screen and heard the familiar hiss of the high security door. Every sound made of yours echoed throughout the third floor, but what was great was that other than Xemnas, you were probably the only member in the castle. Everyone else was out doing missions...and you were about to leave to do a quest of your own.

The buttons beeped as you typed in 'password' onto the keyboard outside the library door. When you stepped inside, you were still taken aback by the elaborate chandelier glittering from the ceiling. The ample library was just as mysterious as ever, its secrets continuing to fascinate you, though you dared not to discover them. Your curiosity was spiked enough by the books that alluded certain topics you were interested in.

You had spent many hours in the library as of late, trying to find anything about a man called Katashi...or anyone that might be related to Xen. So far, you had been astounded to find a folder upon the desk a little while later containing all the files you had been searching for. It seemed someone had been thoughtful for you and knew you had been visiting the place often...most likely Xemnas.

Information had caught you by surprise when you read a newspaper clipping of a boy named Enthias, whom was missing from the very world you had apparently been born in. Enthias...that even sounded familiar! Perhaps a childhood friend of your own? He _was_ about your age...

It was very likely Enthias was the Somebody of Xen...you just had to figure out what happened to make him a Nobody, and just why he would have been important to the Organization in the first place. Would this even rest your spinning mind?

He had died because of you...because of Katashi. Finding your enemy was your greatest priority now, and he would pay for his mistake in blood, no questions asked. Now that your sais were sharpened and you had brushed up on your brute force, you were all set to take on whatever he could give you, and this time, he'd be the one begging for his life. No mercy.

"Katashi...Katashi..." You ran your finger down the page and spotted his name on the article. Reading the sentence, you weren't surprised that it said he was a loner that had been found by the master of a now well-known dojo. There he had trained in Ninjutsu and soon surpassed his sensei. Great...so Xemnas hadn't been lying when he told you to be ready for anything because your skills were no match for Katashi's.

The article later read that Katashi's birth name was apparently Bishamon. You inquiringly searched for a name of the author of this document, but when you had no success, settled with believing it was the Organization that had written the file.

'Bishamon', you soon found, had been the one to give Xigbar his ugly scar. Oh, the sweet liking you suddenly took to your opponent. You almost wanted to thank the guy before you killed him.

When you sorted through the pages, you came across a sticky note with your name inscribed.

_Xevia,_

_Katashi is currently staying in a dense forest located on Nami Island...I am certain you are familiar with it? Good luck, and don't forget to check in before you leave. Return as soon as possible; your mission will be beginning shortly._

_Xemnas_

A smile spread across your face when you saw his name signed at the bottom of the page. He was getting to know you too well...that wasn't good. Were you that predictable, or were you that much like the rest of the Organization?

Back to your room you trudged to grab your weapons and rations, taking as little as possible to make sure you weren't carrying more than you needed. When you slung the bag over your shoulder, you checked your appearance quickly in the mirror, adjusting a few stray strands of hair. It was time to see Xemnas before you departed.

You found him taking notes in his office, a frown marring his handsome features. "Xemnas?" His amber eyes shot up to your form. He put down his pen and straightened his spine.

"You are leaving?" You responded with a nod.

"Thank you for your help...revenge on Katashi will be sweet, I promise you." A throaty chuckle emitted from The Superior.

"At least I taught you well enough to never leave a mission unfinished."

"But...I thought my mission was to bring Xen back to the Organization. I failed that, I-"

"On the contrary," he interrupted, rising from his chair. "You should be well acquainted enough with this association to know that wasn't your true quest. When I warned you of Katashi, I assumed you would prepare yourself for an arduous battle."

"But I didn't know he was-" He held up a hand to silence you.

"Now that you are aware, don't make us another member short. Avenge the death of Xen, who, had Katashi not taken his life, would be your comrade this very moment...and do not get killed yourself. You are dismissed."

You opened your mouth to reply, but stopped yourself. This was nothing worth reasoning. So much for making this your own mission.

You bowed your head and left the room, determination shining in your _(color)_ eyes. Your concentration was focused on Nami Island, your original home. Before you could teleport, however, a voice made you whirl around.

"And Xevia...stay there as short of a time as possible." With a nod, you ignored the pit feeling in your stomach. As much as you wanted to ask why, you knew you would only have Xemnas speak in riddles to you again, and you would get an answer you could not make sense of.

The best thing to do was to follow orders and be done with it. The darkness swirled at your feet, chilling and ominous. It made you wonder what your life was now. Did you have as much worth in the Organization as you did in the city?

Oceanic waves crashed against the rocky shores, soaking the bottom of your cloak. Luckily your boots were mainly waterproof, so long as the water didn't reach the rims. A body in the distance caught your attention.

It was the figure of a man lying upon the ground, the sand around him stained with his blood. When you approached, a scream caught in your throat and you covered your mouth in horror.

Your father stared at the heavens with wide glazed eyes of death. The smell of fresh blood reeked around him, letting you know that whoever had taken his life had done it recently. You kneeled to his side and rested your hand on his chest mournfully.

A kunai pinned his wrist to the earth, its blade right through the bone. A small note was attached, and you ripped it off the weapon before unfolding the paper and reading the threat. It figured...only one person could be behind it, and you had guessed correctly.

You felt the scratch of a blade against your throat, freshly sharpened and gleaming in the moonlight. You slowly turned your head to see its wielder, and found it was a girl at about the age of seventeen. Rising to your feet, you fixed her with a questioning glare.

"You killed him," she said coldly, also brandishing yet another sword, both matching. She was apparently trained in butterflies.

"Check my blades, you will find no blood. In any case, why would I kill my own father?" A flash of recognition hit the girl's eyes as she overlooked your figure.

"You...you came here about ten years ago, questioning my father's ex-wife."

"Ten years ago?" you repeated in shock. "That was only a week ago! You must be...his adopted daughter? You were so much younger when I was here. This must be a trick." Her optics were cold with hostility as she spun a katana between her fingers.

"Time moves quickly here." That explained why Xemnas had told you to stay here as short of a time as possible. "Draw your weapons...you won't get away with my father's death."

"You're adopted! He is _not_ your father. I am his flesh and blood. Give me a reason that I would have killed him!" She did not reply, but got into a battle stance. With a sigh, you whipped out your blades and prepared to fight.

"I don't believe you. You took his life on father's day. Time to pay." You laughed loudly.

"You have no idea how cheesy you sound. I mean really." A katana came flying down at you, and out of pure reaction, you blocked it with your own weapon. "You're actually serious about this," you stated in surprise. "Very well..."

When you whipped your arm around, making her sword move to a safe distance from you, you jumped and spun around with a kick to her head. She stumbled back at the sudden impact before leaping at you and making her butterflies cross in an 'x' shape. When she pulled her arms back, the blades made a slicing sound against each other, but were stopped short by your sais.

You caught the swords between the handles and blades and strained your wrists to twist. After a good deal of pressure, her katanas snapped, leaving her with two stubs for weapons. A cocky smirk fell to your lips as you stared at her expectantly.

"We'll meet again," she declared coldly, dropping the handles.

"In the next life." You gave a chuckle at your own joke. "I promise you...it was not I that killed him. Katashi even left this note..." You pulled out the piece of paper and held it out for her to see. She just gave you a blank stare.

"Katashi?"

"Yes...I swear to you, I will avenge my father's death...and Xen's."

"Katashi is my brother twice over. Why would he have killed him?"

"Your brother twice over? What do you mean?"

"Katashi was born of my father's wife, Aimi...before they were married. Aimi's ex-husband impregnated her with...Bishamon, as he was known then." Your eyes widened with shock. Katashi was...your half brother?


	40. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Your evaluation was that Nami Island had a lot of H²O. You had just passed a very large lake, and you were now standing in front of a pool of water. It reflected the sky, its completely still surface complimenting the scenery.

It was obviously man-made, for its rectangular shape was much like that of a pool, though the water was only about two feet deep. As much as you wanted to touch it, you resisted as to not disturb the liquid.

Your _(color)_ gaze flicked upward coldly North. The forest was just ahead. You could see the treetops risen against the sky, magnificence surrounding the wooded area. It was astonishing just how breathtaking the scenery really was, but you had no time to stop and tour the place.

Passersby gave you a few odd looks, which was not surprising, hence your attire. You'd found the place much warmer than you'd expected, so you'd shed yourself of the Organization cloak. Had you been wearing the true uniform, you would currently be standing around in gloves, boots, black pants, and your bra. However, you had chosen your own set of accouterments.

Your hair was unusually pulled up into a bun, though two locks of hair accented the flanks of your face. A midnight blue bustier clothed your torso, strings in a corset fashion, though in the front rather than in the back. Black pants hid your legs, but they were anything but tight. Instead, they gave you about an inch of airspace around your entire leg between your skin and the material. Black laced boots rode high upon your knees, ending the 'poof' of the pants at your kneecaps. Silver beads that had been wrapped many times decorated your wrist, but the bracelet was not your average female's accessory.

A baldric rode upon your shoulder, a katana sheathed within its hard casing. Brushing against your hips were your sais, neatly strapped within your usual belt. At last, you brought over your face a black veil, hiding your lower facial visage. No one that didn't see you on a daily basis would recognize you when clothed so differently, for now you had apparel much like that of a Ninja.

When had you gone shopping? On your free time of course! The timing had actually been quite perfect to leave; for it just so happened Luxord was looking for you just as you had grabbing your munny pouch.

You barely made a sound as you moved swiftly through the trees. A sound echoed behind you, making you question whether or not it was possible you were being followed. Not a second was wasted before you shimmied up a tree and moved through the branches, never slowing.

At last you took a break upon a lower branch that was about eight feet from the ground. You straddled the wood, your legs dangling beneath you. Water felt good against your dry throat as you guzzled the liquid from a canteen. It was certainly about time for a small meal.

You nibbled on a biscuit and some smoked fish. A moment later, you were gazing thoughtfully east. The crumbled ruins, not too far off, looking promising for a place to find a hiding Katashi. They would offer adequate sheltering for a rogue like him, and his legions could be within an underground tunnel. You had no idea how precise your guess had been.

The stone loomed before you, glowing in the moonlight. You reached out and touched some ancient writing that was painted upon one of the sides. It was of a rich red color, but was harder to see through the maroon hue that was cast upon the earth by the bloodred sky, which was now dotted with billions of stars.

Fresh frost beneath your feet glistened upon each blade of grass, and crunched quietly as you moved into the relics. Shadows engulfed your form, making only your silhouette visible. This would often help, but not in this case; if someone happened to spot you, they wouldn't think just a traveler, for they would see your glinting sais upon your belt, as well as your katana slung across your back. One could easily think you were some sort of bandit or assassin, even though in the past you were not too far off from either of those titles.

The area was vacant, but by the looks of it, the usual occupants had recently left. Perhaps they knew about your mission of conquest. It would be no surprise; Katashi wasn't an idiot. One leg at a time, you lowered yourself over the edge of the crater in the center of the remains.

A small cavern was dug about twelve feet into the ground, its walls rocky and easy to maneuver yourself upon. All it took was a matter of planning where to put your foot next and where to grab next with your hand.

You shifted your right leg over and pressed it onto a rock, shifting your weight in that direction just slightly. A few grains of sand crumbled beneath it before the entire leverage gave way. You let out a yelp instead of a scream, your stealth skills still winning over in a startling situation, as you plummeted toward the cavern floor.

Your back collided heavily with coarse gray stone, the wind knocked clear from your lungs. A cough escaped your throat as you groaned and writhed in pain. Had you been any higher, the fall would have shattered a hip.

You propped yourself up using your arms and let out a mixture of a wince and a groan. Much to your surprise, a pile of burned logs rested directly to your left, ashes crowded around them like a black cloud. You reached out and touched the scalded wood, drawing your hand back and letting the heat leave your fingers. By your guess, Katashi and his partners had left about an hour before your arrival, for the charcoal was still quite warm.

A little ways off, beneath an overhang of rock, rested a pile of more logs. With a sigh of relief, you heaved yourself to your feet- painfully, mind you- and stumbled over to it. One by one you lifted the firewood and added them the heat-emitting embers.

"Flint...where did I put the flint?" you murmured while searching through your bag desperately. Shivers were already racking your body, alerting you that it was definitely time to set up camp.

The flint was buried within your blanket, and upon the discovery of the lost items, you let out a cry of joy. Kneeling beside the wood, you struck the two pieces together. It took quite a while for the fire to start, making you silently wish you had Axel's companionship for such a mission. Not only would the pyro come in handy for a source of heat and company, but his presence might ward Katashi off long enough for you to let him know that the two of you shared very similar blood.

Your _(color)_ gaze flicked upward as though expecting The Flurry of Dancing Flames to suddenly appear on cue. Instead of seeing a friendly face, only silence greeted your lonely eyes. With a sigh, you sat down next to the fire and dragged your bag over to a spot beside you.

A blanket was laid upon the rock flooring when you had found a flat enough spot that was within the heat range of the flames, and you climbed onto it in exhaustion. Right after you'd pulled out your other blanket for warmth, you grabbed a few things to eat as well.

You tore at the smoked fish, gulping it down with a drink of water. Your expression was unreadable as you stared directly ahead, making sure that you couldn't even see the fire within your peripheral vision; if an emergency were to occur, you would need your sight to be clear. A fire blinds its watcher during the night.

Your thoughts strayed to Xemnas, as well as to the Organization members. It was interesting to be sitting here and reminiscing memories with yourself, for you often had no time to think back at the castle. When you weren't busy, you were meditating, which required either no thinking at all, or focusing on a faraway paradise. Now that you could actually daydream by yourself, you wondered what _was_ going on back at Castle Oblivion.

~*--Castle Oblivion--*~

"Must you keep pestering me? What makes you so sure I know where she is?" drawled the voice of Xigbar, tweaked with annoyance at the fact that The Melodious Nocturne was following him everywhere, demanding to know of your location.

"You're an authority figure! Surely you would know about a mission or something?"

"Don't you think she would have shared that with you? Maybe she's out for a walk or something. I don't really care. She has her own life, and so do the rest of us. Let's leave it at that." Upon his leave, Demyx silently wondered if Luxord had possibly kidnapped his companion. With narrow eyes, he set out to find you once again.

A few hours later with no success, Demyx trudged back to his room, completely distracted to feel the intense heat radiation throughout the room. He must have sensed something, for his aqua eyes looked up and widened in alarm.

"Shit!"

~*--Forest-Nami Island--*~

Heat welcomed you when you settled into the blanket. The cave flickered in the light of the flames, Axel's face swimming into your mind as a result. It was strange not having him as a comrade any longer, and though he'd been gone for quite a while, you still found it hard to adjust. There weren't any more walks through the empty corridors for the two of you to share, deep in conversation with one another.

A smile graced your lips as you recalled when you first joined. Man, what a stuck up you had been to the poor guy. But he had called you a whore! That deserved punishment of its own...right?

Still you felt the guilt that had weighed heavy within your chest for never saying sorry to your good friend. Never saying sorry for being so rude to him, and starting off on the wrong foot. Had he not pulled rank on you that one day and ordered you to take a walk with him, you most likely wouldn't be worried about him so much during an important mission as such. Damn him for inhabiting your heart like he had.

Hours had passed since you had first started the fire. It was hard to believe you had been thinking for so long, your mind mainly on the trio of the members you were closest to: Xemnas, Demyx, and Axel...though Axel was no longer a member.

You sighed and buried your face into your arm, closing your eyes. The pyromaniac forever haunted your memory, whether you were training, or even spending the night with you watery neighbor. He was like a plague that forever burdened you, and it hurt you even more to think about how he'd left you. Had you not been a friend to him, or was Roxas just better?

Sleep took you swiftly and without a sound, and you were lulled in the thick blackness of a good rest for hours on end. Certainly it was late into the night, or perhaps very early into the morning. Sure enough, light was beginning to spread across the horizon as the sun made its way to the world above. Clouds hid its shining features however, allowing you to sleep even longer. A drop of water made you stir. There it was again. Your eyelids fluttered, but stayed shut.

Pouring rain suddenly came showering upon you, making you sit up with a start. How long had you been out? Your fire was certainly long gone, the embers no longer warm. When you reached for your bag so you could quickly pack the blankets to keep them dry, you froze and stared straight ahead at the figure that was standing before you. He smirked at you cheekily, eyeing you with interest. Just as you grabbed for the handle of your sword, you caught the glint of a very sharp blade in the sunlight. Another flash could be seen, making you squint before widening your eyes in recognition.

Katashi stood in front of the pile of coal, a pair of hook swords at his sides. You certainly weren't dull enough to know that this was not the only weapon he brandished. Just as you had feared, the Organization was not the only group that had mastered the summoning of deadly weapons.


	41. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The blankets were thrown from your body as you struggled to your feet, snatching up your belt and baldric in last-minute preparation. In an instant, Katashi was half way up the wall, due to a particularly good jump he had made for the rocks. You had forgotten that he had harbored here for a good long time, and was much more adjusted to the area than you.

With a growl, you hastily attached your belt to your waist and slung the baldric over your shoulder before taking after him. He reached the top and stood, staring down at you with a smirk. You were sure to chase him...and he would lead you exactly where he wanted you.

By the time you'd reached the top, he was in the trees, gazing at you with emerald eyes of glee, which you mistook for sadistic joy. You yelled at him, charging forward and whipping out your katana. A light chuckle emitted from his throat as he turned and ran. Just as he had hoped, you were right on his heels.

Ah, if only your mind weren't so clouded with determination to avenge Xen and your father...because then you might have thought to teleport in front of him, as you had done the previous mission. Now you were set on catching him and giving him a taste of his own medicine. Katashi cleared through the trees and dashed toward the pool of water, glancing back at you with apprehension.

He quickly moved around it, though his skills were certainly up to par enough to- there you went. As he watched you over his shoulder with wide optics, he scowled; he could've done that and saved some time.

Your feet skimmed the liquid beneath you as you continued to run forward, though upon the water that had collected in the walls of the man-made structure. Your shortcut had certainly gotten you closer to your target, especially since he underestimated you and took the longer way around. You weren't stupid; you knew he was Ninja and could do the exact same trick...so why hadn't he?

Finally, you felt ground beneath you again and followed him up a large slope, rocks jutting out between the moss that covered the mountainside. Katashi came to a sudden halt, and you nearly bumped into him, your sword almost piercing his skin. You took the opportunity to put the blade beside his throat.

"You have a debt to pay." He looked down at you and smirked, and just then you noticed something very different. He wasn't wearing a mask. As you took a step back, your _(color)_ eyes were large with...an unknown emotion. Damn it, if he weren't your brother!

Each curve of his face shadowed his features perfectly, a square jaw making him look all the more masculine. Olive lips, much like Xemnas's, were pulled back to reveal straight white teeth. All you could do was stare at the dark skin that held the same mystery as your leader.

He must have noticed your admiration, for his grin grew wider. The look on his face was not unlike Axel's usual lustful expression. You quickly shut your gaping mouth and gave yourself a quick shake, sheathing your sword.

"Why are we here?" you demanded, glaring up at him. Clearly your anger had settled slightly, which made his ego grow even further. He couldn't deny that you were quite attractive when infuriated.

"Haven't you looked?" He stepped aside, revealing a large tombstone. Your eyebrows perked up as you stepped forward to read the lettering engraved upon it.

"...My mother's memorial." You looked back at him with a frown. "...Your mother's memorial." This seemed to catch him by surprise.

"My...?"

"Yes, Bishamon." You took a step toward him, once more admiring the look upon his visage. Stupid fucking heritage! If only you weren't related by blood...

"Bishamon?" His frown grew deeper, marring his face. "What are you babbling on about?"

"Your birth name is Bishamon. You were born of my mother, your father her ex. You see...we are half-siblings." Biting your tongue, you held yourself back from saying, 'But hey, if we weren't...heh, you're quite hot!'

Now that you were up close to him, you could see that in fact...his eyes were not emerald at all. They were a rich teal, shining with icy color. Was the...lighting different when you first met him? Oh yes...the village was ablaze.

"You don't have brown hair..." you whispered suddenly, your attention drawn to the deep black locks dangling in his face. He gave a laugh.

"No, I don't. And you don't have...a single flaw." You blinked and looked back down at him, noticing that he was raising an eyebrow in shock. A blush came to your cheeks as you shifted your gaze eagerly. A sigh rumbled from the man as he transferred his weight to his other leg. "You actually expect me to believe your theory, don't you?"

"Huh?" You looked up in alarm, frowning in confusion.

"Your little story about how we're related...I'm not buying it." You opened your mouth to protest, but he held a finger to your lips to silence you. "Stop. How can we have a heritage through blood when we both cannot deny our attraction to each other?" A deeper blush colored your face.

"But-"

"Silence," he cooed, removing his hand and replacing it with his lips. You squealed and tried to break away, but his strength was overpowering. As you squirmed, punched and kicked, you wondered silently about this...so-called attraction.

His kiss felt so warm, so incredibly delicious. How sinfully wrong it was to be drawn to someone of your own blood, your own flesh. And yet, knowing that it _was_ wrong was what made the thrill so incredible.

You threw your arms around Katashi's shoulders and kissed him back, closing your eyes to savor the moment. [1] His tongue traced your bottom lip, begging for entry. You responded by returning the impulse, your tongue battling with his. So this had turned out a bit differently than you had planned, but...what could you say? He was sexy!

Teases were made, and moans escaped the both of you...moans and answering growls. It was like embracing Axel again, and it sent your nerves on fire. Katashi's arms were wrapped about your waist, pressing your body against his muscular physique.

So suddenly, you broke free of his grip, gasping for breath and eyes wide with horror. No...you couldn't be doing this. You had feelings for Xemnas! ...Right? Was it just the current moment that was telling you otherwise? No...you had a great liking for the mysterious man that ruled the Organization with an iron fist.

"Katashi...I can't. You're my brother...I mean...seriously. Doesn't that disinterest you?" He laughed, shaking his head.

"If you were my sister, don't you think I would know? You are not of my blood, just as this was not my mother."

"What happened to your mother?" you blurted inquiringly. He frowned thoughtfully and touched his hand to his chin.

"I didn't know her. I escaped as a young child, you see, and never saw her again. Word was, she was dead." You quirked a brow and crossed your arms. "What, you think that makes it true?" he demanded.

"I think it speaks for itself, don't you?" The villain blinked and fixed a steady glare upon you.

"No, I don't." He nodded toward the cliff. "I brought you here to make a proposal. Now listen or I shall take your life. It's very simple, you see: Join me or die."

A laugh erupted in your abdomen as you stared at him with mock disbelief. When his expression did not change, your smile died out.

"You can't be serious?"

"I'm as serious as I can be. I want you at my side, Xevia."

"You...know my name?"

"Oh yes," he chuckled. "You're not the only one that does research. I looked you up, and it seems that Organization XIII has quite decent information. I learned quite a deal about you. A criminal, were you? How interesting..."

"Shut up," you snapped. "It's not like it matters now. I have a place in a powerful group. My past has nothing to do with me anymore." He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"And you are the only one in that group with a heart, no? Also interesting...you must be quite the weapon for a bunch of Nobodies." A cold chill crept upon your skin, crawling through your spine and into your heart. Your sword resounded through the area as it was drawn from its sheath.

When he rolled his eyes and summoned his hook swords, you cursed under your breath. It looked as though your sword, chakrams, fans, and bo staff were the only weapons that would work in this situation. You couldn't see yourself opposing weapons like his with a pair of sais.

Katashi got into a battle stance, blades gleaming in the light. Worry crossed your eyes as you followed suit, the natural form of Ninjutsu taking your body. Your heart nearly pounding out of your chest stopped when your opponent leaped into the air with a spin, plummeting his right sword toward you.

[1] OK, seriously...Katashi's hot, but eeeeew. Can you imagine having a half brother and making out with the guy?!


	42. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

You cried out in the effort it took to block the strong swing that had been forced upon your katana. Katashi attached his other hook sword to your blade and tugged, almost breaking your wrist. How? The grip you had to apply to keep the sword from being torn from your fingers was tighter than you'd ever held a weapon. And now? Your turn.

Swinging a katana combo you'd taught yourself, your blade was actually able to nip him in the side, but only slightly. This revealed a weakness; weapon combos threw him off? Apparently you were incorrect, for when you attempted to mix another together, he did a rather nice reversal...unfortunately.

You gritted your teeth in pain, lying upon the ground and gripping your leg as it pulsed with electric shocks...or that's how it felt, anyway. He had successfully sliced you across the shin, as well as the inside of your leg. Damn hook swords.

Climbing to your feet, you resumed your battle stance and took another swing. Another rebound. Swing, block...swing, block. It was never-ending, like the universe shimmering above you. Sheathing your katana, you whipped out your sais, though they weren't going to do much good against hook swords.

He took a swipe at you, and you just barely jumped in time to miss it from hitting your legs. In a swift movement, you had scrambled up a tree, making him give a chase. The branches snapped beneath your weight, making you wonder if these trees were strong enough to support a battle.

Just as you leapt from one tree branch to the next, the limb you were about to land on fell to the ground with a crash. You screamed as you fell, ripping through the twigs that whipped at your face and sliced your skin open where they hit.

Your landing area was directly next to the log that had fallen due to Katashi's careful planning...well, more due to his direct aim. Had you fallen on top of the branch, your spine would have shattered.

"Bastard!" you snapped, pulling yourself to your feet with throbbing muscles from the tumbling drop. He landed a few feet in front of you, falling gracefully to his knee with a hand upon the ground to support himself. Your opponent slowly rose to his feet, a smirk playing his features.

You charged and leaped at him, soaring into the air elegantly and landing on his face. You kicked him a few times in the nose by basically running in place upon his features before jumping off of him and taking off in a sprint yet again.

Katashi growled in annoyance, spinning around and teleporting. Hmm...so it seemed you weren't the only one in this battle that had that ability. He reappeared quite a ways ahead of you, dangling something from his fingers.

By the time you realized what it was, you were already panting from the hard dash in his direction, but the fact that he was holding a very special belonging of yours only made you even more determined to slit his throat. He played with the chain a bit, the small frame of the decoration bouncing up and down.

What he now possessed was something you had kept hidden quite well...or so you thought. Had the Organization found it, you would be questioned about Axel...again. For Katashi held a keychain you had made that contained a small picture of you and the fiery redheaded man goofing off. The two of you had just been laughing over some stupid joke you'd created about Demyx, so a grin had been placed upon both pairs of lips as he had his arms wrapped around your waist from behind to keep you from falling over in fits of giggles.

You'd kept it close after Axel left to remind you what it was like being his best friend that was still remaining in Organization XIII. To remind you not to forget him. Now Katashi was happily sporting it with full knowledge that it was annoying you to great lengths.

Baring your teeth, you charged forward, letting your sais disappear and summoning your bo staff. You clicked it to its complete length and arched it over your back, leaning forward slightly as your legs moved quickly beneath you. Katashi smirked and put the keychain in his pocket, whipped out a few other things that you couldn't quite see clearly. However, your question was nonverbally answered a few seconds later.

Grenades were exploding on either side of you, giving you no choice but to jump from either side while still moving forward. Your muscles were already gaining fatigue from hopping from place to place, and this was a terrible fault. A grenade blew directly in front of your feet, sending you tumbling backwards, doing somersaults upon the ground and down a small slope.

You grunted when your limbs fell to your sides in a scrambled fashion. Your skin felt as though it were on fire from the eruption of heat from the long-distance weapon, but the best thing to do was to not show weakness. As you climbed to your feet, you gasped at a sudden twinge at your flank. Your hand instantly cupped it in an attempt to steady yourself.

Slowly, you brought the same hand in front of your face to examine the bright red liquid shimmering upon your fingers. Somehow it didn't quite click, for a stupor had befallen you, and your head was not thinking clearly. In fact, you no longer thought of your safety, but more of how to complete this mission correctly.

With sheer determination taking over your body, you stood up straight and gave your enemy a steady, challenging gaze. You raised your bo and concentrated on exchanging weapons. Once again your sais sparked in your grasp. Closing your eyes for a brief moment, you silently brought forth your training clearly in your mind. Offense to defense...right?

A lightness clouded around you as you felt your body separating piece by piece and shifting in the breeze. You reformed only a few feet away from him and swung downwards with both sais in an 'x' fashion. Katashi caught your weapons easily with his own blades and spun them away from his body.

Once again you tried...only to achieve the same result. When you attempted to pound on the swords with your blades, only sparks flew between the impacting metal, getting you nowhere. You pivoted and brought each sai downward at a time, one following the other.

Your enemy caught both simply and tugged on his handles roughly. A gasp erupted in your throat from the sudden jerk. Something of a moan was emitted from deep within your chest as you stared at the broken stubs of blades that stopped level to the handles of the weapons you had worked so hard to master.

When you looked up, Katashi was gazing at you with sadistic amusement, his eyes dancing in what could have very well been mockery. It was as though he was saying, 'Haha...my weapons are better than yours.' You frowned and glowered at him instantly, new waves of anger washing over your nerves like tidal waves.

Flipping backwards, the wind whistled in your ears as you fell about ten feet away. Kunai appeared between your fingers as you jumped up and released them from your grasp. Katashi's eyes widened briefly as he scurried to knock them away. During his moment of distraction, you quickly summoned another pair chakrams and spun them by your sides. These were almost no different than Axel's, and the most you knew was what he had taught you about them. In fact...they were simply just another pair of his.

There was certainly no awesome fire effect like what Axel had shown you, but the tools were still deadly in your care. You unleashed the two wheels of doom at your enemy, catching your balance as they sliced through the air with ease, rolling toward him with a perfect backspin. He looked up just in time before a chakram dug into his gut, sending him falling to the ground. Blood stained the spikes that surrounded the sides, as well as the material that clothed him.

You strolled up to his body just as he ripped the weapon from his body and raised his hook swords in defense. The other chakram was picked up and twirled casually between your fingers, and you brought it above your head to finish him off.

When you brought the bulky instrument downward, he quickly repelled it with a rebound swipe, knocking it from your possession. Your _(color)_ eyes lit up with mild fury before you rolled your eyes.

"Alright...I've had enough of this," you sighed, holding out your open palms at either side of you. His hook swords vanished from his fingers with a flash of light before reappearing in your hands, where you gripped their handles tightly. Quirking a brow, you bent downward before raising the blade upward.

"Please," he rasped, holding up his hands to cover his face. Frowning, you straightened your posture and cocked your head. "Let me live...I will leave you in peace." It was a considerable offer, but you had to avenge your father...right?

Your lips quivered indecisively. You had two choices: you could decapitate him and complete your mission the way you'd planned, or you could let him live his life and meet another day. Then again, what reason did you have to meet him once more? You did not plan to come back to Nami Island ever again, and this is where he dwelled.

His pleading face remained in your vision as you blankly stared downward. What were you supposed to do? Live and let live, or...? [1]

1. Please vote...should Katashi survive?


	43. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

A sigh brushed past your lips as you raised your wrists to your waist. The weapons disappeared from your fingers in a bright flash of luminescence. Katashi let out a breath of relief, closing his eyes for a brief moment to calm himself.

You chuckled mirthlessly, making his orbs reopen instantaneously with curiosity. He fixed you with a questioning stare, bringing a leer to the corners of your lips.

"You are going to die anyway. It only pleasures me more to know that you'll suffer for a few days before death takes its course." A deep laugh erupted from the man beneath you, but it quickly turned into a coughing fit.

"What makes you think I'm going to die?" he rasped. You gave him a disgustingly sweet smile, letting it spread to every corner of your face except your eyes.

"No one can survive a stab to the stomach, excluding one area...but that space is only big enough for the blade of a dagger or something smaller. Certainly not the jagged end of a chakram." For a moment, fear flickered in his eyes, but it easily calmed.

"Then I guess this is good-bye?"

"I suppose it is," you replied coolly. "And...I'll just take those hook swords off your hands." He laughed hoarsely.

"No matter; I have my katana," he stated nonchalantly. You gave a mirthless snigger.

"What do you plan on using it for? Ending the pain? Either way, you die. That's enough satisfaction for me." A crazy smirk spread across his face, causing your brows to furrow downward. It crossed his features as he looked directly in your eyes.

"Xevia, you are the most vexing Organization member I have ever had the displeasure to meet...but you're beautiful, all the same..." You drew back in appall, optics wide with surprise.

"That's enough! I'm not talking to you anymore!" Darkness shrouded your feet and entwined your legs, constantly moving upward before a globe took you completely. Finding yourself back at the castle, you sighed with relief and began heading toward your room.

Demyx flew past you, running at full speed. You gasped in annoyance at the almost-collision, turning to see what the rush was about.

"Hey! Do you mind? What's the rush for, anyway?" you called after him.

"Late for...meeting! Can't...talk!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

"What?" you basically screamed in astonishment. If Xemnas found out you were back and hadn't attended, he'd have your head for sure. You took off running after the blonde, taking a sharp turn into the meeting hall. Wait...duh!

Concentration was focused on Roxas's old chair, and you found yourself once again engulfed in the chilling night-like flames. A moment later, you could feel the cold marble seat beneath you, and you looked down to make sure you were in the right spot.

Taking a deep breath in horror, you realized that you were not in uniform. "Shit," came a muttered cuss word from your lips. Quite a few of the members were gazing at you quizzically. By the time Demyx entered, you were seriously tempted to quickly teleport to your room, change, and return, but by that time it was too late.

Xemnas appeared upon his throne, his hood shadowing his tanned face. Instantly, you could feel his hot eyes upon your flesh, making you hurriedly curl up, resting your head on your knees. He appeared to be attempting to put something together that he could say, but must have thought otherwise, for he turned to the rest of the members.

"All of you have attended as requested. Good..." he bellowed, his deep voice sending chills through your spine. "I would like to address the traitor."

You frowned in confusion, lowering your legs over the edge to lean in with interest. Who was this traitor he spoke of? Had you missed a meeting?

"Axel has been spotted in the computer room numerous times, but has somehow managed to get away," spoke Xigbar, eyeing you with a glare. Your jaw dropped; was he accusing you of something? Unfortunately, Xemnas followed the Freeshooter's gaze and was currently looking at you.

"I haven't seen him in the computer room at all," you spoke, your voice cracking. Silently cursing yourself for feeling nervous beneath The Superior's stare, you forced yourself to continue. "And if I had, don't you think I would have said something? He _is_ my enemy...right, Xemnas?" You tore your own glare from Patchy to look up at the silver-haired man.

"That is true," began Xemnas. "But it seems you have a growing reputation with fraternizing with the enemy."

"E-excuse me?"

"I will not hide this information from the rest- Xevia," he said, facing the rest of them, "was seen locked in a passionate...embrace with Katashi, the very man that killed our next member." Instantaneously you felt six angry glowers in your direction.

"He kissed me; not the other way around!" you protested.

"If my vision was correct, you returned this sign of affection. This is direct betrayal of the Organization. Had you not a greater purpose for you in the future, I would have had one of my members finish you off." Your jaw hung agape in shock, but before you could say anything, Saïx added something to the mix.

"We have no need for someone only half useful..."

"Oh, I believe she could be used for other things," mused another voice in a British tone. You glared daggers at a smirking Luxord. "We could always use some entertainment."

"I don't think a freak museum is something Organization XIII could really be entertained with," droned Xigbar coldly. You curled your upper lip in a snarl, biting back a retort.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a human body museum," drawled the gambler thoughtfully. Demyx growled deeply in his chest, clenching his fists with angst.

"Enough!" Xaldin shouted, clearly perturbed. "We are here to discuss plans for Axel, not a walking whorehouse. Besides, I'd like to see you _try_ to woo her again, Luxord." He sent an amused glance to you, which you returned with a grateful smile.

"So what are we supposed to discuss about Axel?" you asked, kicking your legs against the bottom of the chair.

"The pyromaniac will have to stay clear of our computers. We must change the passwords to prevent him from accessing," Saïx stated. "The new code will be...'access code'." Eyes wide with disbelief, you smacked your hand against the armrest.

"Are you kidding me?" echoed your voice. "Axel is a sharp mastermind. We all know that. He's been here long enough to know your tricks; access code will be one of his first guesses."

Xemnas immediately turned to look at you, the light hitting beneath his hood so you could spot his expression. Faint pride and surprise lingered in his eyes for a moment at your actions, but he hid them as soon as Xaldin replied.

"You prove a point, Xevia. Axel was our assassin...killers have to be sharp and on top of their surroundings. Otherwise they end up dead." He turned to look at the blue-haired man nearby. Saïx stroked his chin in thought.

"I say we do the obvious, but not-so-obvious." That was you again, drumming your fingers against the marble. "Why not make it his name? It's something he would never guess because it no longer is a part of us."

Once again, Xemnas's face lit up with admiration for his apprentice, the ghost of a smile upon his olive lips. Looking around at the rest of the members, you realized you must have struck gold, for they were all nodding in agreement. Well, except Demyx. He was dangling practically over the edge with his legs swinging.

"Xevia." When you'd heard your name, you jumped and quickly looked up at its speaker. Xemnas had lowered his hood and was now fixing you with a thoughtful stare. "In order for you to succeed, it will be required for you to put Axel in your past. Do you understand?"

Blinking, you bit your lip and stared at your feet with uncertainty. This would mean no more late-night visits from the firebug, and no more daytime visits from you, other than the times you would spy on him. Reluctantly, you finally gave a nod, which seemed to satisfy the aerial-blade wielder.

"That won't be a problem," you said cheerily, putting on a fake smile to fool them all. However, as you predicted, Xemnas saw right through it.

"You are not fooling anyone, Xevia. I will need your word that you will commit to this...commit to me." You blinked up at him with eyes wide and shimmering in the light. Opening your mouth, you chose your words carefully.

"I would give my life for you, Xemnas, for you were the one that kept it alive. You have my promise. I will view Axel as an...enemy," you choked with difficulty. The amber-orbed man blinked and nodded in dismissal.

Immediately, you teleported back to your room and turned to look at the picture of Axel and Roxas. It was almost a reaction that you reached into your pocket and pulled out the keychain you'd made and, luckily, stolen back from Katashi. It hung before you eyes as you raised your fist above your head.

Laughing faces were lit with amused glee from when the picture was taken. It was lies...right? All lies. Axel could not feel happiness, so you shouldn't feel remorse when hunting him down either, correct? Your sharp turn upon a coarse path was unexpected...and unobvious. The changes you'd made in yourself that day changed the course of your future, changed and...endangered.


	44. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Had there been a refuge from Xemnas's sudden haste to get things done, you would have given anything to find it. He was running his members ragged, getting ready for some big event that supposedly everyone had been waiting for. Everyone but you, that is.

Having questioned the man more than a thousand times, you still couldn't figure out why he wouldn't answer. Your superior simply stared at you in deep thought before appearing to realize something and turning around to write it down. However, even with his demanding attitude, you were still finding every excuse to spend another moment with him.

On the other side of things, Demyx had been getting on your last nerves. Loaded down with training, you were thoroughly fatigued by the end of the day, and the blonde never seemed to understand why. At each minute, he would either be in your room, or following you around the castle and endlessly rambling.

Now, while you walked toward your bedroom, you almost feared what was awaiting you. It might be Demyx, but then again, it could be Luxord. The Gambler of Fate had decided to make his presence well known once more and had been paying you little visits now and then.

Had you been getting any redheaded visitors lately? Though you would never admit it to anyone else, yes. Axel had refused to take 'no' for an answer when you'd told him that you couldn't see him anymore. In fact, it seemed that ever since you'd ordered him to stay away, the firebug had been appearing more frequently.

This made it possible for your seductive buddy to be awaiting you as well. Whoever happened to be there, you considerably pitied them. You were in a worse mood than usual; Xemnas had been giving you letters to deliver again.

The portal was numb against you as you walked into the room with a yawn. Not even bothering to look at the bed, you knew who it was instantly. The stance was one that only someone of a childish stature would take.

"Demyx, take my dish duty. I'm too tired tonight to do a thing," you mumbled in a soft tone.

"B-but I just did it three days ag-"

"That's an order," snapped your voice bitterly. The young man's eyes widened in surprise, but he obeyed nonetheless. You were too weary to take notice of the fact that someone had listened to a command of _yours_.

The bed was undoubtedly a comfort as you dropped onto its surface with a moan of exhaustion. Had anything decided to prevent you from sleeping, they'd better have said their prayers before making an approach. For not only were you tired, but it was closing in on your time of the month as well.

Breath felt warm against your neck, and you didn't need to think twice before knowing who it belonged to. The warm body was pressed against your back, an arm draped about your waist casually. You flipped over to face the pyromaniac with a snarl. It seemed to catch him by surprise.

"Aw, not in the mood?" he teased, pouting.

"Axel, seriously...it hasn't happened before. What makes you think I'd be willing to now?" you retorted, glaring.

"I can have hopes, can I not?" he replied, red eyebrows raised. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

"Even if I _did_ give in, you are aware that I would not be able to actually do anything with you, correct?" His confused expression told you otherwise. Sighing, you continued. "If anyone ever heard us, someone would be sent to investigate. I would be killed, do you understand? Or worse: thrown out." A smirk crossed his features as he eyed your visage.

"Hear us, hmm? Does that mean I'd make you scream?" You scoffed in disgust and turned back over, your back facing him. The only change was that your tensed muscles clearly gave the message of 'back off'.

Axel seemed to rethink speaking, for a deafening silence fell upon the room. As much as it was forbidden for you to see the man, you couldn't help yourself but looking forward to his visits. Not only was the company more enjoyable, but the room was back to its usual temperature during his stay.

"Does that mean you're not going to give it a shot?" he asked at last, inquiringly cocking his head. Pursing your lips, you gave him the cold shoulder.

"Go away, Axel." The movement of The Fluffy of Dancing Flames could be felt through the mattress as he climbed from the bed and stood up straight.

"Promise you'll come visit me? At least in a few days...you can see your friends then too," came an unwanted suggestion.

"My...friends?" you echoed with confusion.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette, and...Roxas." Wrinkling your nose in disgust, you turned your head to face him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why should I-"

"They keep talking about you. Perhaps you should say hello? I'm sure Olette could use some guidance..." And with that, darkness engulfed the man, leaving an empty area, as well as a puzzled you behind.

"Axel, wait-!" It was too late to stop him. What had he meant by Olette needing guidance? Wasn't she just fine? A gasp escaped your lips as you thought of the possibilities. Oh, how terrifying it would be if her fish had died! Or better yet for you- Omar had been brutally murdered.

It was sad to say that a maniacal laugh echoed throughout your room as you pictured the slaughter of the annoying teenager. After that had passed, you began to think seriously. Was it possible Olette was pregnant? It would almost seem like a typical situation needing advice.

You groaned with fatigue. Your mind was far too foggy to be thinking up situations for role modeling. However, just as sleep was about to overtake you, a sound erupted near your door.

"Oops," mumbled a high voice.

"Oh no," you moaned, sitting up. "Demyx, what are you doing in here?"

"I finished the dishes!" he replied cheerfully. "You owe me."

"Not a chance..."

"Anyway, what'cha wanna do?" Your eyes widened as you realized that he intended on spending time with you.

"Er...sleep. Thank you very much. Now good-bye."

"Eh?" he croaked in confusion. "You don't want to take a walk? It's a lovely night..."

"Demyx, it's almost always a lovely night. The moon never changes!" He stared at you before shrugging with a hurt look in his eyes.

"I just wanted to-"

"Oh, fine!" Your legs were tossed over the side of the bed before you straightened your posture. "I no longer owe you for dishes. Go on." You pointed to the door in indication that he should lead the way.

The blonde took the hint and would have soundlessly obeyed except for one difference. Demyx opened a portal in front of him and motioned for you to go in. Too tired to question, you entered the depths and walked the distance through the tunnel. Colors swirled around you before you exited through the other side.

The musician was right behind you, but you could only feel his presence...literally; his hands had covered your eyes in an instant, and he was now leading you somewhere in the unknown.

"Demyx, what the-?"

"Shh," he cooed softly. "Just wait a moment..."

"Where are we?" you demanded to know, letting him guide you even though you stumbled here to there.

"Hollow Bastion. This is where Xemnas said you'd be doing most of your mission. Just...not here..." His hands released themselves from your face and allowed you to look around. You gasped in astonishment, eagerly reaching out to touch the glittering walls.

Crystals lined the cave, their dim blue luminescence lighting up the faces of its visitors. Its magnificence was strong as the moonlight hit the quartz and caused an even more abnormal shimmer. Your breath was caught in your throat as you turned to smile at him.

"It's beautiful..."

"I thought you would like it here," he said proudly. A frown crossed your face as you looked downward, not noticing just how much like Xemnas you were becoming.

"...Who's idea was it for you to come here?" Suspicion was a part of you now, and questions were a second language. The world itself was no longer self-explanatory, and you wanted to know every side of every story.

"H-huh?" he sputtered, dumbfounded.

"Did Axel give you the idea to take me here?" Apparently you were right, for a blush hit his cheeks so suddenly, it was like lightning.

"I- erm- well..."

"He was going to take me here, wasn't he? And he told you, but now that he's gone..."

"It was my idea to take you here," declared Demyx defensively.

"Oh? You mean it was your idea to bring me to this place once Axel was out of the way?" He fell silent, arousing a sigh from your lips. "You're really something, Demyx. Y'know...you almost had me fooled."

You left him in that cave, crushing his hopes of any potential of piecing the lost relationship you'd had with him back together. At last you were able to rest upon your bed with not only exhaustion, but a slight twinge of anger as well. Demyx had deceived you...now it was your duty to keep a watch out for that in the future. Who knows what he might decide to steal from someone else?


	45. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Your eyes betrayed you once again..."

"Well what the hell?" Your voice echoed throughout The Hall of Empty Melodies as you stood in combat stance. Currently, this training session was on pure skill; no weapons involved.

"Xevia, adjusting to this does not have to be hard," droned Xemnas thoughtfully. "Tell your mind not to look where you are about to strike, and it will no longer be a problem."

"It's not that easy! I _have_ to look where I'm going to hit. Otherwise it'll be off." A sigh escaped The Superior's lips as he scanned your form briefly. Though it was anything but lustful, it still sent shivers up and down your spine; hopes for him to take sudden interest had not faltered, but had indeed weakened.

"While making it appear you are going to palmstrike, kick me. I do not wish to know where, just follow through, and do _not_ look where you are kicking."

"But-"

"Try it in the least." It was your turn to sigh with exasperation before you shuffled forward to face him. Amber eyes made easy, though critical judgment of any action running through your muscles. Your hand flexed to prepare for a palmstrike, and you twitched your arm for a quick moment to make the distraction. Xemnas, already knowing the entire plan, did not have his attention waver even for an instant.

At last, your leg swung upward and struck your mentor across the head in a high-kick. It fell back to its place beside your other lower limb, and you stared dumbfounded at the male before you. Despite the fact that he looked immensely perturbed that you had kicked him in the head, a small glimmer of pride was shining in his optics.

"Excellent," he declared with a nod. "You were looking at my abdomen, and even still, your targeting was just fine. Do you understand this concept now?" A light blush tinged your cheekbones; you hadn't, in fact, been gazing at his abdomen at all, but rather a bit lower. It was, as you had learned, a spot that men rather feared to be tackled. Thus, you had hoped to intimidate him.

"Yes, Xemnas," you mumbled, your stare flicking up to his face. He was watching you intently, and somehow you had presumed you had spotted a flicker of curiosity in his eyes. What was he thinking about? An idea blossomed in your mind- another 'date'. "Um...may I ask for a favor?"

The Nobody blinked slowly and nodded, turning his head upward to gaze through the ceiling. His Kingdom Hearts still seemed so empty. It made him glad that the keyblade wielder would soon be awakening to begin the job of collecting more hearts.

"Would you please meet me...later tonight? I will be waiting in the crystal caverns of Hallow Bastion." Whence he looked down upon you, a gentle smile graced your lips. A chuckle was emitted through his sealed lips.

"You do not plan to kill me? If so, it would be a worthless effort, I can assure you." You gasped, entirely taken aback. This only seemed to amuse him to a further extent. "One must assume you deny it?"

"Xemnas, I would never-"

"Understood. Crystal Caverns in Hallow Bastion. The time?" You sputtered; had you really chosen an exact moment? It was difficult to tell what part of day or night it really was.

"Ten...o'clock?" An estimate, you supposed, would do fine. Once you reached Hallow Bastion, you'd be able to tell what time it was, anyway.

"Agreed." He dipped his head in acknowledgment before walking toward the exit. When he stopped, he turned his head to the side. "I will see you there." With that, he was gone. Now what you had to figure out was what to make him.

Onto the kitchens you strode, different thoughts racing through your mind. The best thing you could decide upon was steak, which wouldn't be too hard. You had lived on your own for a while in an apartment back in the city. Of course, you'd gotten the place for free when the landlord had considered her life was on the line. But since you'd made a living by your lonesome, you'd had to learn to cook by yourself as well. It looked as though Xemnas would get to try your amazing marinated steak.

Checking the cupboards, the freezer, and the refrigerator, you were happy to find that all necessary ingredients were already purchased and stored. Thus, you got to work. It wasn't long before you were packing things up. Wine glasses, which...yet again, you had to borrow from Luxord. He was beginning to suspect something was going on between a man and 'his woman'. You had replied, "Really? I don't understand why _anyone_ would want to take Xigbar from you." He didn't like that...

Sighing, you glanced up at the ceiling. Kingdom Hearts still shone, never altering its light upon the empire beneath. Muttering, you assumed you were probably running a bit late already. Grabbing the picnic basket, you disappeared into the cool, dark depths.

A blue hue touched your visage as you stepped into a lighter world. It was indeed night, for stars were shining in the heavens above (outside, anyway), and a great full moon had risen over the ruins of the old castle. Luckily, your date- if you could call him that- had not yet arrived.

Stepping out of the cavern, you laid a blanket near the edge of the cliff nearby. You kneeled beside it and pulled out plates, silverware, and the wine glasses. These were followed up by the food and napkins. For finishing touches, you lit some candlesticks that were fit snugly into candleholders.

It was out of pure fortune that you'd made it back into the grotto just in time for Xemnas to appear. You greeted him with a smile and a slight bow, to which he responded to with a nod.

"It's ten o'clock, I presume?"

"Precisely ten o'clock. Now...what is it you desire to show me?" he inquired, amber optics narrowing with curiosity. Another smile spreading across your lips, you held out your arm in the direction of the picnic.

"After you, sir." A frown marred his features as he walked past you before stopping.

"I am not at all reassured you aren't attempting to take my life. You did not help your case just there." With an exasperated sigh and a roll of your eyes, you grabbed his hand and began dragging him toward the cliff. "Wonderful...a ravine. Are you wishing my neck to break at the bottom?"

"And I suppose you expect me to think you're suddenly blind?" you snapped in retort. "There are candles, you fool. Take a seat...I made the dinner myself."

"_Oh_...death by food poisoning. I suppose it wouldn't be an incredibly _painful_ way to pass on, but-"

"Shut up! It is not poisoned! Argh..." You forced him to sit down before taking position on the other side of the blanket eastern-style. When you looked up at him, however, it only annoyed you further to see that he was smirking. Had you ever thought Xemnas smirking possible, you probably wouldn't have been so shocked. So, naturally, you stared at him with an odd look. Laughter erupted from the man before you as he shifted into the same sitting stance as you. "You- you're mocking me!"

"No, I am not. I am merely taunting you."

"Same thing!"

"I can assure you that there is a difference." And with that, he reached for his silverware and began to dig into the steak. Along with the meat, there was a siding of freshly baked biscuits, green beans, and twice-baked potatoes.

It was then that you realized you hadn't poured the wine. You did so, filling the glasses nearly to the brim with the rich red liquid.

"It's not Spanish this time. In fact, I made sure it was decently weak. We wouldn't want a reoccurrence of what happened last." The Superior raised a silver eyebrow. "What? That hangover hurt!"

"You do not recall what took place within The Hall of Empty Melodies that night?" he asked disbelievingly. Your cheeks flushed with color as you bashfully looked down at your food.

"...So?"

"Truly smashed, weren't you? How pitiful..."

"Oh, and like you can talk! You were the one that got me like that in the first place!"

"Oh? How so?" You opened your mouth to reply, but hesitated. Why _was_ it his fault?

"Be-because you made competition! The wine was getting hogged by another, and it only made _me_ want it more." Xemnas rolled his eyes at your pathetic attempt to convince him. "You know what?" His gaze flicked upward to you, a stern expression marking his face. "You know- never mind..."

Originally, you would have told him to shut it, but considering the circumstances, it was best not to. Especially with that intimidating stare he brandished. Damn him for overpowering you so easily!

"The steak is wonderful," he muttered after swallowing. This instantly caught your attention. Happiness swelled within you, and it made you briefly wonder just when it had become so important to impress him.

"Er...thank you," you stuttered, reaching for your glass. You raised it to your lips and sipped it, nearly coughing it back out again. Upon his questioning look, you mumbled, "It's not...mixed well enough."

You went to swirling the liquid inside the goblet until you decided it was worth another try. Much to your relief, the next swig was much better than your first. Lifting your face to the sky, your eyes widened with curiosity.

"Is it true what they say? That every one of those stars is a world?"

"Indeed."

"...That's a lot of worlds." Going back to eating, you silently cursed yourself for such a weak try at making conversation. Your mind certainly was not in the stars, but closer to home. "H-how are the potatoes?"

The man nodded slowly in approval, and you immediately took the hint to stop asking about the food. It was evident he was enjoying it, so there was no need to question that. But what were you supposed to say? The silence was incredibly awkward, making dialogue necessary.

"After this, there is something I would like to show you as well," declared Xemnas. Your eyes flicked upward in surprise.

"Really?" He looked at you and nodded, and it was then that you realized he was over halfway finished with his meal, and you had not even started on the food. Luckily, your dinner was of a smaller portion.

Quickly, you began to intake the edibles on your plate, swallowing them nearly whole in order to catch up. He must have noticed your urgent need of haste, for he cleared his throat to get your attention.

"Hmm?" you hummed.

"Slow down; you'll choke. I don't want to have to explain to the rest of the Organization why you came back from dinner as a corpse." You flashed him a weak smile and obeyed, now shyly eating your meal.

A few moments of silence passed before the two of you were finished and drinking wine with content. Though your concentration was purely fixed on the castle and the scenery behind it, you could still feel Xemnas's eyes upon you. When he'd caught your attention, he raised his brows.

"Are you ready?" He had apparently completed his alcohol. Swallowing yours quickly, you nodded faintly.

"I just have to teleport these back to the castle," you informed, indicating the picnic supplies. Within a minute's time, you had blown out the candles, repacked the dishes, and disappeared into the darkness. You returned a few seconds later, only to have your waist cradled by Xemnas's arm.

Instantaneously, your cheekbones had turned a bright shade of pink. It was unnecessary, however, which you had realized once you discovered his intentions. A portal surrounded the both of you, bringing you to a different area.

Swirls of black and purple darkness surrounded you, bits and pieces of rock making stepping-stones within the pool of shadows. Chills crept up your spine as you took in the outlook of the area. However, much of that had to do with not only the climate, but also the man removing himself from your form.

Nonetheless, he didn't truly get a chance to step away from you, for you had leapt back into his arms with your teeth chattering. When he stared down at you in confusion, you grinned weakly.

"It's cold..." came your explanation in a small voice. He gave a disbelieving grunt before lowering himself to the ground. Of course, you followed, positioning yourself in the crook between his legs.

Leaning backward, you snuggled yourself into his figure, seeking any heat he had to offer. A sigh heaved through his chest before he cradled your waist yet again, but this time with two arms, not one. Tingles pricked through your skin at his slightest touch, and it wasn't hard to admit that you felt immensely secure in his embrace.

The man's form finally spread heat to your back, applying comfort to your nerves. You rested your head backward and onto his shoulder, looking up at the heavens. Xemnas stiffened at once from this action before it hit you with hard realization that this was a very intimate pose. With a nervous laugh, you increased the distance between the two of you by sitting upward only slightly.

"So...does this beat filing paperwork?" you questioned with a smile. He shook with laughter, making you shudder in surprise. It was a bit different to truly feel the vibrations throughout his torso than to just hear the laugh that suited him so well.

"Indeed. I rarely seem to have time to clear my mind and accept the moment the way it is. When I am not working on my studies, it appears there is always need to calm a frustrating situation with one of my inferiors."

"Why would you have that sort of problem?" It hadn't struck you that anyone would be unhappy with Xemnas's leadership, nor had you truly ventured into thought that it wasn't only you he guided, but quite a few other people as well. Sure, you had attended meetings and watched him show leadership, but it had never really dawned on you that he had other responsibilities in addition to paperwork, your training, and missions.

"Some still have yet to accept my superiority," he calmly explained. "They do not trust me to follow through with our plans, and believe we should do it differently. Many of them hate me, but that is to be expected when you are a leader."

"Well I like you..." you said meekly. Your only answer was hardening muscles against your back. Once again, your face flushed with color. "I mean..._I_ think you're a great leader. And...oh, I don't know...please respond," you pleaded.

Feeling him lean forward against you did not help your embarrassment, nor did his next action. With his lips dangerously close to the nape of your neck, the distance was closed between your figures. His breath felt hot and misty against your skin, making you shiver with delight.

"Does it kill you to know that I cannot feel the same?" It was your turn to stiffen, recognition striking you hard. Understanding that he could not feel was so easily forgotten, and you had to confess that you had indeed disregarded it. Sputters rushed through your lips as you hurried to find a way to reply.

"Xemnas..." you whispered with uncertainty. Turning your upper body around, you faced him with eyebrows curled upward and eyes shimmering with undeveloped tears. He grunted with mirthless amusement and touched your lips with his.

The movement had caught you by surprise, but it sent ripples of shock and pleasure into every tingling nerve within your body. You eagerly returned the heated kiss, flipping the rest of your body around and throwing your arms around his shoulders. His hands rested upon your hips in a neutral fashion, which you failed to recognize as another sign that he could not feel this emotion; for once again, it had been overlooked that he was a Nobody.

Upon your knees, you inched closer, fervently trying to increase the intensity of the embrace. You nibbled his bottom lip while he worked your top, though this kiss was destined to go no further than it already had. It was undoubtedly not lust you had flowing through your veins, pushed by your beating heart that desperately desired that this continue. But, just as quickly as it had begun, the spark of bondage ended.

Never before had you felt such an extreme passion for another soul; the overwhelming emotion was nothing like you'd had for someone else. The attraction was undeniable, and it did not falter for even a second after that shared memory.

Amber orbs stared into yours with their intensified nature, making you smile, lightly brushing his lips. Unbeknownst to you, Xemnas had noticed how easily you forgot that he could not feel even a bit of that. Had you not cared, or truly failed to recall what he had previously stated? He couldn't quite figure it out, but whatever it was, it could prove useful in the future. Besides, who was to say if he had a heart that he wouldn't love you?


	46. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Feeling a burning gaze upon your back, you turned to face your watcher. Intense aqua met _(color)_ in a stare down. You were silently daring him to speak.

"Where have you been?" he demanded to know.

"Why do you care?"

"No missions were assigned this evening, and you were not in the castle. So where did you go?"

"It's none of your business, Demyx. Why are you so interested all of a sudden? It's not like I stood you up on some date you asked me out on. Even if you did ask me out, it'd probably be another stolen idea."

He seemed taken aback by this comment, almost hurt. You whirled around and began walking toward your room. However, his voice stopped you before you reached the door.

"There's an urgent meeting in the hall. You just missed Saïx; he was going around and alerting everyone of the sudden change." A snort erupted from your nostrils.

"So much for him not telling anyone about the meetings we were supposed to attend." Shaking your head, you went back to going into your room.

"Hey! We have to be there in five!" You acknowledged this with a wave over your shoulder before entering the one area you could call yours. It had finally ceased to smell like Axe, and had more of a floral aroma. However, the bed still had Axel's scent, and you somewhat wondered if it would ever stop holding it within the fabric.

Checking the mirror you'd installed upon the wall, you put a few stray locks back into their place and slowly brandished a smile. He had kissed you...it seemed like you had spent forever just waiting for that moment. Ever since you'd fallen on him, there had indeed been that spark of attraction, but you'd gone down a different path, and he had his work.

Groaning, you figured you should probably be getting to the meeting hall. Closing your eyes, you were engulfed in black flames and placed upon the familiar throne. When you looked around, you took notice that they had rotated again. However, what you didn't expect was that you were sitting directly across the room from Xemnas, whose chair seemed to be only a few feet taller than yours.

Never before had the seats rotated you into such a peculiar position. Demyx, it appeared, was the last to arrive. The fool, once again, decided to walk into the room before teleporting. You presumed that he enjoyed annoying the others by showing up barely on time.

Xemnas looked around before taking a deep breath to begin. You took notice of a certain gleam within his eyes, and you briefly wondered if it was because of what had recently taken place, but understood a moment later just why he seemed excited.

"Sora has awoken. It is at last time to confer Xevia's true purpose." That certainly caught your attention, and you jumped with a start.

"M-my purpose? Is this the mission I keep hearing bits and pieces about?"

"Indeed."

"But don't we all have greater purposes now that the keyblade has been brought back?" inquired Xigbar.

"We can discuss that later," informed Saïx. "Xemnas did not call this meeting to have you badger him for attention." A yellow glare was sent in your direction, making you raise your chin with a sly smile.

"What's the matter, Xiggy? Is your crush preoccupied with someone else?" The Freeshooter's hostile stare intensified. "But does Luxord know about this new obsession of yours?" You gasped dramatically and looked over at the blonde.

"Enough!" Xaldin ordered. "Need I remind you that we cannot feel, Xevia? Save your jokes for another time. Or did you happen to miss the memo that this was an _urgent_ meeting?" You lowered your gaze to your feet.

"Sorry," you mumbled.

"What do you mean we can't feel?" Demyx protested. All attention was quickly focused upon him.

"Have you gotten so far into your act that you've forgotten we don't have hearts?" That was Xigbar again. The sound of his voice just set your nerves on fire. How you wanted to wring your hands around his neck and-

"At least it's mildly entertaining," said Luxord, playing with three of his cards.

"Everyone." There was no need to look around for the speaker that time; the dialect was slower than usual, so it could only be one person. "There is little time to lose now that our enemy is back on his feet."

"Why don't I just make more time?" The Gambler of Fate offered, glancing up at his leader.

"Can we just get to the point?" you snapped, fully annoyed. That seemed to silence everyone just fine.

"Xevia, it is important that you comprehend this: I cannot tell you what the climax of your mission will be."

"But-"

"There is too great of a risk you will give away your position."

"Why is it _I'm_ the only one who doesn't know?" you whined, pouting indignantly.

"You _must_ understand this. Do you hear me?" You glared off to the side. "Xevia?"

"Yes. I hear you," came your reply through gritted teeth.

"You are to give Sora the illusion that you are his friend; his ally. No more questions asked. Make it a routine to spend at least two hours each day at Hallow Bastion in case he visits. I would send you to Twilight Town, but there would be too much of a possibility you would cross paths with Axel."

"Speaking of which," Saïx cut in, "we'll probably be seeing a lot more trouble from the pyromaniac now that Roxas's Somebody has had his awakening. Watch your back."

"An excellent point," agreed Xemnas. "You must avoid contact with any individual that might be familiar with you as a member here. I will be making a visit to Hallow Bastion myself, and will be bringing all of my warriors to introduce them to our dear enemy. It will be required that you attend, but you must give Sora no reason to believe it is you. So, you must be silent, and hide your identity as best as you can."

"Understood."

"While you are there, it would be advised you apply a false name to yourself. Otherwise, there is a great chance you could be caught. Your original name, if you remember it, would do just fine."

"_(Name)_?" He nodded slowly. Had your mother not reminded you of your true name, you wouldn't have known it. "When do I make tracks?"

"The keyblade bearer has not yet departed from Twilight Town. It is advised that you should find common attire and leave for Hallow Bastion as soon as possible. It is unknown just when he will arrive."

"Common attire?"

"What, do you believe you could wear _that_ and still have that little brat believe you're a mere commoner?" asked Xigbar with scorn. You shot him a glare.

"If you need to go shopping, I would be happy to take you," Luxord stated with a smirk.

"Er...I have clothes, thank you. I'll just wear my old outfit." In your mind, you easily pictured the familiar bustier, twilight-shaded pants, boots, silver beads, and sterling armbands. Perhaps when waiting, you could wipe out some Heartless and practice a bit with those beads of yours.

"There will be no need to check with me before you depart. You now have full permission to leave the castle whenever you fancy."

"Yes!" you whispered loudly in victory, pumping a fist.

"Good luck, Xevia." You dipped your head in venerated silence. Apparently this was a dismissal, for the other members began to disappear in puffs of black smoke. Demyx gave you one last upset look before vanishing.

When everyone was gone, you turned your attention to Xemnas and took a deep breath. "Xemnas, are you sure you're giving this mission to the right person? I've failed one mission already."

"Two," he corrected.

"...Two?" There was no response. "But...don't you trust one of the others to-"

"I am fully confident that you are the only one who can succeed this quest." You sighed and looked down. The truth was, you didn't want to spend so much time out of the castle now that the two of you had finally shown potential of sharing something together.

"Very well. Are you sure you cannot tell me-?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot. Not until you have proven to me that I can entrust you with confidential information." You nodded slowly in acceptance, though it was anything but an agreement. "Please inform Demyx that he will be handling the garbage."

"Wait- what?" you blurted in astonishment. "Does this mean I have surpassed the inferior?" Numbers, you knew, had nothing to do with superiority in the Organization. Demyx happened to be the most naïve, who also loved to complain about whichever mission he was assigned; thus, he was one of the lowest on rank.

"I believe you can be awarded with a little bit of leadership." A smile graced your lips at these words, and you nodded your thanks before disappearing into the darkness to alert Demyx of his new duties, as well as ready yourself for your upcoming mission.


	47. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The familiar ruins of the castle in Hallow Bastion loomed over the rest of the town, casting eerie shadows upon the stone streets. Not many people bustled about, but a few shops were open and awaiting customers. The sky was a murky gray, clouds hiding the usual baby-blue.

There wasn't a bag to carry this time around, much to your relief. You were leaning against a wall, in much of an Axel fashion, and impatiently hoping Sora would make haste and arrive. After an hour ticked by, you grew to be immensely bored. One hour felt like a lifetime when you were merely standing in an alleyway without entertainment.

You must have drifted off to sleep, for distant voices were drawing you from a slumber. You opened your eyes slightly to take a look around before waking up completely and pushing off from the wall. That was Sora, all right. He and his buddies were walking through the center of the kingdom.

From the shadows you appeared, feigning a curious look upon your features. When the Keyblader turned to give you an inquisitive stare, you smiled gently and held out your hand in a friendly greeting.

"You must be Sora, wielder of the Keyblade. I've heard so much about you," you stated warmly in a flattering tone. He looked astonished that you might be a fan, but instantly replaced the expression with a cocky grin before shaking your hand. "It's an honor..."

"Thank you. What's your name?" Quite glad that you were a decent actress, you realized that you were already pulling this off. Sora seemed like the type of person to consider an acquaintance worthy of giving his life for.

"Call me _(Name)_."

"Pleasure to meet you. This is Donald," he motioned to an oversized duck, "and Goofy," the brunette finished when pointing to a large dog with extremely long ears. They looked as though they might have come straight from a cartoon you'd see on TV. The pair nodded to you in acknowledgement, to which you bowed in return.

"The both of you are rather famous as well, aren't you?" you continued with obsequiousness. Donald gained a look of glee upon his face. "You must feel incredibly privileged to subsist within the shadow of someone so important to all of the worlds." Flashing a flirtatious smile at Sora, you were content to find that your act was getting its desired effect; the duck was looking fairly jealous, and Goofy appeared to be rather confused.

"Well...thanks, _(Name)_!" said a bashful Sora. "So where did you come from? You certainly weren't here the last time we visited."

"Oh? You came recently?"

"Um...not exactly. It's been about a year, but Leon said nothing about anyone new."

"Actually, I'm just passing through. I like to daydream here, but I really live in another world."

"Really?"

"Gawrsh, do you have a Gummi ship too?" Goofy questioned. You threw in a giggle and shook your head.

"No. I train in Ninjutsu; I can teleport."

"Wow," the three drawled in unison. You gave an embarrassed grin and shrugged.

"So how often do you come here, then?" inquired Sora with inevitable interest. [1]

"Oh, usually on a daily basis."

"Just to daydream?"

"Well, I do other things, too...but this is a great place to pull your thoughts together. It's really quiet, and lovely around the Bailey..."

"The Bailey?" Donald echoed.

"Yes, the Bailey. No doubt you've heard of it?" With one glace at the blank looks upon their faces, you guessed not. "It's in town. Anyway, the Bailey gives you a great view of the castle, and if you wander a bit further, you'll find the crystal caverns and everything. It's beautiful there..." Most probable of you, your mind wandered to Xemnas for a brief moment.

"So you can fight?"

"Hm?" You were snapped from your thoughts by the sound of Sora's voice.

"You're a Ninja? Have you met Yuffie yet?"

"Who is-?"

"She's another Ninja...though, not a very good one," he whispered, blue eyes shifting.

"Gee! Some friend _you_ are!" you joked, crossing your arms with a shake of your head.

"She's not a very good cook either," the duck complained.

"Donald!" scolded Goofy. You laughed and settled upon a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind. But to be honest, I really should be going. People will be starting to miss me at home..."

"What world are you from?" asked Sora. He was beginning to get on your nerves a bit; the kid asked too many questions for his own good. However, there was no time to dwell on that reflection. Oh, why hadn't Xemnas given you information to use in case something like this came up?

"I...er...you probably haven't heard of it." He raised an eyebrow, egging you onward. "Nami Islands?" The Keyblader shook his head in defeat.

"Can't say I have."

"Me neither," Donald pitched in.

"Nope," piped Goofy. You silently praised yourself for finding such a response. You were only halfway lying; Nami Islands was the place you grew up, though you were almost certain they wanted to know your current location.

"I wonder if it's anywhere near Destiny Islands?" Sora pondered.

"Or how about Hope Islands? Faith Islands? Islands of Love!" That brought a laugh out of the young man. His orbs glittered up at you, making you gladly notice that you were at least taller than _him_. Damn Roxas for leaving the Organization. Had he stayed, you wouldn't be the shortest of the group.

"Well it was nice to meet you, _(Name)_!" he exclaimed vigorously. "We have to be going, too. Not much time to waste. Right, guys?"

"Right!" agreed Donald and Goofy. A smile graced your lips as you waved good-bye.

"Likewise. I'll see you around, Sora. Keep an eye out for me, will you? Maybe I'll help you out on a mission sometime."

"Sounds great!" he replied with enthusiasm. "See you later!" The trio dashed off in the direction of Leon's house, leaving a smirking you behind them. This mission was falling right into place. Organization XIII was lucky to have such a gullible fool as their enemy.

It was a relief to be able to return to Castle Oblivion. The cool interior of the citadel washed over your overheated body, letting you happily readjust to the temperature you were at last accustomed to. You were just about to enter your room when a voice made your skin crawl.

"Did it go well?" Your hopes of speaking to Xemnas immediately vanished; Saïx would not be ordered to wait for your return if The Superior was not busy. You turned around to face the Luna Diviner with your chin up in a confident fashion. Knowing Saïx loved to intimidate others and manipulate their feelings, you got the best of him by making sure he never did that to you; it was always required for you to be proud, and act like the two of you were equals in order to surpass his ordeals.

"Transparently. I'm not panicking and fleeting to Xemnas's office, am I?" He gave a grunt of amusement.

"It does not appear so. Keep in mind that this mission could define whether or not we become whole. Do not take it lightly." Evidently, he was feeding upon your fear, coaxing you to believe that you could not handle the simple task of 'befriending' somebody.

"Do you think I am stupid? Every mission I am assigned, I treat it as though it were my life on the line. Don't be fooled into thinking I do not wish for you to gain a heart." A frown of disapproval marred his scarred features; he clearly did not like your attitude. Nevertheless, he had nothing to say about it...or couldn't, for you spun around and disappeared into the secure atmosphere of your room.

1. Wow, I just realized that I use too many words that start with the letter 'I'. XD


	48. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Stars winked from above, shining their light for all to see. The heavens were wide open and easy to observe from the desolate cliff in Hallow Bastion. Needless to say, it had become one of your favorite places to spend your time.

Currently, you were leaning back on your elbows, your body stretched out before you. Your legs were crossed at the ankles, and your head was tilted up to the sky. Thoughts shifted from your current mission and strategies to do your best at it to Xemnas, and then to other members that seemed so insignificant.

You were caught within your own world, your own life. Your superior was clearly the most important one in current settings, and the rest were simply pieces of memories and future events. It hardly felt like anything had even happened with Demyx, even though the memoirs were incredibly impacting.

The silence that hung thickly about the entire area was relaxing. It was relieving to know that Sora would not be making any unexpected visits there during the night; or at least, ones that you would have to attend to. There was no reason you should get less sleep than necessary, right? He was a stupid kid for such a great responsibility. Was your act not as obvious as you thought it was?

You knew he probably wouldn't be back the next day, but were certain you would have to go back to the commons of the town anyway. "Man, this mission is stupid," you grumbled aloud, bringing your arms out from underneath you so you could lie back properly to look at the stars.

A near scream erupted from your chest when you did so, and you quickly sat up before spinning your torso around. _(Color)_ eyes wide, you gazed upward in mystified horror and surprise at your sudden visitor.

"X-Xemnas..."

"I do hope I am not interrupting something?" he politely questioned.

"No, I was just stargazing." The silver-haired man gave a grunt and stared upward as well.

"You mean worldgazing."

"Hmm? Oh...right. Whatever. What are you doing here, anyway?" His amber eyes fixed themselves upon you, shadowed by the frown that marred his visage.

"I am not welcome?"

"Well...it's not that. I suppose I just find it strange that you would be here. Is there something I forgot to do back at the castle?" Xemnas shook his head in declination. "Well then...are you just here to be here, or what?"

"I came to visit you. Is that not evident?" His low voice was plunged into a piercing cold tone that sent shivers up your spine. "Can you not just be content with my presence?"

"I-I'm sorry. I was just wondering..." _Touchy, touchy..._ "Did something happen at the castle? Like...did someone make havoc again?"

"No...why do you ask?"

"Because you're in a bad mood." He shot you a glare, immediately stopping your lips' movement. Sighing, he took a seat beside you, obviously having rethought his attitude. Taking your hand in his, he murmured and apology. A true giggle was emitted from you, giving Xemnas a confused look.

"What is so humorous?" Your hand broke free from his, and you smiled while shaking your head.

"That whole romantic apology thing does not work for you. By now, you should be aware that I would respect you- sour or not- and you would be forgiven even without having to say 'I'm sorry.'"

You were receiving a look of deep thought from The Superior, and quite frankly, you didn't like the gleeful sparkle in his eyes. You stuttered his name for a moment before he snapped out of it and gave you a quizzical expression.

"I should take my leave before I am missed back at headquarters." He stood, brushing his cloak off and nodding a farewell to you, to which you returned with a weak smile. With that, he departed to Castle Oblivion.

In fact, you were just about to head there yourself when you caught sight of a shadowed figure in the darkness. Though you could barely even see the silhouette of the castle, which was hard to miss, it was not difficult to tell just who had been eavesdropping on your conversation.

"Still chasing after him?" the form asked in a vigilant manner, clearly not expecting a reply to his question. "By now it almost seems as though he has at least given into your desperate calls for romance. Or is Mansex still hung up over his pet, Saïx?"

"Haha...funny, Axel," you retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm._ 'He is your rival now. It is time you began thinking of him as a traitor, nothing more. He is no longer your friend.' _Your breath caught in your throat as the memory of those words hit you like wildfire. What if Xemnas were to return and see you standing here with the very man he'd told you to stay away from?

"You didn't come to visit."

"Huh?" you blurted, dumbfounded.

"I told you to come to Twilight Town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette really want to talk to you."

"You really have a problem with eavesdropping, don't you?" He jolted and unfolded his arms to straighten his posture. "I mean, you listen in on them on a daily basis, and then Xemnas and I too?" A low growl resounded from around him.

"I'm looking for Roxas, alright? You should know that; you were the one who held me back from leaving!" he practically hissed through clenched teeth.

"But you still left, didn't you, Axel?" The ghost of the pain he caused you filled your very being. "You left me to suffer beneath Saïx's torture, and the Organization's pressure to unfold the mystery of your position."

Gaze averted in another direction, you turned away from him. Instead, you faced the dark and broken castle, face filled with the sadness that you'd worked so hard to rid yourself of. A hand lightly touched your shoulder, astonishing you that he had moved your way with such stealth; not a sound had been made in his shifting.

"I didn't want to leave you behind, Xevia. You've got to believe me on that."

"You were...my best friend. And now you're not there anymore."

"You can still talk to me..."

"No, I can't, Axel. Not anymore. I've been forbidden to see you. And Xemnas most likely already knows about this meeting. He seems to know everything nowadays." You grumbled in frustration, wrinkling your nose.

"Well, I'm sure he does; he has that crystal ball that any of the members are allowed to use."

"What?" You looked up in astonishment.

"Yeah...we looked into it all the time back when Sora was roaming the castle. It lets you keep an eye on people." Sighing deeply, you let your forehead fall onto his chest. A smile graced Axel's lips before he wrapped his arms around you and pulled your body against his. Almost reluctantly, you returned the embrace.

"Why is it that no matter how hard I try not to, I always end up coming back to you?" came your muffled voice. He laughed.

"I don't know...I really don't. But I do know one thing." You looked up at him in curiosity, meeting his jade stare. "We should have some fun." Eyes widening, you declined by backing up and shaking your head.

"Axel, I can't. I told you that. If I'm caught-"

"How many people really wander into your room in the middle of the night?" Opening your mouth to reply, you realized that you had nothing to say. Admitting defeat, you looked down. He lifted your chin with his forefinger, smirking at you in his general manner. "Come on; it only makes it more exciting when you take the risk."

"No," you stated firmly. "I made a promise to Xemnas. The consequences would be great if I were found with you. I'm sorry, Axel, but this is good-bye." Darkness shrouded your feet, engulfing your figure and giving you that empty feeling at the pit of your stomach that you had never quite gotten used to.

By the time you overlooked your room, however, you found that one thing was extremely out of place- Axel was laying upon your bed. Now normally, this would only bring you back to old times when you had just wandered into his room for a chat, or...because it was raining. However, slight adjustments had been made to the living space.

Instead of his usual red satin, you had replaced the bedding with silver sheets, matching pillowcases, and a black comforter, all in the silky material. The upper area of the mattress was covered with the gray pillows that were enclosed with identical cloth.

In addition to the bedding, the rug had been replaced with plush black carpeting. The walls, as well, had been painted in a rich coat of midnight. If it hadn't been for the silver, one would say that there was nothing in existence within your room, for you could not see the difference between the floors, walls, and comforter.

"I see you've made some changes," he noted with another smirk. "I must admit this does look better. A bit more on the homey side."

"It's not lustful, if that's what you mean," you replied coldly. He shrugged and grinned stupidly, instantly making you loosen up. Damn him for being so cocky and adorable.

"Is that a smile I see upon your face?" Color rose to your cheeks as you stubbornly denied it. "I think it is!"

"Shut up."

"Hey, Xevia?"

"What?"

"...Are you still ticklish?" Instantaneously, your grin was replaced with a look of terror. Axel had begun to advance on you, fingers outstretched.

"No! What gave you that idea-ahahahahahaha!" His fingertips were dancing down your sides with torturous conduct. "Axel! Axel, stop!" you yelped between breaths. He only laughed and picked up the speed.

Managing to scramble away, you fled from the room and dashed down the hallway in attempt to escape. This, clearly, was not a good idea; he was hot on your tail. Laughter reverberated from the halls as you and the redhead dashed down their floors in a wild goose chase. Axel was clipping your heels, and you were running madly for your life.

Axel leapt and grabbed your ankle, tripping you and pulling you to the floor. You burst out in giggles, looking back at him with amusement. Someone nearby cleared their throat, making the two of you look up in panic.

"Xemnas!" Your eyes widened in sheer horror as you stared up at The Superior. The sound of Axel's teleportation came from behind you, alerting you that he'd gotten away safely. The silver-haired man's eyebrows furrowed in a glare as he thought over what a proper punishment would suffice.

You had broken your pledge, and there was no doubt that you deserved a harsh treatment. There would be indeed no compassion, love or not. A promise is a promise, and you had been disloyal to your comrades by fraternizing with the enemy. Oh, yes...you would suffer the pain required, though he was certain much of it would not be physical.

Sharp pain hit your wrist as Xemnas grasped it roughly, yanking you to your feet. You yipped in surprise, but he took no heed. Rather, he pulled you down the corridors and into his office. He released your wrist, but there was no doubt that he expected you to pursue.

Bright lights lit up the white room, the lumiscence blinding in itself. You stood in the middle of the floor, following Xemnas with dread. His back was facing you, and there was no telling what was on his mind. In a sudden motion, he whipped around to face you.

A sharp nip stung your cheek in an instant, making you cry out in shock. With reaction, you brought your hand to your face and cupped the struck area in defense. Xemnas's amber eyes were as intense and cold as ever.

"You are never to see him again, do you understand me?" he yelled roughly. "You swore yourself to me. Don't you remember?"

Slowly, you brought your hand from your face and examined it. Crimson liquid stained its surface, making it clear just how hard the man had struck you. You held back your tears and sunk to your knees with silent sorrow. The Nobody was truly terrifying you, his expression intimidating enough, not to mention his sudden temper.

"Xemnas," you whimpered softly.

"He is your enemy!" came a scream of anger. Your eyes widened and you quickly used your legs to kick yourself against the floor in attempt to get away from him; your hands were occupied with your face. Fear was etched into each line on your visage as you stared up at your 'hero'. He growled and spun around hastily, stalking away in annoyance. A low wail escaped your throat as you whimpered gently to yourself. It wasn't the pain on your cheek, but rather the pain in...your heart.


	49. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Twilight Town was everything it commonly was: radiant, beautiful, and calm. On such a lovely...twilight, tourists would most likely predict that the area didn't have problems. However, according to Axel, there was quite a commotion about something within Roxas's circle of friends.

Roxas, nevertheless, had disappeared since Sora had awakened. It was his pals that apparently needed your help. Olette required it, to get to the specifics. You had agreed to talk to the girl, though you had no idea what was wrong.

The cut upon your face was not healing nicely, and was, most unfortunately, beginning to look similar to Xigbar's scar. What was even worse was that he'd noticed. Just to annoy you, The Freeshooter had taken the liberty of naming the both of you 'scar buddies', even though he had no idea how you'd gotten the damn slash.

As far as it went with Xemnas, it seemed things were back to normal. You hated to admit such a thing, for you had indeed wished things to go further, but the Superior was acting as stiff as usual, only taking time out of his day to train you. This hadn't gotten to you, of course; you still followed him around and talked as though everything were just fine. It wasn't going to happen this time...no way. You were not going to let the relationship go downhill, especially not after you'd finally gotten so far.

Thus, there weren't any moments wasted between the two of you. He got to do his work, and you got the company you desired. Much to your oblivion, however, his character was beginning to rub off on you. It was easier to snap at the sound of peoples' voices nowadays, and it seemed you didn't even need a reason to torture Demyx.

All of that seemed so distant then, while you stood in front of Olette's house. Taking a deep breath, you approached the door, climbing the steps with the least bit of enthusiasm possible. Your finger pressed itself against the doorbell, and you heard the familiar _ding_ of the chime.

A moment later, a brunette with shocking green eyes and long braids peeked through the crack between the door and the frame. When she spotted you, a look of relief washed over her, and she opened the door all the way. In a simple second, she had thrown her arms over your shoulders in a desperate embrace.

"Er...hi?" you sputtered, not returning the friendly gesture. Sniffling, the girl broke apart from you, grabbed your wrist, and pulled you into the house. Something seemed so different about her. Had she and Omar broken up? No, it was her appearance. Maybe it was just the lighting? It wasn't long before your theory was proved wrong.

When Olette stepped up next to the window- having released you- the setting sun revealed just what had made her so different. Her left eye was bruised, swollen to a black and purple splotch, and bruises lined the edges of her face. Not only was her visage broken, but her arms were full of the same marks.

"Did...you get into an accident?" came your instant thought. She hung her head in shame, tears streaming down her semi-pale cheeks. "Olette, what-?"

"Are you alright? We haven't seen you in a while," sounded a voice from the door to the living room. You swiveled your head around, gaze falling upon Pence.

"Tell me about it. Talk about a real friend," said Hayner bitterly. "We thought you'd be back by now."

"Sorry, guys; I sort of got caught up with work. What happened to-?"

"How did you get the cut on your cheek?" Pence interrupted you, examining your features. Hayner soon followed, a deep frown marring his face. You reached up to cover it defensively.

"Sparring. But what-?"

"Hey, you have the same cloak as that Axel dude!" That was Pence...again. You shot him a glare that would hopefully quiet the teenager. Luckily, he took the hint.

"What happened to Olette?" This seemed to make the silence grow thicker, and all three of them hung their heads. The girl stepped forward, took your gloved hand, and looked you in the eyes.

"Come with me," she said quietly, leading the way into her room. Closing the door behind her, she turned to you. You were comfortably sitting on her bed, leaning back against your hands with your head cocked in a curious fashion.

"So, where's Omar?"

"He...was the one that did this to me," she replied, sitting down in a butterfly chair nearby. Briefly, your thoughts wandered to Demyx [1]. With a shake of your head, you were back in the present.

"What? You mean he hit you?" As astonished as you were, you hadn't realized that Xemnas had basically done the same thing. However, the situations were entirely different. She nodded, stifling a sob.

"Omar...he...had a bit too much to drink one night." It was clear Olette had difficulty telling you this, but she urged herself onward. "I had simply asked, 'What if your parents find out? Won't you be in trouble?' That seemed to anger him.

"He began..." She burst into squeaky sobs, covering her face with her hands and bringing her knees against her head in a feeble position. Slowly, you made your way over, wrapping your arm around her shoulders and cradling her form. She cried into the material of your attire.

"He...punched me. Knocked me to the ground. I yelped and stared at him with a blank expression. I should have done something, but I didn't. Nothing quite clicked with me that night," continued Olette, her voice against your collarbone. "When I got up, he clenched my arm roughly and started wildly beating me...all over my face, and my arms.

"I don't really remember the pain, nor what really happened after that; my vision was so blurry, I couldn't see a thing. All I recall is him screaming, 'Is this annoying, your Majesty?'" And with that, she gripped the cloth covering your arms with clenched fists, burying her face into the crook of your neck. The girl evidently needed comforting, which explained why Pence and Hayner had looked like they'd made themselves comfortable in her home.

"Olette, this isn't your fault. I shouldn't have taunted him for treating you so well earlier. I'm sorry..." you whispered, hovering over her in a locked position.

"Don't blame yourself; he was the jackass that did it, not you." Slowly, you turned your stare to the door. Hayner had let himself in and was crossing his arms, watching the both of you inquisitively.

"Finally admitted that you belong in girl talk, Hayner?" you smartly sassed, though in a playful fashion. He gave you one of those haha-that's-not-funny expressions. Olette let go of you, allowing you to stand up straight. "Listen, Olette...if anyone gives you trouble again, find Axel."

"Do you think he'll help?"

"Psht! I was going to say find Axel, and tell him to find me." She giggled slightly. "If someone wants to mess with you, they'll have to get through me first. Got it?" When she gave you a nod, you threw her a genuine smile. Things felt a bit different this time; you were beginning to consider yourself as the figure of an older sister.

"Thanks, _(Name)_." You waved to her and Hayner before slipping from the house...not without a good-bye to Pence, of course. Making your way down the streets, you sighed in relief.

"Ahhh...glad that's over."

"Have you visited Hayner, Pence, and Olette yet?" The figure in front of you went ignored as you kept walking. Axel was quite surprised when you tartly knocked shoulders with him while walking past. You hadn't even looked at him. "_(Name)_..." A hand cupped your upper arm. Lashing around, you faced him with a deathly glare.

"What, are you here to get me into more trouble?" The firebug was clearly taken aback, his eyebrows shot up, and he backed up in uncertainty.

"What-? Holy shit! What happened to your face?" He reached out to touch it, but you knocked his hand away with your wrist.

"I told you; I couldn't see you anymore! This was my punishment. Do you not understand? _You_ did this to me!" You pointed up at yourself accusingly. Shaking his head in disbelief, he held out his hand to you once more with ambiguity.

"I would never-"

"**Xemnas** did this, Axel. He did it because I _promised_ I wouldn't see you anymore. But you wouldn't listen, would you? You're just as heartless as the rest of them; a Nobody without thought, without feeling. All you care about is yourself." Your words stung like venom, and he took them into custody, letting them roll throughout his mind for a moment.

"You are just like her, _(Name)_...you might as well just take on her name..."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" you snapped angrily.

"Nothing, _Larxene_. Why not give yourself an attitude check? With the way you're acting, everyone will stop caring about you...think things are bad now? Wait until later, should you keep this up! And for your information, I only wanted to see you. Do you know why? Because I care about you! Got it memorized?" His arms flew outward as though emphasizing his words in order to make you understand.

"You don't care about me. You're a Nobody! You don't have a heart..." you strained through gritted teeth.

"And neither does Xemnas," Axel pointed out.

"Xemnas _does_ care! He remembers how to!" came your protest.

"He hurt you. Is that caring?"

"You hurt me too! You were the reason he had to discipline me in the first place!"

"Xevia, listen to me! You have to get as far away from that man as possible."

"No. He would never harm me on purpose. He's just stressed."

"Is that what he said when he gave you that?" Axel brushed his finger across the mark on your cheek. You instantly shied away from him.

"He's just tense, is all. No one really trusts him..."

"And why do you think _that_ is?" You glared up at him.

"No one trusted _you_, and I don't hear you telling me to get as far away from _you_ as possible. What is your problem, hmm? Can't accept the fact that I don't love you? That I'm in love with him instead? Well grow up, Axel!"

"But _I_ love you!" he blurted, half in anger. Blinking, you fixed him with an adamant stare. It could be possible, correct? Demyx had said the same thing, and Xemnas...

"You...love me?" Your eyes explored the ground as if searching for some sort of explanation to calm your confusion.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I-"

"Do you find it amusing to lie to me?" Your gaze locked upon his as you noticed he was quite stunned at your sudden question.

"What do you mean?" A memory flashed through your mind: Xemnas gazing down at you from his seat in the meeting hall. How he'd said that you hadn't tricked him with your words...how he'd made you promise...

"You're not fooling anyone, Axel...not even me."

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he snapped, staring at you with wide, disbelieving eyes. You turned your back to him, hugging yourself. Turning your head to the side, you saw him from the corner of your vision.

"Please go away..." came a soft whisper that rolled off your lips like silk. You began to distance yourself, but his voice stopped you.

"Dammit, _(Name)_! You have two other males who are crazy about you, who would never even _think_ of harming you, and you'd rather go with some low-life jackass who's leaving bruises on your flesh just because he's supposedly 'stressed'?"

"I love him," you uttered in a near whisper.

"Then don't put up with what he's doing! You have to fight back." He was near tears at this point, pacing and shaking his head in disbelief. "Damn, if I were as lucky as he was, I wouldn't screw this up. You deserve better."

"Axel..." He turned and faced you, a salty tear trailing down his cheek. "I-I know you wouldn't hurt me, but it isn't you I love. I'm sorry...but I have to stick with Xemnas. He's the one, I know it." You were turned toward him, still clutching yourself.

Two arms wrapped around you gently and pulled you against a warm frame. You curled into him and closed your eyes, trying to remember what it was like to have him back home. It seemed so distant now, so far away. Even now, with his body against yours, it was hard to even believe you had felt so passionate for him. Did that mean...? No, you had cared for Xemnas since day one.

Demyx made you face a problem as well. He was your best friend...always had been, ever since you'd warmed up to him. Now the two of you were no longer inseparable, and it surprisingly made you feel a twinge of guilt.

"_(Name)_, promise me something," ordered Axel, his voice vibrating throughout his entire abdomen. The sensation sent shivers up and down your spine.

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't let anyone tell you what to do. This is your story, your path. You make your own decisions. Got it memorized?"

"You overuse that phrase, Axel."

"I'm not as bad as Xigbar..."

"Hah! As if!" you quoted the Freeshooter. The pyromaniac laughed. You couldn't promise him that; if Xemnas told you to do something, you knew you'd listen. So what were you doing now? Weren't you disobeying him? The thought made you hastily pull away. "I'm sorry...I have to go."

"Come to visit me soon, alright?" he replied softly, jade eyes searching yours.

"I can't see you anymore, Axel. I told you that...it's bad enough that I'm here right now." A frown marred his features. He had obviously realized you hadn't closed the promise. When he parted his lips, you fast-talked before he could get a word in. "This is my decision. No one can make it for me. I'm choosing to listen, understand? I have to go. Just...don't pursue me anymore, alright?"

"But-"

"You're one of my best friends, but I must see you as an enemy. It would be best for the both of us if you started to see me as one, too."

"_(Name)_, I could never view you as-"

"It's Xevia," you retorted coldly. "Just do me a favor, and stop doing me favors. You're a great person, Axel, but I must do what my heart tells me." A look of envy flashed in his eyes. "This has to be the end. Got it memorized?" That seemed to have struck gold; the use of his quote clicked that you meant business.

"I would never, _ever_ leave you. Not in my life," he declared with more force this time. Had he used a different tone, the dialect might have sounded obsessive. But it was clear he was merely telling you that he wouldn't listen; he wouldn't leave you alone.

"Then you'll face the consequences," came a smooth, chilly reply. Before he could speak again, darkness shrouded your feet and overtook you.

Axel stared at the spot that you had last been standing on. The fact that you wished him to go away, but didn't really _want_ it only made him more determined to make you realize just how much he cared. With a slight smirk on his face, he shaped his own path, his own plot. Oh no, you hadn't seen the last of him. And if Xemnas laid another hand upon you for it, Axel would make sure he'd pay.

1. In case you didn't understand why, it was because of the butterfly chair. See earlier chapters, should you not remember.


	50. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"You called?" Xemnas's voice resounded around you, piercing through the darkness in which you were blinded by. Footsteps could be heard before Saïx spoke.

"You're doing well."

"Who's that?" It was easy to pick out the Keyblade being summoned; that was for certain. That must mean Sora was whom your superiors were addressing. So _that_ was what Xemnas wanted when he told you to come here. But when would he call you out of the darkness? When would you be able to see again?

"This calls for a celebration." There went Xemnas again.

"What's going on?" you shouted blindly. A hand enclosed around your mouth, and you got a brief taste of stale smoke. Luxord. Even with as much as you squirmed, it took quite a deal of effort to release yourself from the gambler.

"Maintain your silence until we have been beckoned. Who knows what your racket could give away?" For that comment, you gave him a sharp kick to the shins. How you knew where they were was oblivion to you. It was still impossible to see even your own hand in front of your face. However, you knew you'd struck gold, for Luxord gave a howl of pain, bringing a smirk to your soft lips.

"The Keyblade...a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more...capable hands." Laughter started erupting around you, and you instantly picked out Demyx's cheesy snicker. Apparently you were supposed to join in on the fun, for Luxord jabbed you in the ribs with his elbow. That brought a cough and a farce snigger from you.

"Show yourselves!" demanded Sora with little effort. A few seconds later, black flames shrouded your heels and brought you elsewhere. It was certainly a different experience to be summoned; the very breath was taken right from your lungs and replaced with an icy piercing to your heart. This way of travel was evidently not meant for those containing hearts within their bosoms.

Before you could cry out, your vision was back. Sora was glaring up at your comrades, shocked and angered into silence. Xemnas lowered his arms from his beckoning and returned to his proper stance. A sneer played your features as you stared down the keyblader in hushed quarrel. Disgust was written all over your face, though he could not see your true form due to the hood that shadowed it.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy cried, stating the complete obvious. The trio nodded to each other with determination before Sora spun around, enclosing his fingers into a fist.

"Good. Now we can settle this!" It was all you could do not to scoff at his feeble attempt to look strong.

"What a shame...and here I thought we could be friends," Xemnas said with dispute, voice dripping with venom. You had to hand it to him; that was an excellent choice of words to use against poor Sora's heart. The young boy was easily tweaked, and you had no doubt your superior had angered him further.

You were actually laughing this time, joined by the rest of your allies. However, you could not make yourself loud; a feminine voice was easy to pick out amongst a group of males, and you wouldn't put it past Sora to put two and two together.

Teleporting away, the Organization distanced themselves greatly, making it back to the castle without a scratch on them. Xigbar, it seemed, was the only one missing. You frowned and glanced at Xemnas.

"And...the purpose of that was...?"

"To properly introduce ourselves to the Keyblade Master, of course," he replied coolly. "It would be advisable that you return to Hallow Bastion in full mission attire." When you opened your mouth in protest, he held up a hand to stop you. All eyes were focused on the both of you, all beings fully absorbed in the conversation. It seemed as though your astonished face was rather amusing.

Taking a deep breath, Xemnas readjusted himself in his chair. The Organization had teleported back to the meeting hall, all of them placed in their assigned seats. The Superior raised his head to the ceiling in thought before focusing himself upon you once more.

"Sora will doubtlessly be seeking your company to be sure you are safe." Anger welled up within your chest as you took in what was around you. Xemnas was the only one who wasn't giving you some version of the same look- mockery. They all thought of you as a puppet, and they were nonverbally taunting you with the thought. Dammit! You were _not_ going to make yourself a main concern in Sora's life; it would only encourage them to send more jeers.

"But what if he isn't? Maybe he's-"

"You dare question your leader's direct orders?" That one was Saïx. Gritting your teeth, you glared daggers at the man. "Instructions are instructions. Dutifully return to your mission...__(Name)__."

Laughter of derision echoed through the room, making you shake with unhidden annoyance. Most of your strength had to be applied not to snap at the Luna Diviner, but to teleport instead. Once you were clear of the presence of your companions, you inhaled deeply to compose yourself.

"Xevia!" That was clearly not Sora. Slowly, you turned to stare coldly at Demyx. Had he come to continue the fun? By the time he caught up to you, however, it was obvious that there was a different purpose for his pursuance.

"Hold on." You raised a hand and closed your eyes. A light flashed, revealing your common accouterments. "What is it?" You had finally noticed something glittering between his fingers, composed in the light of the world and shining brightly against the material of his gloves.

"I wanted to tell you that I was sorry about before. I hope you'll forgive me?" He held out the object, allowing you to gaze at the silver locket that had ancient script engraved on the front. It was of a heart shape, brilliant designs etched into the metal.

"First you send jaunts at me, and now you're courting me with a locket?" you questioned in disbelief and repugnance. Demyx looked taken aback.

"I-I wasn't laughing."

"Don't even try to lie about it." Your eyes were like icy flames, delivering the correct message to the Melodious Nocturne. "It isn't hard to pick out your horrible laugh." A mixture of pain and anger overtook his visage, and he grabbed your wrist sharply, shoving the necklace into your palm.

"I intended it as a gift, a treaty of peace...but clearly you don't want such a thing."

"Demyx-"

"What I said that night...I meant it. Since that's the only heart I have to offer, that's the one I must give to you. I don't care if you don't want it, Xevia, but at least keep it." It was evident what he was seeking, even through his outburst of hurt rage. Stifling a sigh, you only just realized what a manipulator you had become.

Your lips connected with his in fake lust as you cupped his cheeks with your hands. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms about your waist in response. Nothing felt like it used to; the fire for him had died. Your passion burned for Xemnas, and kissing another only felt like it was forced. But you knew that if you hadn't done this, Demyx would find some way of making your life difficult.

When the two of you broke your locked orifices, he gazed at you with a small smirk. What had been attractive in his smile then was long gone. Now all you saw was your friend, whom was overtaken by lust for something he could no longer have. Finally, he broke into a true grin, stepping back from you and staring down at the locket.

"Open it," he instructed, nodding to the gift. Raising your eyebrows, you obeyed, parting the sides of the decoration. A soft tune reached your ears, causing your eyes to soften in what was actual remorse. How you'd treated him...he didn't deserve it. There was no doubt that this had truly come from his 'heart', for it was customized to make you think of him, that much was obvious.

The Reason, the song that had linked the both of you together, was composed into this small trinket, the tune played by sitar. You looked up at him in revered shock. He returned your gaze with a gentle smile.

"Did you make this?" A slow nod was his reply, allowing you to return your attention to the locket. His hand descended upon yours, gently taking it. Its response was immediate; you looked up at him with shimmering eyes of gratitude. Demyx looked back at you before slowly sliding his fingers across yours and taking the necklace with him. Before you could ask, however, he carefully turned you around and raised the chain above your head and down upon your neck.

The metal felt cold to the touch, making you shiver with delight. Nimble fingers tickled the nape of your neck as he linked the chain together. You turned when he was done, smiling.

"Thank you, Demyx." Footsteps made you snap out of your stupor, and Number 9 disappeared in a cloud of darkness. Sighing, you turned to face the approaching hero.


	51. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Note by note replaying in memory, chilly metal that caused the admirer to jump when touched by it. Doubtlessly, it meant a lot to you that Demyx would go to such lengths just to apologize. You laid your hand upon the locket, removing it only when a certain brownie came into view.

A look of relief was plastered upon his face as you examined him with boredom. He came to a halt in front of you, breath coming in short gasps. The Keyblade was resting upon his shoulder in a casual manner, and its wielder looked nothing but battle weary.

"_(Name)_! You're alright!" heaved Sora, leaning down to lean on a knee in exhaustion. You grunted in amusement.

"Looks like you've had your hands full. Having fun pursuing the heartless?"

"That's not the only thing!" sounded Donald from behind him.

"We had a run-in with Organization XIII!" Goofy finished as though it were some dramatic tale that had an urgency of telling.

"Oh?" You crossed your arms and raised your eyebrows with interest.

"Yeah...worst group of villains we've ever laid eyes on! They use other Nobodies to do their dirty work while they sit around on their lazy butts," Sora complained, a hint of fear in his voice. As much as you hated to focus on something else other than a retort to his smart comment, you had to stop and think about this. So the Keyblade wielder was afraid. This was most likely due to the fact that he didn't know what to expect. How magnificent.

"Gee, that must be awful. Well...I suppose they should be no problem for a group of warriors like yourselves then, hm?" _Hmph...as if. Oh great...now I'm sounding like Xigbar._ The three, if you weren't just imagining it, looked every bit cockier than before.

"Not at all!" Sora boasted in agreement. "I'd like to see them _try_ to battle us. It's like they can't even fight. I mean...this old man was pestering us earlier. He wouldn't even make a move!" It was effortful to keep yourself from bursting out laughing. That was Xigbar; all mouth. He only seemed to resort to physicals when it came to you...unfortunately.

"How cheap. Who do these weaklings think they are, messing with the Keyblade master?" Oh yes, flattery was your best friend in situations like these. It was the only thing you could resort to; otherwise, you'd give away your position.

"Who knows?" Donald pitched. A sigh escaped you as you leaned your back against a wall and began playing with the chain of your locket. It seemed the trio was indeed confident, much more than you had expected. If you could keep this going, it was possible they would even begin believing that the Organization was actually weak.

Closing your eyes, you let your thoughts wander for the moment. Xemnas would get a good laugh about some of the things these three were saying. It made you consider telling him about this particular session- the full outlook. The mention of your name snapped you from your daze and back to the present.

Eyes now open, you turned to look at Sora, your first victim. The other two didn't matter, you knew, for it was the cinnamon-head you had to con into your favor. A pair of blue optics stared back at you with unhidden interest. Whether it was one of those 'where-were-you-earlier' looks, it was hard to tell, but you were certain that was the message he was trying to get through to you.

"If you're questioning whether or not I was getting into dirty business, you're wrong. I was meandering the streets aimlessly, as usual. How was I to know the Organization showed?" Spite was most apparent in your tone, and did not go unnoticed by the young man.

"I didn't mean to pry, _(Name)_, but we didn't see you-"

"Do you think I'm out here all of the time? No, I have my shelter. Honestly, Sora...keep your big nose out of other people's business." The flattery was far out the door. A bashful hero was looking at you, clearly chocking on words. His gaze slowly lowered itself to the ground in shame.

"Sorry..." You stared at him for a moment with quick planning. It was either do something now or actually let him understand that you meant it. Cupping his chin, you lifted his head to force him to look you straight on.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm just in a bad mood because...um...they ran out of my favorite ice cream at the...ice cream stand. Yeah, that's it. I apologize, Sora." The gullible boy ate it right up. A grin worked its way across his face as his orbs twinkled back at you. Smiling back, you removed your hand and nodded toward the entrance to the alleyway, where three more figures were standing. "It looks like your friends are waiting for you. You'd better be off."

He nodded before turning around on cue and dashing toward the silhouettes, Donald and Goofy tailing him. With a chuckle, you moved from view, glancing over your shoulder at the Keyblader. "Fool," you muttered before crying out; you'd run directly into the form of someone you quite often saw on a daily basis. "Saïx! What are you doing here?"

A smirk toyed at his lips, those yellow-amber eyes judging you for everything you had grown to be. Though he was not consciously doing it, you could feel it; it was always there, just as certain as Xigbar's dislike for you. Blue hair caught the sunlight as the Luna Diviner addressed your question.

"I came to make sure you were not fraternizing with that friend of yours," he droned coolly.

"Huh?" He sighed with obvious exasperation.

"Must I spell it out for you?" It was clear whom he was referring to at this point, for he had gained that look on his face that always meant one person was on his mind- Axel.

"Oh, Axel? _Yes_, Saïx, I'm off to sneak off with him again!!!" you taunted, feigning a devilish smile. "Honestly, does no one trust me? I'm very capable of handling that nuisance by myself."

"Despite your feeble attempts to explain yourself, I do believe your last session with our beloved traitor has spoken enough." His cold tone was enough to make your skin crawl. However, his choice of words overpowered it with an emotion much harder to maintain.

"Oh? I'll have you know that I was trying to throw him off! That asshole is persistent, you know," you retorted with as much hostility as you could manage at this point. Though you didn't hate Axel, you were working at it.

"Yes, and Xemnas thinks you did a splendid job of getting rid of him..." Your heart filled with pride; Xemnas had approved of your actions! "...for someone who does not truly desire for him to leave her alone."

Jaw agape, you faced him with eyes wide. Your fists clenched, your posture straightening. So much for that hope.

"Excuse me? How dare you!" came a roar of fury that exploded from your lungs. You weren't sure what it was, but ever since Axel had last visited you, you'd felt a strong desire to prove yourself. Maybe it was the words exchanged...

Saïx chuckled deeply, giving you goose bumps. He disappeared into a portal of darkness, leaving you yelling after him.

"Hey! Come back! I'm not done talking to you!" It was a miracle that Sora hadn't answered to your shouts. Normally you would have thought he'd investigate, meddling in another's affairs as usual. However, it seemed the brownie had retreated indoors.

Collapsing onto the ground, you cradled your knees and stared at the other side of the alley. So Xemnas was actually ashamed of you...what a surprise. You were never perfect, no matter what you did. Then again, had you ever really tried?

_One day...one day, he'll be proud. I'll make him shine with glory from his apprentice's accomplishments. I won't fail this mission...no matter what the cost._

They were empty words, but you would fill them. Destiny awaited you, and it was time to return to your path once more. Your first priority was Xemnas.

Did the Superior feel the same way you did? Technically speaking, he couldn't, but if he had a heart...would he? The idea made your heart pound in its cage, its beat ringing in your ears. What an honor it was to even be connected with such a man.

The numb feeling of his arms around you still brought warmth all the way to your fingertips, and the feel of his lips...such an incredible memory. It almost seemed as though it were part of a dream, a fairytale. Had you been dreaming? No...it wasn't possible; the embrace was far too real.

"Xevia...you are wanted back at the castle." Turning your head, you looked up at the speaker. Xaldin's blue eyes were giving you an adamant stare, but you knew that if he did not return with you, there was a good chance he'd be in trouble. There was no getting out of this one, it seemed.

Standing up, you brushed yourself off with a groan. It was, to be honest, a pain to have to return to headquarters so soon. You'd just barely gotten out of the castle, and now they were beckoning for you to return. What would happen should Sora turn the corner and see the two of you conversing as though it were an everyday thing? Though it was, but the Keyblader didn't know such.

Xaldin held out his arm for you to take, clearly ordering you to join him. Gaze glued to the stone street, you entwined your arm with his and shamefully took your place at his side. As darkness overtook you, there was a moment where you almost wondered why you'd given up your freedom to join Organization XIII in the first place.


	52. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Never satisfied, are you?" A sigh escaped your body with exasperation at your efforts to please Xemnas. He surveyed you with blank amber orbs, his head tilted slightly downward. Silver locks fell forward, swaying before his masculine features.

You, however, were every bit of a mess as possible. Not that you cared; it had been difficult to take care of yourself properly and make yourself as beautiful as you often were. Little time had been offered for a spare moment, but you had made yourself a promise to take a nice refreshing bath later on and fix your hair.

"I would prefer if you could possibly act a bit friendlier. Perhaps assisting Sora in battle more than once might convince him of your trust," suggested The Superior.

"It's already been killing me enough to compliment him frequently! Allying him in a barrage would only make things worse!"

"Silence," he snapped. "You will do as you are told, am I understood?" Hanging your head, you nodded slowly. Since when had he cracked down on you like this? Xemnas had been incredibly lenient since you'd arrived here, but his recent actions had been driving you up the wall. Making a note to talk to him about it later, you met his gaze.

"I understand, Xemnas. I will take it into consideration."

"You will act upon it," droned another voice. "When your leader gives you orders, you are permitted to follow them. Is that clear?" When you turned to voice the speaker, it was none other than you had guessed- Saïx.

His cold demeanor was intimidating as usual, sending shivers up your spine. It was needless to say that he didn't like you. This was most likely due to the fact that you consumed much of Xemnas's time. It was either this, or Saïx was being his common, cruel self.

"Crystal," you snarled.

"Xevia!" Spinning around, you frantically looked for the owner of the rushed tone. Luxord was at the door, but was surprisingly not attempting to flirt. "We need your assistance," he panted, eagerly waving you over. A glare of questioning was sent in his direction; you were uncertain as to whether or not you should trust him, but figured that it was all the same in the end if he were trying to pull something. It wasn't the slightest bit difficult to give him a taste of your mind.

Loud sounds of your boots resounded through the room as you dashed over to your companion and followed him into a portal. A moment later, swarms of dark objects met your eyes. Demyx was desperately trying to fend them off, worry shining in his bright aqua optics.

Heartless were the culprits, their yellow beads taking in the sight of you and contemplating whether or not to attack. This sort of thing wasn't too much of a question for the creatures, however, for they soon attempted to shroud about you.

What felt like needles pierced your skin, eating away at your body's protection system. You cried out and summoned your bo staff. Its red base shimmered in the daylight, the silver and black metal swirls at the ends catching the luminescence in an eerie sort of way.

The blackness was thrown from you in a spare second, the figures flying in every direction. Weapon spinning masterfully between your fingers, it had made its mark upon the enemies. Before it could be spoken that you were in the clear, they were back and injuring worse than ever.

Gritting your teeth against the pain, you stepped back and tried to make a swing at the dark forms, but you were thrown backward and onto your back. With a grunt, you flipped back onto your feet. Apparently this was the wrong move, for doing such actions would require a few seconds to catch balance, and there was no time to spare.

You were barreled back onto the ground, Heartless crawling everywhere upon your body. Squirming as much as you could, it was impossible to get up. After what seemed like forever, there was an opportunity to stand. It wasn't long before it became evident as to why.

Demyx had knocked you clean of the bothersome beings, and was doing what he could to fight them. His attempts would soon be futile, should you not assist. Crawling to a straight posture, you flinched from a bruise you'd taken to your back.

Just as his counter was about to fail, a swipe from your bo knocked the Heartless clean of the area. A nod was exchanged with the blonde- your sign of gratitude. As you leapt forward to charge another technique, you could vaguely pick up the sound of a tune in the background. It was the strumming of a sitar, played by a masterful musician.

A smile graced your lips as you spun the staff and knocked out a few other enemies. How you'd missed the beauty of the melodies played from such an instrument. However, the song came to an abrupt stop, making you turn to check if Demyx was in trouble.

Number 9 looked terrified, eyes wide with shock and worry. His gaze was not directed upon you, but above your head. Slowly raising his arm, he pointed a shaking finger to the object occupying his attention. With curiosity, you turned with just a moment to spare.

A sharp inhalation sounded from you in a gasp of horror. One Heartless, shining in magnificent armor, stood tall before you, a mighty claw raised to strike. Merely a silent scream came through your mouth in a wisp of breath before the hand crushed you to the ground.

Your body was pinned, muscles unable to move even an inch. There was nothing you could do, and darkness pierced your skin with its biting chill, sweeping through your heart and making you tremble in astonishment. Was this it? Had all your work succumbed to failure?

Demyx's voice sounded small and distant as he cried your name. Clearly he couldn't reach you, for there was nothing opposing the malicious beast. Any small outbursts of your voice were swallowed by the rumbling of the black flames veiling your body.

"D-Demyx," you whimpered feebly, desperately. You were growing weaker with each passing second, and you could faintly feel your heart coming loose from its position. The world around you slowly faded into blackness, and at last you were in a world of shadow.

Feeling feather-light, you tried to open your eyes to return to the present, but nothing met your gaze. Had you been swallowed by the Heartless, your heart taken to create yet another despicable Soldier? Was it possible, perhaps, that a Nobody would be created, and you would return to Xemnas fully prepared with everything but a heart? Not likely. You were far too proud to allow yourself such a thing.

The subtraction of weight was soon replaced with a sudden heavy pull upon your body, and you felt as though two walls were closing in and crushing you little by little. The breath was taken from your lungs, and you urgently attempted to restore it. You were lightening again, and this time you could barely hear battle cries and shouts, followed by yelps and hollers. It was a never-ending cycle that continued for many minutes.

Fading back into unconsciousness, even now the only light that met your eyes was the shimmer within your memory. At last, your muscles were free to move, and you gasped great gulps of air.

"Xevia!" That was Demyx's voice, but where was he? Two hands gripped your shoulders and helped you sit up. Your eyes were open, so _where was he_?! Heart pounding, you were beginning to get frantic. "Are you alright?" No audible words came from your lips. "Answer me!" A sharp shake of your shoulders made you cry out.

"What the hell-! Demyx!" His form pressed against you instantaneously in a protective embrace. As you slowly returned the sign of affection, you realized his entire body was trembling. "What's wrong?" He remained silent, but it was enough to answer your question; he'd obviously thought he was going to lose you in the battle. "Demyx," you cooed soothingly. "I'm fine...really." Said boy pulled away to look at you.

Trying to do the same, a crackling noise was made in your throat when you couldn't. Your hand touched his upper arm softly as you worked to find his exact position. Laughter erupted from your chest. A smile was toying with your lips, one of frustration and confusion.

"Where are you?" you chuckled, patting around his chest. He reached up and took your wrist, placing your hand around his cheek. The lining of his chin was cradled between your fingers, but still you could not see him. "Demyx," came a whimper of trepidation. An arm wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you against a familiar figure...one you could not view.

Your body gave violent spasms as you tried to take in this new adjustment. You could not see; the darkness had made you blind. The Melodious Nocturne was doing all he could to comfort you and piece together what was happening.

It was only a moment later that you were picked up bridal style by the young man and carried into what felt like a portal. Color briefly came to your stare, flickering and then fading. Tears had lined Demyx's aqua eyes, but had not been spotted long enough to be questioned, for you almost wondered if it had been your imagination.

The sound of boots against marble reached your ears, making the alert that the two of you had returned to the castle. Hurried footsteps resounded throughout the corridor as a 'being' approached. A demanding voice startled you when a pair of burly arms roughly took you from the blonde's arms.

"What happened?" Now you knew you were in the possession of Saïx, making you tense with unease. Nonetheless, slower walking distracted you and relaxed your stiff form. Xemnas was making observations of the scene, and you could feel his amber gaze upon you.

"We were battling the Heartless, and one of the larger ones-"

"Enough said," snapped Saïx sharply. Demyx's flinch was almost visionary, though as determinedly as you pursued sight, nothing met your eyes.

"I will take the maiden," rumbled Xemnas before you were passed into his arms. At the very moment the man touched you, a flash of white came to your vision. What was doing this? Such questions were driving you insane, for it was near impossible to find the answers without time's telling. What was the reason for these brief glances of the world around you? What brought your sight back?

Unexpectedly, weariness of battle struck you and brought your eyes to a close. There in your superior's arms, you hung limp, limbs dangling in a pathetic manner. One would normally guess you'd fainted, but exhaustion was the cause of such actions.

Xemnas stared upon your peaceful face with unhidden interest, mind searching for an answer as to what really happened to you. Saïx had silenced Demyx before he had heard the full story, but evidently the man knew what had happened. To this, Xemnas was inquiring.

A small sigh escaped you, snapping the Nobody from his thoughts. With a nod to his comrades, he made his way into his quarters, closing the door behind him. Soft padding collided with your back as he gently lowered you onto his mattress.

The desk was occupied as Xemnas resumed his paperwork. There wasn't a chance he was leaving the room; once you woke, there was no doubt terror would overtake you. He would be sure to calm your uneasy nerves. [1]

* * *

[1] Just...a warning, for those of you that don't read these things: the lemon will be arriving any time. Argh...can't exactly tell you, but it won't be one of the first lines in the chapter; it will come later in an installment, and I'm sure you'll be able to see the points leading up to it, thus it will be avoidable. I was originally going to make the session private, but since I have a few new readers that are asking for more replicas of Chapter 9's episode, it seems I haven't a choice but to bring the story forth. Lol, I do hope it will be enjoyable for those of you looking for it. There aren't too many chapters left, my friends...terribly sad, but it's the truth. I am at last nearing the end of my story, but if you're interested in a few goofy (lost) chapters, I will be publishing some of them after the story's end. ^^ Happy reading!


	53. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Aimi?" There was complete silence, solely darkness. However, a presence was indeed there, and from what it felt like, that company was your mother. Aimi, clad in her kimono, made her way over to you and knelt, tucking the material beneath her knees. A hand caressed your cheek with a caring softness that could only belong to one's conceiver.

"My beloved daughter," she cooed gently, eyes sparkling with compassion. The woman sighed and cradled you, despite the terrible attitude written all over your face. Your form fell into her arms, and for the first time since you were a young child, you felt as though you were rightfully dependent. Nevertheless, there was still that formidable hatred you harbored for her within your heart; even though she'd died to save you, she'd left you. This was something you could never find yourself forgiving.

The silence was unnerving, and you silently prayed something would happen...something to get you away from this woman. You, of course, would normally get away yourself, but there was no telling how the dead would react. Aimi was an imprint within your life; the Undead, and you had no desire to break her heart and let her take revenge.

"Dear _(Name)_, you are speechless. Good heavens, you cannot even see, can you?" When you didn't respond, the woman seemed to take this as a reinforcement of her suspicion. She gave a laugh of pity. "Fear not, my child, for crossroads approach."

"What do you mean by that?" you droned in befuddlement.

"The crossroads within your life. It will be a Yin-Yang fashion, and the choice will be entirely up to you. You will make the decision to either have eyes unclouded, or to have mind of elation."

"You're speaking in riddles, you stupid woman," came a bitter reply. Quite frankly, you did not like knowing you couldn't see the expression upon one's face as they spoke, or the very position in which they stood. You hated the world for doing such a thing to you, for taking your sight away. But the world didn't care, did it?

Your heart was filled with resentment and abhorrence, engulfed in the jealousy you felt for those that still had their five senses. But what had Aimi meant by 'eyes unclouded'? Surely she wasn't implying...

Aimi giggled and swept you into her arms once more. Her face nuzzled your cheek, making you snarl with annoyance. This only seemed to amuse her to a greater extent.

"My beautiful _(Name)_...you despise me with a scar so deep, it can never heal, and yet I love you with my entire being. All the spunk you show just makes me adore you more. Can you not see this?"

"I cannot see a damn thing right now, so will you _please_ stop referring to such stupid metaphors and get to the freaking point?" Though you did not view it, your mother's lips were pulled into a sad smile.

"You may not prefer such riddles, but I am not here to prophesize the future for you. However, I will continue if you desire." Silence. "Your eyesight is your ultimate obstacle at this point in time. However, this can be overcome. There is only one man that can show you the world around you once more, but he leads a path of pain and destruction. If you are willing to make such a sacrifice, you may choose to do so.

"While there is such a beast as he, there is also a young man that can never restore what you seek, but can open the door to the light in your heart. Accompanied with such a bright demeanor, your happiness will come bountifully, and your life will be full of laughter and gaiety.

"The third of these suitors carries sharp wits. Though his sometimes-intimidating presence can be mildly frightening, the bride of such a knight would be eternally cared for. There would be no question of whether or not your life is in good hands, for his strength and courage would keep you safe with or without battle.

"Your decision must be made soon, I am afraid. Xevia, I do hope you will choose the right one. One wrong move could mean your very existence, I will warn you."

"But who are each of these men? I mean...I can pick out Demyx without a problem. But the other two sound fairly the same. They fit both of the two males I have in mind, for both could bring sadness and destruction, and both could care well for me. How am I supposed to know?"

"Your heart will have the answer."

"Then the last one...is Xemnas," you mused knowingly. "But Axel can cure my sight for good. Hmm...you didn't say Xemnas could not cure it temporarily..."

"This Esuna will take time, Xevia. A cure will not be immediate, so if it is merely sight you search for, give it patience." This seemed to send you into deeper thought. If Xemnas could help you out, that's all you needed, right? Even if Axel could heal you completely, he was indeed an assassin, and could only bring unhappiness.

"Understood. I already have made my decision, I think." Stumbling to your feet, you reached out for something to latch onto to steady yourself. Your mother took your hand and aided you. A shimmering light caught your attention. It was the glowing figure of a woman, slowly fading into darkness. How could you see her...?

"Reminisce of the battle you once fought,

Remember the skills you were once taught.

Our lives are on the brink of despair.

We can't see it, but we know it's there." In the blink of an eye, she vanished. Your mother was gone, and in your gut, you knew it would be the final visit you would receive from her.

Once again, you were plunged into blackness, but sounds now rang in your ears. The scratching of a pen against parchment was the loudest of them all, but you swore to hear a faint breathing pattern. Though it was impossible to see, you opened your eyes anyway. Said writer seemed to jump in his chair before standing and plodding over to you. Gentle hands raised you to a sitting position, and from the familiar smell, you could predict just who it was helping you.

"Xemnas..." you greeted with a nod. He responded with empty silence while sitting down upon the bed.

"Your training will have to take an alternate turn. We will be focusing more on hearing what your enemy is doing, rather than seeing. You will need to learn how far away they are standing, compared to the volume of which you hear them."

"I know," you choked. It would prove to be difficult, especially knowing The Superior would have no intention of taking it easy on you. Falling forward, you collided with his chest, where you buried your face and held him. Xemnas seemed surprised, if anything, for you to turn to him for emotional support.

Upper limbs wrapped around you and pulled you further against a broad form. Shimmering silver caught your eye, and you looked up suddenly, astonished at what your gaze was taking in. Xemnas's own optics were closed, his face inclined toward you. His eyebrows seemed to have lowered to a frown of what appeared to be concern, though with him, one could never be certain.

The room he'd taken you to was indeed his quarters. Only having seen it once, you were delighted to view such fascinating things. Objects of interest were placed upon numerous shelves, and photos decorated the walls. Allowing your eyes to wander, you quietly wondered just why your sight had returned.

Xemnas had apparently noticed your curiosity, for he moved away from your figure to watch you. The moment the two of you had ended the embrace, darkness overtook you once more. Heaving a sigh of frustration, you rested your forehead on his collarbone. Once more, you could see.

At last, things were beginning to make sense...or so you thought. Looking up instantly, you sent him a smile. Number 1 cocked his head and presented an expression of utter bewilderment.

"Xemnas, will you do me a favor and cast darkness upon my eyes?" A moment passed before he obliged, the element shrouding your upper visage. For a simple glance, you could see patience and curiousness set upon his face before light faded again. "I understand! I can see within the darkness!"

Such a thought gave you joy, though it would be arduous to succeed in keeping your sight. Darkness was chilling, and you had no intention of giving full access to such a thing. Surprisingly, you could actually hear the smile of amusement spread onto the silver-haired man's features. He pulled you against him once more, though this time you remained having your optics closed.

"Do you remember that world we visited?" he whispered, breath tickling against your ear.

"Yes...what about it?" Black flames engulfed the both of you, and then you were separated. Massive purple swirls danced above you and beneath your feet. It was a world made by the Heartless, and even without Xemnas in contact with you, everything was visible.

"This is a world of darkness. Whenever you reside here, sight will be an option." Smiling, you nodded gratefully to your leader. Melding against his figure yet again, you reveled in his presence. Just knowing he was there made this battle in your heart much less of a fight. This battle of light and darkness, each side pulling in opposite directions.

An arm draped itself across your waistline for support, and you leaned into the man you so sinfully adored. The memory of his kiss sent tingles up and down your spine, and it was unquestionable just how powerful the desire to be with him was.


	54. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A few days later, Hallow Bastion became your most permanent position. It seemed as though you were always there, provided you weren't eating, sleeping, or training. Now all you could hear was silence.

Your first test was today; there was a battle you were told to attend. Yeah...a 'battle' meant following Sora around and helping him kill off a few random Heartless so he could reach the market and fill up on items. At least you'd be able to fight now.

Training had gone fairly well, though it was difficult at first. Nearly impossible to tell where Xemnas was in the beginning, you'd gathered countless bruises. After a while, though, it smoothed out and became easier to blocked and counter.

Someone was running toward you. From what it sounded like, three pairs of feet were striking against the pavement. Gee, how you wondered who they were.

"_(Name)_!" Sora dashed up to you excitedly. "You're still here?"

"Yep...I've been here for the last three days. Why are you here?"

"We left, but...er...now we're back." He studied you carefully, a curious expression set upon his face. A pregnant pause prolonged. "Is everything OK?"

"Would there be any reason it wouldn't be?" you replied a little too sharply. He stood back and placed his fists upon his hips.

"Well, if you say so." Of course you could tell Sora didn't believe a word of it, but thankfully he wasn't about to press the question.

"You'll be needing supplies, won't you? Would you mind if I accompanied you?" A wide grin spread across the Keyblader's face. Evidently, he assumed you wanted to join him due to the fact that the two of you could have time to 'bond'. Goofy and Donald exchanged uneasy glances, but spoke of nothing. The two apparently did not trust you entirely, but there was no stopping Sora when he had his mind set on who was a friend and who wasn't.

Pushing off from the wall, you stood beside said brunette, brushing a few strands of hair from your face. His answer had not reached you as of yet, for a smile is not something one hears on an every day basis. By raising your eyebrows, you were proud to find that you had caught his attention.

"Do you really want to come, or is this is a trick?" You laughed at this, though your voice was accidentally filled with an icy chill.

"You're breaking down my character...how interesting. Actually, I shall surprise you by assuring that my request was sincere." Gaining a look of revelation on his face, Sora nodded before taking off toward the Market. Pursuing footsteps alerted you to follow, though the most you could do was listen to the source of the noise. Heaven forbid should an echo throw you into a wall.

As though on cue, the brick barrier found your forehead. You fell onto your back with a groan as you struggled to a sitting position. Sora came to an abrupt halt before running to your aid, taking hold of your elbow and hoisting you to your feet. Apparently, he had been snickering at your actions, the little--

"What in the world? Didn't you see the wall?" he asked between laughs, though there was a hint of concern in his voice.

"Of course not, you- argh..." You ripped your elbow from his grasp and glared on ahead, walking blindly forward. It was such a pity you didn't have the element of darkness. It was certainly possible to obtain such a thing, but it would doubtlessly cost you your heart.

"_(Name)_? What's wrong?" Following the sound of his words, you turned to face him.

"Holy crap, Sora...you're more blind than I am. Have you not noticed that I cannot see?" Surprised gasps erupted from Donald and Goofy. Chuckling, you held your hands outward, in a sideways fashion, from your waist.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Tease me?" With perfect timing, butterflies appeared in the grips of your fingers. Startled sputters of fear and anger could be heard from the trio.

"Now, now, _(Name)_...can we try to sort this out without violence?" offered Goofy, drawing a frown from a mildly disappointed you.

"Do you not sense it?" came your whisper. This silenced them, though a moment later you could hear the familiar scuffling sound near your feet, followed by the echoing _shing_ and _clatter_ of summoned weapons. The sense of sound was apparently serving you better than you'd imagined it would; had you been able to see, you would have never paid enough attention to know the Heartless were arriving.

However, there seemed to be a second influx this time. It sounded like appearing shadows, but a rhythmic _swish_ could be heard repeating over and over again. The thought of an unknown enemy scared you, and your eyes darted about regardless of not being able to spot the adversary.

"S-Sora?" He answered from a good distance away, a strained tone that clearly meant he was battling an opponent. "What am I hearing?"

"Dusks!" came his reply, causing you to raise your eyebrows yet again. Was Xemnas testing you? There was no choice but to fight; if you simply stood there and let the Nobodies to fend off the Heartless without even attempting to strike you, it would be evident which side you were on.

Taking a few swipes at a Heartless in front of you, it was effortless to realize that such shadows were easy to spot. Though you could not see anything around it, the basic form of your target could be clearly viewed. Your blades came together in the shape of an 'x' before coming down and slicing the Soldier in half. Before you could fight any more, however, a small arm wrapped about your waist and pulled you backward. Sora's loud protest echoed throughout the clearing. A familiar aroma reached your nose- Axe cologne, though in a form of the scent stained upon the being wearing it. Axel.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Apparently, The Flurry of Dancing Flames had his hood shrouding his features. You squirmed within his grasp, but he held fast, his breath tickling against your ear as he bent his head to give you an amused greeting. It wasn't a second later when he straightened and threw down his hood. "Axel!"

"Yo, Sora. I'm just going to take this vixen off your hands, 'kay?"

"Wha-?"

"Don't worry...I'm just going to...borrow her. Y'know...play with her and then bring her back." This did not settle with you as your temper flared and you elbowed the firebug in his abdomen. He doubled over and coughed, and though his grip loosened, it was still near impossible to get free, and by the time you had gotten a foot forward, he'd grabbed the back rim of your bustier and had pulled you back. You could almost hear the smirk on his lips.

Darkness covered the both of you, teleporting you to wherever Axel had in mind. For a brief moment, you could see his gloved hand gripping the side opposite of his elbow, and it was strange to say that you had a thought flash into your mind- what if you had chosen Axel? What would have come of it?

Once blackness overtook you again, you were released, and could hear the sound of scuffling boots moving a few yards away. There was no doubt the fire wielder was leaning against a wall and studying you. A grunt of mirth came from him as he cocked his head.

"What's the matter, Xevia? Afraid to look at me?"

"I'm terrified; my sight might become worse than it already is." That one seemed to strike him odd, but abnormally enough, inflated his ego. Evidently, he assumed you were joking. He approached you and pulled you into an embrace, his arms tangled about your lower back. More struggling was the most you could do, but a gruff voice put stopped you.

"Is this how you desire to make your farewell?" Eyes widening, you stared forward in a state of confusion. "Xevia...I fear this will be the final time I will be able to speak with you. Roxas, it seems, is farther off than I thought. It will take a good deal of- eh?"

His words were taken from him when you suddenly threw yourself onto him in a tight hug, your face buried in his chest. This was the last time? The last time you would hold him, speak to him, smell his spicy scent that suited him so well? Axel sighed and nestled his nose in your _(color)_ locks.

"I'm sorry, Axel...I treated you like filth because I was told to, and now this is all I can do to apologize." Soft lips soon connected with yours as he tilted your chin upward. Normally, you would have drawn back from such a forward move, but there was no opportunity for this to go further; this was good-bye. Clearly, he knew that he was not your final choice, and was expressing how he might have cared for you if he had been.

Gingerly, you returned the kiss, though in a friendly action. A moment later, you pulled away and rested your head in the crook of his neck, closing your eyes. The man clutched your form with wish to never let go, although he knew such dreams were impossible. He'd have to part with you, and soon.

Warm tendrils removed themselves from your figure, followed by a final peck on your lips and a breathy adieu whispered an inch from their previous position. Cold darkness blasted around your face as the redhead disappeared, and for a small moment, you were able to gaze at him for one last time. With a sad smile, he was gone.

"_(Name)_!" _Oh, damn_... "Are you alright?" Sora had apparently found you yet again, and by the sound of it, thought the pyromaniac had kidnapped you. You laughed and nodded.

"I'm fine, Sora...just saying good-bye to an old friend." Your fingers reached up and gripped the locket Demyx had given you. At last, its true purpose would follow through. How you'd spent time planning it, and now you were able to begin such a plot.

The niche was discovered and unlocked, letting the chain fall from your neck. You gripped the jewelry and held it out to the brownie. He sent you a confused expression before taking it cautiously.

"For luck," you explained.

"Thanks," said the boy with gratitude, hooking it onto his pants. Smiling gently, you nodded and sighed, tilting your head backward. Axel was gone now, and it was difficult to believe that just a few minutes ago, you had been wrapped in his arms. While thinking this, you jumped to find yet another pair of them gripping your upper abdomen, more so around your neck. A squeal of surprise pounded through your lungs as you struggled to release yourself from the man's grip. A strong odor hit the roof of your mouth, instantly pinpointing to only one person.

"Luxord..." you whispered softly. Sora was protesting from a distance, making you wonder why he'd gotten so far away. Apparently, the Gambler of Fate had wrapped the trio in some cards and set them aside.

"Xevia...Xemnas has requested your company."

"So why are you trying to choke me?" you laughed, finally being able to lower his arm from your shoulders. Having learned that Luxord was no longer truly interested in you, you guys had actually gotten along a bit better. It was an odd friendship, but still stood as one nonetheless.

"I figured it added a nice effect...bothered the idiot who was in your presence." This brought a chuckle from you.

"Alright...well, we'd better get back then, hm?"


	55. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Let me guess; the great Xemnas wants a sparring session to check up on my progress." The striking man you had addressed turned to gaze at you with amused acknowledgement. A small chuckle, though sounding more like a grunt due to his gruff voice, could be heard by listening ears as they awaited orders.

"You are beginning to know me far too well." A smile graced your lips at this response, but there was no time to dawdle. In a flash, your bo staff was summoned and in position for battle. "However, I will not be the only one sparring with you today."

The reverberating sound of two doors creaking open brought you to alert attention. Footsteps echoed in a step so familiar to you, you knew it as well as your own. There was only one man who walked like that, and the thought of battling him struck fear into your heart. But what was this? A second presence pursued this one, and evidently the second man had a great deal more weight than the first.

Saïx came to a halt and dipped his abdomen to his superior in a bow, murmuring something. Xemnas nodded and sent him away with a wave of his hand before turning to observe the current scene more closely. Your opponent was positioned about ten yards away from your stance, weapons in hand, muscles tensed and ready for battle.

"Xevia, where is your antagonist?" voiced Xemnas. Your breath came in shallow gasps as you attempted to regain your posture. Something didn't feel right; were you sick? No, that couldn't be it, for you'd felt fine just a moment earlier. The arena must have changed its aura, for there was no other explanation to be offered. Even so, it weakened you for the briefest second, causing you to stumble in posture.

"In the range of twenty-five to thirty-five feet away, Sir."

"Very good. And no doubt you can tell his size without having felt him?"

"Yes." There was a moment of silence before you swallowed and took a deep breath to prepare your body for what was to come. "May I ask something, Sir?"

"Affirmative."

"Is he one of our own?" Xemnas gave yet another grunt of amusement.

"Yes." The moment he had spoken, sharp winds picked up around your ankles, unsteadying you and nearly knocking you over. Giving a cry of surprise, you hastily regained battle stance, suspicions now confirmed. This mystery sparring-buddy was none other than Xaldin, someone you had only truly come in contact with during team meetings. His true power was unknown to you, though you were aware of his basic strength.

Time felt as though it were ticking as each moment flew past that you stood in the gusts of air that so threatened to suck you into their depths. Your hair flew about you wildly, stinging your eyes and making you grit your teeth in pain. Slowly, your hand moved into your pocket and removed a strip of black cloth. Reaching back, you tied it around your eyes to shield them from the _(color)_ locks that lashed about. If your comrades hadn't known you to be blind, they would have immediately taken such actions as a note of confidence, which was all the more reason to go hard on you, for a blindfold was something Axel would pull when playing his cocky role.

A voice lathered with a light British accent reached your ears, but words were inaudible over the airstreams. You had no choice but to attack, for it seemed the only thing Xaldin was willing to do was apply the winds that whipped beneath you. Concentrating, you shifted your body behind him swiftly, giving you the feeling of nothingness that normally came with teleportation.

Your bo found his lance, striking with a loud _pang_. His weapons formed a helicopter-shaped form, spinning and twirling their blades in your direction. This battle was sure to be over soon; you were still no match for his power. Blocking a few of the advancements, you gritted your teeth in the effort of merely defending yourself from getting speared.

Just as you predicted, one blow knocked your wielding from your hands, and another from the butt of his lance sent you sprawling upon the floor. You raised your hands in defense, shielding yourself from the temporary enemy. Silence met your ears as the winds ceased.

"Thank you, Xaldin; that will be enough. I have learned all I needed to know." Xemnas dismissed Number 3. Once the Wind Lancer had left, your mentor kneeled beside you and offered an arm of support to raise you to a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Xemnas...it's so hard to see out on the battlefield, I-" You were silenced by a pair of lips that claimed yours. Fingers released the knot securing the blindfold upon your face before they removed it entirely, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Your hands wrapped themselves around Xemnas's neck as you returned the favor, all the while wondering how in the world the previous scene was able to turn him on. Your lips worked his, and reverse fashion. His form was soon pressed against yours as he cradled you in his arms before standing.

Breaking the passionate lock, you stared up at him, relieved that his touch had brought sight to your eyes. The darkness-wielder was gazing at you as well, his majestic amber eyes full of thought and judgment. Reaching upward, you brushed a strand of silver hair from his face tenderly, your eyes taking in all they could while possible.

This was the man you loved; the one that had saved you from the brink of death, taken you in his care, and offered a new life to someone who hadn't a chance to finish life the way she had planned. And now here you were, lying within his embrace. There was no place you felt safer.

Darkness shrouded about the two of you, taking you elsewhere. As soft padding hit your back a moment later, sight was stolen from you yet again. Hands feeling around, you touched his cloaked chest before grabbing onto his collar and pulling him down for another passionate kiss as you leaned upward and into him, savoring the very taste his lips offered; the extreme thrill such exotics sent through your spine.

Nimble fingers found the strings that closed the front of your bustier, pulling them loose and releasing their grip. You let out a gasp at the feel of cold air against your bare flesh, arching your back in discomfort. Xemnas, however, took this in a different translation.

Suckling on your neck, he slowly moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses through the valley of your breasts. Whimpers escaped from you as you squirmed beneath his form, powerless to object to such torture. How strange it was that you'd gone from fighting a fellow member to...this.

The Superior's frustration was soon heard as he struggled to remove the rest of your attire. You laughed and assisted him, making sure some part of you was touching his body to allow you to see what you were doing. In a minute's time, your body was free of its covers. This seemed to be an invitation for more teasing, for Xemnas continued his free range.

However, such things were not acceptable for you. With a shove, you forced him to separate from your figure, allowing you to remove his cloak. Once it had dropped to the floor, he moved in to capture your lips yet again. At last, your hands were allowed to roam bare flesh as they observed his muscular chest, natural movements coursing through your fingers as they went over each hill and cranny available.

In what seemed like no time at all, there was much more to offer as Xemnas removed himself of the rest of his uniform. Thick fingers entered your womanhood, and with a great gasp, you arched your back in protest. Actions like this only appeared to encourage him further, as it did with any typical male; the speed was quickened without question, already leaving you in a mewling mess.

This brought a smirk to the man's lips. There was no way you were getting out of this easily; he would make you beg before he'd take you. Thus, the sinful torture pursued for a while longer before you gave into the tight knot that had formed in your abdomen, and with a small sigh, his hand was flooded with your juices.

Eyes pleading with his, you grabbed his shoulders and pulled him downward before you locked lips. He apparently found this a suitable solicit, for the man entered you without warning, bringing a shriek of pain from a helpless you.

Such incredibility that a man like Xemnas could melt by the touch of a woman, or even sweat from heated sex, for it hardly seemed like something he was capable of doing. Nevertheless, his breath was shaking as you raked your nails across his back in ecstasy as he worked to pleasure you further. Few words were whispered between the both of you; mostly names, which were shortly covered up by a following groan or gasp. It was overwhelming to think that you had come this far to reach him, and suddenly here you were, receiving his love.

Once having released within you, his body collapsed against yours, his breath hot against your neck. With your arms still wrapped around him, you tilted your head back and heaved air into your lungs. The sheets were stuck to your back, which was rather unsettling, but there was nothing you could do until Xemnas moved.

In what seemed like forever, and yet like nothing at all, he shifted himself to be within the covers. You followed suit, laying your head upon the pillow beneath and closing your eyes. Xemnas made no reach for you, but rather allowed you to move to drape your arm across his bare chest and nestle against his shoulder. Apparently, the man was already asleep, for his breathing was slowed and relaxed, bringing a soft smile to your lips. Your unimaginable dreams had come true.

Was this really the man that had caught your wrist so many months ago? He'd changed somehow...or maybe you had? Either way, it was difficult to comprehend just how you'd gone from that position to this one. Even though you'd hoped for this for so long, it still seemed like a fantasy that hadn't yet become real. Sighing, you shut your eyes. Perhaps this _was_ just a dream, never-ending, holding you within the coma of its trap. Maybe you'd really died, and this was heaven. Whichever direction you looked, you were just pleased that it had finally become reality, and Xemnas's warmth was there to lull you off into your own sleep.


	56. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Groaning softly, you stirred within the sheets, linen brushing lightly against your bare legs. In an instant, it all came flooding back to you. The recent events that so seemed impossible had really happened, for if they hadn't, why had you woken here?

Such thoughts brought a smile to your lips as you turned over to greet Xemnas. Just like it had been after you'd first spent the night with Demyx, the opposite side of the mattress was empty. With a gasp, you sat up abruptly and stared around the room for any sign of the man that had welcomed your touch the preceding night. However, the chamber was just as desolate as the furniture in which you lay.

Snatching up a spare cloak from his collection, you threw it around your body and zipped it shut. Oh, how the thought of a shower welcomed you. Accompanied by a final glance to your mentor's cell, you departed and began your journey to Proof of Existence. Quickly stopping into your room, you were able to grab your own uniform.

In a few minutes, hot and steaming water was cascading down your bare body. Sighing with contentment, your mood was far from bilious. This would last, most likely, until you had a run-in with Xigbar, which happened nearly every day. Although things were warming up a little bit, arguments remained to be rather frequent. Considering his attitude was immensely benighted, it would be no surprise if he managed to tick you off some time that day.

At least the two of you no longer had altercations, which seemed to draw the attention of the most superior of the members. If he picked a fight with you again, doubtlessly you'd lose. Not only were you a Bantam, as Xemnas called it, but you were now blind, and such modifications did not help the situation.

Turning the faucets off, you stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around your abdomen. Light was captured within the drops that still clung to your eyelashes, and with the notation that something so simple was near futile to see really struck pain into your gut. After dressing as best you could, you at last emerged from the bathroom, steam billowing outward behind you.

"Good morning, Xevia." The voice made you jump, but you graced the man with a smile. His tone was even and normal, if not slightly cheerful.

"Glad to hear all is well, Xemnas. I thought I might have done something wrong," you teased.

"If you had, you would have known," chimed Saïx acrimoniously. It was funny, but the very feeling you had just then almost made you presume they had been talking about you until the moment you turned the door handle. Such petty imaginations would get you nowhere, you knew, but the concept continued to make you uneasy.

"Er...right. Well, I'm off," you chirped before striding away from them. Your destination? Demyx would have an old visitor. His doorway greeted your presence (once you'd found it), sucking you into the room of the water manipulator. By the sounds of it, he was already awake and moving, for his sitar strings sung like the ocean. "Demyx? Have you seen that locket you gave me?"

In your mind was the image of a spider web, created with care by the arachnid. This is what you were doing- creating a web of your own so that you too could catch prey in its sticky strands. Since Sora was so easily cajoled, it had been easy enough to convince him that you'd desired for him to keep your locket for luck. However, the leading events were your way of spinning those beautiful threads to lure victims to your advantage.

The sitar strumming came to a sudden halt, and you immediately felt those intense aqua eyes upon you. Demyx studied your neck with a puzzled expression as he struggled to recall whether or not he had, and at the same time, wonder how in the world you'd lost such an artifact.

"Nope. You lost it?"

"I just...can't seem to find it is all. I must have taken it off for some reason, and it really doesn't help that I can't see what I'm doing..."

"Hm...well, I hope you find it." Throwing him a weak smile, you nodded.

"Thank you. Hey, Demyx?" The usual grunt of response. "Will you do me a favor by meeting me in Hallow Bastion a week from now?"

"A week? What for?"

"Well, I figured with Christmas approaching, you might want your present now, while you can use it." The both of you were quite aware that he wouldn't last much longer, provided he did not successfully escape the grasp of Organization XIII. Sora was on the loose, and most of the members would soon be doomed to perish at his Keyblade.

"Really?" The excitement could be heard in his voice; he seemed almost baffled that you would have thought of going out of your way to get him a gift.

"You're my best friend," you replied, laughing. "Of course."

"A-alright. Thanks!"

"Sure," you countered with fake happiness. "I'll catch you later." With a wave over your shoulder, you left the room. Now there was one more thing to do- get Sora to show up.

* * *

One week later, as promised, you waited in Hallow Bastion, dressed in the clothes the trio normally spotted you wearing. Drumming your fingers against the wall supporting your weight, you hummed a tune to keep yourself amused. It wasn't long before approaching footsteps alerted you of the brownie's arrival.

"Sora!" called your accent in greeting. He stopped, slightly out of breath.

"Hey, _(Name)_...we're here. What did you want to show us?" Shrugging, you pushed off from the wall.

"I just wanted to see you guys before I go away for a while. I mean, we're friends...right?" _Ooh, you go girl...that was convincing._

"Y-yeah, of course!"

"Heh, cool. So how have you guys been?" Basically, this was how the system worked: Sora did all of the talking, and Donald and Goofy sat back to listen, all the while making sure to add corrections when needed.

Thus, you listened to their little tales of different worlds. Oh, what was that? Wasn't that meddling? Oh well.

"So that was that. The Organization is really starting to get on my nerves. And now Kairi-"

"Kairi?" you echoed.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine from Destiny Islands. Anyway, they're apparently holding her captive." This was entirely new information to you. Since when had the Organization obtained a prisoner? And why didn't they plan on telling you? Was the risk of Kairi spreading the word to the young hero too high?

"Well, that's too bad."

"And that friend of yours...Axel...he's the one that kidnapped her in the first place!" Throwing a fake gasp, you raised your hand to cover your mouth to imitate shock.

"My gosh, Sora! I'm so sorry!" you voiced, tone dripping with skillful acting. He muttered an inaudible 'thanks' before sighing. "Y'know, I'm sure things will be alright. You're her hero, right? So act heroic and rescue her! It shouldn't take _too_ long; Organization XIII are a bunch of pansies."

"Yeah! They're no match for us!" spoke Donald in his usual confidence.

"Hah! Exactly! That Keyblade is going to kick some major Nobody butt." This sentence was followed up by a frown. It was your turn to finally accomplish what you had been scheming. "It's interesting...what is it like to hold a Keyblade, anyway?"

Sora's eyes widened at this as he looked down to examine the weapon in his grasp. Its mystery was of great magnificence, of which you could even feel reverberating from its aura.

"May I...try a few swings?" This was it; your mission's true purpose.

"Sure," Sora agreed, handing it over to you. You lifted it with amazement, for it was almost both light and heavy at the same time. A great weapon for speed and strength, that was apparent.

"Wow! This thing must really pack a punch!" You swiped it through the air with a followed-up test move. Beyond what you could see, Sora was holding his hand outstretched in expectancy that his weapon would return to him at any second. Much to his astonishment, it remained to be wielded by a knowing you.

"Wha-?" he exclaimed in confusion, looking at his hand and trying again. Still nothing. This was your gift- to be able to use any weapon, Keyblade included. It didn't matter that you weren't its chosen master, for in this case it had no choice in the matter.

The sound of the usual dark orbs used to teleport reached your ears. Clearly, Demyx had arrived on time. His wide eyes spoke unvoiced thoughts; The Melodious Nocturne couldn't seem to figure out just why you and Sora were in each other's presence. Light catching on a small piece of metal caught his immediate attention.

"Xevia! Look! Xevia, look; it's your locket!"

"What?" Sora sputters. "Xevia?" the boy echoed in confusion.

"You...you stole it!" accused the blonde, jumping to conclusions as usual...just as you'd hoped.

"She- she gave it to me!" Sora protested.

"Bullshit! You expect me to buy that when you're our enemy?" Feeling Sora's pleading gaze upon you, you gifted him with a smirk etched with sadism.

"Thanks for the Keyblade, Sora. I'm sure Organization XIII will find a great use for it." Darkness shrouded around you, taking you back home while leaving the brunette to spar with a protective Demyx.

* * *

The corridors were chilly, quite a contrast from Hallow Bastion's mild climate. Air tickled the skin beneath your cloak, making your hairs stand on end. You were making your way back to your room, though another arrival stopped you in your tracks.

"How could you?" Demyx growled behind your back. You turned your head to the side with eyebrows raised to show you were listening. "You...used me," he whispered in disbelief. You laughed mirthlessly.

"Awww...is wittle Demyx huwrt? Hah! So what if I used you?" You spun around to give him a look of pure wickedness. An expression of pain was pasted upon his visage. "Oh, Demyx..." you soothed without feeling, cupping his chin in your hand. "It was for the best of the Organization."

He yanked his head away from you in astonishment. "You never changed back...you were always like this. Ever since you and Xemnas-"

"Yes?" you snapped in retort. "There's no point in trying to reminisce of what we had, Melodious Nocturne. That tune has died out. Now a new voice resounds through the crisp night air...and it isn't yours."


	57. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

True beauty, at last viewed by your hungry eyes. Swirls of purple and black creating the sky and the ground beneath your feet. About a month had passed since you'd stolen the Keyblade. However, it was most regretful that it had been returned to Sora.

_"Is this not what you wanted?" you questioned the man before you, holding out the Keyblade. Its power could unlock hearts to complete his creation- his Kingdom Hearts, which would finally make them whole._

_"The Keyblade...you succeeded. Brilliant. Such pride I would normally possess for such an accomplishment of my apprentice's. However, upon learning that such power was impossible to hold if not by the weapon's chosen wielder, I altered my plans for you. This was why I did not tell you to return with such a blade."_

_In a flash, Xemnas knocked it from your grasp, sending it flying through the air and clattering to the marble floor. "We have no need for a useless weapon. How foolish you were to disobey me."_

That's what he'd said: how foolish of you to disobey him. The moment that blade had touched the floor, it had evidently returned to its rightful owner. Unspoken shame had overtaken you as each second passed, and how you'd scolded yourself for being so thoughtless. He _hadn't_ told you to retrieve the Keyblade, so why had you?

I never said I'd lie and wait forever

**If I did, we'd be together now**

Now, there you stood, positioned at the End of the World, expecting Xemnas to arrive. Such wonderful news had reached your ears, and how incredibly eager you were to tell him. It was just a matter of waiting, which proved to only require small patience, for his entry came soon indeed.

Pleased to gaze upon his form, your eyes glittered with the smile you wore upon your face. Your very heart pounded in your chest with anticipation. It was almost certainty that he would be pleased to hear that he would have a true successor; an heir to follow through with his leadership, for it was his son you carried in your womb.

"Xemnas!" you called cheerily as he came to a halt approximately a foot away from you. "I have wonderful news. You're going to be a-" Your words were choked by a sudden bubble of blood that was shot into your mouth as the dull end of a weapon was forced through your abdomen.

**I can't always just forget her**

**But she could try**

Staring down in astonishment, your fingers found its shaft, and you gripped it with small and short coughs to relieve yourself of the red liquid flooding your throat. It was your bo staff; your bo had made a tunnel directly through your lower stomach. Your _(color)_ gaze locked onto Xemnas with great question: why had he done this?

A small smirk crawled onto his lips as he moved inward, his breath brushing against your lips. Your eyes closed in pain and remembrance of what the two of you had shared. What had you done wrong?

"The Organization has no use for such foolishness. You no longer have a purpose, and so we haven't a need for your assistance," he drawled, voice dripping with venom. You gasped slightly before coughing the moment he'd broken free from you. How could he have-? He said he'd loved you!

Blood splattered the ground beneath as you cleared your throat from its deadly existence. Collapsing upon your knees, you stared up at him with bewilderment, and for the first time since you could remember, tears clouded your vision. He'd betrayed you; the man you'd loved, your hero, had sentenced you to death...and he didn't care.

**At the end of the world,**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are never coming home, never coming home**

"Xemnas," you whimpered, taking short breaths of air as you attempted to regain posture. No matter how hard you tried, the tears kept coming. They were unstoppable, like two rivers breaking free from a dam that had held up for many years. Now the waters were free to flow, leaving weakness in their paths.

"Ignorant child. Did you actually believe I could love the likes of you, even if I contained a heart?" He kneeled upon one knee and smiled cruelly, and at last, your eyes were truly unclouded; the nature of this man that the rest of the worlds saw was just now bringing you to realization that this warrior, as intelligent and admirable as you knew him to be, was a murderer. "Your heart...such a vital weakness. It is a pity you misuse it so."

"I...love you," you whispered softly, gaining a laugh from him.

"And still you are imbecilic enough to have hopes that I might render the same feelings for you. How irrational it was for you to forget that I do not really exist; I am a Nobody. I cannot feel." His image faded from your vision as he returned to those he led. What a shock it was to know this would no longer be your place in the world; you were a loner, and soon you would be nothing.

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the things that you never, ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever, ever**

* * *

Light pants escaped a blonde teenager as he scurried through the halls in search of one being. He was looking to give you up; if Xemnas is who made you happy, then that was the path necessary for you to take. However, you were incredibly arduous to find.

"Xevia!" called the young man, his voice bathed in worry. You hadn't been spotted all day, not by any of the members. Nevertheless, neither had Xemnas, so it was rather possible you had been out with the leader. As though on cue, the silver-haired man came into view. "Xemnas!"

Demyx dashed to catch up with the man, heaving and slouching to catch his breath once he'd accomplished this. Finally gaining enough air to speak, he straightened his spine and addressed The Superior.

"Have you seen Xevia?"

"Indeed. It is most regrettable, I am afraid, to tell you that she has taken a fall."

"What?" roared the water wielder, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"The Sadistic Heartbreaker set out to avenge her failure. Since she did not complete her true mission, she attempted to conquer Sora. However, it seems it was the other way around, and she accepted defeat." Panic filled a pair of aqua eyes as he instantly moved into the dark depths. Hallow Bastion...you had to be there. Where else would you know to find Sora?

Demyx, having looked everywhere in said world, began to shake with anxiety. Where were you? Xemnas had said you were injured, but why hadn't he shared your location? There was only one way to find out.

Returning to the castle, the sitarist entered the computer room, the same place you'd enjoyed your wonderful game with the files of the Organization. "Thanks, Axel," the boy whispered as he pressed the key the firebug had made for you soon after your arrival. The file loaded, and Demyx hastily clicked to pull up the tracker.

Your location was...the End of the World? How was this possible, and why? Sora had long since left that world. This knowledge filled Demyx's head with suspicion, but he hastily entered the given position. And just as the computer had said, there you were, gripping your bo staff in preparation to be rid of it.

With a strong tug in the opposite direction, it slid from your stomach and was dropped to the ground, coated in your blood. You gasped in pain, the red liquid soaking your cloak from the gaping hole in your abdomen.

Giving a startled cry, Demyx rushed to your side, kneeling in the same position you held. This was just in time, for you fell forward and into the young man's arms. He caught you, eyes filled with worry for your safety...no, your very life. Lifting your gaze, you stared at him with a groan before reaching up to touch his cheek.

"You're gonna be fine," he whispered, though neither of you believed such a thing. It was an axiom, and there wasn't hope. You had little time.

**Ever get the feeling that you're never all alone?**

"Yeah...right," you replied. "We all know that because...well...I've never felt better." This was followed by a coughing laugh that sent crimson fluid trailing down your chin.

"Now is not the time for jokes."

"Demyx, I never stopped caring for you. You were my best friend, and I am eternally grateful for that." There was a brief moment of silence as said boy frowned with thought.

"Friend...is that it?"

"I'm sorry I could not give you more."

"I love you," he murmured, tears forming in his aqua orbs.

"I know you could." Such a reply seemed to throw him into confusion.

"Huh?"

"Don't be silly," you rasped, indicating the saltwater in his eyes. "You cannot feel pain...love..." Your own optics slowly came to a close, drops clinging to your eyelashes. Demyx choked by a sob and held you close to his body. Your fingers slowly came loose, revealing a silver heart locket, which you had retrieved from the Organization's antagonist with one last visit.

**And I remember now**

**At the top of my lungs, in my arms**

**She dies, she dies**

Apparently, you had intended to return it. This was the one sign you had offered him- your last moments before he had arrived had been spent clutching to the memories of when Xemnas had pretended to love you; the happiest period of your life.

**At the end of the world,**

**Or the last thing I see**

You are never coming home, never coming home

**Could I? Should I?**

Demyx's eyes grew cold. His loyalty to the Superior was shattered. Everything made sense; Xemnas knew you were dying...because he'd killed you. Demyx stood, setting your body onto the ground gently. He would fight Sora, only this time he would do it for you, and once he obtained his heart, would avenge you. Xemnas did not deserve to live.

**And all the things that you never, ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

**Never coming home, never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

His eyes traveled to your face as he realized for the first time you looked as though you were in real tranquility. He sighed and picked you up in his arms. Disappearing into the darkness, he held your cold, stiff form. The two of you reappeared in Hallow Bastion, standing in the one place you had called beautiful: the crystal cavern.

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**

He laid you down carefully, as though preventing your wounds from reopening, even though you had passed on. The crystals sent a pale glow upon your face, making you appear as though, by some chance, you were still alive, and only resting.

**If I fall**

**If I fall**

**If I fall...down...**

Demyx's gaze filled with sorrow. If he had a heart, you would have broken it. The very memory of you was enough to make him vanish into nothingness, and at the same time, it was what kept him alive. It was as Axel had spoken to you; you were his heart.

**At the end of the world,**

**Or the last thing I see**

**You are never coming home, never coming home**

**Never coming home, never coming home**

There was so many unspoken tales, so many memories to have experienced. And here you were, in an eternal sleep upon the ground, your hair in a wild mane around your cranium. Beauty had never left you, and never would. Your image would always be there, always be remembered by those that had dreamed of loving you, hoped of mutuality. This was where your light faded- you had been the setting sun, and now your luminosity had vanished for good.

**And all the things that you never, ever told me**

**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**

**Never coming home, never coming home**

**Could I? Should I?**

**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me**

**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**


	58. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

_"I've met my mother, my father...I've even met me. What a strange experience it was to be looking at myself as another being. 'Why me?' I asked. The answer was evident. She said, 'Because if not you, someone else.'" You had left them that day. Who? The unspoken._

* * *

The door took a moment to open, but the apprentice managed to release its tight fit, and stepped in. Placing his arm across his waist, he bowed politely before straightening his posture. The man's mentor was apparently visiting with an old friend of his.

_"Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day...with your permission, I'd like to proceed-" The mentor slammed his palm upon his desk, standing up in immediate protest._

_"I forbid it! Forget this talk about doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled," he declared, removing his hand from the desk and enclosing it into a fist._

_"But Master Ansem! I've been thinking..." continued the young man, though the scientist he addressed merely shook his head in declination._

_"Xehanort...those thoughts are best forgotten." This was apparently Ansem's last word on the matter. Nevertheless, there seemed to be a brief hesitation as Xehanort thought this over. In the end, he settled on his teacher's words, taking a bow of respect and grunting in frustration upon standing. Backing out of the room, he closed the door behind him._

_This young man ignored such a meeting, for he pursued the experiments of the topic he desired. Other apprentices followed suit, believing it would be best for their research. Actions like these cost them their hearts, their existence. Thus was born the beginning of Organization XIII._

This was Xemnas's story, the birth of a murderer. He'd lost his memories, and, taken in by Ansem the Wise as an apprentice, fulfilled the life he knew to exist with science. When these experiments got out of control, he sacrificed his heart to know darkness's true existence. What's more is, he pulled others down with him. This man could never create; only destroy.

Xemnas met his demise at the hands of Sora and Riku when he battled for his life and his Kingdom Hearts. If his words were true, and darkness truly is eternal, then perhaps his being will never truly fade. Nonetheless, Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII, has ceased to exist.

* * *

"He made me feel...like I had a heart. Heh...it's funny; you make me feel...the same. Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Now go!" A portal was opened by a shaking hand, swirling greens, purples, and blacks showing the entrance to a new world. Lowering this arm, The Flurry of Dancing Flames closed his eyes and allowed darkness to overtake him at last.

_"Axel..." murmured a young hero, whom the firebug had died to save._

Axel's days of womanizing had come to an end when putting his whole being into an attack. Having been surrounded by thousands of Dusks, he was left with no choice but to get things over with and finish them off with one blow. Doubtlessly, this was the plan of the Organization the entire time, and it is needless to say they succeeded. Axel no longer roams the worlds, and only the memory of his being allows us to know he was ever there.

* * *

The instrument disappeared in a shower of bubbles, leaving an empty hand raised within the air. It was quickly lowered and gazed upon by a pair of horrified aqua eyes. Demyx's jaw dropped open as realization of what was coming hit him like a tidal wave.

_"No way!" he yelled out in disbelief before collapsing to his knees, hands resting against the ground as he faded away into nothingness. His life had been taken by an overly cocky Sora, the teenage punk's innocent caricature blown away with his very existence._

Demyx would no longer feign his boyish nature, having fought Sora to avenge the woman he loved. His failure led to his death, and not even those that cared for him exist. Any trace of his life rests within Sora, Donald, and Goofy's memories, but that is hardly enough. The ghost of an empty melody resounds throughout Hollow Bastion, reminding those that listen that there wasn't always happiness and glee in the world reborn.

* * *

Her eyes stung with salty tears that never seemed to go away. Her sorrow was finished. In fact, so was everything. Her emotions had vanished along with the heart that had set her apart from her comrades. Already memories of her true existence were fading. She could no longer remember her true name. All she recalled now was her life with the Organization, and what she'd known since she'd become a true Nobody.

Memories of life- true life- were like clouds, sometimes there, but drifting. Not having a heart, though she was supposed to be emotionless, was the greatest pain she could ever experience. Her hollow chest longed to be full once more, but fate argued.

She had indeed returned to Castle Oblivion in search of the only life she knew, which had disappeared with her existence. Kingdom Hearts was a gaping hole, and the palace itself was cracking with age. In fact, the Alter of Naught had tilted, or so it felt like so, for the whole tower was angled.

When she'd visited Demyx's room in reminiscence, she tried to remember what it felt like. How it felt to feel emotions for the water manipulator. The CDs were scattered along the flower, some even broken.

She found the Brittany Spears album, and had smiled in remembrance. Something else had caught her attention, however. She'd picked up each half of a broken disc, connecting the text that lined the surface. Never again would she hear the sweet tunes of the Hoobastank CD that had played such an important part in her memories.

Glancing around, she took notice of something else. The sitar...it was still there. Her eyes had widened. She'd picked it up...

_The absence of the Organization was haunting. Xevia found she could not remain in the ghosts of her past life. Her leaving was a result, and she soon took a position back in her old city. She stands yet again as a villain, although more so with much less pity. The absence of a heart made it so much easier to live without remorse._

**You would wait for a sign...any sign that might be a clue as to where your destiny lies. Until then, you would have patience for your next calling, whether it be life, or...**


End file.
